


Inuyasha My Way

by MakiSakura



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiSakura/pseuds/MakiSakura
Summary: Kagome's sister has the Shikon Jewel.





	1. The Girls Who Overcame And The Boy Who Just Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Outfits for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/12/29/4e0d429a97-image.jpg

In a remote village surrounded by mountains. The villagers wear rustic feudal era clothes. 

 

"It's Inuyasha!" The Villagers yell running terrified. 

 

Inuyasha leaps into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are suddenly shooting at him, but he dodges easily. In a temple, Inuyasha grins evilly and looks at the necklace with a pink orb that glows and he grabs it. Villagers run towards him, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. Inuyasha escapes through the roof while the temple roof explodes.

 

"That'll teach you! With this in my possession... I can become a real demon!" Inuyasha declared while staring at the orb on the necklace and continues running and jumping into the forest.

 

"Inuyasha!" A Priestess yells while drawing an arrow.

 

Inuyasha turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him and the necklace falls out of his hands. The Priestess looks at Inuyasha determinedly.

 

"Ki... Kikyo...! Why, you...!" Inuyasha asks confused weakly while struggling, but then falls unconscious. 

 

Kikyo falls to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her. 

 

 

"Sister!" A Little Girl with an eye patch on one eye yells rushes up to her.

 

"Lady Kikyo! She's badly wounded." A Villager yells frantically.

 

"Sister... How did you get hurt?" The Little Girl asks worriedly.

 

"My cowardliness... has resulted in this." Kikyo tells her weakly while she picks up the necklace. "And all for this... Jewel of the Four Souls." Kikyo continues to struggle to say while she winces in pain.

 

"Sister, we must tend to your injury!" The Little Girl pleaded while helping Kikyo.

 

"I am beyond saving. So listen to me, Kaede. Take this Sacred Jewel... and burn it with my body. It must never get into the hands of evildoers!" Kikyo orders her little sister Kaede while clenching the orb on the necklace tightly and falls onto her side.

 

"Sister! Sister!" Kaede sadly yells. 

 

Kikyo is now in flames, holding the necklace in a prayer stance, with her eyes closed. "The Sacred Jewel...I will take it with me to the other world." Kikyo voice is heard saying.

 

...

 

"A Sacred Jewel?" A Middle School Girl said startled.

 

 

"Yes! This jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!" A Old Man says excitedly. 

 

He is wearing a traditional Shinto Priest outfit.

 

 

She was holding up a key chain with a mini plaque of Japanese characters and purple orb dangling at the bottom. "You're selling this marble thing? Keychain charms are out of style!" Another Girl who looked like Kikyo asks and tells the Old Man.

 

He is holding a similar chain with a pink orb. "It's no ordinary keychain! The ball at the end is the Sacred Jewel... This shrine's... Huh?" The Old Man started explaining when a cat's paw appears and starts pawing at the orb the Kikyo look alike is holding, making a noise. 

 

The girl got distracted and teases the cat with the keychain. While the other girl just giggled while watching them, but the old man glares at them and coughs.

 

"Now heed this, Kimiko (Kikyo's look alike) and you too Kagome, The origin of this shrine's Sacred Jewel... Huh?" He pauses when he sees that Kimiko is still playing with the cat, and Kagome is half listing so he says louder. "The origin of this Sacred Jewel is..."

 

"Hey Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?" Kimiko clenches the keychain and interrupts in a hopeful voice ignoring her Grandpa's speech about the jewel. 

 

Kagome just looks at her older sister with a small smile, her birthday was the same day, but a month later because Kimiko was a premature baby.

 

"Oh, how could I forget my oldest granddaughter's birthday?" Grandfather replied.

 

"A present for me?!" Kimiko asks, excited, but she could see Kagome mouthing to her not to get her hopes up.

 

Kimiko looks at her present incredulously. 

 

"The mummified hand of a water imp is sure to bring happiness. In fact, the origin of that is..." Grandpa starts telling the two girls.

 

"Have a snack, Buyo." Kimiko says disappointed and gives the present of the water imp's hand to the cat, who bites into it and walks away and tarts thinking. "I should of listened to Kagome."

 

"No, don't give it away!" Grandfather cries as he tries to catch the cat but the cat jumps onto his face.

 

Boxes of Sacred Jewel key chains in the back of the room while Kimiko's Voice is heard saying. "Origin. Origin, huh? My family has been the caretaker of a shrine for generations."

 

...

 

Middle Of Dinnertime

 

Gramps holds up a pickle with his chopsticks.

 

"Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is..." Gramps starts explaining.

 

"Their donations from a shrine-visitor, right?" Kagome asks irritated with all her Grandpa's story's for the day.

 

"Huh?!" Grandpa says, but then bows his head in embarrassment.

 

...

 

Nighttime

 

An overview of the courtyard of the shrine. A small hut and then a huge tree can be seen.

 

"The thousand-year-old sacred tree. The legend of the Hidden Well. Everything has some origin. I've been told the stories, countless times. Yet I never paid any attention to them." A hut is seen. "Until today... when I turned fifteen." Kimiko's voice is heard explaining.

...

 

It's a busy morning in Tokyo. Students and office workers fill the streets.

 

Kagome and Kimiko's mom yell out. "Kagome! Phone call!"

 

"The review notes? Sure, I'll bring them today. I know!" Kagome says, then hangs up the phone while running to the front door to put her shoes on while Kimiko waited for her. 

 

Both Kimiko and Kagome were dressed in their school uniform.

 

"We're off!" Kagome and Kimiko yell while running pass the hut but suddenly stop.

 

"Huh? Sota?" Kagome ask confused.

 

 

"Sisters..." Sota starts as he stands by the door to the hut with a bowl of cat food but Kimiko cuts him off with. "You're not supposed to play around here."

 

"But Buyo." Sota says still worried.

 

"Did he go into the Hidden Well?" Kagome asked worriedly. 

 

Kagome, Kimiko and Sota go into the hut and they are at the top of a staircase which leads to a square which is a well covered up with planks and a charm.

 

"Buyo! I think he's at the bottom." Sota tells his two sisters scared.

 

"Why don't you go down?" Kagome says backing away a little bit.

 

"This place gives me the creeps." Sota said shaking a little.

 

"Such a scaredy cat! Be a man!" Kimiko tells Sota.

 

A fading scraping noise is heard. 

 

"Something's down there!" Sota yells and hides behind Kimiko while Kagome grabs the back of her sisters shirt afraid.

 

"It's the cat! Aw, man..." Kimiko said before she walks down the stairs with Kagome still gripping her shirt while the scraping noise is heard again.

 

"That sound? From inside the well?" Kimiko thinks, but then hears Kagome scream.

 

"Buyo!" Sota shouted, falling on his back from the scream. 

 

Buyo appears next to Kagome's feet and purrs loudly. Kimiko picks him up and stands near the well.

 

"You scared me! Don't scream so loud, Sis!" Sota scolds Kagome.

 

"Watch it! We're down here 'cause you're scared!" Kagome told Sota making Kimiko roll her eyes knowing Kagome was just as scared.

 

A light emits from the well and the planks on the well rumbles. A vortex of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm.

 

"Sisters!" Sota yells worried. 

 

The vortex of energy turns into hands and grabs Kimiko into the well, but since Kagome tried to help she got pulled into by holding her sister's ankle. Buyo escapes and runs to Sota

 

"Sisters!" Sota yells scared.

 

"Huh?!" Kimiko turns around to find a woman with six hands grabbing onto her and Kagome holding onto her ankle for dear life.

 

 

"Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!" The Woman says and her lower body which was a centipede's, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body.

 

"You have it, don't you? Don't you?" The Centipede Monster asks and licks Kimiko's face with her long pointed tongue.

 

"Let us go! You're disgusting!" Kimiko demands and struggles while trying not to move her legs too much not wanting to hurt Kagome and shoves her left hand into the centipede's face. "Let us go, I said!"

 

Light emits from Kimiko's palm, which throws the centipede back, releasing Kimiko and essentially Kagome.

 

"You little...! You won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel...!" The Centipede Monster tells her while she fades away. 

 

Kimiko and Kagome continues falling. A pink light emits from Kimiko's stomach. One of its human arms which broke off from the centipede still grabs onto Kimiko.

 

"The Sacred Jewel?" Kimiko ponders but then the arm loses its grip on Kimiko.

 

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confused.

 

Kagome and Kimiko land gently onto the bottom of the well. They catch their breath and looks at the opening of the well.

 

"Are we inside the well? Was that a dream?" Kagome questions and turns around and see the broken human arm, saying in a creeped out voice. "It wasn't a dream! We gotta get out!" She stands panicking. "Sota! Are you there? Get Gramps!" Kagome says getting panicky while Kimiko just places a hand on her shoulder which calms Kagome down slightly. 

 

There is no answer. Kimiko grips onto the vines growing on the walls of the well and climbs upwards making Kagome follow after.

 

"That kid! He ran away!" Kimiko mutters frustrated but understandably.

 

A white glowing butterfly flutters near Kimiko

 

"Huh?" Kagome and Kimiko say shocked. 

 

The butterfly flies away. Kimiko reaches the ledge of the well. However, it is no longer the interior of the hut anymore. A lush greenery and forest is seen instead. Kimiko sits herself on the ledge and then helps Kagome up.

 

"Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but..." Kimiko thinks, but trailed off and gets off the ledge and walks around. "Gramps! Mom? Gramps! Mom!" Kimiko starts thinking, but as she and Kagome start walking, she yells for their family. 

 

The two walk into a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest.

 

"Sota... Buyo... The shrine is gone." Kagome says sadly. 

 

Kimiko gives Kagome a hug, but then notices the Sacred Tree.

 

"The Sacred Tree that is in the Higurashi Shrine" Kimiko said happily. 

 

The girls run towards it happy.

 

"What a relief" Kimiko said relived as she pushes away some bushes. "We're close to home!" 

 

However the girls stop in their tracks. The girls look at the Sacred Tree a boy is pinned onto the tree, with roots growing over him. An arrow is pierced through his chest. His eyes are closed and he looks dead and or unconscious.

 

 

"A boy?" Kagome asks, backing away a little not wanted to get close to a corpse, however Kimiko climbs up a root and walks to the boy.

 

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kimiko asked the boy, but then noticing two dog ears on the boys head, thinking. "These... aren't human ears. I want to touch them..." 

 

Kagome comes over, but she stays by the root of the tree seeing as there's no danger and not wanting to be far from her sister. Kimiko rubs the boy's ears curiously with both hands for a while, but she stops and slouches over when she hears Kagome laugh at her.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing that sis." Kagome tells Kimiko giggling.

 

Suddenly a group of villagers appear and draw arrows at Kimiko and Kagome. 

 

One of the villagers who is called Yukichi yells out while drawing an arrow at Kimiko with several other villagers point theirs at Kagome threateningly "You there! What're you up to?!"

 

The villagers fire their arrows. Kagome runs behind the tree while Kimiko cowers onto the boy, while the arrows miss and hit the tree trunk instead. The villagers rush up to her and Kagome.

 

...

 

The Village Square

 

Kimiko and Kagome sit with their hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surround them.

 

"Hey! Why are we tied up?!" Kagome and Kimiko yell annoyed.

 

"Two young girls in strange clothing." A Villager says.

 

"From a foreign land?" Another answers questionably.

 

"Will there be war again?" Another asks fearfully.

 

"Just before rice planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!" Yukichi complains.

 

"Perhaps they're a fox in disguise?" A Village Woman suggested.

 

"Better a shape changer than another war." A Villager says hopefully

 

"Topknots... topknots... All of them have topknots! Where is this place?!" Kagome thinks while surveying the villagers.

 

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" Yukichi yells to the villagers. 

 

An old woman with an eye patch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards Kimiko since she was the closest to Inuyasha.

 

 

"Great. Here comes ANOTHER weirdo." Kimiko thinks becoming frustrated. 

 

Kaede hands her arrow to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws it at Kimiko and then Kagome both of them are struggling.

 

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Kimiko and Kagome yell fed up. 

 

"They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order." Kaede stated like it was a simple solution to everyday problems.

 

"Then could they be foreign spy's?" A Villager asks.

 

"Yes, but to spy on what?! We can barely feed ourselves in this village." Kaede says pissed off. 

 

Kaede then looks at at Kimiko surprised. She walks closer to Kimiko. "You there. Let me take a good look at your face." Kaede grabs Kimiko's chin and turns Kimiko's face left and right. "Look clever, girl!" Kaede says, ignoring Kagome for now.

 

"Enough already!" Kimiko yells glaring at Kaede.

 

"Such a likeness... to my sister Kikyo." Kaede says to Kimiko letting go of her face.

 

"Huh?" The Sisters ask looking at each other in confusion and surprise.

...

 

Nighttime - Kaede's Hut

 

Kaede scoops up some stew for the girls who are sitting waiting patiently "Looks delicious! Thank you!" Kagome and Kimiko compliment and then drink the stew.

 

"Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about." Kaede explains to the girls.

 

"This, uh... isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asks sadly.

 

"'Tokyo'...? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?" Kaede questions confused.

 

"Yes, well... we'd like to go home soon." Kimiko informed and then begins thinking. "Not that I know how, exactly..."

 

Kaede looks intently at Kimiko as she and Kagome slurp up more stew.

...

 

Flashback

 

"Sister, we must tend to your injury!" Younger Kaede pleaded supporting her sister.

 

"Take this Sacred Jewel... and burn it with my body!" Kikyo requested.

...

 

Present

 

"Fifty years have passed since that day." Kaede thinks solemnly.

...

 

Meanwhile

 

A demon burrowing through the grass at a very fast speed. It crashes into a hut and reveals its Centipede's body. It destroys more huts in the village. The villagers run as a bell rings in the background. Kaede, Kagome and Kimiko rush out of their hut.

 

"What's going on?!" Kaede asks.

 

"An evil spirit!" A Villager yells. 

 

The Centipede Monster that grabbed Kimiko and Kagome into the well appears. She holds a horse in her mouth. Several villagers fire arrows at her, whom she swipes away with her tail. She flings the horse in Kimiko, Kagome, and Kaede's direction. They all manage to dodge.

 

"That again!" Kagome yells fearfully.

 

"Hand me the Sacred Jewel!" The Centipede Monster demanded and swoops down at Kimiko, Kagome and Kaede but misses.

 

"The Sacred Jewel?" Kaede inquired shocked than looks to Kimiko. "Do you have it?"

 

"I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!" Kimiko yells frustrated. 

 

Two villagers fire arrows at the Centipede Monster while she's in midair.

 

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" The Centipede Monster repeats yelling angrily and spins her body and swipes her spinning tail at the villagers."

 

"That demon! It's coming after me!" Kimiko thinks.

 

"Our spears and arrows have no effect!" Yukichi shouts to Kaede.

 

"We must throw her into the Dry Well!" Kaede orders the villagers.

 

"Dry well?!" Kagome asks confused

 

"The well in the Inuyasha Forest." Kaede answers.

 

"That's the well me and Kagome climbed out of." Kimiko thought coming up with somewhat of a plan.

 

"Which way is the forest?" Kimiko asks as she turns around. "Where the light is shining?" 

 

Kimiko runs off. Kagome sees her sister running off and yells at her to come back but Kimiko ignores her.

 

"What did you say?!" Kaede asks shocked. 

 

The Centipede Monster swoops down at Kimiko and the villagers again. 

...

 

In Front Of The Forest 

 

Kimiko is running she jumps into a shallow pond.

 

"Let it pursue me!" Kimiko yells to the villagers.

 

"That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?" Kaede thinks to herself.

 

"Priestess Kaede!" A Villager says as he approaches with several other villagers and horses.

 

Kaede and Kagome take one horse while Yukichi get onto his horse.

...

 

Kimiko is running through a lone path, panting heavily. She is running towards a forest which has a psychedelic colored sky above it. Kimiko looks back and see the Centipede Monster chasing her, thinking "Gramps! Mom! Save me! Someone help!" Kimiko then yells out. "Someone help me!"

...

 

The Forest

 

Where the boy is sealed a pink glow pulses around him. His hands suddenly clenches a little. The boy wakes up opening his amber colored eyes.

 

"I can smell it... The scent of the woman who killed me! It's approaching!" The Boy says, smirking evilly and darkly and tries to take out the arrow in his chest, but the arrow emits a barrier that prevents him from doing so. "Damn!" The Boy angrily shouts frustrated. 

 

Kimiko is running up a slope in the forest as the Centipede Monster is hot on her trail.

 

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The Centipede Monster yelled at Kimiko. 

 

"I don't have any such thing!" Kimiko shouted back getting frustrated. 

 

When Kimiko runs up the slope, the Centipede Monster lunges at her, crashing into the ground and sending her flying. She flips in the air and lands in front of the boy.

 

"Oww!" Kimiko said.

 

"Hey Kikyo! Why are you wasting time with the Centipede Monster?" The White Haired Boy asks Kimiko.

 

Kimiko looks up at the white haired boy, thinking. "Did I just hear... talking?!" Kimiko then decided to ask the boy. "Are you alive?"

 

"Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo?" The Boy asks, annoyed and mocking Kimiko.

 

"Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo?! You listen here, my name is..." Kimiko irritably said, but was cut off by the boy who looks ahead and mysteriously said. "She's coming." 

 

The Centipede Monster lunges at Kimiko from behind, who dodges. A few grappling hooks appear and hits the Centipede Monster. The villagers appear around the group.

 

"All right! Heave!" A Villager orders.

 

"Right!" The Villagers reply and pull the grappling hook, reeling the Centipede Monster in.

 

"I'm saved..." Kimiko sighs in relief.

 

"So hopeless, Kikyo!" The Boy scoffed irritated.

 

"Hey, you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo!" Kimiko says while walking right in front of the boy.

 

"Shut up! Who else would give off a scent like you? Huh?" The Boy starts yelling annoyed, but then stopped noticing something and sniffs Kimiko. "Or... maybe not Kikyo."

 

"Finally! My name is Kimiko! Ki-mi-ko!" Kimiko say irritated.

 

"Kikyo seemed smarter. And she was a beauty." The Boy states.

 

Kimiko gets riled up, but before she can yell at him the Centipede Monster grabs her from behind, pulling at her. Kimiko in turn pulls at the boy's hair.

 

"Let go of me!" Kimiko yells at the Centipede Monster.

 

"Ouch! You let go of me!" The Boy yells her. 

 

Kaede, Kagome and Yukichi arrive at the scene with their horses.

 

"Priestess Kaede! Inuyasha!" A Villager shouts.

 

"The Inuyasha has awakened?! The spell that was cast was eternal! So why...?" Kaede thinks shocked.

 

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The Centipede Monster yells at Kimiko.

 

"Let me go!" Kimiko yells scared.

 

"The Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha thinks becoming intrigued. 

 

The Centipede Monster opens her mouth, revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kimiko, but she raises her hand at the Centipede Monster yelling. "Stop!" A force emits from Kimiko's palm and hits the Centipede Monster, causing her to let go of Kimiko making her fall to the ground. The human arms of the monster drop off.

 

"That's right!" Kimiko thinks allowed looking at her hand. "Something like this happened in that well" 

 

A villager gasps in amazement at Kimiko's feat. 

 

"But... why can I do these things?" Kimiko asks no one. A glow appears at the side of Kimiko's torso.

 

"Something is shining!" Kagome yells scared for her sister. 

 

The Centipede Monster lunges at Kimiko again and this time, Kimiko is thrown into the air. As she is in midair, the glow exits her body and becomes a pink orb.

 

"From within me... Is that the Sacred Jewel?" Kimiko thinks while falling to the ground, the orb landing in front of her.

 

"Give me that Jewel! Hurry!" Inuyasha demands.

 

Before Kimiko has time to react, the Centipede Monster circles her body around the tree and Kimiko several times, and squeezes, pressing Kimiko onto Inuyasha on the tree. The orb is still on the ground.

 

"I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. So you're the one?" The Centipede Monster taunts Inuyasha.

 

"A half-demon? What is he anyway?" Kimiko wonders to herself a little curious.

 

"Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you... if I really get down to business." Inuyasha told the Centipede Monster.

 

"You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha.

 

"Huh?" Inuyasha states confused looking at Kimiko.

 

"Well, are you?" Kimiko says getting impatient.

 

"What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell." The Centipede Monster mocks and bends down to the Sacred Jewel. "Just stay where you are and watch!" The Centipede Monster picks up the jewel with her tongue and swallows it.

 

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled out.

 

"It swallowed the Jewel!" Kagome yelled.

 

"No! What will happen, Priestess Kaede?!" A Villager asks terrified. 

 

The fallen limbs of the Centipede Monster start glowing and reattach to her.

 

"Its arms are growing again...!" Kagome shouted afraid. 

 

The Centipede Monster shakes a little and her skin falls off, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton like torso and face.

 

"Rejoice! My power is being restored!" The Centipede Monster says excitedly. The Centipede Monster tightens her body and Kimiko who ends up being dragged downwards.

 

"It got me!" Kimiko yells struggling. 

 

"Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asks seriously.

 

"Huh?" Kimiko says, confused. 

 

"I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" Inuyasha states fiercely.

 

"This arrow?" Kimiko inquired reaching. "This one?"

 

Kaede gets off the horse with Kagome following behind her. "Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on the Inuyasha! You must not free the Inuyasha!" Kaede yells at Kimiko.

 

"You old hag, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the Centipede Monster?! Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" Inuyasha somewhat scolded at Kaede and then looks to Kimiko and yells. "Come on! Do you want to die here, too?!"

 

"I-I don't understand, not any of it...!" Kimiko said, but grabs the arrow and shouts. "But I know one thing..." Kimiko pulls the arrow. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kimiko yells while a light emits from the arrow and it disintegrates.

 

"It disappeared...! The arrow that held my sister's spell...!" Kaede states surprised while Kagome looks over at her with concern and confusion.

 

The light that emits from Inuyasha fades away and Inuyasha starts to pulsate.

 

"Inu... ya... sha?" Kimiko asks softly and weakly. 

 

Inuyasha starts to laugh hysterically. The Centipede Monster tightens her grip on Inuyasha, but he breaks free, destroying her body, which explodes into pieces. Kimiko is thrown off onto the ground.

 

"You brat!" The Centipede Monster yelled at Inuyasha. 

 

"Shut up, old hag!" Inuyasha brandishes his claws. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yells somersaulting to the ground. 

 

Inuyasha claws at the Centipede Monster's mouth and splits the Centipede Monster's body into two. The body breaks into pieces and lands scattered on the ground.

 

"Wow... He really is strong...!" Kimiko states in disbelief and relief. One of the Centipede Monster pieces around Kimiko twitches. "It's still moving!" Kimiko shrieks.

 

"Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!" Kaede demands rushing to Kimiko with the villagers and Kagome.

 

"No way!" Kimiko said and looks around frantically. "There! I can see it!" Kimiko tells Kaede while Kagome comes to stand by Kimiko relived her sister was okay.

 

Kaede feels for the Jewel in the body piece that Kimiko was referring to and picks up the jewel. The flesh on all the body piece disintegrates, leaving only bones. Kaede gives the jewel to Kimiko. Kimiko and Kagome are surprised.

 

"Only you can possess the Jewel." Kaede tells the two girls then thinks. "You, who seem so like my sister, Kikyo."

 

"Why was it in my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?" Kimiko wonders aloud.

 

Inuyasha steps up and crushes one of the bones with his feet threateningly. "Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!" Inuyasha threatens. 

 

"But... But! But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!" Kagome thinks in disbelief becoming worried for her sister.


	2. Seekers Of The Sacred Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Kimiko finds out Kimiko may be the reincarnation of Kaede's late older sister, the priestest Kikyo, who sealed Inuyasha with her arrow. The Carrion Crow demon is after the Shikon Jewel and kidnaps Kimiko, but Inuyasha shows up to save her. After Kimiko defeats the Carrion Crow with an arrow, The Shikon Jewel shatters into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/11/24/fac24dc2e7-image.jpg

Inuyasha faces off with Kimiko, Kagome and Kaede amidst the skeletal remains of the Centipede Monster. Armed villagers close in on him from behind. 

"You... Kimiko! Do not hand over the Jewel!" Kaede tells the young girl.

"The Sacred Jewel increases the power of these demons. Could it be cursed?" Kimiko thinks looking at the jewel in her hand. 

"I show no mercy! Especially to a woman whose scent I dislike!" Inuyasha tells the three women and runs towards Kimiko. 

Kimiko starts to run, she's usually a fast runner, but she trips over a pile of bones as Inuyasha leaps and claws at Kimiko, but misses because Kimiko falls onto the ground. However, One strand of Kimiko's hair is sliced off.

Inuyasha landing, brandishing his claws. "Next it'll be you, split down the middle!" Inuyasha threatens. 

"I can't believe it! You were serious just now, weren't you?!" Kimiko yells angrily at Inuyasha.

"Shoot!" A Villager commands and fire arrows. 

Inuyasha turns around and waves the arrows away. He leaps and slices off two tree trunks above the villagers. They run away before the trunks topple over and leaps onto a tree trunk.

"Who do you think I am, anyway?! Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Monster!" Inuyasha yells at the villagers annoyed.

"Priestess Kaede! Perhaps that arrow sealing the spell on Inuyasha shouldn't have been removed..." A Villager states the obvious. 

"I was thinking it would come to this" Kaede sighs and reaches into her clothes and takes out a rosary with black beads and animal teeth while Kagome looks at her confused. 

Inuyasha was still chasing Kimiko.

"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha tells her leaping after her.

"Prepare myself?! How can I?" Kimiko asks sarcastically while still running. 

Inuyasha slices at Kimiko making her trip and fall onto the ground, the Sacred Jewel landing a distance in front of her. She turns around to find that Inuyasha's attack made three long rifts in the ground, as she stares at them horrified.

"Now it's mine!" Inuyasha says, leaping from a tree to a rock closer to the jewel. 

Kaede makes a prayer stance and the rosary she took out earlier emits light. It breaks and the beads fly towards Inuyasha as Kagome stares amazed. They join back into a rosary around Inuyasha neck and stop glowing.

"What's this?!" Inuyasha asks, confused, holding the rosemary. 

"Kimiko! Recite the Word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!" Kaede instructs the girl.

"Huh? What?" Kimiko asks on her hands and knees and then crawls a little and picks up the Sacred Jewel, and runs.

"Just say something! To subdue the Inuyasha!" Kaede yells at her. 

Kimiko runs to the edge of a cliff and falls off and the Sacred Jewel falls out of her grasp and rolls away from her onto a bridge. Inuyasha bursts out of some trees and leaps towards the bridge.

"Subdue me, will you?! You fool!" Inuyasha mocks them both.

"Subdue him? But what do I say?" Kimiko mumbles to herself. 

Inuyasha is in mid air about to land on the bridge. A full moon appears behind him, howling is heard. He lands on the bridge and reaches for the rolling Sacred Jewel. Kimiko notices Inuyasha's twitching ears and gets an idea.

"S—S—Sit!"" Kimiko yells.

Light emits from the rosary and pulls Inuyasha's neck, making him fall flat faced. Echoes of Kimiko's voice 'Sit! Sit! Sit!' is heard throughout the valley.

Kimiko approaches the bridge, in disbelief. "It held him." Kimiko says relieved but can't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Inuyasha gets up and tugs at the necklace furiously. "Wh-What's this?!" He asked, trying to take out the necklace in vain. "Damn!"

Kaede and Kagome reach the cliff with the villagers, overlooking Inuyasha and Kimiko on the bridge.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." Kaede states matter of factly.

"Shut up, old hag! You're first in line! Tho' you look half dead already." Inuyasha yells up to Kaede,

"The Word..." Kaede just says, ignoring his insult.

Kimiko holds up a finger, with one hand on her hip. "Sit!" Kimiko yells and the rosary glows and tugs at Inuyasha. 

He crashes onto the planks of the bridge and falls into the water.

"Now, then... Let us return to the village." Kaede tells everyone.

Kimiko approaches the Sacred Jewel on the bridge, looking at the water. 

"How weird... All she said was "Sit." Kagome thought aloud.

...

Village

The villagers are rebuilding the village which was devastated during the attack of the Centipede Monster that morning.   
...

Inside Kaede's Hut

Kaede is applying some medicine on Kimiko's torso, where the Sacred Jewel fell out of the previous night.

"Let's see... I'll apply more salve to the wound on your belly." Kaede tells Kimiko

"Oww...!" Kimiko complains and then looks out the window and says. "They're fixing the houses destroyed by that Centipede Monster. So much work!"

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the Sacred Jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it." Kaede tells the two girls.

"Like yesterday..." Kagome says worried about her sister.

"And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions." Kaede continues explaining.

"Huh." Kimiko said and turns to her side. "Hey! Why are you here anyway?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha, who is lying on his side some steps away from Kaede, Kimiko and Kagome with his back facing them defiantly.

Inuyasha turns his head slightly. "Give me the Jewel." Inuyasha tells and demands of Kimiko.

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede tells them.

"Why do you want the Sacred Jewel? You're awfully strong right now." Kimiko asked and complimented Inuyasha intrigued and opens her palm and look at the Sacred Jewel. "You don't really need its power, do you?"

"He is only half-demon." Kaede states like it explains everything.

Inuyasha punches a fist into the floor violently. "You old hag! Who do you think you are, anyway. Don't talk as if you know all about me!" Inuyasha yells angrily at Kaede.

"Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. I am Kaede." Kaede informs Inuyasha.

"Kaede?" He ponders before he remembers the kid standing next to Kikyo. "So... You're that brat?" Inuyasha says to Kaede.

"Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old." Kaede said.

"And that means... Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes." Inuyasha says aloof.

"My sister Kikyo... died." Kaede starts sad making Inuyasha listens harder. "On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you." Kaede finished telling everyone sad and throws some wood into the fireplace.

"Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh?" Inuyasha scoffs and lies on his side again. "What a relief!" Inuyasha says relived but Kimiko could hear a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kimiko, you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." Kaede tells them.

"What?" Kimiko and Kagome yell surprised. 

"It's not just your appearance or psychic powers... But the fact that you carried the Jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof." Kaede tells Kimiko.  
...  
Village Pathway

Kimiko and Kagome are walking. Kimiko is looking at the Sacred Jewel, which is attached to a necklace around her neck. 

"You must protect the Sacred Jewel, Kimiko" Kaede's voice is heard.

"I must protect this Jewel...?" Kimiko repeats, then mumbles to herself. "That is ridiculous..."

"Hey sis, I'm going to go rest a little bit, there's only so much I can take." Kagome tells Kimiko startling her.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. But stay inside the village okay." Kimiko instructs her younger sister who nods and walks back in the direction of Kaede's hut intent on getting some sleep and maybe look around.  
...

Some villagers on top on a mound, overlooking Kimiko. 

"She's what?! High Priestess Kikyo's...?" The First Villager shrieks surprised. 

"When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly..." The Second Villager tells him.

"What's going on?" A Villager asks, walking over. 

"The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo." A Villager said unbelieving. 

"Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!" The Third Villager demands of him.

"The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!" A Villager says. 

Kimiko takes her gaze off the Sacred Jewel and turns around to find all the villagers on the mound clasping their hands and praying in reverence to Kimiko.

"They're worshipping me!" Kimiko thinks shocked and runs off hurriedly panicking.  
...

Inuyasha is sitting on a tree branch high up in a tree, some distance away from the village.

"So... she's dead." Inuyasha says sadly while he looks into the distance. 

A pear suddenly appears and flies ominously at Inuyasha back. He grabs it nonchalantly and looks at it. Kimiko appears at the bottom of the tree, carrying a few bundles.

"Here! I'll share with you." Kimiko offers. 

"What?! What's with all that food?" Inuyasha asks confused. 

"The villager's offerings. Say, can't you come down? Let's eat together." Kimiko tells and asks.  
...

Awhile Later

Kimiko and Inuyasha are sitting at the base of the tree, near the rice fields. Kimiko is munching away and Inuyasha eyes, her suspiciously.

"You're up to somethin'. I know it." Inuyasha says decisively.

"Am not. Only..." Kimiko answers, but then thinks of something turns to him and asks with a twinge of sadness. "You do hate me, don't you?"

"You've noooo idea how much!" Inuyasha says dramatically. 

"Look... The one you hate is not me, but this lady named Kikyo." Kimiko says trying to reason with him, but Inuyasha throws down his food and leaps onto the tree branch spitefully.

"I'm Kimiko! I'm not Kikyo! I wish you would realize that." Kimiko yells up to him, but mumbles that last part but he still hears it. 

"Keh! Are you stupid or what?! I don't care who you are! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless!" Inuyasha angrily states and points a finger at her threateningly.

"I see." Kimiko looks away from him sadly and onto her pear. "In case you should decide to get violent, then all I have to do is say "sit," and—" Kimiko says covering up her hurt but then Inuyasha crashes face down violently onto the ground. "Oops, sorry! Are you okay?" Kimiko apologizes and asks facing Inuyasha.

"Damn!" Inuyasha says prying his face off the ground and ignoring Kimiko's question.  
...

Nighttime In The Village

When Kagome and Kimiko are lying on the floor of a hut, about to sleep.

"It's been two days since we arrived here. Gramps. Sota... Mom... They must be so worried. We've gotta find a way to get back home." Kimiko tells a sleeping Kagome.  
...

Outside

A flock of crows rest on a tree. One of them glows and reveals three eyes. It zooms in on Kimiko's hut and notices the Sacred Jewel on her neck. Inuyasha appears suddenly and claws at the crows and they fly off and escape into the night sky.

 

"Great. They've followed the scent of the Jewel. Nasty vermin..." Inuyasha says sarcastically.  
...

Daytime 

Kimiko is walking away from the village into the forest. Kagome wanted to look around the village some more.

"The Inuyasha Forest... The Dry Well... Kagome and I climbed out of there, so shouldn't it have a clue about how to get home?" Kimiko thinks walking off.   
...

In The Village

Kaede and Kagome are walking around.

"Kimiko...? Kimiko...!" Kaede called yelling. 

Three villagers come up to them.

"She's nowhere to be found in the village." Yukichi tells them. 

"She couldn't have left the village alone...? I ought to have explained to her in more detail about the evil ones who seek the Sacred Jewel." Kaede says while Kagome looks worried for her sister. 

What no one noticed was that Inuyasha was standing on a roof, listening to the conversation, looking pensive.  
...

Forest

Kimiko is walking as a few mercenaries appear among the bushes and follow her. Kimiko reaches the Dry Well, she says happily "Found it! The Dry Well, we came out of."

The mercenaries pounce on her, cover her mouth and grab her.  
...

Outside Of A Dilapidated Hut

A few horses are grazing.   
...

Inside Of The Hut

One of the mercenaries pin Kimiko onto the floor as she cries out. "Oww!"

"Boss! I captured her just like you ordered!" The First Mercenary said.

"She really has some strange clothes on. What's this flimsy wrap around?" Another Bandit says, smirking pervertedly as he feels and lifts Kimiko's skirt.

"Cut it out, you pervert!" Kimiko angrily yells shooting up and holding the back of her skirt.

"Well, you asked for it! Exposing yourself like that! marry me and I'll buy you something nicer." The Bandit says looking hungrily at Kimiko.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" Kimiko asks freaked out.

"Give me the Jewel!" The Boss of the mercenaries says in a slow and monotonous voice. 

He is a fat and big man and trudges slowly towards Kimiko. He unsheathes his sword as two mercenaries grab Kimiko arms.

"Hey, wait!" Kimiko yells struggling trying to get out of their grip. 

"Hey Boss! Slice 'er in half in one swift stroke." A Bandit requested from his boss.

"Let me go!" Kimiko yells still struggling. 

"Start praying!" A Bandit holding Kimiko's arm tells her smirking. 

The boss slices at them instead. Everyone gapes at the boss in fear.

"B-Boss!" The Struck Bandit says shocked, but then falls to the ground.

"Made a mistake..." The Boss says still in a monotone voice and readies for another attack. 

The mercenaries run from him in fear. The boss swings his sword clumsily several times, but the mercenaries manage to dodge.

"Boss, where are you aiming?! It's her! Aren't you gonna slay this girl?!" A Mercenary asks and pushes Kimiko towards the Boss.

"What are you doing?! There's something wrong with your boss!" Kimiko asked angrily before slapping away their hands. "Snap out of it or it'll be your turn next. Don't you get it?!" Kimiko demands of the cowering mercenaries, but the boss swings his sword at them, they squat and dodge and flee in different directions.

"No! Will somebody tell me why is it that me, who hasn't done a thing has to go through this?" Kimiko thinks while running.   
...

Forest

Inuyasha leaps across a pond in the forest leaps onto a tree branch and sniffs the air. "Oh, great. That stupid girl! Where'd she go to the Jewel?!" Inuyasha asks annoyed.  
...

The Mercenaries Hideout

The boss is still swinging violently, but clumsily at various things and directions. He hits one of the pillars and the roof starts to collapse. One of the mercenaries is trapped under the rubble so Kimiko runs towards him with a few other mercenaries.

"Are you all right?!" Kimiko asks concerned.

"The exit is blocked!" A Mercenary yells to them scared.

"Can you stand?" Kimiko asks while she helps the mercenary out from the rubble. 

"Thank you very much. Thank you." The Mercenary thanks Kimiko relieved.

"The Jewel... Give me the Sacred Jewel..." The Boss demands still monotone.

"He wants this Jewel. If I get rid of it, he won't come after us." Kimiko thinks hopefully while remembering Kaede's words about the jewel before thinking while moving away from the boss."But why me?! Anyway, I have to get out of here!"

Kimiko carries the injured mercenary and takes a few steps sideways and the mercenaries hide behind her. When she moves a few steps more, they tumble behind her too.

"Hey-y-y!" Kimiko says annoyed.

"Heheh..." The Mercenaries laugh uneasily and the boss attacks the group, but misses and crashes into the wall. 

Kimiko passes the injured mercenary to the rest.

"I know! Take him!" Kimiko orders and takes the Sacred Jewel from the necklace and throws it out of a window thinking she could get it after they've got outside.

"The Jewel... The Sacred Jewel!" The Boss says.

"Now! Let's all push against the wall!" Kimiko orders the mercenaries.

"Boss! It's no good!" One Mercenary tells Kimiko after they push the wall with the other mercenaries but it doesn't budge.

"I am not your boss!" Kimiko tells them annoyed as the boss I closes in on her and swings his sword at her. 

Kimiko closes her eyes and makes a prayer stance helplessly. Suddenly, Inuyasha crashes in from one of the walls and blocks the sword, breaking it into two.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko thinks thankfully. 

Inuyasha punches the boss in the face several times and he falls backwards onto the ground. The mercenaries run past him and Kimiko, escaping through the hole in the wall that Inuyasha burst out of.

"Boss, we're going ahead." A Mercenary tells her. 

"Thanks again!" The Mercenary thanks and leaves with the rest.

"You came to help me?" Kimiko asks hesitantly hopefully looking at Inuyasha 

"Is it safe? The Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha demands of Kimiko looking at her.

"Oh?" Kimiko says sadly.

"I'm asking you if the Sacred Jewel is safe!" Inuyasha demands furious.

Kimiko laughs uneasily and the boss trudges towards them. Kimiko hides behind Inuyasha.

"What's that smell?! That putrid smell!" Inuyasha asks and demands covering his nose with his shirt sleeve. 

One of the buckles on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peer out of the hole and caws. It is the crow from last night in the village.

"What?!" Kimiko asks grossed out. 

"His heart must've been torn apart a couple of nights ago. Then it nested there." Inuyasha realizes.

"Corpse Crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to fight." Inuyasha explained and kicks the ground and aims for the crow. "Disgusting!"

Inuyasha plunges his hand into the chest of the boss, where the crow is. The crow escapes from the hole in the boss's back. Inuyasha takes out his hand and goes to the side. The boss falls towards the ground, his flesh disintegrating at the same time. The Corpse Crow flies out of the window.

"It got away! Shouldn't you go after it?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha. 

"I can't go after every stupid demon. There's only one of me, after all." Inuyasha says flexing his arms.

"That's not what I meant...!" Kimiko says frustrated thinking about the jewel outside.

"Forget it! I'm the one doing the fighting!" Inuyasha says in a fierce and firm tone.   
...

Outside

The Corpse Crow picks up the Sacred Jewel with its beak.

"So I decide! Now what about the Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asks but notices the crow from the window. "Ahh! Is that the Jewel in its beak?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and turns to Kimiko saying angrily. "Why, you...!"

"I-I never said anything about having it on me." Kimiko points out to Inuyasha defensive.

"Follow me!" Inuyasha says while he crashes out of the hut, grabbing onto Kimiko's hand. 

He stops and notices a quiver of arrows and a bow on the horses parked outside. He takes the bow and arrow and leaps into the air, piggybacking Kimiko.

"No way it's gettin' away!" Inuyasha says getting determined. 

Inuyasha is leaping in the air, chasing the crow. 

"What're you doing?! Hurry and shoot that thing down!" Inuyasha barks orders to Kimiko.

"Are you insane?! I've never shot at anything while moving!" Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!" Inuyasha says and the crow swallows the Sacred Jewel.

"It just swallowed the Jewel!" Kimiko says shocked and becomes determined. 

"I'll try it just don't hate me even more if I fail." Kimiko gasps out then pleads to Inuyasha.

"All right!" Inuyasha said before thinks. "Heh! Once that crow is shot down, I won't need a girl like her." Inuyasha than tells Kimiko. "Make it one shot! Kikyo was a master archer!"

"I am Kimiko!" Kimiko reminds but then thinks. "But if it's okay, Kikyo, please lend me your power... ". 

"Please hit it!" Kimiko pleads.

A majestic view of Kimiko firing an arrow. It misses the crow by a little way off. Inuyasha, shocked, falls onto the ground.

"Erm... I told you I never used these while moving before." Kimiko says looking at Inuyasha.

"Then you must be a klutz!" Inuyasha yells exasperated and the crow transforms.

"Look, now it's gettin' bigger!" Inuyasha says and gets up and runs after the crow, piggybacking Kimiko again. 

"Aim!" Inuyasha demands and Kimiko fires another arrow it misses but hits the crow barely. 

Inuyasha stops suddenly and plops Kimiko onto the ground.

"Oww!" Kimiko says hurt.

Inuyasha turns around and points at Kimiko, yelling. "Now I get it!" He shakes his finger at Kimiko. "NO WAY you're Kikyo incarnated! Now I know not to expect nothin'!" Inuyasha yells and runs off not seeing the hurt look on Kimiko's face.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells sadly.   
...

The Village 

The Corpse Crow flies over a river in the village. Several villagers are walking on a bridge spanning across the river, including a woman with her toddler. The Crow swipes the toddler and flies off with him in its claws.

"My son!" The Woman yells scared. 

"Looking for food already? Well, you'd better think about running away from me first! You can't hunt if you're bein' hunted!" Inuyasha says to the crow while running on top on the trees on the bank on the river.

"No! Save the child!" Kimiko pleads with Inuyasha once she reaches the bridge.

"Stupid!" Inuyasha mutters before he leaps towards the crow. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He claws at the Crow and the Crow's body is clawed into pieces, which fall into the river together with the toddler. The toddler is struggling desperately in the rapid river, but Inuyasha is only concerned with the Jewel.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asks desperately as he lands on a rock in the river "Where's the Sacred Jewel!" 

The toddler is rapidly washed away by the current. His mother and the villagers run along the riverbank, chasing the toddler.

"My son! Shokichi!'" The Mother calls out worriedly. 

Kimiko follows the group but suddenly she stops, takes off her socks and shoes, and dives into the river. She swims towards Shokichi.

"I'm glad I'm such a good swimmer." Kimiko thinks. 

"How is she doin' that?!" A Villager asks amazed. 

"So fast! She must be a kappa! A water imp! First time I saw one up close!" Another Villager says amazed.

"Help!" Shokichi yells helplessly.

Kimiko reaches the toddler and swims backstrokes with him. 

"Hang on! Relax..." Kimiko tells Shokichi reassuringly.

"The kappa is swimmin' on its back! IMPossible!" The Villager says dramatically.

"I'll kappa you, you stupid—" Kimiko mumbles annoyed.

"Hey girl! Where's the Sacred Jewel?!" Inuyasha yells to Kimiko as she reaches the riverbank and gets out of the water. 

Shokichi runs towards his mother.

"Shokichi!" The Mom says, hugging her kid. 

"Ma! I was so scared!" Shokichi sobs.

Kimiko glares at Inuyasha and turns away, indignant.

"Wh-What?!" Inuyasha asks shocked.

"Thanks, sister!" Shokichi thanks turning to Kimiko.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" The Mom, thanks gratefully.

"It's okay, really." Kimiko says, embarrassed, but suddenly underwater, the pieces of the Crow joins back and flies out of the surface into the air.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses, then yelled at Kimiko. "It's gettin' away!" 

"I guess this is no time to be holding a grudge right now." Kimiko says to herself. 

The Crow's claw, still on the toddler's back, tugs at him. Shokichi gasps in terror.

"That's right!" Kimiko plots than asks a villager. "May I use your bow and arrow?"

"Huh? But it's so far away..." The Villager states confused as a silhouette of the crow is far off in the distance.

"No way she can get it." Inuyasha grumbles.

"This time, for sure... I'll get it!" Kimiko says confidently and fires an arrow with the claws of the Crow on it.

"She attached the foot of the Corpse Crow...!" Inuyasha says surprised and a little impressed.

"The crow's foot will be drawn by the power of the Sacred Jewel." Kimiko thinks proudly at her quick thinking and the arrow hits the Crow, shattering it into pieces. 

The Sacred Jewel in the Crow's body shatters into tiny pieces, emitting a bright light.

"I did it!" Kimiko says excited. 

"She got it...?" Inuyasha says in disbelief. 

"But... what's that light?" Kimiko says scared of the answer. 

The light from the Sacred Jewel suddenly disperses in many directions.  
...

"Priestess Kaede... Up in the sky!" Yukichi says, pointing to the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Kaede says grimly making Kagome nod in agreement.  
...

It's evening in the forest as Inuyasha, Kagome and Kimiko are searching the area.

"Are you sure it's around here?" Inuyasha asks again. 

"Yeah... I feel it... But I wonder what it was... that light?" Kimiko answers and wonders to herself. 

The head of the Corpse Crow appears suddenly and caws at them, flying in Kimiko's direction. Inuyasha rushes in front of Kimiko and claws at the head.

"Die!" Inuyasha growls annoyed at the crow and a glowing fragment falls out of the crow and lands on the ground. 

"Could this be?" Kimiko and Kagome asks each other thinking the same thing.

"Could this be"... what?" Inuyasha asks mad at the girls.

"A fragment of the Sacred Jewel...?" Kimiko answers tensely while she picks up the fragment.

"Wh... What did you say?!" Inuyasha yells shocked.


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko has the ability to see pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha has the power to defeat demons. Both of their powers are needed to gather the shards of the jewel that was scattered, but the two don't see eye to eye. The demon Yura, who is after the jewel, manipulates villagers to attack Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/30/yogfceoxzw.jpg

In A Forest, By A Waterfall

"You've gotta be kidding! It's freezing?!" Kimiko yells complaining standing naked in a river, shivering. "C-C-Cuh-Cuh..." Kimiko squats into the river. "Cold!"

"Kimiko, don't force it. Come on out." Kagome tells her sister sitting on the riverbank by a fire with Kaede.

"No! I'm all bloody and dirty. And I can't stand how filthy I am!" Kimiko yells back.

Kimiko gathers herself for a moment and plunges into the water. Kagome shrugs and gives up sighing.

Upwards, a cliff overlooking the riverbank. 

Inuyasha is resting on one of the tree branches, eyeing Kimiko, Kagome and Kaede sideways spitefully. Kimiko starts swimming in the river.

"The Sacred Jewel. I'm just your average school kid, but, through some strange, weird situation, I've ended up here with my sister, in the Feudal era. I've also become the target of demons, all after a jewel in my body. This "Jewel of Four Souls" which belonged to some "Kikyo" person... How did it end up in ME? Now I have to team up with a half-demon called "Inuyasha" who wants Jewel's power and who intends to keep the fragments for himself." Kimiko thinks irritated.  
...

Flashback

Kimiko holds up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel and looks at it intently. Kimiko, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede are sitting in Kaede's hut, by the fire. 

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha demands.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede says annoyed. 

"What happened to the Jewel?!" Inuyasha continues to demand.

"The arrow to which Kimiko attached the crow's feet hit the Corpse Crow and destroyed it, but it also shattered the Sacred Jewel. In other words, fragments of the Sacred Jewel have been scattered throughout the world. Who knows whether there were one hundred fragments or a thousand. Should even one fragment fall into evil hands, however, the destruction will be incalculable." Kaede explained to the group.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Kimiko asks becoming depressed.

"Kimiko, Inuyasha... You must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel!" Kaede orders them even though it sounded like a demand.

"Heh?" Kimiko says shocked. 

"Listen up, old hag! I'm one of the "evildoers" looking for the Jewel!" Inuyasha says smirking at Kaede.

"I don't believe that" Kimiko mumbles, but only Inuyasha hears and looks at the girl with her head down but then shakes it off.

"It cannot be helped..." Kaede replies not hearing Kimiko's musings.

"But... we have to go home!" Kimiko thinks looking over at her sister.  
...

Present

Kimiko is swimming and bathing in the river. "Besides, I don't have such powers...! And Inuyasha is so hard headed!" Kimiko complained thinking and stands up in the water, and walks towards Kaede and Kagome. 

She looks upwards, noticing Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha is sitting on the ledge of the cliff, staring at Kimiko innocently, blinking his eyes. Petrified, Kimiko screams and sits back into the water.

"Sit!" Kimiko shrieks and the rosary on Inuyasha's neck pulls him, making him fall flat faced onto the ground. 

"So you are here, Inuyasha." Kaede says calmly.

"Damn! I'd forgotten about the necklace." Inuyasha says, lifting his head. 

"Shame on you! Spying like that!" Kimiko reprimands putting her clothes on behind a bush

"Huh?! Keh! Idiot! All I was doing was-" Inuyasha was saying, but Kaede interrupted him

"Trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. Yes, I know." Kaede tells him holding up the jewel to Inuyasha.

"If you knew, why'd you ask?" Inuyasha huffs sitting up. 

"The future looks very bleak... Inuyasha, unless you join forces with Kimiko, who has the ability to "see" the Jewel, there is no way all of the fragments will be found." Kaede explains to the boy again.

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worryin'!" Inuyasha replies not seeing the saddened look on Kimiko.

"Do you really dislike me that much." Kimiko asks masking her hurt as she walks up to Inuyasha wearing Kaede's priestess clothes, with her hair tied up, looking exactly like Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha thinks longingly as images of Kikyo flashes across Inuyasha mind.   
...

A While Later

Kimiko is folding her school uniform. Inuyasha sits with his hands on the ground like a dog, stares at Kimiko and growls.

"What's that expression on your face, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, turning to face him and his response is to shove himself sideways from them. Kimiko just sighs.   
...

Cave

In a dark cave filled with skulls. A woman's silhouette is seen against a red background.

"Well, well... The Sacred Jewel I thought lost over fifty years ago has appeared once more. It's going to be very interesting..." The Sexy Woman says and picks up a skull with some hair left, and combs it affectionately. She then giggles hysterically.  
...

Riverbank 

A woman with a baby on her bag appears and walks towards the group.

"Priestess Kaede..." The Woman says. 

"Yes?" Kaede asks. 

"My daughter..." She says and Kaede gets up and walks to her.

"I see. I will be right there." Kaede turns to Inuyasha, Kimiko and Kagome. "I must return. Do not fight." Kaede orders the group. 

The Woman bows to them and walks back to the village with Kaede. There is a long silence between the three of them.

"Hey." Inuyasha says, staring at Kimiko.

"What." Kimiko asks curiously. 

"Get undressed." Inuyasha says calmly. 

Kimiko walks over to Inuyasha with a small mischievous smile on her face while Kagome puts her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter knowing what her sister was about to do.

Kimiko balls a hand up in a fist and punches Inuyasha's head who is now wincing in pain with a huge bump on his head.

"Oww! Why you... Why did you-?!" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"Pervert!" Kimiko says. 

"I didn't mean undress undress! I meant to put your own weird stuff back on!" Inuyasha angrily says, pointing to Kimiko's uniform drying on the riverbank.

"Because this makes her look like Kikyo?" Kagome asks him, which makes Inuyasha stumped by Kagome's question and looks away indignantly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha says childishly. 

"Look! I can't work with someone who's always picking a fight with me for someone I look like!" Kimiko yells fed up.

"That's fine with me! I prefer to go it alone." Inuyasha says stubbornly.

"I see! You don't need me along, then?" Kimiko asks sighing annoyed.

Kimiko walks behind Inuyasha as Kagome follows her sister. Inuyasha's ears twitches, and he looks back.

"Hey. Where you going?" Inuyasha asks confused. 

"I've made up my mind. We're going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kimiko says, picking up her school uniform and walks off with Kagome.

"Going home...? You!" Inuyasha yells standing up.

"My name is Kimiko. Please address me as such." Kimiko says coldly fed up with Inuyasha's attitude.

"Hey! Wait" Inuyasha yells at the two girls. 

"It's not "hey", either." Kagome answers for her sister.

"Wait, I said! Hey!" Inuyasha yells at them. 

"What?! It's useless to try and stop me." Kimiko tells him knowing Kagome would go with her on whatever she decided. 

"You got that Jewel piece, right? Leave it." Inuyasha states and appears in front of Kimiko, with outstretched hand.

"You mean this...?" Kimiko asks and holds up a pouch, and glares at Inuyasha for a moment. "Sit!" Kimiko yells while Kagome giggles at her sisters antics.

"Why, you...!" Inuyasha growls after he lands on the ground. "You can't have it." Inuyasha thinks. 

"I can't believe that guy! Inuyasha never once addressed me by my name! I wish he would." Kimiko says becoming frustrated, but hopefully at the end, making Kagome nod agreeing with her sister.   
...

Village

"This way, Priestess Kaede..." The Woman leads Kaede. 

"She suddenly collapsed?" Kaede asks entering a hut with the woman as a girl lies unconscious on a mat. 

"Yes. She was just fine this morning." The Woman explains.

"I see." Kaede says, walking towards the girl. Suddenly, strange sounds are heard and Kaede stops. "Hmm?! Stay back!" Kaede demands holding out a hand in front of the Woman.

"Huh?" The Woman asks, confused, but the girl suddenly floats in the air but she remains unconscious. "She's... floating!" The Woman yells astonished. 

The girl, floating in midair, turns around to face them, with outstretched arms and drooping head. Her hand raises slightly, revealing several strands of hair coiled around her hand.

"Hair...?!" Kaede says, confused and a knife on the floor starts trembling and flies into the girl's hand. She raises it and attacks.  
...

Forest

Kagome and Kimiko are walking up to the Dry Well. 

"That's how we got here, through the Dry Well. I'm sure we can go back from here." Kimiko thinks, then looks into the well. "Bones...!" Kimiko gasps.

"That dry well is nicknamed the "Bone-Devouring Well." It is where the corpses of the dead demons are discarded. After several days, the corpses disappear." Kaede's voice echoes in the girls heads.

"Those are the bones of the Centipede Monster." Kimiko said and drops her school uniform while Kagone squats next to the well. 

"Great. Now I'm afraid to go in." Kagome says, but Kimiko turns around to look at the sky. 

"Now what?" Kimiko groans out annoyed making Kagome gets up and stands next to her sister confused. 

Something glimmers in the light. A falling leaf is sliced cleanly into two when it passes it. Kimiko notices and gets up. Something cuts her face. She looks around to find a tangle of very long hair surrounding her. Kagome doesn't see anything but looks at her sister worriedly.

"It can't be! That's hair!" Kimiko gasps while Kagome looks around and the sexy woman appears and stand on a strand of hair "Oh, my! You can see it, then... my web of hair." She wrapped the hair around her fingers, like a puppeteer's strings. "But being able to "see" it isn't enough..." She laughs evilly.

 

"Who're you?!" Kimiko demands, but the woman giggles evilly.   
...

Inuyasha runs through a forest and leaps into the air.

"We're going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Inuyasha thinks of Kimiko's words. "Let her go, who cares?" Inuyasha scoffs. He leaps again, entering the village. Several women float in midair in the village square, all unconscious and holding a weapon in their hand. Inuyasha lands. "What's with you all?" Inuyasha asks, looking around confused, one by one the women raise their weapons. "Interesting! Wanna take me on, huh?" Inuyasha grins and the women float towards him.  
...

"They call me "Yura of the Demon-Hair"... though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out!" Yura stretches out her hand and several strands of hair reel towards Kimiko, cutting her. "I'm helping myself to the Jewel!" Yura tells the two girls as she pulls a strand of hair, which takes out Kimiko's pouch of Sacred Jewel and opens it to find a fragment.

"Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?" Yura demands angrily. 

"Give it back!" Kimiko demands.

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?" Yura yells.

"I... I don't know." Kimiko says, looking down Kagome takes her sister's hand to offer comfort.

A sword floats towards Yura. "I see." Yura takes the sword and jumps towards Kimiko. "In that case... you may as well die!" Yura yells and swings her sword at Kimiko. 

Kimiko leans backwards and falls into the well dragging Kagome with her, screaming. Yura throws her sword in Kimiko's direction in the well.

"It's useless to try and escape!" Yura tells the girls but nothing happens. Yura lands on top of the well. Her sword returns to her. "Gone..." Yura peers into the well. "Who were those girls?" Yura asks but shrugs it off.   
...

Inuyasha gets ready to fight the floating girls. "Wait a minute! They're all girls from the village. What's going on? Planning to tie me up again? Well, I'm not giving in." Inuyasha says, confused looking around then smirks.

"Inuyasha, don't do it! Do not harm the girls!" Kaede says injured and crawling towards Inuyasha slowly and weakly. 

"Old Kaede!" Inuyasha says somewhat worried leaps to where she is. "Wow, look at you. You're a bloody mess." Inuyasha says.

"Have you nothing nicer to say?" Kaede asks. 

"So why shouldn't I hurt 'em, huh? They're sure tryin' to hurt me." Inuyasha asks as the girls close in on him and Kaede.

"They're all under a spell." Kaede looks around. "Kimiko, Kagome? Where are those girls?" Kaede asks worried.

"They went back to their own land. Not that it matters or nothin'. I don't need her (referring to Kimiko) to handle this." Inuyasha scoffs.

"You mustn't. Do not touch the village girls!" Kaede pleads with Inuyasha.

"Will you quit flappin' your gums already? Or have you forgotten they're after you, too." Inuyasha states angrily.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha? We must get to the one who is controlling them." Kaede explains to him. 

One of the girls fly at Inuyasha and attacks, but he dodges.

"Now you've completely lost it." Inuyasha tells Kaede.

"Then Inuyasha, please... Cut the hair! Just cut the hair and the trance will be broken!" Kaede begs.

"The what? I don't see anything." Inuyasha says, confused looking around.  
...

 

Yura's hands moving like a puppeteer's, controlling the hair around her fingers. She is sitting calmly on a tree.

"Now, then... Time to draw close this prey." Yura says calmly.   
...

Inuyasha attacks one of the girls, but she dodges and flies upwards. She raises a knife. Other girls also float higher up in the air.

"No! Inuyasha, run!" Kaede yells to Inuyasha. 

Several strands of hair coils around him, immobilizing Inuyasha.   
...

Yura is giggling evilly while controlling the strands around her fingers. The floating bodies are controlled by hair, and they move around Inuyasha to coil hair around him.  
...

"They're not too smart, whoever's behind this. I may be tangled up, but even if I can't see who's doing it, I can cut down whoever's in front of me!" Inuyasha smirks while he pulls at the hair tangling him but Yura who let some slack in the hair around her fingers.  
...

"Oh, so sorry!" Yura says sarcastically.   
...

Inuyasha falls to the ground due to the slack in the hair tangling him.  
...

"I suppose I've teased you long enough." Yura says to know one as her fingers spread out, making a 'cat's cradle' hair formation with her fingers. She pulls her hands apart, making the 'cat's cradle' tighten into a smaller ring.   
...

Inuyasha is being lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree. The tension of the hair tightly coiled around his neck and hands are making him wince in pain. He struggles in vain.

"Inuyasha...!" Kaede yells worried. 

Yura, who spreads out her arms. Many strands of hair come out from her chest. The grip on the hair on Inuyasha tightens, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Nnyaah!" Inuyasha says gathering strength. 

He lets out a yell and pulls at the hair tangling around him and the tree. The tension in the hair tightens and slices the tree trunk, making it break into pieces. The tree falls and Inuyasha is released from the hair.   
...

The hair around Yura's fingers suddenly slack and droop.

"The tension's gone. The head must not have been severed." Yura's says shocked than pissed.   
...

Inuyasha feeling around his neck, gasping for air. 

"Oh, man... I thought I was done for." Inuyasha says.

"If you'd been a mere human, it would have come clean off." Kaede informs him. 

Some metallic sounds are heard in the background. The two of them look up to find a few village men, unconscious, floating towards them with weapons in their hands.

"The village men!" Kaede yells. 

"More human puppets? It's gettin' kinda old." Inuyasha nags.

"Inuyasha, leave this to me and make your escape." Kaede weakly demands Inuyasha.

"Aw man, would you quit bein' such a martyr an'—" Inuyasha was saying but Kaede collapses onto the ground.

"Old Kaede!" Inuyasha yells unable to hide his worry. 

"Inu... yasha..." Kaede says weakly and wincing in pain from her injuries.

"Can't be helped." Inuyasha sighs.   
...

Yura is on the tree, retrieving the puppet-ting hair. The end of the strand reaches her, and a strand of white hair is seen.

"Ooh! Such pretty, white hair." Yura says happily.  
...

Inuyasha is piggybacking Kaede.

"Hang in there, old woman!" Inuyasha yells to Kaede.

"Be careful, Inuyasha! The hair..." Kaede warns Inuyasha noticing a web of tight hair in front of them

"You say somethin', old woman?" Inuyasha asks leaping through the air, and snapping the hair without feeling anything or getting injured.

"Never mind." Kaede says tiredly.   
...

Yura is swinging from tree to tree using three strands of hair as a vine.

"Such a stubborn one. This is fun. And this white hair... I must have it!" Yura tells herself.   
...

It is now evening, in a forest as Kaede lies in a heap of fallen leaves, in pain. Inuyasha squats next to her.

"Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then." Inuyasha demands Kaede.

"Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers... Hurry... Kimiko can—" Kaede says but stops.

"So she can see it, too?" Inuyasha states.

"Yes. For this foe, Kimiko... Kimiko is necessary for victory..." Kaede weakly says and winces in pain and closes her eyes. 

Inuyasha looks at her in concern.  
...

Evening - In Modern Day Japan

Kimiko lies unconscious in a dark pit with Kagome's head on her stomach.

"Where is this?" Kimiko feels the ground. "The bottom of the well. That's right... That girl came after me and pushed us into the well." Kimiko says once she wakes up completely. 

Kagome groans and also wakes up.

"We've looked in this well over and over again." The girls could hear their Grandpa's distant voice say annoyed.

"But I already told you, it's where they fell in!" Sota insists also in a distant voice.

"You must've been dreaming." Grandpa tells Sota shining a torchlight into the well on the two girls.

"It's the truth!" Sota insists and looks down into the well to find Kimiko and Kagome under the rays of the torchlight.

"Gramps! Sota!" The Girls shout happily.   
...

In the courtyard of the Higurashi shrine Kimiko looks at the scenery outside with Kagome next to her: the temple structures, telephone poles, shops in the streets.

"Were back... Back to our own time." Kimiko thinks fondly. 

"Kagome, Kimiko, you've been gone for three days... We've been so worried." Grandpa says standing behind Kimiko and Kagome with Sota.

"Sis, what happened to you?" Sota asks Kimiko since she was in different clothes.

"We're not dreaming! We're really home!" Kimiko and Kagome thinks smiling at each other. 

Suddenly Kagome's eyes start to tear and she turns around and dive into Grandpa's arms and wail loudly.

"Gramps! I was so scared!" Kagome wails.

"Kagome... Kimiko... What happened?!" Grandpa asks the two girls.   
...

Feudal Era - Forest. 

Kaede lays in a heap of leaves with her eyes closed and her arms across her, in a serene position. Inuyasha is next to her, digging a pit in the ground kind of like a dog.

"Okay... This is it, old woman." Inuyasha says seriously and gets up. 

Kaede is in the pit, buried under a pile of soil.

"Givin' you a decent burial's the least I can do." Inuyasha tells Kaede piling more soil onto Kaede.

"Fine." Kade said and opens her eyes. "Only... I'm not dead yet." Kaede says annoyed at Inuyasha.

"What I meant was, bury you to hide here. I'll even come back an' dig you out, if I don't forget." Inuyasha states to Kaede and grabs a pile of leaves and spread it on top of the soil.

"Are you sure? You had better not forget." Kaede reprimands Inuyasha, but he gets up and starts to walk away. 

Kaede hands raises from the 'grave', pointing at Inuyasha.

"Do not forget, Inuyasha!" Kaede demands Inuyasha

"I know! I know!" Inuyasha says exasperated and sprints across the forest.

"Curse that stupid girl! Where'd she run off to, at a time like this?" Inuyasha says angrily.  
...

Kimiko's Bathroom

Kimiko is in a bathtub in her home, having a soak.

"Happiness at last." Kimiko sighs while closing her eyes and enjoying the warm water.  
...

Feudal Era

Inuyasha is sprinting across the forest and a huge pile of hair flies after him. Yura is controlling some hair around her fingers, giggling.

"Wherever she went, she won't get away!" Yura says gleefully.   
...

Kimiko's Bathroom 

Kimiko is now in the shower, combing her wet hair with her fingers. "It feels so good." Kimiko says happily.


	4. Yura Of The Demon-Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Kimiko have returned to the present day and are relaxing at their house when Inuyasha comes looking for Kimiko. Some of Yura's demonic hair is on his body. Kimiko and Inuyasha return to the Feudal Japan to exterminate Yura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits and Kimiko's room
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/2/19/u6nux6txui.jpg

Nighttime -  In The Higurashi Residence 

Grandpa, Sota and Mom gather around the living room table with Buyo.

"Grandpa, is Kagome's and Kimiko's story true?" Their Mom, Keiko asks her dad worried. 

Grandpa grunts and folds his arm. "Course it's true! A ghost appeared from inside the well and kidnapped Kimiko taking Kagome with her!" Sota says determinedly thinking of when his sisters went down the well.

"As the legend of our shrine goes... There is something in the "Bone-Devouring Well" that takes the corpses of evil spirits and makes them disappear somewhere." Grandpa explains then stands up and clenches his fist in a determined manner. "And if this "somewhere" is in the time dimension... Well, we must do something." Grandpa explains. 

Buyo yawns while Sota and Keiko look at Grandpa, puzzled.  
...

At the Dry Well

Grandpa just finished nailing several planks on the mouth of the well. He attaches a lot of paper oracles/charms all over the well. "There!" Grandpa says while he laughs smugly to himself.  
...

Living Room 

Kagome is blow drying her sister's hair. "Huh? Sealed?" Kimiko asks her Grandpa who is drinking his tea calmly.

"Yes... With written oracles to ward off evil spirits and seal off the entry to the netherworld. The well will never be opened again." Grandpa tells his oldest granddaughter and picks up his teacup.

Kimiko pauses for a while, looking conflicted but Kagome is happy she or her sister never have to go back.  
...

In The Feudal Era 

Inuyasha is sprinting across a dark forest. He stops near the well and sniffs the ground. "No mistaking the smell of that girl..." He notices the pile of Kimiko's school uniform next to the well. "Her clothing... Damn! They really did go home... In here!" Inuyasha says jumping in the well.  
...

In Kimiko's room

 

Hmmmm... Home sweet home! It's like it never happened... that I was in another age and another time." Kimiko thinks fondly while laying on her bed.

"You must combine your powers with Inuyasha and gather the fragments of the Sacred Jewel and restore it!" Kimiko remembers.

"That Yura with the inverted hair... I wonder what she was? She must've been after the Jewel, too." Kimiko sits up guilty. "I'll bet Inuyasha would be so angry if he learned that the fragment was stolen from me." Kimiko ponders guilty.

"I hope Inuyasha can manage without me." Kimiko claps, determined. "All right, I won't worry about him! Besides, I can never return to that world again." Kimiko says determined but sadly.

"Kagome, Yuka is on the phone. Kimiko, it's dinner time!" Keiko calls her girls.

"Okay!" They both yell going down.  
...

At The Dinner Table

A hotpot is simmering. Sota and grandpa are talking. 

"Gramps... Will the seals on the well ever come off?" Sota asks.

"Never. Each seal contains powerful words of magic that can't be broken. No matter what kind of evil spirit, it will be impossible." Grandpa answers.

"It's hot pot for dinner!" Kimiko and Kagome say kneeling down happily.

"So you can rest assured, Kimiko." Grandpa tells her.

"Hot pot! Hot pot! Hot pot!" Kimiko and Kagome rant happily ignoring Grandpa's words.

"There're not listening." Sorta says in amusement and mock tears flow out of Grandpa's eyes. 

"It's such a glorious age!" Kimiko says and Kagome agrees with her. "Let's dig in!" Kimiko says happily but then the door behind Kimiko slams open suddenly. 

The family stares at Inuyasha, shocked.

"Huh... Inuyasha?" Kimiko says shocked but glad she could see him again. 

"You...! Who said you can go home?!" Inuyasha asks angrily.

Kimiko puts down her bowl still shocked. 

"You... Where'd you come from?" Kagome asks.

"The well! Where else?" Inuyasha answers Kagome, but stomps to Kimiko.

"The well? But it's...!" Kagome starts, but Grandpa interrupts.

"Do not lie! Those oracles have been used of this shrine since ancient times and cannot fail!" Grandpa says.

"Oracle? You mean, this flimsy piece of paper? Didn't work!" Inuyasha says showing the paper and Grandpa clasps his face with his hands in horror, mock tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Gramps!" Sota chides.

"Now come with me!" Inuyasha says, taking Kimiko's hand and trying to pull her out of the room.

"Wa-wait! I have to explain." Kimiko says wanting to go back, but not wanting to leave her family in the dark.

"Just a minute!" Keiko says, walking up to them both.

"What?!" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"Mom?" Kimiko asks tilting her head.

"Your ears... Are they real?" Keiko asks feeling his ears.

"Lemme try, too!" Sorta says also walking up to them.

"Mom, this is no time for that... Although I did the same thing. " Kimiko tells her, but then remembers she did the same thing too, making Kagome giggle at her remembering. 

Kimiko notices a glistening strand of hair on Inuyasha's sleeves. 

"Inuyasha... A strand of hair!" Kimiko informs him.

"Hair?" Inuyasha asks, confused looking at where Kimiko is looking.

"Can't you see it?" Kimiko asks him picking up the hair, which coils around Kimiko's hand by itself. It tightens and makes a small slit on her hand, and blood oozes out.

"Huh?! It's moving!" Kimiko mutters to herself.

"Sis... There's blood...!" Kagome says, standing next to Grandpa worried.

"What happened?" Keiko asks her daughter.

"This...!" Kimiko explains but everyone is taken aback, but doesn't see anything in Kimiko's hands.

"Only I can see it...!" Kimiko thinks, remembering what Yura told her.

"Yura's manipulating strand! No!" Kimiko thinks before she gasps and runs off. 

Kimiko slides open the door of the hut that houses the Dry Well. The planks sealing the well are all shattered and scattered onto the ground. Thick bundles of hair snakes out of the well rapidly.

"More strands... are coming out!" Kimiko says confused.

"Old Kaede was right. You have the vision at least." Inuyasha says, leaning by the door, calmly.

"You're the one that brought it here." Kimiko tells Inuyasha annoyed.

"Kimiko!" Grandpa says, reaching the hut with the rest of the family.

"Sis!" Sota and Kagome yell worriedly.

"Don't enter!" Kimiko demands, then slammed the doors close. "I must stop it here before it hurts anyone." Kimiko thinks while Inuyasha looks at her intently. 

The bundles of hair rushes towards them and Kimiko dodges. The hair hits the door and deflect towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! In front of you!" Kimiko tells him. 

His ears twitches, hearing the movement of the hair. He dodges, but subsequent bundles of hair coil around his wrists and ankles. Inuyasha pulls at them.   
...

"Open up, Kimiko!" Grandpa and Kagome yell banging on the door.

"Kimiko!" Keiko yells worried.  
...

Inuyasha claws at the bundles of hair, which breaks and falls to the ground. They slither towards each other and join up. 

"It gathers together again, even when it's cut. There's no end to this!" Kimiko says. 

The bundles of hair coil to form one thick pile which grabs Inuyasha's wrist.

"Huh?! That's...?" Kimiko mumbles to herself, then notices a strand of hair coming out from the well. "That's it! The main strand that's controlling everything." Kimiko runs down the stairs towards the well. "Inuyasha! It's this one! Cut this strand!" Kimiko demands Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struggles with the hair, gripping him and looks in Kimiko's direction. "This? Where?" Inuyasha asks.

"Inuyasha can't see it. Then..." Kimiko pulls at the tight controlling hair. "There's only one way!" Kimiko says determined as she bends, the hair a little to reflect some light on it.

"I see it!" Inuyasha says and claws the hair snapping the controlling hair. 

The bundles of hair, gripping him slackens and falls to the ground, slithering back into the well.

"It retreated." Inuyasha says.

Kimiko rubs her hand, which was bruised by pulling on the taut controlling hair. "Strange... If Yura was after the Sacred Jewel, she already accomplished her goal. Could she actually be after me and Inuyasha?" Kimiko mutters to herself. 

Kimiko walks to the well then looks at Inuyasha and says "Let's go." 

"Wow... That was a quick change of mind" Inuyasha says shocked.

"Who said I never wanted to go back." Kimiko replies.

"Huh?" Inuyasha gaps at Kimiko's statement.

"Besides, if I stay here, Gramps, Mom, Kagome and even Sota will be in terrible danger." Kimiko thinks but then sees Inuyasha's red cloak on her head.

"This was woven with the fur of the Fire Rat. It's much stronger than an ordinary armor." Inuyasha says, blushing while looking away from her.

"Thanks." Kimiko says happily giving him a hug surprising Inuyasha.

"Well, 'cuz... You look like you have really weird skin." Inuyasha says trying to play it off.

"Whatever you say." Kimiko says, smirking, knowing Inuyasha was embarrassed.

"Oh well, whatever. Let's go!" Inuyasha says jumping onto the mouth of the well

"Don't need to tell me twice." Kimiko says also going to the well. 

Inuyasha holds onto Kimiko and they jump into the well.   
...

"They should be returning soon." Yura says while she picks up a red skull next to her. "This time, I'll give them a big reception..." Yura says giddily while stroking the red skull affectionally.  
...

Nighttime - A Dark Forest - Where Inuyasha Buried Kaede

She is talking loudly to the air, only her head is seen. "Do you understand, Inuyasha? Kimiko is my sister Kikyo's reincarnation. However, she isn't aware yet of the scope of her powers. She needs your help right now!"  
...

"Watch out! There's hair all over the well, too!" Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"Are you saying that this Yura with the combed hair is after us?" Inuyasha asks coming out of the well.

"Yes. Look, she took the Sacred Jewel fragment, yet she still comes after us!" Kimiko explains following him.

"Hold it! Did you say she took it?!" Inuyasha yells mad.

"I can see several glowing strands of hair there. There's the main strand that's been bewitching the others. That means if we follow the main strand, we'll find Yura!" Kimiko points in a direction.  "That way!" Kimiko instructs ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"Alright!" Inuyasha agreed.  
...

Back With Kaede

"There's no time to stand around and quarrel! You need Kimiko and Kimiko needs you! And you must get through this difficulty together!" Kaede still talks to air.  
...  
With Kimiko and Inuyasha

Inuyasha leaps across a pond, piggybacking Kimiko. They run through a forest, and reach a campfire site. Corpses of warriors struck down with arrows surround a campfire.

"A bonfire..." Inuyasha mutters more to himself than her.

"Their heads are gone!" Kimiko's says, disgusted that anyone could do this to someone.

Inuyasha lets Kimiko off his back and examines the corpses. "They're fallen warriors. They must've gotten tangled in the hair strands. Such bad luck." He turns around to look at Kimiko. "Stop looking so depressed! And don't start whining about wanting to go home."

"I... thought I'd borrow this!" Kimiko tells Inuyasha before she starts thinking. "We must destroy Yura quickly or many more people will die." 

Inuyasha looks at her intently, seeing the same fire Kikyo had in her eyes. They resumed their journey. 

Inuyasha hops up a cliff surface, piggybacking Kimiko.

"The arrows you shoot probably won't hit their targets." Inuyasha tells Kimiko.

"How rude! If I practice while moving, maybe...!" Kimiko says annoyed, but knowing he was right.

"Practice? Did you practice?" Inuyasha asks as he leaps onto a tree trunk interested.

"From now on! Just watch me! I'm going to improve!" Kimiko tells him determined as she clenches her fist.

"Huh?! This girl... She's hopeless, but I gotta admit, she's gutsy." Inuyasha thinks with a small smile.

"The main lines are gathering. She's close!" Kimiko informs as many strands of taut hair surround the trees in the forest. 

They tighten suddenly, slicing off the trunk that they were standing on. They leap off. Bundles of hair surge towards them.

"They're coming!" Kimiko shouts and Inuyasha leaps into the air.

"From the left! The right, too!" Kimiko rapidly shoots instructors as Inuyasha somersaults. 

More bundles of hair appear.

"Too many! Use your instincts to evade them!" Kimiko decides knowing Inuyasha could do it easily.

"Whhaa--?! What a useless woman! I thought you came to fight?!" Inuyasha asks and demands annoyed.

"I did! There! Behind you!" Kimiko shouts.

"The rear, too?!" Inuyasha asks while he leaps to another rock. 

He slides down a slope while piggybacking Kimiko. A bundle of hair suddenly coil around his wrist and pulls him into the air. Kimiko falls off and lands face down on the slope.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yelled getting up. 

Inuyasha is hoisted in the air among a web of hair, which surrounds a giant sphere of hair.

"A giant sphere of hair... Yura's hiding place?" Kimiko asks unsure.

Yura suddenly appears, leaping, against the night sky. She lands on a few strands of hair, which is similar to a tightrope. Strands of hair are coiled around her fingers. "Hmm... such a fine prey." Yura commented while Inuyasha tries to free himself, but can't. "You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" Yura asked, but already knowing the answer.

"So you're Yura? How do you know me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard the gossip in the wind. That a half-demon named Inuyasha is serving the reincarnation of a shrine maiden and helping her to protect for the Sacred Jewel."  Yura mocked.

"What?! Me? Serving that brainless girl...? You've gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha said insulted.

"I see... Well, both of you are brainless." Yura tells him while taking out the Sacred Jewel fragment from a pouch. "Turning the Sacred Jewel into this." 

Inuyasha growls furiously at Yura.

"That's the Jewel fragment she stole from me!" Kimiko mutters to herself with a little guilt in her voice for letting it get taken in the first place.

"In any case, I'll deal with you two and go look for the other fragments." Yura tells them her plan.

"Deal with me? You're the one who'll rue the day you appeared before my eyes!" Inuyasha says annoyed and angry with a scoff as he pulls and breaks free from the hair around his ankles and left wrist. 

He then uses the bundle of hair around his right wrist to swing towards Yura. Yura pulls out a red comb and combs a thick bundle of hair at Inuyasha.

"The same tactic over and over again!" Inuyasha says irritated as the thick hair envelopes him and ties him down in the air again. "Damn it!" He curses to himself.

"Such pretty hair... But you haven't taken care of it, have you? So many split ends." Yura somewhat compliments.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growls out annoyed. 

Inuyasha swings around to claw at Yura, but she falls backwards in anticipation and somersaults gracefully onto another 'tightrope-hair' further away. The tightrope sinks lower under her weight, then spring her back into the air, towards Inuyasha. Yura, in mid flight, takes out a sword and cuts him. Inuyasha winces in pain.

"Inuyasha...!!" Kimiko calls out worriedly.

Yura lands on another tightrope in front of Inuyasha. She giggles and licks the blood off her blade. "Now, I'll shred you to pieces!" Yura brandishes her sword and leaps towards him. Mid flight, something flies past her, which takes her aback. She lands on one tightrope to find out what happened. 

She sees Kimiko with a bow in her hand, in firing position, on the ground below.

"Release Inuyasha! Because I won't miss this time!" Kimiko demands reading another arrow reminding Inuyasha so much of Kikyo at that moment.

"One of the women who disappeared from the well...?" Yura asked.

"Now! Hurry it up!" Kimiko demands in her no nonsense voice.

"Release Inuyasha, you say? You two must be quite chummy!" Yura mocks them.

"Fool! Forget me and get away!" Inuyasha says, turning to Kimiko.

"It's not that pretty, but I think I'll take her hair, too. What'll I do?" Yura dismisses Kimiko and asks herself.

"Not that pretty"? Inuyasha duck!" Kimiko yells angrily at Yura and then demands Inuyasha as she quickly fires an arrow, which flies towards Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha bows his head and dodge the arrow. 

"Where are you aiming, stupid?!" Inuyasha asks mad wondering what her plan was. 

The arrow hits the huge sphere of hair as light emits from the arrow. The sphere of hair unravels, skulls falling out of it. The sphere is made up of the hair still attached to the skulls. Kimiko gasps in horror.

"No! All my victims...!" Yura demands horrified.

"The heads of those fallen warriors, we saw..." Inuyasha says mostly to himself.

"Your head will soon occupy a place there. All this fine white colored hair... I can't wait to control it." Yura says angrily holding her red comb. "But before that, however... You there! Woman!" Yura combs out a ball of fire. "You scare me, so die!" The fire surge towards Kimiko and engulfs her. Kimiko falls to the ground, cowering. "How do you like my Elf Fire! You'll feel the heat all the way to your bones!"

"He--help!" Kimiko pleads struggling.

"Serves you right! You're being punished for messing with my nest! Aghh... That woman... she'll be left with no bones." Yura says happily.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha growls out mad.

"Are you sad? Poor thing... Well, you'll be joining her in no time, too." Yura said while she unsheathes her sword and leap towards Inuyasha. "Take this!"

Inuyasha digs his claws into his wound and swings his bloodied claws at Yura. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha calls out his attack as four red blades fly towards Yura and slices off her hand which was holding the sword.

"Blades of blood?" Yura thinks, taken by surprise

"The strands are loosening!" Inuyasha said. 

Yura's hand falls downwards, but is caught by a few strands of hair.

"My hand..." Yura says shocked.

"Now you can't control your strands!" Inuyasha states a little smug.

"You... You should treat ladies more gently. People will laugh at you, you know?" Yura says losing her patient. The skulls from her lair starts to chuckle. The sphere of hair slackens even more and more skulls droop towards the ground. "Playtime's over!" Yura decided and holds her red comb in her mouth and pulls at the hair around her remaining hand. A bundle of skull with hair flies towards Inuyasha, who crushes them with his fist. The hand holding the sword, which was sliced off, flies towards him too. Inuyasha dodges in time.

"Darn! I almost had your head!" Yura says calmly.

"I wouldn't allow that!" Inuyasha tells her as he releases another attack of Blades of Blood at Yura. 

Yura calmly swings her comb, and a curtain of hair falls in front of her, blocking Inuyasha's attack. Yura's sliced off hand charges towards Inuyasha from behind, and cuts into his back. As he lets out a cry. The hair, gripping onto Inuyasha slackens, making him crash on the ground. Yura's sliced off hand pulls out the sword and flies back to her wrist. A bundle of hair envelopes her wrist, and her hand is reattached to it.

"You're just a half-demon with half the power." Yura mocked while flexing her hand, while holding her sword with the other.

"Damn...!" Inuyasha curses annoyed at himself.

"Poor little thing... You wanted this in order to become a full-fledged demon, huh?" Yura continued to mock.

"The Sacred... Jewel..." Inuyasha says sadly thinking about the real reason he wanted the Jewel.

Yura lands in front of Inuyasha on the ground. "Don't move. I have to sever your head very carefully so that blood won't stain those white locks." Yura swings her sword at Inuyasha.

"Quit your joking!" Inuyasha scoffs and shoots up and dives his claws into Yura's chest, making a hole through her body. "Hah! That'll teach you!" He said and falls to the ground again.

Yura steps on Inuyasha's hand and calmly says. "You're so arrogant. Thrusting your hand into the breasts of a woman you've only just met." 

"You... you...! You didn't feel anything?!" Inuyasha thinks annoyed.

"You stole my Jewel fragment, didn't you?" Yura asks as she bends over and takes back the pouch from Inuyasha. "Now that wasn't nice at all."

"Where is it?! Where is Yura's weak spot?" Inuyasha thinks.

Yura stands up and laugh. Suddenly, the hair on her red comb that's in her hand tightens. She turns around, only to find Kimiko climbing towards Yura's giant lair. "That woman..." Yura says irritated with her. 

Yura pulls some hair around her fingers, which tugs at the main sphere, causing Kimiko to slip and fall. She manages to cling onto some hair, which prevented her from falling further. Inuyasha grabbed the chance and picks up Yura's sword.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" Inuyasha shouts as he swings the sword upwards. He slices Yura's back, which were immediately mended by the hair.

Yura turns around to glare at Inuyasha. "You are becoming a pain!" Yura swings her hand, which tug at the hair, gripping onto Inuyasha, making him crash onto a rock surface.

Inuyasha laughs. "You didn't bat an eyelid when you were struck or hurt. Now, you seem awfully upset. Something worrying you over there?" Inuyasha mocks her and she gives an incredibly pissed off look.

"Inuyasha! There's something inside that... that red skull!" Kimiko tells him figuring out Yura's weak point, pointing to the red skull.

"Red Skull?!" Inuyasha asked. 

Yura turns around and leaps off towards Kimiko, taking her sword.

"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha yells as he breaks away from the grip on the hair.

"My web of hair!" Yura says horrified as she pulls up the entire sphere of hair, dragging Kimiko along with it.

Inuyasha follows, but is blocked by two bundles of hair. "Damn!" Inuyasha curses worried for Kimiko. 

Kimiko tries to get a better grip of the moving pile of hair, but reaches a skull instead. She squirms.

"If it hurts you, let go." Yura states annoyed as she flings her swords at Kimiko, which hits the Inuyasha's coat that she's wearing. 

"I did it!" Kimiko falls off and in gripped in midair by two bundles of air around her wrists.

"What are you? Why don't you bleed?" Yura demands angered.

"Now that she mentions it... Even when engulfed in flames... Is it because of this robe?" Kimiko thinks then remembered what Inuyasha told her. "Inuyasha..."

Yura appears right in front of Kimiko. "You seem like an ordinary mortal... How's this then?" Yura asks as she coils a strand of hair around Kimiko's neck, making her wince in pain.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yells as an array of red blades slash Yura's back and cut the hair around her fingers.

The strand of hair around Kimiko's neck slackens. "I--Inuyasha..." Kimiko says weakly but happily. 

The sphere of hair starts to collapse, bringing Kimiko with it.

"Don't you faint on me! I can't be looking after you!" Inuyasha says angry with a tint of worry in his voice. 

Inuyasha leaps towards Kimiko and lifts her. They land on the ground safely, the sphere of hair collapsing onto the ground behind them.

 

"Watch out, Inuyasha!" Kimiko warns but is too late as he turns around to look and is struck by Yura's sword.

"Why that...!" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Yura lands on a mountain of skulls and takes back the sword with a hair. "I am immortal, you know!" Yura calmly states. 

Yura sends the sword towards Inuyasha again. She is struck by a sudden pain. Kimiko is driving an arrow into the red skull on the ground, trying to crack it.

"That's it! The strand coming out of this red skull... It's connected to Yura's hand! It must be her weak point." Kimiko tells herself.

"That woman... I'll kill her!" Yura infuriated yells. 

Yura sends the sword towards Kimiko instead. Just as the sword is about to reach her head, Kimiko succeeds in cracking the red skull. The sword stops in mid air. Light emits from the skull. A red hemisphere within the skull breaks into two. Yura gasps in terror and disintegrates. Her clothes fall downwards to the ground. The sword also falls onto the ground. Kimiko catches her breath. She picks up one of the broken hemisphere, which turns out to be a red comb.

Inuyasha walks towards Kimiko, clenching onto his wound. "So that's Yura's true form..." Inuyasha tells and informs her.

"This red comb?" Kimiko asked not as shocked as she should be. 

She guessed she was getting used to this era.

"That's the Adornment Comb of the Dead. It was used to comb the hair of the dead... that's how it probably got bewitched. In this day and age, an enchanted comb or two is nothing to be surprised at." Inuyasha explains somewhat shocked she wasn't as surprised as the last time she was here and then he lets out a cry and kneels down.

"Inuyasha... you're badly hurt. Because you let me wear your Fire Rat armor." Kimiko says thankful but worried.

"It's nothing but the Sacred Jewel...!" Inuyasha plays it off.

Kimiko notices the pouch near Yura's clothes and picks it up. "I found it." Kimiko opens the pouch and takes out the Sacred Jewel fragment. "I wonder how long it'll take to gather them all?" Kimiko questions.

"Let's go, Kimiko." Inuyasha says as he takes his coat and stands up.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked, genuinely surprised and happy.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"It's the first time you said my name." Kimiko tells him smiling a small smile getting excited.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Maybe you're warming up to me?" Kimiko teased with a smile.

"Keh! Don't get cheeky! Who'd be chums with a girl like you?!" Inuyasha demands annoyed.

"And who was it that just saved you?" Kimiko teases and slaps Inuyasha's back teasingly. Inuyasha winces in pain and falls over. "Look... if it hurts, just speak up and say so!" Kimiko says helping Inuyasha stand, ignoring Inuyasha saying he doesn't need her help.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yells and just decides to let her help as they walk back to the village after getting Kaede.


	5. Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko learns that Inuyasha is a half-demon, born of a human mother and a dog demon. Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru appears, looking for the tomb oh their father. In order to manipulate Inuyasha, he brings Inuyasha's dead human Mother with him. But the woman turns out to be a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode.
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/4/22/1864019561-image.jpg

Nighttime In A Dark Forest

A tall man with white hair and a fur sash slung over his shoulder stands on a boulder, gazing intently at the moon. He has a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two purple stripes across his cheeks. A staff appears, floats towards the stone structure and stops. A short green reptilian creature with bulbous yellow eyes comes running and grabs the staff. He turns around.

 

"Wh--why! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" The Green Reptile shouts excited.

 

Sesshomaru walks up to the reptile and asks. "Is it here?"

"Yes." The Reptile answers and turns around to face the stone structure. "The stake, pointed in this direction, then lodged itself by this tomb. We'll check it immediately." 

The reptilian creature runs towards the structure. Wolves appear behind the boulders and snarl viciously.

The reptile is taken aback and stops. "Why would beasts respect a tomb? Lord Sesshomaru! This is it! There's no mistake!"

Sesshomaru walks up to the reptilian creature, and continues walking forward calmly. The creature hides behind him and follows apprehensively, shooing the wolves. The wolves glare and snarl at them. One of them barks at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looking at the wolf's teeth. "The fang... I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself into an even greater power!" He looks at the wolves. "It seems my power is still insufficient, I'm still too naïve. Am I unsure of myself? No... I just don't know my limits." Sesshomaru raises his hand and a green glow emits from it. "I presume too much about my power..." 

All the wolves pounce towards him. A green light ray emits from Sesshomaru's hand. He twirls around, the green light following him like a long ribbon. The wolves pounce on him and are immediately annihilated by the green light whip surrounding Sesshomaru.

 

Carcasses of wolves are scattered across the grass. Sesshomaru stands in front of the stone structure, which has charms strung across it.

"Jaken... the Human Head Staff." Sesshomaru demands his servant.

Jaken runs up to the top of the structure. "Yes, my lord." Jaken pokes the bottom end of his staff on the stone and waits. The two heads on the top of the staff have their eyes closed. (one female and one old man) The female head slowly rises and opens her eyes. Her mouths opens and shrieks.

"The female's face is screaming. Does that mean this is not the tomb you seek?" Jaken asks Sesshomaru as he turns around and leaves.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please wait!" Jaken shouts and pleads running to catch up with his master. A pack of wolves run across a plain. A flea with a human head a balding old man with large eyes sits on one of the wolves, gripping onto its fur.

"Dangerous, so dangerous! Just who is he anyway?!" The Flea asks himself before he turns to the wolves and says. "Hurry! I must report this without delay! To Master Inuyasha!"

 

...

At a campsite of a battalion of warriors. Most of the warriors are resting. A few of them sit in two rows in front of a fat general.

A general is lifting a boar carcass. "We'll meet up with the main troops tomorrow. Men! Eat boar's meat tonight and energize yourselves!"

"Yo! Such a man of strength and power is our lord and master!" One Warrior exclaimed.

"What an amazing man!" Another Warrior praised.

The general grips the boar's neck. "I'll take an enemy general's head" He chuckles heartily.

"Who goes there?!" A Third Warrior demands, but is attacked and falls onto the ground, revealing Sesshomaru amidst the battalion.

The General reaches the battalion and inquiries. "What's the matter?"

"My lord!" A Fourth Warrior exclaims.

"Why you... who are you?!" The General orders.

"A boat..." Sesshomaru states calmly.

"A boat?" The General laughs. "Who has the luxury to lend you a boat in the middle of war!?" The General taunts and demands.

"I want a boat." Sesshomaru demanded again.

"What?!" The General shouts shocked. 

The general runs towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabs his neck and snaps it. The general gasps for air. The battalion looks on in horror. He flings the general onto a boat in a river nearby. The boat breaks and the general sank into the water.

A Fifth Warrior prepares his sword. "Why you...!" The rest of the battalion follow suit.

Jaken appears among the tall grass, looking perplexed. "Lord Sesshomaru! I can't find any boats in this area!" He looks around him to find a lot of boats in the river. "Huh? Oh...! So many boats! Leave it to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken praises needlessly.

A Sixth Warrior stares at Sesshomaru. "Wh--what?"

"You're not mortal, are you?" A Seventh Warrior states angry.

"Beast! We'll kill you! Surround him!" A Eighth Warrior tells Sesshomaru than orders the men. 

The warriors close in on Sesshomaru.

"Jaken... I'll let you deal with them." Sesshomaru informs Jaken before walking off.

Jaken walks towards the warriors. "Yes, my lord." Jaken raises his staff high up in the air. The old man head on the staff opens his mouth and spews a torrent of fire towards the warriors. The warriors shout in pain.

Jaken laughs. "Feel the full power of my Human Head Staff!" Jaken swings the staff around to burn more warriors. More cries of pain are heard. The fire eventually stops and the old man head closes his eyes and droop. The warriors are reduced to a charred steaming mess.

"Hah! Not a piece left of them! Fools! If they hadn't resisted us, they would still be alive. Wherever Lord Sesshomaru goes the power holds of the samurai go astray." Jaken turns around. "It's over and done with, my lord." Jaken looks around realizing he's all alone. "Huh? Please wait, my lord!" Jaken starts to run after Sesshomaru. 

Suddenly the eyes of the old man on the Human Head Staff glow an eerie red. Jaken stops abruptly and lets go of the staff, which remains floating in the air.

"Err... This is...?!" Jaken says in confused shock. 

Jaken's staff floats away, spins a little with the old man head facing another direction and continues floating away.

"The staff changed directions? Is the location of the fang moving?" Jaken wonders to himself.

Jaken and Sesshomaru are on a boat traveling along a dark misty river. Sesshomaru sits in front, while Jaken rows behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken starts.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asks monotone.

"The location of the tomb. I believe that Inuyasha knows where it is." Jaken tells his master with hesitation.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks. 

Without turning around, Sesshomaru slaps Jaken violently, which sends Jaken falling into the river. Jaken surfaces for air and Sesshomaru pokes him on the forehead with his Human Head Staff, making him struggle along the surface of the water.

"It's a name I'd rather not remember..." Sesshomaru says frustrated.

"Please forgive me!" Jaken begs.

"Besides, he is not alive." He sinks the staff deeper. "I heard that a spell was cast upon him fifty years ago."

Jaken is struggling for air and swimming desperately, but manages to say. "Yes... but I have heard that the spell was undone only recently." Sesshomaru sinks the staff deeper, sending Jaken underwater.

"Also, my staff has been pointing in a different direction. I believe this has something to do with Inuyasha's awakening." Jaken starts talking underwater. "By the way, my lord... Won't you release the staff...? I can't... breathe!" Jaken cheeks balloon up and his eyes go haywire. He lets out a torrent of bubbles from his mouth, his body goes limp and falls away.  
...

Daytime At The Dry Well In The Feudal Era

A blue bicycle appears out of the well, followed by Kimiko in casual wear. She hitches the heavy bicycle over the well and gets out.

Kimiko wipes sweat across her forehead. "Huh... haven't had to work this much in a long time." Kimiko is cycling peacefully across rice fields.

"How could an average middle school girl like me get hurled into the feudal era period? My family are the protectors of an ancient shrine. We have a sacred thousand year old tree on the premises, a mysterious, secret well... I guess thinking back, it was a pretty strange shrine. The time warp to the feudal era period is connected to the secret well. And now all kinds of phantoms are after the Sacred Jewel which was hidden inside my body. The old priestess, Kaede, and the rest of the villagers are very kind, so I've been able to manage somehow. But it's too frightening to think about all the demons that may come in pursuit of the Sacred Jewel." Kimiko thinks.

"Although he's rough and rude and mean, in order to find the fragments of the Sacred Jewel, I hope Inuyasha and I can get along." Kimiko continues to think.

The flea that appeared earlier on hops heavily across some grass, and lands on a rock to rest and catch his breath. 

The flea wipes sweat across his forehead. "I've been walking continuously for three days. Perhaps I will rest a bit."

The flea puts down his walking stick and sits. A bicycle bell is heard in the background. "Huh? What's that sound?" The Flea turns around to find a bicycle wheel towering towards him, which proceeds to crush him, twice over with its two wheels. The flea yells. It's Kimiko riding her bicycle.

Kimiko turns around. "What was that? My imagination, maybe?" Kimiko rides on and approaches Kaede's village.  
...

In The Village

Inuyasha is laying casually on a tree branch. Kimiko stands at the base of the tree, looking up at him.

"Tending to my wound? Forget it!" Inuyasha says mad.

"No! It's a serious wound. Get down." Kimiko demands wanting to help because he only got the wound because of her.

"Nope!" Inuyasha childishly and stubbornly refused.

"Come down, please!" Kimiko calls again.

"Hah!" Inuyasha scoffs.

"Sorry" Kimiko apologizes making Inuyasha looks down at her confused. Sit." Kimiko commands.

Inuyasha crashes onto the ground. "Why you... What're you doing?!" Inuyasha demands annoyed.

Kimiko holds up a first aid kit in her hand. "Tending to your wound! What else? You've just been through the mill and you're cut up, beat up and mangled up!" Kimiko says with worry.

"Get one thing clear... I was the winner! Don't you forget that!" Inuyasha says proudly.  
...

Kaede is walking along a path with a few village kids following her. Her arm is bandaged up.

"Priestess Kaede, how is your injury?" One Child asks.

"I hope the fragments of the Sacred Jewel can be found soon!" The Child changes the topic.

Kaede laughs. "You children need not worry your heads about it. But if Inuyasha and Kimiko could get along for a while longer, that would be a big help."

The Child laughs and points. "Looks like they're getting along fine."

Near them, where the child is pointing to, Kimiko is sitting on top of Inuyasha, grabbing onto his clothes.

"Just let me tend to your wounds!" Kimiko pleaded.

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha struggles

"Undress!" Kimiko demands.

Kaede looks to the kids. "Do not look!"

"Huh?!" Inuyasha says, confused looking up.

"It seems as though you're starting to get along." Kaede teases.

"Huh?!" Kimiko says. 

Both of them are embarrassed. Inuyasha gets up suddenly, making Kimiko fall onto the ground. 

"You!" Kimiko says frustrated.

"Can't you understand that my body is different?!" Inuyasha asks, annoyed, but shows Kimiko his chest where his injury used to be.

"Huh...?! It's already healed." Kimiko states confused, but also with a hint of wonder.

"That a terrible injury is healed... And not even a scar! Amazing!" Kaede says impressed.

"Keh! Don't compare me mortals! I ain't flattered at all by your amazement!" Inuyasha says, but there is a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"He's not human, but he's not a demon. So what is a half-demon...?" Kimiko thinks.

Inuyasha arranges his clothes. "Oww!" Inuyasha yelps suddenly and looks at his chest. The flea from earlier is feeding on his blood and gets a little bigger.

The flea stops sucking and looks up. "Greetings, Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha slaps the flea and looks at it, a flattened version on his palm. "Huh? Why if it ain't ol' Myoga the Flea!" Myoga slides off Inuyasha's palm and onto the ground.

"Flea?" Kimiko inquiries confused.

Inuyasha kneels down to look at Myoga. "What's up, Myoga?.

Myoga stands up and fattens himself. "It has been so long, Master Inuyasha!" A gust of 'wind' blows at him. "So long... Master Inuyasha..." Myoga struggles and falls onto the ground. Kimiko is spraying a can of insecticide at Myoga with a determined look.

"What'd you do?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"Shouldn't I have?" Kimiko asked, confused, still getting used to the things that are different in this time period.  
...

Evening At The Village

The village kids are examining Kimiko's bicycle curiously. The group gathers around a fire in Kaede's hut.

"Men are trying to violate my old man's tomb?" Inuyasha asked.

"I, Myoga, protector of the tomb, could bear it no longer and here I am." Myoga informed.

"You abandoned the tomb and ran away?!" Inuyasha demands more mad at Myoga than the men violating his old mans tomb.

"But that tomb was just stone. The urn itself is in another location." Myoga explains.

"Then where is it?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Well, I do not know myself." Myoga answered shrugging.

"And you call yourself a tomb protector?!" Inuyasha says frustrated.

"Inuyasha, I have heard that your father... was a phantom dog that once ruled over the western region." Kaede tells him.  
...

A battalion of warriors firing arrows at a huge dog. The dog growls and flies into the air. The image fades to an illustration, showing the majesty of the dog.   
...

Inuyasha rests his face on his hand. "I don't remember much about 'im." Inuyasha notifies.

"He was a magnificent and powerful demon. And his blood was so flavorful. Master Inuyasha has inherited the tasty blood from his father." Myoga adds on.

"Hmmm... and his mother?" Kimiko questions curiously wanting to know more about Inuyasha.

"His mother was very beautiful." Myoga educates. 

Inuyasha stamps on Myoga with his heel and twists it in anger.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rough!" Kimiko scolds.

"My mother died a long time ago!" Inuyasha states angrily, but Kimiko could detect a hint of sadness in his voice before he stormed out of the hut.

"Did I say something to anger him?" Kimiko asked worried.

"Hmmm... I do not know." Kaede answers truthfully.

"All I did was ask about his mother." Kimiko says.

"Master Inuyasha has been always like that when the subject turns to his mother." Myoga warns Kimiko. 

Kaede remains silent and tends to the fire. Kimiko gets up.  
...

Nighttime

Inuyasha is sitting on his tree, staring into space and looking pissed off. Kimiko appears in the background and cycles towards the tree. She gets off the bicycle and pushes it along.

"His father was a full fledged demon. And Inuyasha is a half-demon. Half-demon... does that mean the other half is human? Is that why...?" Kimiko starts thinking. 

Kimiko remembers what Yura yelled at Inuyasha.

"Half of him is mortal. He's not a whole demon. That's the cause of Inuyasha's complex." Kimiko looks at Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha's mother was human?" Kimiko thinks.

"His mother is human. Is that why he misses her?" Kimiko wonders.  
...

Flashback 

Kimiko Leaving Her House To Go To The Feudal Era

"I'm off!" Kimiko tells her sister and mom.

"Kimiko, wait!" Keiko called out.

"What? I got to hurry to the other side!" Kimiko reminded.

Kieko holds out first aid kit. "It's something extra to carry, but take it." Keiko demands.

"I already have so much." Kimiko tells her.

"Didn't you say your dog eared friend and others there have gotten injured? Make sure you sterilize their wounds and treat them." Keiko advised smiling and takes the first aid kit. "All right!"  
...

"I wonder if Inuyasha really misses his mother?" Kimiko ponders. 

A gust of strong wind blows suddenly.

"Wh-what?!" Kimiko asks shocked.

Inuyasha leaps down from the tree branch. "Get down!" Inuyasha plops Kimiko's head onto the ground.

Kimiko raises her soiled face, chiding, but still thankful. "Inuyasha!"

"Can you feel it? There's something weird coming." Inuyasha said seriously. 

In the sky, the silhouette of a palanquin is seen floating across the sky, backlit by the moon. Several demons guard the palanquin.

"A noble's palanquin?" Kimiko wonders surprised if she would ever get used to seeing these things. 

The screen of the palanquin flies open, revealing a woman in chains inside.

 

"There's a lady inside." Kimiko states. 

Inuyasha gets up and walks a few steps forward. 

"Inuyasha! What's the matter?" Kimiko asks 

"M-my mother...?" Inuyasha says in disbelief softly.

"You are... Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's Mother calls as the chains tug at her. "Agh!"

Inuyasha runs forward. "Mom!"

Kimiko follows concerned. "What's happening? I thought you said your mother was dead!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's Mother yells out.

The palanquin flies towards a cloud swirl in the sky, from which a gigantic demon claw reaches out and crashes it. The rest of the demon appears, with eerie red eyes, among the clouds and clenching Inuyasha's mother tightly in his fist. Inuyasha's mother looks unconscious.

"Inuyasha, your mother!" Kimiko yells terrified.

"You..." Inuyasha leaps into the air, but a torrent of fire surges suddenly towards him. "Damn!"

It was Jaken who released the fire from his Human Head Staff. He is standing on the arm of the huge demon. Inuyasha lands and curses Jaken. Sesshomaru appears, standing on the shoulder of the giant demon.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru says.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken asks.

"We kill him after our business is done." Sesshomaru reminds.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken answers.

"You... Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha says frustrated.

"Admirable... so you remember your older brother?" Sesshomaru taunts.

"Older brother? Your brother?" Kimiko says in disbelief.

"A mortal girl?" Sesshomaru frowns in distaste.

Kimiko hides behind Inuyasha. "Wh-what?" Kimiko utters.

"Inuyasha... It suits you stick to humans." Sesshomaru mocks.

A chain around Inuyaha's mother's neck is raised, causing her to wince in pain.

"Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!" Sesshomaru jeers. 

Inuyasha grinds his teeth in anger.

"So Inuyasha's mother is pretty, after all!" Kimiko thinks.

"Sesshomaru... you! Did you come all this way just to tell me that?" Inuyasha ordered angry as he clenches his fist.

"Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our father's grave." Sesshomaru states.

"Grave? Who knows?!" Inuyasha answers annoyed.

"'Visible, but invisible... The true protector of the grave cannot see it." That is the clue to the gravesite." Sesshomaru's tells Inuyasha.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! That's for sure!" Inuyasha says mad.

"I see... Then it can't be helped. Your mother will suffer for it." Sesshomaru informs as he whips the giant demon, who winces in pain and clenches his fist, thus hurting Inuyasha's mother.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts worried.

"Are you stupid?! My mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for such a trick!" Inuyasha said.

"Trick, huh?" Sesshomaru smirks amused.

"Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!" Jaken taunts.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's Mother cry's out.

"It's not some trick...?!" Inuyasha thinks in disbelief starting to hope it was true.

"I've returned from the dead..." Inuyasha's Mother explains. 

Little demon imps tug at the chains around her and she faints from the pain.

"Damn! Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yells as he leaps up and claws the giant demon's hand, cutting it into two. 

The fist which was clenching Inuyasha's mother falls to the ground. The demon growls in pain. He lands. The little demons which were tugging at Inuyasha's mother flee once they land on the ground.

Kimiko runs up to them concerned. "Are you all right, Inuyasha's Mother?"

"Kimiko! Take my mother and go!" Inuyasha insists.

"You will not escape." Sesshomaru tells them as he whips the demon again, which growls in pain defenseless. "You hopeless imbecile!" Sesshomaru complains as he whips the demon cruelly again, this time in the face. 

The demon growls and reaches towards Inuyasha's mother.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yells, running towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's Mother shouts out as Inuyasha blocks the demon's hand from his mother and the hand stabs into his back instead. 

She gasps in horror and holds out a white glowing orb in her hand, which enlarges and engulfs Inuyasha, Kimiko and her. Sesshomaru shields his face from the bright light. When the bright light stops, Inuyasha, his mother and Kimiko are gone.

"What a nuisance." Sesshomaru mutters frustrated.

"It's going well, my lord. Just leave everything to Jaken!" Jaken proclaimed.

"You made me go along with this silly scheme... If it fails... You will die." Sesshomaru says seriously.

"Oh... Please leave it to me." Jaken said falling back in terror.  
...

 

Inuyasha and Kimiko appear, unconscious, lying in a serene and enchanted garden, next to a pond. 

Inuyasha wakes up looking around. "Where is this?"

Inuyasha's Mother walks up behind Inuyasha. "We are at the border of the spirit world. I must now return."

"The spirit world? Yes... You are dead, after all." Inuyasha resigns himself to his mother's fate. 

Inuyasha's mother turns around and walk away. Inuyasha glances at Kimiko who is still unconscious, hesitant to leave her but follows his mother. They walk a little further on the grass, next to the pond.

"Inuyasha... How you have grown." Inuyasha's Mother says happily.

"Of course! I was just a little kid when you died." Inuyasha reminds with a spiteful look.

"It was a violent age. And I left you... all alone with no one to care for you. Forgive me." She stops and turns to Inuyasha. "How you must have suffered."

Inuyasha turns around and folds his arms. "It wasn't your fault."

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's Mother says softly.

Inuyasha turns around to face her. Kimiko is finally waking.

"Huh?! Inuyasha and his mother... They're okay." She tries to get up. "Wh-what... My body... I can't move!" Kimiko thinks frightened.

Kimiko looks at Inuyasha and his mother, and notices her reflection in the pond.

"Huh?! There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! My voice... I can't speak!" Kimiko thinks getting frustrated.

Inuyasha's mother walks to his side.

"Mother..." Inuyasha starts, but can't finish.

"Parting is so sad... Inuyasha." Inuyasha's Mom said.

"Yes..." Inuyasha replies sadly.

"Have you realized it, Inuyasha? She doesn't have a face! She's not your mother!" Kimiko thinks worried for Inuyasha. 

In the reflection of Inuyasha and his mother's in the pond. They face each other, a little sideways, but there are no facial features on the face of his mother.


	6. Tetsusaiga, The Phantom Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon makes Inuyasha reveal the location of his father's grave. Sesshomaru removes Inuyasha's right eye (the black pearl) and opens the entrance to the grave. Kimiko is angry by Sesshomaru's cruelty. She goes with Inuyasha after Sesshomaru. Inside their father's tomb is a memento of Inuyasha's father, the sword Tetsusaiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/4/22/1864019561-image.jpg

Nighttime

A group of villagers are searching the forest, holding torches in their hands.

"Miss Kimiko! Miss Kimiko! Miss Kimiko!" The Villagers call out. 

Two villagers find Kimiko's bicycle under a tree and waves to the rest.

"Hey! Look!" The First Villager calls.

"Over here!" The Second Villager calls after the rest of them. 

The villagers gather around Kimiko's bicycle.  
...

Nighttime In Modern Day Japan, Just Outside The Higurashi House. 

Keiko is twisting a seat on a bicycle, making sharp creaking sounds. Sota, in his pajamas, opens the door.

Sota rubs his eyes. "What're you doing in the middle of the night?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was just lowering the bicycle seat to Kimiko's height. She took her own bike to the other dimension. I thought she'd have a hard time using this one when she returns." Keiko explained.

"Sis won't be back for two or three days. She took so much clothes with her." Sota reminded.

"I know. But I just want to do what I can for her." Keiko replied back.

"Sis is so lucky! You're so concerned about her." Shota said.

"Oh, but I'm just as concerned about you, Sota. Concerned that you won't wet the bedding again." Keiko teases.

"How can you say that?! I'm already in the third grade! I won't do that!" Sota yells embarrassed.

Keiko giggles. "We should help her out too, okay?"

Sota nods. "I know." He notices something in the sky. "A falling star!"

"Oh! Please let Kimiko be safe!" Keiko wishes.  
...

Kimiko, Inuyasha And His Mother Are Still In An Enchanted Garden

The reflection of Inuyasha's mother is seen in the pond, but there are no facial features on her face in the water. Kimiko lays sideways on the ground, unable to move.

"There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! Inu-- My voice... I can't speak. Please notice it, Inuyasha! She doesn't have a face! She's... not your mother!" Kimiko thinks frightened for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... I must return to the netherworld." Inuyasha's Mother informed.

"Oh... Must you go?" Inuyasha asks sad.

Inuyasha's Mother holds up a lotus flower in her hand and lets it fall into the water. The petals fall apart and cause ripples in the water. "Inuyasha... Look at the surface of the water."

Inuyasha kneels next to the pond and an image is formed. A ball bounces across a bridge spanning over a pond. A toddler chases after the ball and catches it after running across the bridge. A woman stands serenely among flowers, looking at the toddler. The toddler notices her, throwing his ball away and runs into her receiving arms. The woman sitting in a pavilion, overlooking the pond. The toddler sits in front of her. The woman hugs him snugly from behind.

"That's back when I was a kid..." Inuyasha's voice is heard.

"So you remember! When you were a child, I often embraced you like that." Inuyasha's Mother voice is also heard as she hugs Inuyasha from behind.

"Good boy... Let me hold you tight." Inuyasha's Mom requests as Inuyasha starts looking dreamy, turns around and they hug face to face. 

"I won't let go." Inuyasha's Mother sinks her hands into his back. "Become one with me."

Inuyasha winces in pain. "Mother..." He loses consciousness.

"Inuyasha! Wh-Why can't I move?!" Kimiko thinks desperately as chains appear around Kimiko's body, followed by the little imps. 

They are chaining down Kimiko. A darkness start to swipe across the pond and slowly, the gardens engulfed in darkness. Skeletons of animals appear. The scene is now a desolate swamp.

"This is... all an illusion!" Kimiko realized.

Myoga appears and hops onto Kimiko's cheek. "Kimiko! Snap out of it! It's me, Myoga the Flea" He hops onto a chain on Kimiko's neck. "Who would have thought that the one looking for the tomb would be Master Sesshomaru, Master Inuyasha's elder brother!! Such a formidable foe! Poor thing, you're chained up and unable to move. I'll undo the spell in a moment." He notices Kimiko's inviting neck and cheek. "Hmm? Looks delicious!" Myoga starts sucking blood from Kimiko's cheek forgetting about everything else.

 

Kimiko slaps Myoga and gets up. "Thank you! I think I can move now." Kimiko said, annoyed but also relived.

The little imps around Kimiko flee. A flattened version of Myoga slides away from Kimiko's palm. 

Jaken rows a boat in the swamp, towards Inuyasha and his mother. Inuyasha is unconscious and his face and body are half sunken in the false mother's body. The false mother no longer has a face.

"My boy... My dear son..." The False Mother coo's.

Jaken gets out of the boat.Hey, you! Un-Mother!" He clubs her face with his staff, chipping some flesh off her face. "What's the use of sucking the breath out of him?!"

"Master Jaken!" The Un-Mother exclaims surprised.

"What you do to him later is no concern to us! But first, you must get the information out of him! The location of the tomb of Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's father!" Jaken demands.

"That Jaken fellow is Sesshomaru's henchman?" Kimiko asked herself hiding behind a boulder.

"The Human Head Staff... You must watch out for that." Myoga warns.

"Okay!" Kimiko nods in understanding.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Un-Mother calls. 

Inuyasha sinks deeper into Un-Mother. Inuyasha, unconscious, is thrust underwater, with the Un-Mother's long arms holding him.

"Please remember... Where is your father's tomb?" Un-Mother questions.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha thinks.

"Think harder! Open up your heart to me." Un-Mother demands. 

Long arms curling downwards in the water, towards an black orb.

"What's that?!" Un-Mother inquires. 

Inuyasha sinks into the Un-Mother's body.

"The black pearl in the right..." Inuyasha states.

"The black pearl in the right? That's not enough to go on! Find out more!" Jaken fiercely demands.

"Master Jaken, if I delve any deeper, this boy's spirit will be broken!" Un-Mother explains.

"So what? Just do it!" Jaken orders unconcerned.

Un-Mother gasps and nods. "There, there... Inuyasha." Un-Mother hugs Inuyasha tighter. 

Inuyasha under water struggles a little.

"I can't breathe, Mother!" Inuyasha opens his eyes, look upwards and finds the Un-Mother holding him into the water. "The face...!" The hands around him curls tighter and strangles his neck. 

Inuyasha gasps for air.

"Hey! Not yet? Hurry, or I will face the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru! Huh?!" Jaken threatened.

Kimiko steps on Jaken from behind and snatches his staff. 

"Why you... troublemaker!" Kimiko swings Jaken's into the water with the staff. 

The Un-Mother gets up and runs away.

"Wait! Let Inuyasha go!" Kimiko demands chasing her.

"No!" Un-Mother cries desperately as she runs backwards and sinks Inuyasha deeper into her body, until only his hair is visible.

Kimiko pulls Inuyasha's hair. "Inuyasha! Huh?!" Kimiko trips and loses grip on him. "He's being sucked in!"

Myoga hops onto Kimiko's shoulder. "Kimiko! You must awaken Master Inuyasha's spirit!."

"Spirit?!" Kimiko says confused.

"The demon is the Un-Mother." Myoga informed. "She was created by the forlorn spirits of mothers who lost children to famine or war. If you reawaken the spirit that's under the spell of the Un-Mother, his body will be released!"

"Awaken the spirit?! But, how?" Kimiko asked desperately. 

Kimiko gasps in horror as Inuyasha is almost inside Un-Mother with only his arm visible.

"Oh joy... You and Mother will soon be one..." Un-Mother said.

"I won't make it in time!" Kimiko says worriedly, but then notices the reflection of the Un-Mother in the water, who is holding a kid Inuyasha in her arms. "That child... is Inuyasha?"

"Yes! That is the work of the Un-Mother's magic!" Myoga tells her.

"If I erase that image, then..." Kimiko says getting an idea to save Inuyasha, she steps and hits the water surface with the staff, disturbing the reflection. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" The Un-Mother shrieks and Inuyasha falls out of her onto the ground.

"Inuyasha... Are you all right?" Kimiko asks concerned as she holds up Inuyasha and then hugs him in relief.

"Damn! Damn it to hell! How dare they... use my mother like that?!" Inuyasha angrily says pulling away from the hug.

Un-Mother falls onto the ground, crying. "It's all the work of Sesshomaru and Jaken." Kimiko tells Inuyasha. 

"What?!" Inuyasha demands.

Sesshomaru appears from afar and walks forward. "Inuyasha... I know where the tomb is."

"What?! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yells mad. 

Sesshomaru zooms toward Inuyasha and grips his neck.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha grunts.

"I never imagined it would be there! Very clever... That father would pick such a place. The black pearl in the right... Father didn't want anyone to disturb his resting place so he hid his tomb there." Sesshomaru starts explaining to no one.

"You..." Inuyasha holds onto Sesshomaru hand, which is strangling him. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!"

"So you were entrusted with the tomb unknowingly. Well then, would you like to visit father's grave with me?" Sesshomaru asks not expecting an answer. 

Sesshomaru holds up two fingers and emits a spark at Inuyaha's right eyeball. He groans in pain.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried out. 

Sesshomaru pulls his fingers towards him, and a black orb in extracted from Inuyaha's iris. He takes the orb and plops Inuyasha onto the ground. Inuyasha holds a hand over his right eye, in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells as she holds up Inuyasha.

"No wonder it was useless looking underground. Visible, but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot be seen. And... it is the black pearl imbedded in your right eye." Sesshomaru scoffed.

Inuyasha lowers his hand, revealing that his right iris is gone. "And just for that... You tricked me with my dead mother's image...!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

The Un-Mother turns around and looks at them. 

"It was just a joke." Sesshomaru casually said not caring.

"Why you...! Unforgivable!" Inuyasha tries to claw Sesshomaru, but he dodges.

Sesshomaru takes out his whip and attacks Inuyasha. "Die!" Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha several times, which Inuyasha manages to dodge. 

One attack hits him and he is thrown onto the ground. Sesshomaru readies another attack, but the Un-Mother rushes in front of Inuyasha. The whip hits her back instead and shatters her body into pieces.

"Huh?!" Kimiko states surprised. 

The body pieces and shreds of the Un-Mother's clothes fall onto the ground. One shred of her clothes lands on Inuyaha's shoulder.

"The Un-Mother?" Myoga said.

"She protected Inuyasha?" Kimiko questioned, but with an understanding smile dawned on her face.

"The Un-Mother is a demon filled with motherly love. It's in her nature to try to protect children." Myoga understands.

"My son..." The Un-Mother cries weakly from her remaining head and Sesshomaru whips it into pieces after hearing what she said. 

Inuyasha is furious.

"Hey, you!" Kimiko yells out to Sesshomaru.

"Don't interfere! Or else we'll both be killed." Myoga warns.

"I don't care!!" Kimiko states.

"Jaken! Jaken!" Sesshomaru calls his servant.

Jaken who was crawling among the grass, runs up to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! I have my Human Head Staff back!" Jaken holds up his staff proudly.

Sesshomaru holds the staff and looks at the black orb. "How I have waited for this moment!"  
Sesshomaru drops the glowing orb onto the ground and pokes the lower end of the staff at it. The old man's head on the staff cackles.

"The old man laughs! The tomb will now open!" Jaken excitedly says. 

Light emits from the orb and a portal opens in the air. Sesshomaru and Jaken go in.

"They've disappeared!" Kimiko said.

"Master Inuyasha, hurry and enter before the entrance closes up. Lord Sesshomaru intends to take sole possession of your father's treasure!" Myoga said crawling up Inuyasha's hair.

"I'm not interested in that!" Inuyasha tells Myoga.

"Don't say such a thing!" Myoga pleaded.

"Shut up! Who said I wasn't going?!" Inuyasha holds up the piece of the Un-Mother's clothes. "That Sesshomaru... I'll kill 'im!" He shreds the cloth into pieces. "Kimiko, it's dangerous, so you stay here..." He turned around to find Kimiko has already gone. "Huh?"

Kimiko is climbing into the portal. "What, are you waiting for an invitation!" She asked and then enters.

"Hey! Hey, Sesshomaru's inside!" Inuyasha catches up with Kimiko in the portal.

"That's why we have to go teach him a lesson! I'll never forgive him for what he did!" Kimiko explained furious.

Kimiko and Inuyasha reach the end of the vortex and floats in the sky above a desolate and rocky landscape. A gigantic skull of an animal stands in the middle of the land. Below the skull is an armor of sorts. A skeletal bird flies towards them and carries them on its back. The bird flies towards the skull.

"Father..." Inuyasha said not knowing what to feel.

"Those bones are your father's...?" Kimiko asked, not knowing whether to be shocked or not.

"Can't you tell?" Inuyasha asks like it is obvious.

"Well, even if you say that... How was I to know?! It's so huge!" Kimiko points out frustrated.

"His father was a phantom of incomparable stature. And here he is in his truest form, undisguised." Myoga informs her. 

The bird flies into the mouth of the skull. 

"The treasured sword imbedded in his bones... That is what Master Sesshomaru is after." Myoga informed.  
...

Inside the ribcage of Inuyasha's father. Sesshomaru stands and gaze at a sword. The rusty and chipped sword is standing upright, with its tip embedded in a golden pedestal.

 

"I am finally here. To possess the sacred sword imbedded in my father's bones. The lethal fang sword... known to kill a hundred beasts in a single stroke! Known as Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru holds the sword.

"Tetsusaiga was forged from one of his father's fangs. Being in possession of this sword empowers you with as much strength as your father!" Jaken said excitedly. 

Sesshomaru tries to pull out the sword, but a static charge discharges and he releases his hand from the sword. His hand turns blue and static surrounds it.

"Can't pull it out?" Jaken inquires.

"He was ever so cautious. There's a spell on it." Sesshomaru said, looking at his hand return to normal but fumes still emit from it.

Inuyasha lands with Kimiko on one of the ribcage bones yelling. "Sesshomaru!"

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru said uninterested.

Inuyasha leaps towards his brother. "I haven't finished with you yet!" Sesshomaru dodges as Inuyasha crashes onto the ground. "Damn! Where'd he go?!" Inuyasha looks around to find Sesshomaru high up in the air.

"This is our father's resting place. Be respectful!" Sesshomaru demands Inuyasha.

"You hypocrite! You're the one trying to rob his grave! Now get out of here!" Inuyasha yells.

"Master Inuyasha! Look behind you!" Myoga requests.

"Behind me? Why?" Inuyasha questions curiously.

"That's the sword... made from your father's fang... That's Tetsusaiga!" Myoga exclaims happily.

"Huh?!" He goes to the sword. "It's just an old, rusty sword! Tes-something-or-other?! Hah! You can't even cut a turnip with this!" Inuyasha mocks the sword.

"Master Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out. Lord Sesshomaru, you were unable to pull Tetsusaiga out. Isn't that so?" Myoga request, then asks Sesshomaru.

"And you say that Inuyasha can?" Sesshomaru states incredibly thinking of he couldn't do it than this half-breed of a brother shouldn't be able to either.

"But of course! Master Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tetsusaiga! The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that!" Myoga informed, but also fearing Sesshomaru's wrath, inches slowly to the back of Inuyaha's neck. "Now hurry, Master Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!"

"What inheritance?! What treasured sword! I could care less about this rusty sword! But Sesshomaru! You've insulted me one too often! Now you'll die in our father's grave!" Inuyasha declared before he leaps to claw Sesshomaru but he dodges.

"Where are you aiming?" Sesshomaru taunted. 

Sesshomaru lands on the ground and leaps back into the air. Inuyasha chases and attacks, but Sesshomaru dodged effortlessly. Inuyasha punches him and Sesshomaru flies further up. Inuyasha punches into the ribcage instead, and crashes onto the ground.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses.

"Such a childish attack!" Sesshomaru mocks landing behind Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!" Myoga begs.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarls annoyed.

"Inuyasha! Just go and draw the sword out!" Kimiko is shouting from where they landed on the rib cage knowing if she went down she would be in the way.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha shouts surprised she had such little confidence in him.

"Sesshomaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshomaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!" Kimiko tells him her plan.

"I see... All right! That'll be really fun to watch." Inuyasha walks towards the sword as Sesshomaru gives him an angry glare.

"Hey, I can't wait to see your face!" Inuyasha calls out to Sesshomaru as he gets onto the pedestal and holds the sword.

"No...! Master Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, appearing from a pile of skulls as Inuyasha tries to pull out the sword.

"I knew it! Tetsusaiga is destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!" Myoga giddily says. 

Inuyasha clenches his teeth and pulls with all his strength, and glow emits around the sword.

"Pull it out, Inuyasha!" Kimiko cheers having full confidence he could pull it out. 

Inuyasha is still trying very hard to pull out the sword. An orb of light surrounds the sword. Sesshomaru looks on. Slowly, the light dissipates, but the sword remains embedded in the pedestal.

"Huh?!" Kimiko said in disbelief.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha asks confused.

"Oh dear!" Jaken said.

"Hey..." Inuyasha in a deadpan voice picks up Myoga and squeezes him with his fingers, his eyebrow twitching. "I couldn't pull it out!"

"Wh-why?!" Myoga shouts shocked and confused.

"Let's cut the comedy." Sesshomaru demands as he suddenly flies towards Inuyasha, who dodges and sprints away. 

Sesshomaru catches up with him effortlessly and pins him onto the ribcage wall. He holds out his other hand threateningly.

"My poison claws will sublimate you!" Sesshomaru shouts. 

A green glow emits from his hand and he charges at Inuyasha. At the very last minute, Inuyasha breaks away from Sesshomaru grip and the hand charges poisonous fumes at the ribcage wall instead. Part of the wall melts and forms a hole, which gradually gets bigger.

"Wanna turn me into slime, huh?!" Inuyasha thinks sprinting away.

"You won't get away!" Sesshomaru said zooming next to Inuyasha.

"Why you--!" Inuyasha starts to claw at Sesshomaru, who flies into the air and takes a whip.

Sesshomaru whips Inuyasha, who falls backwards onto the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Let me assist!" Jaken requested and swings his staff.

Kimiko jumps onto Jaken, making him fall flat face onto the ground fed up with doing nothing. "Hey, you! Coward!" She tells him getting off Jaken and facing him.

"What?! Take that!" Jaken gets up and swings his staff at Kimiko.

Kimiko grabs the staff and pushes it forward. "You puny lizard!"

Jaken gets engaged in a sort of 'tug of war' with her. "Why little wench!"

"Even humans like me can fight!" Kimiko angrily retorts.

"I won't lose this time!" Jaken pushes the staff forcefully, which sends Kimiko falling backwards, near the pedestal.

Inuyasha, while engaged in a fight with Sesshomaru, notices and yells Kimiko's name. This momentarily distraction allows Sesshomaru to slug him in the face. Kimiko gets up as Jaken swings his staff threateningly.

"What?! Is that all you can manage?!" Jaken mocks.

Kimiko steps backwards, one foot on the pedestal. She subconsciously reaches backwards and use the sword as support. "I'm not done yet!"

Inuyasha is lying on the ground. He struggles to get up and flies at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru charges one hand at Inuyasha's stomach, thus stopping Inuyasha midair. Inuyasha winces and his body start to curl up.

Sesshomaru raises the other green glowing hand. "This is it! Disappear!" Sesshomaru leaps into the air and pins Inuyaha onto the ground. 

He flexes his hand muscles as he prepares to move in for the kill. Kimiko, whose hand is still on the sword runs towards Inuyasha worried.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells out, but as she runs, the tip of the sword is dislodged from the pedestal. Kimiko realizes and stares at the sword in her hand shocked.

"Huh?!" Kimiko said surprised. 

Hearing, Sesshomaru stops and turns around to look at Kimiko. Kimiko holds up the sword with both hands and looks at it in disbelief.

Kimiko turns toward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Sorry... I pulled it out." Not knowing what else to say.

Jaken looks on, stuttering and lost for words. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stare at Kimiko incredulously.

"Sorry... " Kimiko apologized again and just looks at the sword blade, not knowing what to do.


	7. Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko is able to pull out the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru tries to kill her, and Inuyasha is angered and fights to protect Kimiko. His will to protect a human changes Tetsusaiga into its true form, a fang sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/4/22/1864019561-image.jpg

Kimiko holds up the Tetsusaiga in her hand and examines it. 

"Im... impossible! Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshomaru, could not budge Tetsusaiga... How could a mere mortal...?" Jaken stutters in disbelief.

Inuyasha claws at Sesshomaru while he is staring at Kimiko. "You shouldn't have looked away!" 

Sesshomaru dodges and zooms to in front of Kimiko.

"Huh?!" Kimiko said startled by his sudden appearance.

"Just who are you? Why were you able to draw out the sword?" Sesshomaru demands in his monotone voice.

"I guess he's no longer interested in you and your life's been spared, huh?" Myoga says to Inuyasha as he lets a breath of relief.

"Fool!" Inuyasha tells Myoga then yells to Sesshomaru trying to get Sesshomaru away from Kimiko. "Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko said then turned to Sesshomaru. "Don't come near me or I'll kill you!" Kimiko orders, not as confident as she sounded.

"Neither you nor I could draw out Tetsusaiga. Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go?" Sesshomaru questions Inuyasha.

"I don't know why the barrier had no effect on her! But she's only a human girl! Kimiko! Hand over Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha states to Sesshomaru and somewhat pleads to Kimiko, but knowing she was just as stubborn as Kikyo.

Kimiko points the sword at Sesshomaru. "No! He couldn't pull out the sword! That means he's not the rightful owner! I WILL NOT give it to him." Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"Fool! A human girl has nothing to do with this! Stop interfering!" Inuyasha demands angrily.

Kimiko swings and points the sword at Inuyasha instead. "Stop interfering, you say?!" Kimiko shouts annoyed. 

All of a sudden Kimiko realizes the gravity of the situation and lifts the sword in front of her in self defense.

"Humph. Inuyasha... You seem to be very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her?" Sesshomaru puts a hand behind his ear casually. "Why let her go? Why love her?" Sesshomaru questions intrigued. Sesshomaru runs his hand over his hair and walks slowly towards Inuyasha. "I certainly did not inherit from our father the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have. It was this feeling for a mortal woman, your mother, this weakness of the heart, that caused father to end up here like this. Tainted blood courses through your body! It is this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings." Sesshomaru mocked and then he turns around, raises his hand and discharges a torrent of poison fumes at Kimiko.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko cried out panicked.

The ribcage above her starts to melt and cover her.

Kimiko!" Inuyasha yells back worried. 

More melted ribcage cover Kimiko and she eventually falls to the ground. The Tetsusaiga falls to the ground too. Gradually both of them are buried under. Sesshomaru stops his poison attack.

"So totally useless, right, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha calls out furious.

"Humans..." Sesshomaru states as he turns to Inuyasha. "As well as half-demons."

Inuyasha sprints towards Sesshomaru. "Why...!" Inuyasha growls out and leaps and attacks. "Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!"

Sesshomaru flies upwards swiftly and grabs Inuyasha into the air with his fur sash. "Wake up! With tainted blood like yours, you cannot touch me!" Sesshomaru informed. 

Sesshomaru twirls and spins Inuyasha with his fur sash to the ground like a top. He throws him off and he slides across the skull filled ground and crashes onto the ribcage wall.

Inuyasha struggles to get up cursing. "Damn!" 

Sesshomaru continues to whip Inuyasha casually from high up.

"What can half-demons do?!" Sesshomaru whips violently this time, furious. "You're just half a demon!" The whip sends Inuyasha upwards and crashes him to the ground.

Inuyasha struggles to get up. "Half-demon, huh?" Inuyasha mutters to himself. 

Sesshomaru whips him casually again. Inuyasha shields his face with his hand.  
...

Flashback - Inuyasha's Childhood

Several men, forming a circle, are playing ball in a courtyard, while a few group of women look on.

"Go!" One Man yells.

The Second Man kicks the ball saying. "There!"

A young Inuyasha runs towards them and runs after the ball. One of the men catches the ball and Inuyasha waves his hand to get it. The man pauses for a while and tosses the ball over his shoulder, onto a bridge. Young Inuyasha runs across the bridge and chases after the ball. He reaches the other bank and grabs the ball. He turns around to find that the group of people playing ball have disappeared and are walking away in different directions, ignoring him.

"Half-demon...?" Young Inuyasha questions sad. 

The ball bouncing away, and young Inuyasha runs into his mother's receiving arms.

"Mother! What is a half-demon?" Young Inuyasha inquiries.

"That's right... I... remember." Inuyasha of the present day voice is heard saying.

Inuyasha's mother's eyes start to water. A tear rolls down her cheek and she closes her eyes sadly.

"At that time, my mother cried... for my sake. She thought of my future and cried for me." The present Inuyasha voice is heard remembering.  
...

Present

Inuyasha gets up and looks at the disintegrated pile on Kimiko.

"It doesn't matter whether one is human or demon! I can't forgive you for playing with my mother's memory... But for her sake, I will not lose to you!" Inuyasha determinedly states.

Inuyasha sprints towards Sesshomaru and manages to punch his armor on his chest. Sesshomaru looks shocked momentarily but then flies upwards.

"This one's for my mother! And this one is for..." Inuyasha declares as he leaps and claws at Sesshomaru chest. "Kimiko!" Sesshomaru falls backwards, looking stunned that Inuyasha actually managed to touch him. 

Static emits from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Wh-why?! It was useless a minute ago..." Jaken says stunned.

Sesshomaru regains his composure and flies upwards. Inuyasha lands with his fist on the ground. Sesshomaru lands behind him. The armor on his chest cracks, shatters into pieces and falls to the ground.

"Anger over a mere mortal woman? You act in the heat of passion and rush to your death... You are a truly pitiful fellow." Sesshomaru says calmly, with a slight smirk.

"Why you...! I'll slit you open and cut out your guts! For Kimiko, who died a senseless death!" Inuyasha says.

Suddenly, Kimiko emerges from the gooey pile and gasps for air, while holding onto the sword.

"Phew! I thought I was a goner!" Kimiko says relived.

"Wh-hat!?" Inuyasha says in confused disbelief, but with a hint of relief.

Kimiko stands up angrily. "Huh?!" Kimiko said and points Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru threateningly. "Hey, you! You actually tried to kill me!" She walks sideways toward Inuyasha. "Well. You're going to regret it now! Get ready!" Kimiko hands Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. "Here!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said still shocked.

"I think this sword has special powers. Go for it!" Kimiko tells Inuyasha in an optimistic voice.

"How... how come you're still alive?" Inuyasha questions.

"Huh? Hmm?" Kimiko mumbles as she holds up and examines her hand curiously.

"I see... The sword's barrier protected you." Sesshomaru realizes what happened.

The skulls on the ground where Sesshomaru is standing on starts to vibrate.

Myoga hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder saying in a awed voice. "Amazing... This Tetsusaiga... to thwart the deadly poisons in Master Sesshomaru's claws! Master Inuyasha, do not fear! Try out the Tetsusaiga on Master Sesshomaru himself!"

Sesshomaru scoffs lightly. "Listen to you, prattling on!" Sesshomaru eyes enlarge slightly and glare at Inuyasha.

A pink glow emits around Sesshomaru. A vortex of wind starts to surround him, picking up some skulls with it. He sends a skull towards Inuyasha, which crashes on his forehead. Inuyasha doesn't flinch. Sesshomaru sends more skulls toward Inuyasha, which hit him at various places. Inuyasha still doesn't move an inch.

"We'll see if a half-demon can wield the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness!" Sesshomaru says. 

The vortex of wind grows stronger. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly enlarge and turn blood red. Sesshomaru's face morphs into that of a ferocious dog. His body turns into a pink substance, which shoots up into the air. It twirls and flies in the air for a while and charges towards the ground. The pink substance dissipates, revealing a ferocious, huge white dog demon. He lifts his head and growls. He stamps his paws violently on the ground as he advances toward Inuyasha and Kimiko.

 

"He changed!" Kimiko says in disbelief.

"Hah! Now he's shown his true colors!" Inuyasha informs.

Sesshomaru barks at Inuyasha making him laugh.

"And just because he coveted this Tetsusaiga... Does this sword really have such awesome powers?" Inuyasha inquiries.

Inuyasha swings the sword at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru backs off a little, barking menacingly.

"Kimiko! Hide nearby." Inuyasha demands.

"Nearby? Where?" Kimiko asks.

Inuyasha leaps above Sesshomaru and charges down declaring. "Okay! Now show me, Tetsusaiga, your power!" 

Sesshomaru barks and tries to bite Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges and hit Sesshomaru's back with Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru slams his paw at Kimiko, but she dodges to the side. Inuyasha lands and the sword vibrates, making a ringing sound.

"It didn't even make a scratch." Inuyasha said astonished. 

Sesshomaru slams a paw on Inuyasha, but he escapes onto a ribcage bone. Sesshomaru slams Inuyasha again, but he leaps away. Sesshomaru's attack crushes the bone and a pile of skulls violently. Drool starts to appear around Sesshomaru's mouth, which drip onto the ground, forming poisonous green fumes and melting the skulls on the ground.

"Hey, Myoga! What's going on?! This sword can't cut! It didn't even leave a lump!" Inuyasha complained, looking at Myoga on his shoulder.

Myoga packing his belongings into a bundle. "Err... well, Master Inuyasha... That sword is your father's heirloom. You must believe in its power." He slings the bundle over his back. "And by no means must you release it! Now then, excuse me!" Myoga said as he hops onto the ground.

"Wh-why you!" Inuyasha starts angry and annoyed.

"Turn Master Sesshomaru into fodder!" Myoga calls before he sprints away. 

Sesshomaru's drool continues to drip onto the ground and a pool of green fumes engulfs the area, up to waist height.

"Why...! Kimiko! A miasma! Don't breathe it in! Escape." Inuyasha orders.

"Don't breathe it in?! And escape where." Kimiko questions panicked.

"Up! Escape upwards!" Inuyasha answers pointing his sword upwards.

Sesshomaru growls and dives at Inuyasha several times, who manage to dodge.

KImiko climbing up the vines on the ribcage wall shouting out worried. "Inuyasha!"

"Never mind, just escape! Those toxic fumes can kill any demon in an instant!" Myoga informed quickly as he climbs swiftly up a vine next to Kimiko.

Jaken who is also climbing a vine. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The fumes grow higher. "There!" He climbs upwards frantically.

"What about Inuyasha?!" Kimiko demands worried. Myoga climbs up frantically. "Wait! Will Inuyasha be okay?"

Myoga pauses to think. "Huh? I wonder?" Myoga shrugs with his hands in an 'I-don't-know' posture. This makes him fall off and into the miasma. Myoga starts waving his hands frantically. "Huh?!" He climbs up the vine swiftly again. "Just leave things to Master Inuyasha for now! We must concentrate on escaping!"

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out.

The miasma grows higher and Kimiko gasps as she climbs upwards.

Inuyasha slides backwards onto the ribcage wall, coughing saying. "Strong poison... I can't linger here much longer." Inuyasha jumps upwards and falters a little as the fumes get to him. He reaches a vine and coughs.

"Damn! My arms and legs are becoming numb!" Inuyasha curses wincing trying to move. 

A pair of red eyes appear behind him. It's Sesshomaru. He growls and bites Inuyasha violently, clenching him between his teeth. Inuyasha yells. Sesshomaru glares downwards at Inuyasha and swings his mouth around, making Inuyasha yell in pain.

"Even a useless sword like this has to be more irritating than a mosquito bite!" Inuyasha said, struggling and pokes Sesshomaru in the eye with his sword. Sesshomaru growls in pain and rolls around. He charges upwards with Inuyasha still in his mouth. Sesshomaru bursts out of the ribcage. 

Outside, on the shoulder armor of the skeleton of Inuyasha's father, Kimiko is standing.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out.

Sesshomaru is swinging his head in pain while Inuyasha grabs onto the fur of Sesshomaru's chin. Inuyasha releases his grip and lands on the armor. Sesshomaru swings his head and twitches his eyes. Kimiko is hiding behind a bush on the armor, looking on.

"Master Inuyasha, now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!" Myoga shouts out popping out of the bush.

"Fool! This sword is as useless as a walking stick!" Inuyasha retorts fed up.

"Are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your father?" Myoga asks as he folds his arms and ponder for a while, and pops back into the bush. 

He dashes across the ground, away from the fight.

"Damn! Does this junk do anything?!" Inuyasha curses frustrated.

Sesshomaru slams a paw at Inuyasha suddenly, but Inuyasha dodges. Sesshomaru slams Inuyasha again, but Inuyasha dodges again. Inuyasha swings his sword on his paw, but nothing happens. Inuyasha leaps away and lands near Kimiko.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses again.

"Hang in there, Inuyasha! The first blow worked!" Kimiko encourages.

"Hah! It didn't do a thing!" Inuyasha retorts back.

"But that's YOUR sword! I have faith in your power!" Kimiko countered.

Sesshomaru licks his paw where Inuyasha hit.

"How can you keep talking such rubbish?! I'm hardy, so I'll survive." Inuyasha inquires curiously before he squints his eyes and mocks childishly. "But you may end up dead!"

Kimiko lowers her head. "Is it really... hopeless?." Kimiko questions sadly.

"Well..." Inuyasha starts and looks at Kimiko, shocked. "Hey... Did I..." Inuyasha voice becomes helpless. "Did I make you sad?" Now Inuyasha yells. "Don't be sad!" Inuyasha stumbled out his words.

"You expect me to be happy?!" Kimiko yells back.

"Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you!" Inuyasha states sincerely.

Kimiko is stunned, but feels surprisingly happy.

"Just stay there and watch." Inuyasha demanded and slings Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and walks towards Sesshomaru.

"I didn't hear wrong, did I? He said he'd protect me... Inuyasha is crude but he's different from Sesshomaru. There's something different about him and I can't wait to find out " Kimiko thinks becoming excited.

 

Inuyasha reaches the front of Sesshomaru. "Damn! What the heck anyway?" He swings his sword. "Come, beast dog!" The sword starts pulsating and Inuyasha examines it. "Tetsusaiga is pulsing! I can hear it... Is this the life beat of Tetsusaiga? It's different... something's changed!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Get that half-demon Inuyasha and devour him, head first!" Jaken cheers.

A skull suddenly hits Jaken on the head.

Kimiko throws more skulls at Jaken from behind. "He hasn't lost yet!" Kimiko retorts angry and starts thinking. "Do your best, Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru charges up into the air and dives at Inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't move and stares with a determined look.

"I can do it!" Inuyasha says confidently. 

Inuyasha jumps up and cuts into Sesshomaru's front leg. The Tetsusaiga looks different, with a thicker and non-chipped blade. A ring of fur surrounds the handle. Inuyasha drags the sword upwards, along Sesshomaru's front leg and finally slices it off. Sesshomaru collapses onto the ground, a torrent of blood gushes out where his left leg used to be. Inuyasha lands and holds up the sword, examining it.

 

"This... fang!" Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga around and laughs. "A fang...! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey, Sesshomaru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers, fighting for our father's treasure, compared to his magnificence, we're nothing! Do you understand? We're battling it out now, on top of our father's body!" Inuyasha laughs. "We're nowhere near his equal."

Sesshomaru growls at Inuyasha viciously.

"I don't have any memories of being loved by my father! But he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving up this sword! Not to anyone! Not even to my "fine" older brother!" Inuyasha taunts.

Sesshomaru growls and charges at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swings his sword at Sesshomaru's chest, cutting him deeper. He swings again and Sesshomaru falls backwards, with light sparks emitting from his chest. Sesshomaru falls downwards, far away from the armor of their father.

Jaken with many bumps on his head says. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru starts to glow and curl up, transforming into a white glowing orb and flies into the distance. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait!" Jaken cried out and runs from Inuyaha frantically, with mock tears trailing.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out excited he won.

Inuyasha, breathing heavily, sticks the sword onto the ground and kneels down.

Kimiko kneels next to Inuyasha worried and panicked. "Inuyasha, are you all right?!"

Inuyasha chuckles. 

"Thanks, old man... You left me a pretty handy heirloom." Inuyasha thanked.

Myoga appears suddenly and hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, well done! I, Myoga, had faith in you!" Inuyasha raises a finger to squeeze him but Myoga blocks it with his hands. "Please wait!" He points to something. "Look there! I was arranging for transportation to go home. I certainly did not intend to run away! You understand?" Where Myoga was pointing, two skeletal birds stands and caws.

Inuyasha stands up and says in a hopeful tone. "Then you didn't run away?"

"Huh?" Myoga asks.

Myoga bows his head, sweat drops forming. "Well, when you ask me so nicely... I'm sorry! I thought you had no chance in a hundred against Lord Sesshomaru...and I ran away. I underestimated you, Master Inuyasha. I am so terribly ashamed of myself."

Inuyasha still smiling. "Myoga..." A shadow forms over Inuyasha's eyes, making him look sinister. Inuyasha clenches his teeth picks up Myoga between his fingers.

"Huh?!" Myoga exclaims. Inuyasha closes his eyes and squeezes Myoga vindictively. A flattened Myoga drifts downwards from Inuyasha's fingers.

"Oh dear... What a happy day!" Myoga says.  
...

A portal opens in the sky. Inuyasha and Kimiko emerge from it and lands on the grass below. The portal closes and transforms into a black orb, which returns to Inuyasha's right eye. Inuyasha blinks a few times.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Kimiko asks concerned.

"I just returned to normal." Inuyasha rubs his right eye. "There's no tomb or treasure here anymore. My old man can finally rest in peace." Inuyasha explained.  
...

Kaede's Village - Kaede's Hut

Kimiko, Kaede and Myoga sit around a fire.

"But why were you able to draw out this Tetsusaiga? I must say, you have some strange powers." Kaede asks Kimiko intrigued.

"Umm..." Kimiko starts but doesn't know how to answer.

"I believe that it was because Kimiko is a mortal. In the first place, Tetsusaiga was forged by Inuyasha's father in order to protect Inuyasha's human mother. It is a supernatural sword that can only be wielded by one who feels love for and protective towards a human being." Myoga explains his theory. "There was just no way someone like Sesshomaru, who despises humans could control Tetsusaiga."

"Such a strange story. Inuyasha thinks that being a half-demon is a weakness. That's why he didn't want to feel anything for his mother. But it is necessary for Inuyasha to have feelings for humans. That is what his father wanted to teach him. Perhaps it is Inuyasha rather than Sesshomaru, who inherited the true traits of their father." Kaede muses.  
...

Inuyasha sits on his tree, swinging Tetsusaiga in the air. He stops and examines the sword closely.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha states confused. 

Inuyasha swings again and accidentally hits the tree trunk. The force makes him almost fall off the branch. He struggles for a while and regains his balance. Inuyasha heaves a sigh of relief.

"What's this?! It turned back into a useless, old sword." Inuyasha states annoyed.

 

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out walking towards the tree.

"Huh?" Inuyasha questions.

"Shall I tell you the secret to controlling Tetsusaiga?" Kimiko questions with a smile.

Inuyasha jumps off the tree to the front of Kimiko. "What? Do you know?" Inuyasha demands excited.

"Can you really protect me with that sword?" Kimiko asks sweetly.

Inuyasha squints at Kimiko. "Huh?! What're you saying? Are you sane?" Inuyasha inquiries as he holds up his finger and points to his head.

Kimiko clenches her fist and yells. "You're the one who told me, "I'll protect you always!""

"I did not!" Inuyasha denied embarrassed and says firmly. "Now listen here, Kimiko. One day, I'm going to become a full-fledged demon, a magnificent one at that!" Inuyasha turns around, looking at Tetsusaiga and says smugly. "And with this sword, I'll be able to gather all the fragments of the Sacred Jewel" He staggers off and mock childishly. "And that means, I have no time to waste on a girl like you!"

Kimiko pushes Inuyasha onto a bridge angry and a little hurt.

Inuyasha looks back at Kimiko. "Hey! What?!" Inuyasha demands.

Kimiko stops when they are in the middle of the bridge. She walks back to the ground, leaving Inuyasha standing alone.

Kimiko put her hands on her hip and says calmly. "Sit." Inuyasha crashes the bridge violently and into the river below. "I was such a fool for believing for an instant, that he could be kinda nice!"

Inuyasha climbs up onto the ground. "Damn Kimiko! What'd you do that for?! Wait! Show me how to control this sword!" Inuyasha curses before demanding an explanation while waving Tetsusaiga wildly in the air.

"Nah! I think it's going to be more interesting if you figure that secret by yourself. I have faith that you can." Kimiko replied, looking at Inuyasha, but quickly turning around to hide her blushing cheeks, but also surprising Inuyasha that she had that much faith in him.


	8. The Toad Who Would Be Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Kai Providence, there is a young samurai named Nobunaga. He is clumsy but earnest young man. He has heard rumors the man that the princess, his childhood friend, has married. Nobunaga tries to save the lord of the castle who is possessed by a toad demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/7/4/pj3vajptfc-image.jpg

Daytime

Kimiko is swimming in a pond. She is wearing a bathing suit, while her school clothes, and a towel are on a nearby rock.

Kimiko stands up and raises her hands in the air happily saying. "Oh, this feels so good, Sparkling clear water and clean, fresh air! There's something to be said about this age, after all!"

"It's been three days since we left the village. Maybe there aren't any fragments of the Sacred Jewel left in Musashi county." Inuyasha said, resting on a tree nearby.

Myoga is sitting on a branch, looking in the distance. "Huh?"

"Say, are you listening?!" Inuyasha demands.

"Huh? Oh, you may be right. But my, my... the firm, luscious flesh of young women." Myoga answers then leers towards Kimiko's direction.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha scolded.

"I'm just going to take a peek." Myoga tells Inuyasha hoping onto his knee.

"Stop! You'll only get whacked!" Inuyasha warns but something flashes past Inuyasha and catches his attention. 

He gets off the tree and chases it, passing by Myoga.

"See? Master Inuyasha, you can't resist either..." Myoga mocks.

Inuyasha leaps among some trees. Kimiko notices something, turns around and screams. Inuyasha in midair jumps towards her, looking shocked. Inuyasha lands on a rock in the pond and struggles to balance himself.

"What?! I'm not peeking!" Inuyasha defends himself.

"I know that, but get my clothes back!" Kimiko demands pointing at something.

Inuyasha looks in the direction where Kimiko was pointing to. The thing that was flashed past him just now turns out to be a little white baboon. It continues sprinting off. A whistle is heard in the background.

"A finger whistle?" Inuyasha inquires intrigued.  
...

A young man sits under a tree, with his hand over his mouth, whistling. The baboon from just is now hopping towards him with Kimiko's clothes and into his lap.

"Here, here... Hiyoshimaru. Good job." The Man praised as he reaches into the bundle of clothes and takes out a bra. "Th-this... isn't something to eat!" The Man says, embarrassed as Hiyoshimaru shrieks and slaps his forehead.

Inuyasha pops of out a nearby bush, clenching his fists. "Hey!"

Kimiko pops out behind Inuyasha embarrassed. "Please return my clothes!"

The Man unsheathes his sword and points it at Inuyasha and Kimiko. "Wh-who are you?! You look suspicious!"

Inuyasha kicks the young man in the face. "That's our line!"

Hiyoshimaru shrieks, raises his arms and runs around in circles.  
...

The young man sits under a tree, munching on a bag of potato chips ravenously. Hiyoshimaru sits on his shoulder, biting into one piece of chip. Kimiko kneels next to him, and Inuyasha lies on the curved tree trunk.

"You really must've been hungry." Kimiko said and holds up her hand. "Want some tea?" Kimiko offers.

"Uh-huh..." The Man answers takes the tea and sips.

Kimiko reaches into her bag and takes out a bag of food. "Want something to eat too, Inuyasha?"

"No thanks." Inuyasha declines.

"If you eat, I'd have less to carry." Kimiko explained.

Inuyasha gets off the trunk and picks up Kimiko's bag. "Well, why'd you bring so much stuff each time you go back to the well?"

"Well, I have clothes to change into, homework..." Kimiko lists of.

Inuyasha slouches and closes his eyes. "Listen here..."

The Man slaps the empty bag of chips, Hiyoshimaru follows suit. "Mmmm... The dried potatoes were delicious. My thanks, woman."

"My name is Kimiko. He's Inuyasha. And..." Kimiko says through gritted teeth, but a sucking sound is heard and the young man slaps his cheek. "This is Myoga the Flea..." A flattened Myoga drifts from the young man's cheek towards Kimiko.

"Who the heck are they...?" The Man worriedly thinks.

"You said you had become separated from your comrades. Are you from a high-ranking family?" Kimiko wonders.

The Man folds his arms and turns away smugly. "For personal reasons, I cannot reveal my lineage." He walks a few steps away and turns around. "But call me Nobunaga."

Kimiko holds her face with her hands, excited. "Nobunaga?! No way!" She grabs Nobunaga's hand and shakes it. "Please let me shake your hand! And..." She grabs an ink-brush and a piece of paper, and bows her head. "Please give me your autograph!"

"Autograph?" Nobunaga questioned not knowing what to do or what that was.

Nobunaga holds the brush and paper, Kimiko pointing. "Oh, your name... Please sign your full name." Kimiko explains in further detail.

Nobunaga signs.

"Why're you so excited?" Inuyasha asks in a dead paned voice.

"He's Nobunaga Oda!! Don't you know him? He's so famous!" Kimiko explained forgetting she was in the past.

"His full name is not Nobunaga Oda." Myoga points out.

"Nobunaga Amari? No! Aren't you Nobunaga Oda?!" Kimiko exclaimed crestfallen.

Nobunaga folds his arms and scoffs. "I belong to the Takeda Clan in the land of Kai. Don't lump me with that cretin from Owari!"

"Cretin?" Kimiko mutters.

"I mean fool!" Nobunaga replies.

"If you're not Nobunaga ODA, why didn't you say so earlier?!" Kimiko sighs in disappointment. "I got excited for nothing." Kimiko complains.

Nobunaga coughs in an important manner. "Ahem... Thanks for the food. I have an important mission, so I'll take my leave. Fare thee well." Nobunaga walks off.

"Hey, that's..." Inuyasha tries to warn.

Nobunaga's scream is heard in the background. Nobunaga is flat on a slope from where they were, and Hiyoshimaru grabbing onto the surface.

"The ledge...!" Inuyasha finishes.

"Such a simpleton, but he's not Nobunaga Oda." Kimiko complains.  
...

A Small Village Surrounded By Mountains

A group of villagers gathers.

"Why are all the girls in the domain being taken there?" One Villager worriedly asks.

"I heard that none of the girls summoned to the castle have ever returned." Another Villager answers. 

A group of girls walks in a line, with their hands tied up.

Nobunaga pops out of a bush. "Wh-what...? So the rumors are true!"

Inuyasha pops out behind with Kimiko. "Why do we have to keep this guy company?"

"Well... He doesn't seem like someone who can manage by himself very well." Kimiko replied.

"Look, we have to look for the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha reminds mad.

"Just between us, I heard that the lord of the castle has been possessed by a demon." A Third Villager whisper to the other two.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in excitement, but, in his excitement, he subconsciously steps on Nobunaga's head. 

Hiyoshimaru shrieks and runs around in circles.  
...

In A Castle High Up In The Mountains

In one of the rooms, a pretty girl kneels and pours some water into a bowl. A lord, with his head and arms bandaged up, holds up the bowl.

"Princess Tsuyu... Have you adjusted to castle life?" The Lord questions.

"Yes, I have naught for want." Tsuyu answers.

"I am glad to hear that." The Lord reply's.

"Err... My lord?" Tsuyu timidity questions.

"Yes?" The Lord answers.

"I understand that you have summoned many of the young village women to the castle... Where are you keeping them?"  Tsuyu inquiries.

The Lord drops his bowl and slams on it. "You do not need to know!"

"Please pardon me... for being so intrusive!" Tsuyu quickly tries to amend.

The Lord walks off.

"I'm so frightened. I wish I could go back to the land of Kai." Tsuyu whispers to herself.  
...

Nighttime, At The Bottom Of The Mountain Of The Castle

Inuyasha, Kimiko and Nobunaga look up.

"No mistake about it..." Inuyasha said and scoffs. "This place reeks with the smell of evil. I'm sure we'll find a Sacred Jewel fragment." Inuyasha squats. "Okay, let's take a leap up there! Kimiko, hop on my back."

Kimiko hops onto Inuyasha's back, knowing it's the quickest way. "'Kay." 

Nobunaga follows suit.

"Hey, why're you jumping on my back?!" Inuyasha yells.

"I have business at this castle, too." Nobunaga explains.

"Then climb up yourself." Inuyasha says annoyed.

"Just take him, too." Kimiko said, knowing they were wasting time arguing.

"Please!" Nobunaga begs.

"Oh well! Hang on tight!" Inuyasha gives in. 

Nobunaga nods, determined. Inuyasha leaps up and over the castle fence. They land. Nobunaga and Kimiko get off Inuyasha's back. One guard is sitting by a bonfire and he is asleep. Another guard lies on a staircase, snoring.

"Such lax security... Everyone's asleep." Kimiko points out.

"Master Inuyasha, please be careful. They're under a hypnotic sleep. Probably everyone here in the castle." Myoga said.  
...

Inside The Castle

Nobunaga slams open a door and yells loudly. "Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Princess Tsuyu! Where are you?!" Nobunaga slams open another door and more people are sleeping inside. "Nobunaga is here to rescue you! Princess! Princess Tsuyu!"

"Is it safe for him to yell like that?" Kimiko wonders to Inuyasha.

"Well, everyone's under a hypnotic sleep. With this much noise, I'm sure the demon will come seeking us out." Inuyasha points out making Kimiko nod in agreement.

Nobunaga slams open a door and find a woman sleeping, face down on the floor. "Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Are you all right?!" Nobunaga questions turning over her to find a snoring old woman. "Princess, what has become of you?!" Nobunaga cradles her, mock tears flowing.

"Say, Nobunaga... Isn't the princess you're looking for... over here?" Kimiko helps out referring to Princess Tsuyu who is sleeping nearby

"Huh?" Nobunaga asked, but notices and plops the old woman onto the floor. "Oh!"

"Such a beautiful princess! We must awaken her!" Myoga said and hops onto Princess Tsuyu's cheek. "I'll taste her blood!" 

Princess Tsuyu wakes up and slaps Myoga.

"Princess!" Nobunaga cries in relief.

"Nobunaga...? Why are you here?" Tsuyu questions confused.

"Princess Tsuyu... you recognize me?" Nobunaga states in happiness but also shocked.

"How could I forget you? You are my childhood friend who was ever so kind to me." Tsuyu answers making Nobunaga blush. 

Hiyoshimaru, on his shoulder, blushes too.

"Oh... Thank you for those words! I thought you had long forgotten a lowly vassal like me." Nobunaga laughs nervously.

"You'd fallen into the pond... or slip on horse dung...and always made me laugh." Tsuyu answers innocently. 

Hiyoshimaru falls off and Nobunaga sighs disappointedly.

"Say, Inuyasha... Do you think Nobunaga is in love with the princess?" Kimiko whispers to Inuyasha.

"Keh! What a silly question!" Inuyasha whispers back both of them knowing the answer.

"I wish I could return to those days...!" Tsuyu wishes and starts to tear up.

"Princess!" Nobunaga says feeling sorry.

"My lord husband began to act strange shortly after I came here as his bride." Tsuyu starts explaining. "He fell at the edge of the pond in the garden and ran a terrible fever. He completely changed... Almost like he was another being."

"Nobunaga, what am I to do?!" Tsuyu desperately begged an answer out of Nobunaga.

"You have no choice! You must return with me to the land of Kai. Even your father has heard of this lord's derangement. In fact, he ordered me to come for you." Nobunaga answers.

"My father's orders?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Even had he not ordered it, I would have..." Nobunaga tells trailing off.

"Nobunaga..." Tsuyu said touched by how far her friend would go for her.

"Princess Tsuyu, I..." Nobunaga starts trying to say something.

"Nobunaga... On top of your head..." Tsuyu says, noticing Hiyoshimaru is spinning a bowl on top of Nobunaga's head like a circus clown.

"Hiyoshimaru...!" Nobunaga cries as he clenches his fist with mock tears flowing.

Inuyasha hears the lord's footsteps. "Hmm... It's coming. Let's go, Kimiko."

"Uh-huh." Kimiko agreed, wanting to leave and follows Inuyasha.  
...

"Intruders!" The Lord yells angry.

"Keh! So there you are, you demon!" Inuyasha replied.

The Lord sticks out a long tongue and attacks Inuyasha.

"Let us see your true form!" Inuyasha demands leaping and slashes away the bandage on the Lord's face. 

The Lord falls back, revealing a large toad masquerading as the lord.

"A toad?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"My lord...!" Tsuyu gasps in horror and faints.

"Princess! Hang on!" Nobunaga pleads as he catches Princess Tsuyu.

The Toad Demon laughs and croaks. A pink glow appears on his right shoulder.

"I see it... the Sacred Jewel!" Kimiko informs Inuyasha.

"For someone with the Jewel, he doesn't look strong." Inuyasha states.

"Beware of him, Master Inuyasha. This demon toad is 300 years old... the Toad of Tsukumo. He is a formidable foe!" Myoga informed as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

 

"I'll crush him in one blow!" Inuyasha announced. 

Inuyasha brandishes his claws and leaps at Toad of Tsukumo, who burps out a breath of fumes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha is taken aback and falls onto the floor, clenching onto his neck. Kimiko steps back, coughs and puts a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no! Toxic vapors! Kimiko, do not inhale it!" Myoga demands as he hops onto Kimiko's shoulder.

"Okay... kind of figured that out." Kimiko said.

Inuyasha, Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu cough. The Toad of Tsukumo walks towards Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Toad of Tsukumo calls.

"Get back, Monster!" Nobunaga demands as he cradles an unconscious Princess Tsuyu.

"Fool! Just what can you do, mortal?!" Toad of Tsukumo taunts the boy.

Toad of Tsukumo sticks out his tongue. Nobunaga dodges and the tongue pierce his shoulder instead. He yells in pain and falls backwards, Princess Tsuyu falls out of his lap.

"Nobunaga! Princess!" Kimiko shouts concerned.

A loud crash is heard. Toad of Tsukumo is running across a roof outside with Princess Tsuyu slung over his shoulder.

"Princess!" Nobunaga cries out struggling to get up.

"Don't move! You're badly wounded!" Kimiko orders going over to him.

"Never mind me! Save the princess!" Nobunaga dismisses his injuries more worried about the princess.

"Nobunaga... You truly love the princess, don't you?" Kimiko chuckles amused and touched.

"How could you tell?!" Nobunaga asks, shocked someone figured out his secret.

"Don't you know it's pretty obvious?" Kimiko answered, amusement in her voice.

"That disgusting toad! He won't get away!" Inuyasha states irritated as he looks out of the hole in the wall that Toad of Tsukumo burst out of.

Princess Tsuyu's scream is heard in the background. Inuyasha runs out of the hole onto the roof.

"I'm going on ahead!" Inuyasha tells his companions.

"Fine! Be careful." Kimiko calls out holding up Nobunaga.  
...

In another room, Toad of Tsukumo laughing in a semi-ribbiting-semi-croaking manner.

"Princess Tsuyu... I like you... Let me have you!" Toad of Tsukumo demands.

Princess Tsuyu cowers into a corner, frightened. A loud crash is heard and Inuyasha bursts through the door.

"Found you, you repulsive toad!" Inuyasha said, but gasps as he notices Toad of Tsukumo caressing a toad-egg like sphere with Princess Tsuyu trapped, frozen in motion, inside.

"It's too late..." Toad of Tsukumo states happily.

"Wh-what are these?!" Kimiko inquiries as she reaches behind Inuyasha with Nobunaga.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga yells out.

"The rumors were true... Just like toad spawn." Myoga said. "A lot of eggs with women sealed in them. The Tsukumo toad seals the souls of young women until they mature, then eats them. He used the magical powers of the Sacred Jewel to possess the clan lord, as well as the domain."

"He intends... He intends to devour Princess Tsuyu?! Why you--!" Nobunaga says outraged.

Nobunaga takes out his sword and charges at the toad. The toad balloons up his cheeks, readying another burp of toxic fumes. Inuyasha shoves Nobunaga aside and takes out Tetsusaiga.

"A miasma! Back away!" Inuyasha calls out.

Toad of Tsukumo burps out his toxic fumes, but Inuyasha leaps in time and slashes Tetsusaiga downwards, which transforms.

"Die, Toad Demon!" Inuyasha shouts. 

A loud crash is heard.

"You did it!" Kimiko cheers.

"Ohh! You're controlling the Tetsusaiga!" Myoga proudly said.

"Well, he is rescuing a human. Plus, I did give him hints on how to work with it." Kimiko informed.

"I'll use Tetsusaiga to slit your belly and dig out the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha shouts. 

Toad of Tsukumo gets up and touches his heavily wounded shoulder.

"I'll die!" Toad of Tsukumo realizes. He raises a hand and yells. "Spirits! Spirits!"

The eggs behind the Toad of Tsukumo glows and several women float out of their eggs and flies towards him. He opens his mouth wide open and devours the spirits. The wound on his shoulder stops bleeding and closes up.

"Revival!" Toad of Tsukumo proudly yells.

"His wound was healed!" Kimiko says shocked.

"Why that...!" Inuyasha grumbles irritated.

"Keep stabbing me! And for each wound, I'll eat a fresh spirit!" Toad of Tsukumo smugly replies as he stands up.

Toad of Tsukumo notices something and turns his head. Nobunaga is prying, with his sword, the egg that Princess Tsuyu was sealed in. She flows out with a pile of goo.

"Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Princess!" Nobunaga calls out.

"Nobunaga!" Tsuyu replied waking up and coughing. Princess Tsuyu hugs him. "Nobunaga!"

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga said, blushing as he hugs Tsuyu tightly. "I now have no regrets in life!" 

Hiyoshimaru spins a bowl on top of his head again.

"What're you doing to my princess?!" Toad of Tsukumo demands angrily as he trotters towards Princess Tsuyu and Nobunaga.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha demands as he slaps the toad on the head with Tetsusaiga.

The Toad falls backwards and faints. He wakes and stares in disbelief.

"Princess Tsuyu! I... I..." Toad of Tsukumo says in a different but gentle voice. He feels his face and looks around. "Is this all my doing?"

"Huh? It's too late to act innocent!" Inuyasha states mad.

"That voice... It's the voice of my kind lord husband!" Tsuyu says surprised but happy.

"I see! The real Lord still lives inside the toad! I know it!" Kimiko says relieved for Princess Tsuyu.

"What a frightening thing I have done! Although I was possessed by a toad demon, my heart was still human. But lately, even my heart... Kill me!" Toad of Tsukumo muses to himself then demands Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha shockingly asks.

"Otherwise, I will end up devouring Princess Tsuyu!" Toad of Tsukumo further explains his odd request.

"My lord!" Tsuyu sadly says.

"I beg you! Slay me now!" Toad of Tsukumo cries.

"Pretty noble words... I gotta hand it to you, lord!" Inuyasha praises impressed as he holds up Tetsusaiga. "'Kay then, as you say!"

"Hold it, Inuyasha! What about the real lord?!" Nobunaga demands.

"Yes! He still has a human heart!" Kimiko agreed.

"Will you stop yapping?! The REAL lord is asking me to slay him! This is no time for silly sentimentality!" Inuyasha complains.

"Stop! Sheathe your sword, Inuyasha! Inside this monster, the real lord's heart still beats!" Nobunaga begs as he stands in front of the toad, like a shield.

"Why you--!" Inuyasha grumbles as he points Tetsusaiga at Nobunaga. "If you don't move, you'll die, too!"

"I can't die." Nobunaga replies back.

"Then move." Inuyasha demands.

"I can't do that either! I cannot allow you to kill the monster while the lord's heart beats! Even if he weren't a lord, I despise the taking of life!" Nobunaga reveals.

"Nobunaga..." Kimiko softly says.

"This may sound naïve considering the times in which we live... Laugh at me if you like. But I still... still...!" Nobunaga admitted.

"All right! I won't lift another finger. You guys can settle this. " Inuyasha said as he sheaths Tetsusaiga deliberately. Inuyasha sits down, folds his arms and sulks making Kimiko quietly giggle. "Humph!"

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko replies glad.

"Thanks for sparing me." Toad of Tsukumo laughs and talks in a different tone. He stands up, sticks his tongue out and pierces Nobunaga's shoulder.

"Nobunaga! The toad demon is back!" Kimiko warns.

"Nobunaga!" Tsuyu called out worried.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells.

"If I help, the lord will die." Inuyasha states still folding his arms.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Toad of Tsukumo says tottering forwards.

"Kimiko... Pay me no heed. You must take the princess and escape!" Nobunaga explains struggling.

"All right! Let's go!" Kimiko nods determined. 

She grabs Princess Tsuyu'shand and runs off.

"Nobunaga!" Tsuyu calls out.

Toad of Tsukumo totters forwards, making slurping noises. He stops and looks downwards. Nobunaga is grabbing onto his feet tightly.

Toad of Tsukumo kicks Nobunaga aside, next to Inuyasha. "Move!" Toad of Tsukumo said then totters out of the room, following Kimiko and Tsuyu.

"Fool. Now do you see?" Inuyasha asks.

"Do NOT kill him!" Nobunaga demands as he winces in pain.

"You!" Inuyasha yells annoyed.

"Princess..." Nobunaga softly says to himself.

Inuyasha remains seated and looks pensive in Toad of Tsukumo direction.  
...

Kimiko Running In The Corridor With Princess Tsuyu.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" Kimiko desperately asks herself.

"Though a demon, he's still just a toad. He should have an aversion to heat." Myoga informed as he hops onto Kimiko's shoulder.

"Heat?" Kimiko realized as she stops and stares at Myoga.

"Then the toad will be in agony and the real lord will be released." Myoga explained his reasoning.

"And just how do we get hot water?!" Kimiko shouts frustrated.

"Stop!" Toad of Tsukumo called out tottering behind.

"He's coming!" Kimiko grabs Princess Tsuyu and runs again. "Something hot...! I know, fire! Is there something like a large torch?" Kimiko asks but not expecting an answer.

"Huh?" Tsuyu inquiries as Hiyoshimaru jumps onto Princess Tsuyu's shoulder.

"Hiyoshimaru! When'd you appear?!" Kimiko questions.

Hiyoshimaru leaps off Princess Tsuyu's shoulders and sprints forwards. While running, Princess Tsuyu trips and falls. Kimiko stops and turns around.

"I'll gobble both of you!" Toad of Tsukumo yells.

Hiyoshimaru hops towards Kimiko with a candle in his hands.

"Fire! Good work, Hiyoshimaru!" Kimiko praised as Hiyoshimaru leaps onto Kimiko's palms and scratches his back.

"It's too small..." Kimiko mumbles to herself.

Toad of Tsukumo unreels his tongue and attacks Kimiko. He hits her bag, causing her to fall onto the floor. The contents of her bag spill out. Toad of Tsukumo laughs smugly.

Inuyasha leaps from behind Toad of Tsukumo. "Wait up, repulsive toad!" Inuyasha lands in front of Kimiko, facing the toad and with his back facing Kimiko.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko says in relief.

"Kimiko, the time for niceties is over! I'm gonna get 'im!" Inuyasha informed.

"Niceties? I know..." Kimiko starts, but comes up with a plan and turns around and notices an aerosol can that spilled out of her bag. "Hairspray! Thank you Kagome for packing this. It'll work... this will drive the toad out!"

"I'm gonna get 'im!" Inuyasha calls as he sprints towards the toad.

"Sit!" Kimiko shouts knowing it's the only way for Inuyasha to stop now as she turns around.

"Wh-whaa...!" Inuyasha says, confused as he falls flat faced onto the floor.

Kimiko stands up, holding her hairspray in one hand and the candle in the other. She sprays and a torrent of fire bursts at Toad of Tsukumo. He yells in pain, transforms into a tadpole-like form and flies off.

"It worked! Inuyasha, get the fragment!" Kimiko orders.

"I don't need you to tell me that! Die!" Inuyasha yells out annoyed as he gets up.

Inuyasha slices the flying tadpole into two with a transformed Tetsusaiga, which dissipates into thin air. The Sacred Jewel fragment falls out and Inuyasha catches it. Inuyasha sheathes Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Nobunaga calls out as he tumbles towards Inuyasha and holds his hand.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asks unconcerned.

"Well done! The lord is alive! You waited until the toad was driven out! Good work!" Nobunaga praised while he laughs joyously.

The real lord lies flat faced on the floor.

"No, I..." Inuyasha try's to explain.

"Just let him believe that." Kimiko says gently but Inuyasha could tell she was annoyed at the situation.

"Nobunaga..." Tsuyu calls out.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga stutters out.

"Nobunaga!" Tsuyu calls again as she walks forward.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga shouts happily with outstretched arms.

Princess Tsuyu hugs the real Lord tightly instead, who just stood up.

"Thank you for protecting my lord husband!" Tsuyu thanked grateful.

"Princess Tsuyu!" The Lord replied.

Nobunaga falls on the floor.

"My lord, you are your old self once more." Tsuyu says happy.

The face of the real Lord is seen at last. He has a tiny nose, a tiny mouth and two dots for eyes.

"Forgive me for all that has happened." The Lord requests.

Nobunaga's legs twitches.

"He seems like a very kind lord." Kimiko remarks.

"Hah!" Inuyasha scoffs.  
...

Under A Tree Outside The Castile Grounds

Kimiko and Inuyasha sit on a picnic mat. Nobunaga sits further away, back facing them. Hiyoshimaru sits on his head.

"The toad demon's spell was broken and all the women have been saved. I'm so glad! Umm... Please cheer up, Nobunaga." Kimiko tried cheering up Nobunaga.

"I knew it... He IS a first class fool! He was almost killed, yet he saved the life of his bitter rival in love!" Inuyasha says.

"That's true... I am the world's biggest fool." Nobunaga grimaces as he answers and bows his head and sighs.

"Oh well... But thanks to you, many were saved. Why not keep it at that?" Inuyasha consoles.

"Okay! I'm feeling quite chipper now! I'm off!" Nobunaga says as he looks at Inuyasha and smiles. 

He gets up and walks off.

"Off to where?" Kimiko questions.

"Nobunaga, that's..." Inuyasha tried to warn.

Nobunaga walks and falls off a ledge.

"The ledge!" Inuyasha finished the warning.

"He really is a fool." Kimiko tells Inuyasha making both of them laugh.


	9. Shippo And The Thunder Brothers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo is a demon fox whose father was killed by the Thunder Brothers: Hiten and Manten. He steals the Shikon Jewel shards from Kimiko so that he can avenge his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/7/22/fxrgthwtjh.jpg

A blue alarm clock, on the ground, strikes twelve and beeps.

"Okay, I got it." Kimiko exclaims annoyed by the sound.

"Tastes great! Kimiko, this is really good!" Inuyasha compliments as he immediately slurps up a bowl of instant noodles ravenously.

"Oh yeah? I'm glad." Kimiko said staring at Inuyasha with squinty eyes.

"Aren't you having some?" Inuyasha asks pointing to the instant noodles and kettle on the ground.

Kimiko stands up and yells, crows in the background fleeing. "Listen to you! How can you eat in a place like this, the aftermath of a battle? You suddenly decide you're hungry and take everything out of my backpack! What's wrong with having a leisurely lunch by a pretty stream or a field of flowers?" Kimiko sits back on a rock. "Oh, you...! You're so inconsiderate!"

"I must say, though, Kimiko, your country has many convenient things. I was shocked at your "bicycle". But a thing that tells time and by looking at your strange food stuffs, you do much trade with foreigners from the south." Myoga said on Inuyasha's shoulder eating a fishcake.

"Wow! Myoga, you're very smart." Kimiko happily says and holds up a cup noodle in a promotional manner. "However, did you know that cup noodle was invented by the Japanese? It was intended for use up in outer space."

"Outer space?" Inuyasha and Myoga asks as they stop eating stunned.

"Yes. Humans go to outer space..." Kimiko nods excited and puts down the cup noodle but then claps, remembering. "Oh yeah, did you know, we even went to the moon!"

"The moon? How?!" Inuyasha asks baffled.

"Using a rocket." Kimiko said.

"A rocket?" Inuyasha inquiries.

"It's huge" Kimiko starts explaining as she stretches her arms far apart. Kimiko starts to make funny gestures on the ground. "Also, fire shoots out from the bottom." She curls up. "And kaboom!" Kimiko finished as she raises her hand wildly in the air.

Inuyasha continues eating, not listening.

"Next time, I'll have studied up on it!" Kimiko informed as she folds her hands.

The sky suddenly darkens, similar to nighttime.

"What?! It suddenly got dark." Kimiko said worried.

"What's this?!" Inuyasha demands as he shoots up, throwing away his empty instant noodles.

"Master Inuyasha, you mustn't litter!" Myoga scolds.

"This is no time to be concerned about that!" Inuyasha retorts back.

A cyan vortex appears and twirls, closing in on them. It is almost four times bigger than them.

"You there...! You possess the Sacred Jewel!" The Vortex said in a slow threatening tone.

"What?!" Inuyasha said as he places his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"A demon?" Kimiko asked.

"No... That's fox fire!" Myoga informed.

"Fox fire?!" Inuyasha shouts.

The Vortex shrinks into a small circle, which suddenly enlarges into a cute gigantic pink blob with two big eyes and four little dangling orange orbs sticking out. Inuyasha, Kimiko and Myoga are speechless. The pink blob floats towards them.

 

"Hand it over! Or I'll kill you!" The Blob said in a more kiddish voice before he sucks at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha, with a 'what the hell' look, scratches his head. He raises his hand and slaps the orb violently. The orb shrieks as it deflates and twirls in the air. It transforms into a circle again, which then turns into a kid with orange hair, a bushy tail and paws for feet. He falls flat faced onto the ground.

 

"Oww!" The Fox said as he gets up and rubs his cheek.

"Huh?" Inuyasha states confused as he reaches the kid with Kimiko and Myoga.

"A child?!" Kimiko exclaimed shocked.

"What're you doing?! You heathen!" The Fox demands as he tries to escape but Inuyasha grabs him by his tail. "Hey!"

"You've got a tail! Hah! You're just a baby fox in disguise!" Inuyasha mocks as he raised the fox in the air.

"Yeah, I'm a fox!" The Fox yells.

"Huh?! A fox? How cute!" Kimiko said as she moves behind Inuyasha. "Let me hold him next!"

"Why're you lining up behind me?" Inuyasha questions but suddenly gets dragged onto the ground, the fox transforming into a stone statue weighing his hand down.

"Huh?! A jizo statue?" Kimiko stares confused but turns as noise is heard in the background. "My things!"

"Here it is! A fragment of the Sacred Jewel!" The Fox said as he was rummaging through Kimiko's backpack and holds up a container. He turns around to face Kimiko and Inuyasha, and leaps into the air. "Ah-hah-hah! It's mine! Farewell!" He transforms in a fox fire which disappears in a puff, leaving them stunned.

"He disappeared!" Kimiko shouts.

A skull behind them pops out a bushy tail and runs off. Inuyasha and Kimiko turn around. It is the fox, escaping while panting. Inuyasha clenches his fist. A 'knock' is heard. The fox sitting on the ground, pouting, with his eyes closed in indignation. A huge bump appears on his head.

"My name is Shippo." Shippo introduced himself.

Kimiko sprays some medicine on his bump.

"Why are you after the Sacred Jewel fragment?" Kimiko questions curious.

"To avenge... To avenge my father!" Shippo answered worked up.

"Avenge? Was your father killed?" Kimiko inquired.

"So you wanted to gain strength by using the Sacred Jewel fragment?" Inuyasha states as he takes out the container from his clothes, Kimiko glares at him.

"Hah! I'm strong even without the Sacred Jewel fragment!" Shippo states proudly.

"What're you doing?!" Inuyasha demanded fighting with Kimiko over the Sacred Jewel. 

Inuyasha now was just doing it for fun and to see the frustrated and irritated look on Kimiko's face when she didn't get it.

"Are you listening?!" Shippo demanded irritated.

"Huh?" Inuyasha questions as he stops play fighting with Kimiko and gapes at a shrieking Shippo.  
...

On A Plain, Two Battalion Of Warriors, Red And White, Face Off

Battle cries are being sounded. In the sky, where huge dark clouds appear and cover the sun. Soon the battalions are shrouded in semi-darkness. Thunder is heard in the background. The warriors of the red battalion look up.

"Huh? What's that cloud?" The First Warrior question pointing.

A bolt of lightning flashes across sky and two demons fly towards them.

 

"Ready to hunt, Manten?" The ponytailed demon asks as he flies on wheels, one on each foot.

"Yes, Brother Hiten!" The fat demon Manten replies as he sits on a cloud.

"Thunderbolt attack! Witness our power!" Hiten yells as he swings his pike.

Long bolts shoot from Hiten's pike and annihilates the red battalion.

"They annihilated the enemy in one blow! Are the beast monsters our allies?!" A Warrior from the white battalion asks.

"Huh? Allies? Don't make me laugh!" Maten states as he opens his mouth and shoots out fire.

The white battalion was annihilated by Matens' fire attack. The two fly across the sky proudly.

"Boy, wasn't that fun, Manten?" Hiten asked.

"It sure was, Brother Hiten." Manten agreed combing his three strands of hair.

"I have so much power left over. The power of the Sacred Jewel imbedded in my forehead is real." Hiten said.

"I'll say!" Manten agreed.

"So let's keep gathering more and more, Manten!" Hiten exclaimed as he sits on Manten's cloud.

"Yeah!" Manten caressing a fox pelt around his waist. "We'll look high and low for beasts like this fox who possess the Sacred Jewel and beat 'em to death!"

The two chuckles evilly as they fly off into the distance.  
...

Kimiko rides on her bicycle along a path, Shippo sits on her backpack.

"Your father possessed a Sacred Jewel fragment?!" Kimiko said shocked.

"Those two go around killing demons who possess fragments." Shippo explained.

"Those two?" Kimiko stopped inquiring.

"The Thunder Brothers." Shippo revealed.

"Thunder Brothers?" Inuyasha asks as he appears from a tree above them.

"You mean, Hiten and Manten? I have heard that they are unruly, mean brothers." Myoga added from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So what? If we defeat them, we'll get several fragments at once!" Inuyasha states happy.

"Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't be able to taken them on! You're just a half-demon, aren't you? I can smell the human in you! Just a half-demon, you should stay out of demon affairs!" Shippo said snidely.

"Shippo... That wasn't a nice thing to—" Kimiko starts to chastise.

Inuyasha jumps down and thumps Shippo on his head.

"Why you...!" Shippo said getting mad.

Inuyasha continues thumping Shippo's head.

"Inuyasha." Kimiko calmly said knowing Shippo deserved that but also telling Inuyasha enough.

Inuyasha stops and Shippo repeatedly says. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"As long as you understand." Inuyasha simply said.

"In penance..." Shippo whispers as he reaches into his clothes.

Shippo thumps a jizo statue on Inuyasha's hand on the ground and sticks a charm on it. He somersaults in the air and lands.

"Hey you!" Inuyasha said mad.

"As long as the charm stays on, the jizo statue will not move!" Shippo explained as he laughs.

"Shippo! You're partly to blame, too." Kimiko scolded.

"Hmph!" Shippo stubbornly and childishly pouted.

"Inuyasha, stop playing around!" Kimiko demanded getting annoyed.

"I can't get it off!" Inuyasha replied as he struggles to take his head from under the jizo statue.

"I don't like to play tricks on women, but I need you to sleep for a while!" Shippo said but he leaps up and hits the back of Kimiko's neck.

"That hurt!" Kimiko yelled as she tried to grab Shippo.

Shippo conjures a fox fire that pushes her away. "Tadah!" Shippo lands on the ground holding Kimiko's container of shards. "I'll use this to lure out the Thunder Brothers!"

"Huh? The Sacred Jewel fragments!" Kimiko said but then grabs her bow and arrow from her bicycle." Give them back or I'll shoot!" Kimiko warns and chases Shippo.

"Kimiko! Peel off the charm first. Hey! Hey you!" Inuyasha yells worried about what will happen to Kimiko now.  
...

Manten is examining his reflection is a pond.

"If only I had a little more hair. Then I'd be popular like Brother Hiten. Huh?" Manten ponders holding his comb but then he noticing something rustling in the grass.

"He's not coming after me." Shippo said as he looks back while running.

Hmm... What's this? If it ain't the son of that fox I killed!" Manten remembered and stamps in front of Shippo.

"Y-You...! Hah!" Shippo gasps as he notices the pelt on Manten.

"Your father's fur is sooo warm!" Manten laughs as he slaps the pelt.

"Why you...! How dare you do that to my father... Why...! WHY!!" Shippo demands angry as he jumps at Manten.

Manten hits Shippo, which sends him flying off. The container of Jewel shards fall out of his clothes.

"Hey, those are Sacred Jewel fragments!" Manten said happy.

Shippo grabs the container but Manten steps on his tail.

"You... Those are the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Give them to me! If you don't...!" Manten threatened as he mouths a lightning ball in preparation.

"Darn!" Shippo curses his luck.

Manten laughs as he readies his attack. An arrow suddenly pierces Manten in the nose.

"I did it." Kimiko said excited glad that the demon wasn't moving so she could make a great shot.

"What? Hey, you!" Manten said but then tries to grab Shippo who is escaping.

"Don't move! I'll hit you right in the brain next!" Kimiko threatened as she draws another arrow.  
...

"A monster!" A Villager screams as he was walking by and flees.

"Don't run! I just asked you to peel off the charm!" Inuyasha yells frustrated.  
...

"Kimiko...!" Shippo whispers surprised she would help him after all he did.

"My nose hurts!" Manten complained.

"Don't move! Shippo, come here. Hurry!" Kimiko demands but kindly tells Shippo. 

Shippo runs to Kimiko.

"Why you...! Leave the Sacred Jewel fragments! Wait!" Manten angry demands as he chases Shippo.

"He has two fragments in his forehead! If I aim there, I can bring him down!" Kimiko said to herself as she releases her arrow at Manten's head. "Darn, I just grazed him! I've got to practice more on moving targets."

Manten stops suddenly, whining.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kimiko questions cautiously.

"My hair...!" Manten said starting to tear up as he touches his head and two strand of hair fall off. "How could you...?!" Angry Manten lightning bolt flashes across the sky and sparks emit from his mouth.

"Watch out! Run!" Shippo yells as he runs off with Kimiko. "My father was killed by that!"

Manten releases his lightning attack at them. Kimiko and Shippo fall onto the ground, sliding a distance away. A rift is on the ground. Kimiko is unconscious.

"Did I strike them dead?" Manten asks himself.

"Kimiko, hang on!" Shippo pleads worried.

Footsteps are heard behind Shippo. He turns around, gasps and runs off.

"Why, it's only a woman! Huh?" Manten asks annoyed but then examines Kimiko's face and blushes. "So... pretty!"

Shippo is hiding among some tall grass. Manten carries Kimiko off on his cloud.

"Kimiko! You helped me, yet I abandoned you and ran away!" Shippo said ashamed of himself as he clenches his fist. "D-Damn!"  
...

Myoga is trying to peel off the charm off the jizo statue.

"Ohh... It's not working! Master Inuyasha, I can't peel this charm off." Myoga tells Inuyasha.

"Damn that punk fox!" Inuyasha said struggling.

"Hey! I'm willing to help you." Shippo said suddenly appearing on Kimiko's bag. Shippo jumps off Kimiko's bag. "But you must promise NOT to hit me."

'Hmm? You alone? Where's Kimiko?" Inuyasha asks trying to keep the worry and dread from his voice.

"Will you promise or not?!" Shippo asked yelling.

"I won't hit you, stupid!" Inuyasha agrees annoyed.

Shippo peels off the charm from the jizo statue, which transforms into a mini statue.

"Now listen quietly." Shippo said as he grabs the mini statue.

Inuyasha thumps Shippo on the head furiously.

"You promised not to hit me!" Shippo whined flat on the ground with many bumps on his head.

"Oh yeah... One more, Sacred Jewel fragments." Inuyasha remembers as he stands up and holds Shippo by his tail and shakes him.

Three acorns, two leaves, a top, a jizo statue and the container of jewel shards fall out of Shippo's clothes.

"Good. All intact." Inuyasha said relived he and Kimiko didn't have to find them again as he bends down and picks up the container.

"Will you pay attention?! Kimiko's been captured by the Thunder Brothers! This is no time for that!" Shippo panics as he struggles to get free.

"Huh? Thunder Brothers? They're the ones that killed your father? You came across them?" Inuyasha asks unconcerned.

Shippo looks away in silence and Inuyasha examines him closely.

"Hmm... You don't look like you avenged his death. Did you hide and watch Kimiko being kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked getting angry.

"Sh-Shut up! Hurry and rescue her! Isn't she your woman?!" Shippo demands still ashamed.

"Huh?! No way!" Inuyasha said taken aback, blushes and thumps Shippo onto the ground and turns away from him and folds his arms.

"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed.

Well, I'll save her..." Inuyasha starts smugly knowing he would rescue Kimiko but about to give Shippo some pay back for all the trouble he caused.

"Huh?" Shippo asked confused.

"Well, why don't you grovel at my feet? Then I'll let bygones be bygones." Inuyasha states.

"Why...!" Shippo stands up and glares at Inuyasha, exasperated.

"Shippo, just do as he says. You need to act like the adult now." Myoga said as he jumps onto Shippo's shoulder.

"Grr... Why must I stoop so low?!" Shippo complains as he clenches his fist and grinds his teeth but all of a sudden a image of Kimiko carried away by Manten pops into his head. "But I can't save her by myself. Damn!" Shippo kneels in a kneeling position. "Please help me!" 

Some noise is heard. Shippo looks up and finds Inuyasha carrying Kimiko's bicycle over his shoulder.

"Get off your knees! Let's go!" Inuyasha said wanting to hurry and rescue Kimiko and turns around and walks off.

"Huh?" Shippo looks at Inuyasha in disbelief but relief.  
...

A Building Lies In The Middle Of A Mountain, Enshrouded By A Dark Gloomy Sky

Manten is stirring a purple potion in a pot. A giant cleaver lies next to him. Kimiko lies on a bed behind him. 

Kimiko regains consciousness.

"Awake, are you?" Manten asked as he turns around.

"Wh-Where am I?" Kimiko asks but then notices the pot. "Y-You intend to eat me?!"

"No! The flesh and blood of pretty, young women promote healthy hair. I'm gonna boil you down into a potion and apply it to my head." Manten explained.

"What?!" Kimiko grimaces and clenches her fist and shouts. "I'd rather be eaten than put on your head!!"

"Shh! Not so loud! If Brother Hiten finds you here, he'll really eat you!" Manten puts down his stirrer down and rushes to Kimiko nervously.

"Yo, Manten! You're home." Hiten said excited as he crashes the door, holding a vixen in his arms.

"Hmm... You don't look alike at all!" The Vixen said.

"Brother Hiten!" Manten said nervous.

"Who's that woman?" Hiten asked.

"She's my prey!" Manten exclaimed as he stands in front of Kimiko with outstretched arms.

"Don't worry, I won't lay claim on her. I've got a better woman right here!" Hiten informed and the vixen smiles.

"He seems more human. Maybe he'll be more receptive." Kimiko hopefully thinks.

"Hey, Manten. Did you find a new Sacred Jewel fragment?" Hiten asks.

"Huh?" Manten said as he puts a hand over his mouth. "Errr... That's right." Manten clasps his hand and looks into the distance happily.

"Hmm?" Hiten asked as he walks to Manten, leaving the vixen at the doorway.

"Sorry, Brother! I found one, but..." Manten explained as he rubs his head and bows.

"But what? Don't tell me that you were more interested in a woman and..." Hiten demands angry and clenches his fist and swings it backwards. "Failed to get the Sacred Jewel fragment?!"

Light emits from Hiten's palm in the vixen's direction. Loud noise is heard and sparks fly. The vixen, charred, plops on the ground backwards.

"Brother! Sorry!" Manten apologized.

"You're so hopeless! If you weren't my kid brother, you wouldn't have enough lives to survive!" Hiten angrily told him.

"Who is he?! He's so frightening!" Kimiko thinks becoming frightened.  
...

A Short While Later

"What?! That fox tyke has the Sacred Jewel fragments?!" Hiten demands as he turns around and walks off.

"Are you gonna go for them, Brother Hiten?" Manten asked.

"Of course! Come on!" Hiten answered stomping.

"It's my chance to escape!" Kimiko things and starts crawling away.

"Wait!" Hiten picks up the giant cleaver and swings it at Kimiko.

"What're you doing?!" Kimiko demands as she dodges.

"What'm I doing?! I'm gonna kill you so you can't escape! What else? I need you to make my hair potion!" Manten said.

"Wait! If you kill me, you won't..." Kimiko said wondering what she could say.

"Won't what?" Manten asked interested.

"Well..." Kimiko pauses and then thinks of something. "Won't be able to get the Sacred Jewel fragments!"

"What?!" Manten exclaimed.

"I got it! I can handle the stupid one. The older brother may just go for it." Kimiko thinks before she turned to Manten. "Do you two know Inuyasha? He's quite strong."

"Strong? I've heard of 'im. But isn't he just a half-demon?" Hiten mocked.

"He's strong! He defeated demons from high and low and has most of the Sacred Jewel fragments." Kimiko boasts.

"Wha..." Hiten starts.

"...at?!" Manten finished as the brothers look at Kimiko.

"Good! He bought it!" Kimiko thinks excited.

"Hey! You'd better not be lying!" Hiten demands as he sits down next to Kimiko.

"Humph... Inuyasha...is in love with me." Kimiko scoffs and looks at Hiten, sideways, in a conspiring tone but mentally apologizing to Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Manten asked.

"If you ask for an exchange, I'm sure he'll gladly exchange the fragments for me!" Kimiko made up and looks in the distance and clasps her hands trying to look dreamily.

"Brother Hiten, she's gotta be lying!" Manten tells Hiten.

"I think I'll believe her." Hiten said.

"Huh?" Manten asked confused.

"Woman! Take us to this Inuyasha." Hiten orders as he picks up Kimiko. Hiten looks at the vixen. "However... If you've been lying, your pretty face will end up black and charred." Hiten holds up Kimiko's face.

"He means it... This arrogant oaf!" Kimiko thinks annoyed.  
...

Shippo is yelling. He is in the bicycle basket while Inuyasha carries it over his shoulder running. The bicycle shakes terribly. Inuyasha leaps onto a rock surface, then across a few pinnacles.

"What's wrong, Shippo? You're screaming your head off. If you're scared, just go back." Inuyasha said.

"Stupid! I'm going to avenge my father! You'd better be as strong as you say you are! The Thunder Brothers have used the Sacred Jewel fragments to increase their power!" Shippo says.

"Whoa...! That makes beating them even more fun!" Inuyasha stops suddenly on a pinnacle becoming more intrigued.

"Still, I'm worried about Kimiko!" Myoga said on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That woman is fine! She's got a wild streak in her." Inuyasha reminded with a smirk.

"I hope so... According to rumors, those two brothers devour pretty girls immediately!" Myoga said worried, with sweat drops.

"Is that true?! What'll we do? Does that mean Kimiko has already..." Shippo demands getting more worried.

"Stupid! What's pretty about Kimiko?" Inuyasha lied trying to mask his worry.

"What?! Are you totally blind?!" Shippo demands.

"Yes, I think she's very pretty, too." Myoga agreed.

"I'll bet she's already been eaten! It's all my fault!" Shippo screams as he clenches his hair and shakes his head.

""Pretty woman, short life." What a wise saying." Myoga complements.

"Inuyasha! How can you stand there looking so blank? Kimiko is a beauty! So she may already have been eaten up!" Shippo yells stopping and stares at Inuyasha.

"So... Tell me what's pretty about Kimiko?" Inuyasha questions wanting to take his mind off of the danger Kimiko was in.

"I've been thinking this from before, but I think your perception of beauty is a little off." Myoga states.

"Aghhh! No wonder you look and dress so weird!" Shippo said as he clenches his hair and shakes his head again. 

Inuyasha closes his eyes and clenches his teeth in silence.

"I agree... A red outfit is a bit troubling. I think you should dress with a little more refinement." Myoga agree's.

"Aghh! Shut up! How did the subject turn to the way I dress?!" Inuyasha yells exasperated.

A lightning bolt suddenly strikes the pinnacle that they were standing on. The pinnacle shatters into pieces. Shippo and the bicycle falls onto the ground and tumble away. Inuyasha lands and looks up. Another lightning bolt appears. Inuyasha grabs Shippo and runs off. Inuyasha kneels on the ground and shields Shippo and himself with his hand as the bolt hits the ground they were on before. The ground shatters into pieces. Inuyasha puts down Shippo. They look up into the dark clouds.

"Humph, so you thwarted me! For someone yapping out loud in front of someone's front yard, you move fast. You must be the one...Inuyasha the half-demon." Hiten said floating on wheels above them.

"Master Inuyasha, that's the older Thunder Brother, Hiten." Myoga tells him as he leaps onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey you! Where's Kimiko?!" Shippo yells as he leaps onto Inuyasha's back and holds onto one of his ears.

"Relax, I haven't started eating her yet. Manten!" Hiten said.

"Yo!" Manten floats next to Hiten on a cloud. He holds up Kimiko. "Tadah!"

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells in relief.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha calls out as he stands up suddenly relieved she was okay.

Shippo falls off Inuyasha thinking. "She's still alive!"

"By your expression, looks like the woman spoke the truth. Hand over every fragment of the Sacred Jewel! If you want to save the woman you love!" Hiten demands as lightning flashes across the sky.

"The woman I love?" Inuyasha asked nonplussed.

Kimiko looks away, embarrassed whispering so only Inuyasha could hear since the full demons where to distracted to pay attention. "Only way they would keep me alive, sorry."

"W-wait! Who said I love her?!" Inuyasha demanded staggering towards Hiten and Manten giving Kimiko a slight nod of his head indicating that he heard her.

"Don't be so embarrassed!" Kimiko yells as she turned around.

"So you WERE lying!" Manten said angry as he grinds his fist onto Kimiko's head. 

Kimiko holds up her face and looks at him in a cutesy 'sorry I lied please don't kill me' manner.

"Who'd hand over the precious fragments just for you?!" Inuyasha shouts as he clenches his fist.

"What?! You intend to abandon me?! When I'm the only one who can see and sense them." Kimiko shouts back just as fierce while Manten is taken aback.

"Abandon?! You make it sound like you and I are an item!" Inuyasha yells as a small blush forms on his face.

"Which is more important?! Me or the Sacred Jewel fragments?!" Kimiko shouts. She than points a finger at Inuyasha and yells. "If you dare choose the fragments, I'll rip you to shreds."

"Whatever! One thing seems true... You have the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. I'm gonna kill you and take 'em all!" Hiten said caring less about the argument and flies towards Inuyasha.

"Hah!" Inuyasha scoffs as he draws out a transformed Tetsusaiga. "You'll be the sorry one!"

"Thunderbolt attack!" Hiten points his pike at Inuyasha with sparks flying.

Inuyasha blocks Hiten's pike with the Tetsusaiga and holds him off. Lightning bolts spark out from the pike and the ground starts to shatter.

"Hah! I wonder just how long can you hold out against my strikes?" Hiten ponders.

Inuyasha gathers his strength and pushes Hiten away with his sword.

"You've got brute strength, at least. This is gonna be fun!" Hiten commented as he flies further away from Inuyasha. 

Lightning flashes and thunder bellows in the background 

"Thunder Brothers, huh? I'm getting tired of you!" Inuyasha thinks becoming determined.


	10. Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes to save Kimiko from Manten. Hiten devours the Sacred Jewel shard that Manten had and absorbs his demon powers. Hiten attacks Inuyasha with his Raigekijin. Inuyasha is in trouble and defends himself with the sheath of the Tetsusaiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/7/27/beyo2brfvc.jpg

In a dreamy scene of a skyful of clouds, Manten rides on a carriage drawn by a flying horse. Two beautiful girls lean on his shoulder while a bevy of other celestial maiden sitting on nearby clouds gush about Manten.

"Master Hiten is very handsome but Master Manten is dashing, too! Those black locks...irresistible!" The Maidens gush.

"With thick locks of hair, I'm just as popular as Brother Hiten." Manten said with a head full of hair and a plaid. He combs his hair and some of it fall out and onto his hand. "Huh?!" 

Manten's hair starts to fall off and fly away, leaving his original three strands of hair.

"Oh dear!" The Maidens gasp horrified and then get up and fly off.

"What's the matter, everyone?! Where're you going? If only I had hair...a thick head of hair!" Manten questions but the horse morph into a skeleton, which shatters suddenly along with the carriage. "Huh?!" Manten falls down towards the ground wailing.

Manten is lying on the ground in a dark room. He gets up.

"Ever since I reached puberty, all my dreams have been the same. If only I had lots and lots of hair..." Manten thinks but then suddenly gasps, touches his head and relaxes after touching his remaining strands of hair. "I may not be Brother Hiten's equal, but I'd be quite popular. Someday, I wish I could be like Brother Hiten with lots of hair and lots of girls..."  
...

Hiten floats in the sky on his wheels. Maten and Kimiko are on his cloud. Inuyasha holds up a transformed Tetsusaiga.

"Hmm... You want me to make sport of you, huh? Well, it's gonna be fun!" Hiten said.

"Hah! Of all the fools who said the same thing, none are alive today!" Inuyasha states.

"Fine! Get a taste of my thunderbolt attack!" Hiten yells.

Hiten raises his pike and zooms towards Inuyasha. The ground crashes into pieces. Inuyasha dodging the attack. Inuyasha leaps and swings his sword at Hiten.

"Take that!" Hiten yells while blocking with his pike. He swings it at the retreating Inuyasha. "Dodge it well or you'll die!"

"Hiten's thunderbolt sword attack... I can't let it touch my body or I'm dead!" Inuyasha thinks strategizing.

"Inuyasha... finish Hiten for me." Shippo cheers from a mound of rocks. Shippo looks up. "I'm gonna save Kimiko!"

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts from on the cloud.

"Go for it, Brother Hiten! I'll support you!" Manten cheers, claps his hands and laughs as sparks start to emit from his mouth.

"Two against one is cowardly! " Kimiko reprimanded and shoves Manten.

"Huh?!" Manten said confused and falls off the cloud and crashes onto the ground below, creating a large hole.

"I did it!" Kimiko cheered excited and surprised at herself. Manten's cloud becomes smaller and disintegrates. "Huh?!" Kimiko said and starts falling downwards.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha yells pausing.

"You can't afford to worry about a woman now!" Hiten screams and attacks Inuyasha who blocks.

"Kimiko! Hang on until I get there!" Inuyasha demands worried.

"How am I supposed to hang onto anything?!" Kimiko shouts as she lands on Manten in the hole and bounces off. "Oww!!" She rubs her butt. "But I'm alive!"

"You Wench!" Manten said mad.

"He's alive!" Kimiko shrieked getting up and runs.

"Wait!" Manten calls out and starts chasing.

Kimiko trips and falls. Manten approaches her, stomping.

"Fox magic! Spinning screw top!" Shippo yells as he suddenly appears, spinning a top.

Shippo releases the top, which lands and spins on Manten's head. It gets bigger and steam comes out as it digs into his head. Manten collapses on the ground.

"Kimiko, hurry over here!" Shippo calls over at the edge of the hole.

"Shippo!" Kimiko exclaimed happily and climbs out. "Shippo, you know such great magic!"

"Well..." Shippo starts embarrassed as he closes his eyes, a sweat drop appearing.

"You can't let your guard down yet." Myoga reminded as he hopped onto Shippo's shoulder.

"I know..." Shippo replied sheepishly.

"Fox magic is actually trickery." Myoga informed Kimiko.

"Trickery? Then what's that?" Kimiko questions as she turns to look at Manten in the hole.

"Owweee!!" Manten cries as the top still spinning on his head.

"It's all an illusion." Myoga deadpanned.

The top becomes smaller till its original size and falls off Manten's head. He picks up the top and gets up.

"Damn! That fox child!" Manten curses.

Where the top spun was the spot where Manten's last remaining strand of hair is. The strand quivers a little and falls off.

"Huh?!" Manten stands. "N-no!" Manten rubs his head where the hair was. "Gone! It's gone." Manten tears start welling. "My hair!" A ball of bolt starts gathering in his mouth as he looks to the sky. "How dare you take my last strand of hair?!"

Manten releases blow after blow of bolt balls in various directions, which destroyed trees and shattered the ground. Kimiko and Shippo run off. Small heaps of fire burn where the bolt hit.

"It's as though we added fuel to the fire..." Kimiko mutters to herself as she hides behind a mound with Shippo.

"Damn!" Shippo cursed.

"Where are you?! My hair potion candidate...and that fox child...!" Manten calls out angrily as he trudges through the burning landscape. He stops near the mound where Kimiko and Shippo hide. "Where'd they go?!" Manten asked before walking off.

"What'll we do? If we're found, we'll be killed." Kimiko ponders and turns around and peeps at Manten. "I know...that arrow! Perhaps I can use it again. Shippo, c'mere!"

"Are you here?!" Manten asks as he slows down and shoots a bolt ball at the mound witch shatters it. He walks to the spot where the mound was. "Huh?" Manten sees an unconscious Kimiko lying on the ground. "You wench! Did you think you could escape me?!" Manten picks up Kimiko by her hair.

"Shut up, you skinhead!" Kimiko yells as she suddenly opens her eyes.

"What?!" Manten shouts surprised.

"Look, hair that you love!" Kimiko said as two bundles of Kimiko's hair floats out and twirls around Manten's wrists.

Another Kimiko runs toward Manten.

"Two women?!" Manten questions.

"I'm taking back my arrow!" Kimiko declared.

The Kimiko who just appeared plucks out the arrow from Manten's nose. The hair of the Kimiko that Manten is holding turns into orange.

"Why you're...a fox!" Manten shouts outraged.

"I'm gonna avenge my father's death!" Shippo states angry.

"Shippo, hold him down!" Kimiko demands. "If I hit the Sacred Jewel fragments in the forehead..." Kimiko starts thinking. "I can beat him!"

Kimiko raises the arrow at Manten's head.

"Why you...!" Manten starts as he blocks Kimiko's arrow which sends her to the ground and throws Shippo down. Shippo reverts to normal and he kicks him far away. "I'll choke you to death!" Manten said grabbing Kimiko's neck.

"Inuyasha...!" Kimiko calls out for help weakly.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha calls out as his heart misses a beat with worry as he blocks two of Hiten's attacks.

"Stop looking away!" Hiten orders as he hits Inuyasha on the shoulder with his pike.

Hiten drags his pike downwards forcefully, sending Inuyasha to the ground. The Tetsusaiga falls out of Inuyasha's hand and reverts to its rusty state. It is stuck into the ground a distance away from him. Inuyasha, wincing in pain, tries to get up but is stop short by Hiten who points his pike in Inuyasha's face.

"Hah! You're not what they said about you. I expected more of a fight! Weakling! How about I kill you slowly, one limb at a time?" Hiten mocks.

"I can't concentrate on him. I have to save Kimiko first." Inuyasha thinks determined as he touches his injury.

"Look, Manten...at this half-demon! He's given up!" Hiten calls out taunting Inuyasha.

Manten is some distance away from Hiten and Inuyasha still strangling Kimiko.

"I'm having fun here, too, Brother!" Manten replied back in laughter. "A woman on the verge of death is irresistible!"

"Damn!" Shippo swears as he jumps onto Manten's arm. "Cut it out!"

"Shut up!" Manten yells back.

Manten swings and punches Shippo away, while grabbing Kimiko with the other hand. Shippo lands and rubs his scratched cheek while glaring at Manten.

"Angry, fox child? Well, just wait. After I kill her, I'll fleece you. Just like I did your old man." Manten mocks with a laugh. Shippo stares at Manten with angry tears welling in his eyes. "Maybe I'll turn you into a hood. I'll use father and son until both their fur fall off!"

"Manten, you're becoming pretty clever with words!" Hiten complements.

"Brother praised me!" Manten said happy as he raises his head and laughs smugly.

"Unforgivable!" Shippo said furious and leaps and bites into Manten's thick neck.

"Hmmm? You fool!" Manten grabs Shippo's head.

"I won't let go even if it kills me!" Shippo mutters through his teeth.

Manten punches him on the head. "Release me! Or I'm gonna beat your head to a pulp!" Manten orders as he tries to pry Shippo off.

Manten hits Shippo's head repeatedly. Shippo starts to cry in pain, but struggles to hang on.

"Manten... Watch out or you'll soil his fur with blood. Then he won't even make a hood." Hiten reminds.

"All righty, Brother!" Manten replied.

Shippo bites onto Manten, wincing and crying.  
...

"Damn! I may not be the nicest guy around" Inuyasha says standing. "But you two are making me sick!" Inuyasha digs his claws into his shoulder wound. "Blades of Blood!"

"Fun! Keep attacking!" Hiten said taken aback but blocks the Blades on Blood with his pike handle.

Inuyasha runs and grabs the Tetsusaiga, which transforms. He throws it at Hiten, who dodges.

"Fool! Where're you aiming?" Hiten demands.

"I did it!" Inuyasha said in relief.

"What?!" Hiten shouts shocked as he turns around.

The Tetsusaiga pierces Manten in the chest, who was behind Hiten. Manten yells in pain and collapse on the ground, releasing Kimiko and Shippo.

"M-Manten!" Hiten calls out.

"Shippo! Tetsusaiga! I must get it to Inuyasha!" Kimiko said as she picks up an unconscious Shippo. 

Kimiko tries to take the sword from Manten's body.

"Father..." Shippo mutters.

"Yes...I must get Shippo's father's body." Kimiko thinks.

"Manten!" Hiten yells. 

Kimiko is holding Shippo, his father's body and Tetsusaiga.

"Kimiko! Hurry and get away from there!" Inuyasha yells out anxiously.

"Damn!" Hiten cursed and sends a bolt at Kimiko. 

Kimiko and Shippo are sent flying with the attack, Tetsusaiga lands near Manten. 

"Manten!" Hiten says as he lands and holds up Manten.

"Brother Hiten... My hair's all gone! It's no use living." Manten moans.

"What're you saying?! Hang on and be strong!" Hiten demands.

"Your locks are just like Dad's. I wish I inherited Dad's looks." Hiten confessed.  
...

The Thunder family when the brothers were kids. Thunder Papa is a dignified person. Young Hiten smiles and looks at a baby Manten, who is in Thunder Mama's arms. Hiten looks like Thunder Papa while Manten looks like Thunder Mama.

 

"If only Mom was a little prettier with more hair. I wonder what Dad saw in Mom when he married her... Huh, Brother Hiten?" Manten voice is heard narrating.  
...

"It doesn't matter how you look! You're my dear, little brother!" Hiten confessed.

"Thanks, Brother Hiten. When I'm reborn, I thought I'd wanna be a fuzzy caterpillar. With hair all over my body. But I don't think so. When I'm reincarnated, even if I don't have any hair at all, I still wanna be born as your kid brother. Is that all right, Brother?" Manten asks weakly and closes his eyes and bows his head.

"Manten! Manten?!" Hiten demands about to become angry when Manten doesn't respond.

Inuyasha runs to Kimiko. Shippo lies unconscious on his father's body.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha questions panicked.

"Sorry, Inuyasha... I couldn't get Tetsusaiga." Kimiko softly confesses upset as she gets up.

"Is that what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief that, that was what she was upset about.

"Sorry... After you rescued me." Kimiko apologized.

"Fool! Don't worry about such a thing! Even with a sword, no way would I lose to that beast!" Inuyasha proclaimed.  
...

"Manten..." Hiten said softly as he raises his head and yells. "Manten is dead!" Hiten starts to cries hysterically. "Poor thing!" He hugs Manten's head. "I'll always be with you!" Hiten bites into Manten's head, his eyes glowing an eerie red.  
...

Inuyasha and Kimiko, are looking at Hiten.

"Is he eating his brother?" Kimiko asked horrified at the thought of doing that to one of her siblings.

"No. Hiten is synthesizing the Sacred Jewel fragments into his own body. Master Inuyasha, you must be very careful. He now has the power of five Jewel fragments." Myoga explains as hops onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I got that, Myoga. But where were you until now?" Inuyasha demands in a dead paned voice.

"Err..." Myoga starts not knowing how to finish it.

"Probably hiding out in a safe place." Kimiko replied back also in a deadpan tone.

"You only appear when it's convenient! I've been thinking about smashing you one day!" Inuyasha angrily states while he points an accusing finger at Myoga.

"Oh... Stop quibbling about minor matters." Myoga tried to wave off.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha suddenly shouts.

A huge light appears behind them. Inuyasha picks up Kimiko, Shippo and his father and leap out of the way. It was Hiten's mega bolt that attacks at them, which created a hole in the ground they were on.

"You...dared...to kill my dear kid brother. I won't let you get away with it!" Hiten rages as he appeared on top of the hole.

"The power in the thunderbolt sword is increasing! Five fragments combined into one is a formidable force!" Inuyasha thinks before ordering. "Kimiko, take Shippo and get as far as possible!"

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yelled out.

"Hurry!" Inuyasha demands.

"'Kay!" Kimiko nods knowing she'd get in the way of she stayed and takes Shippo, his father and her arrow and runs away.

"I'll avenge my kid brother! Prepare yourself!" Hiten swings his pike which sends a huge orb of lightning bolt at Inuyasha.

"It's too powerful! I can't repel it!" Inuyasha said staring at the incoming orb.

"Master Inuyasha, use the sheathe of Tetsusaiga!" Myoga orders.

"The sheathe of Tetsusaiga?!" Inuyasha yelps out confused.

"It will repel the bolt without fail! Now use it!" Myoga told.

"Are you sure?!" Inuyasha shouts while he whips out his sheathe and braces it in front of him, which diverts the bolt around Inuyasha instead.

"What...?!" Hiten demands.

"Th-this is..." Inuyasha starts unable to find the words.

"Just as I thought. This is a sheathe that keeps Tetsusaiga's power in check. It should be able to repel thunderbolt power." Myoga wipes a sweat of relief. "My hunch was right."

"You mean, you weren't sure?!" Inuyasha shouts starting to get annoyed.

"Well... That was a close call for me since I couldn't get away. Look, we got away with our lives intact. Let's make our escape!" Myoga tried to make Inuyasha forget.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can use this!" Inuyasha said and runs towards Hiten.

"Die!" Hiten yells and sends another lightning orb at Inuyasha.

"If I attack right to the core, I can beat him!" Inuyasha strategies.

Inuyasha leaps through the orb using his sheathe as defense. He prepares to attack Hiten. Inuyasha suddenly cringes and yells in pain. Hiten had attacked him in the spine from the back.

"Who's core?!" Hiten demands mad as Inuyasha falls on the ground.  
...

Kimiko is hiding behind a boulder. Shippo is nearby, lying unconscious on his father's body.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells out worried and panicked.

"Father's fur..." Shippo thinks as he wakes up and hugs his father's head.

"Shippo, you're conscious." Kimiko said relived.

"Kimiko... Where's Manten?" Shippo inquiries.

"Inuyasha killed him. But now, his brother Hiten..." Kimiko informed but trails of at the end becoming more worried.  
...

Hiten attacks Inuyasha several times, who block them with the sheathe.

"Wanna be burned to a crisp... Or chopped up like salad!?" Hiten yells.  
...

"Inuyasha is tired." Kimiko states.

"His opponent can move through the air with ease." Shippo replied.

"Hiten has wheels..." Kimiko mumbles trying to think but then notices the arrow in her hand. "That's it!"  
...

"Due to the Sacred Jewel fragment, even his speed is picking up!" Inuyasha thinks frustrated.  
...

"If only I had a bow..." Kimiko sadly said.

"Leave it to me! I must repay my debts or my father will scold me." Shippo replied knowing what to do as he somersaults into a puff of smoke.

"You can transform into a bow!" Kimiko thinks pleasantly surprised. Shippo transformed into a orange curly thing. "Or are you a snail?"

"A bow." Shippo sweat drops.  
...

Inuyasha is slashed across the chest by Hiten. Kimiko holds up Shippo the bow and aims at Hiten.

"What's the matter? Shoot quickly!" Shippo asked worried.

"I only have one arrow and my shot haven't hit too often when people move." Kimiko said determined and in total concentration.

"I'll lend you my power, too." Shippo replied.

"Thanks, Shippo!" Kimiko thanks and closes one eye and shoots.

Inuyasha grimaces in pain as Hiten prepares to attack him again.

"Die!" Hiten yells.

Hiten's left wheel gets broken by Kimiko's arrow.

"I got him!" Kimiko cheered.

Hiten pauses in midair.

"Now!" Inuyasha calls as he stands up and grabs Hiten's pike.

"Are you stupid?!" Hiten mocked as bolts from the pike surges at Inuyasha.

"Impossible... No matter how strong Master Inuyasha is what can he do by grabbing hold of the thunderbolt sword?!" Myoga comments shocked as he appears near Kimiko.

"Myoga, when'd you come here?" Kimiko inquiries.

"Oh goodness, let go, fool!" Myoga pleads as he hops up and down.

"This sheath is only...in the way!" Inuyasha throws away the sheathe.

"No! You stupid fool! Who told you to let go of the sheathe?!" Myoga shouts as he falls head down on the ground, with a huge bump.

"This way's better!" Inuyasha relents as he punches Hiten in the face, who falls backwards. "Did you feel that, you imbecile?!"

"He slugged the guy?!" Kimiko asked shocked but slightly proud and amused.

"Simple, but amazing!" Shippo stated impressed.

"Leave it to Master Inuyasha! Now it's a duel of physical strength! Give 'im one-two punch!" Myoga gleefully said as he hops in a circle.

"Weren't you just calling him a fool?" Kimiko asks amused.

"It's the first time someone's hit me in the face!" Hiten said angry as he gets up and wipes his face. 

A blue glow emits around him.

"He's about to explode!" Kimiko shouts.

"He's in such a frenzy!" Shippo yells out.

"This is the end, you!" Hiten cries out as he zooms towards Inuyasha and raises his pike.

Inuyasha slides and grabs the sheathe. He blocks Hiten's attack just in time. Hiten's continues pushing the pike on the sheathe with both his hands, and it cracks.

"The sheathe has a crack!" Kimiko, Shippo and Myoga yell out surprised.

"Just because this half-demon caused so much trouble...!" Hiten said pushing some more.

"No! If the sheathe breaks in half, even the powerful Master Inuyasha..." Myoga said starting to become worried.

"Will lose?!" Kimiko finished. She notices Tetsusaiga near Manten. "I must get Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha...!"

"All right! I'll go!" Shippo runs off.

"Shippo, don't move! It's too dangerous!" Kimiko calls out worried and grabs Shippo's father and chases. "Wait, Shippo!"

Hiten turns around and notices Shippo and Kimiko running towards Manten. He frowns and bolts start to foam out of his mouth.

"Dang it... He can use Manten's power as well...!" Inuyasha thinks and then yells. "Watch out! Run!"

Hiten shoots a burst of bolt from his mouth at Shippo and Kimiko. A loud explosion is heard and the screen is filled with smoke. Shippo's father's body is tossed into the air.

"Serves you right!" Hiten mocks.

"Kimiko!!" Inuyasha yells out panicked.

Kimiko, Shippo and his father lay unconscious amidst flames.

"Looks like they're dead, both the kid and the woman." Hiten states smugly.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha stands up and pushes back Hiten. "Unforgivable!" Inuyasha yells and punches Hiten.

"Why you...!" Hiten grumbles as he slides backwards. "You're just a half-demon! Yet he's fighting like a real demon!"

"I refuse to die until I kill you!" Inuyasha yells out.

"Has the blood gone to your head since the woman has been killed? Stop acting so stupid over some silly woman! I'll teach you the pain and sorrow of one who has lost his only dear, little brother!" Hiten asks as he runs and attack Inuyasha with his pike, who blocks with his sheathe.

"It's going to break!" Myoga called out as a crack is heard. More cracking sounds.

"I've won!" Hiten thinks smugly.

Inuyasha struggles to hold back Hiten. Suddenly a throbbing sound is heard and Tetsusaiga flies towards them.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said and grabs it.

"The sheathe has summoned the sword!" Myoga informed.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha calls out and throws the sheathe away and swings the sword.

Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga and swing it downwards at Hiten violently. Hiten holds up his pike to block, but he and his pike are slashed into two by Tetsusaiga . Hiten stares at Inuyasha in shock, and falls on his knees.

"I've lost...! To a half-demon... Lost..." Hiten thinks in disbelief.

Hiten's body disintegrates and five Sacred Jewel fragments fall onto the ground. Inuyasha kneels and look at them.

"Master Inuyasha... The Sacred Jewel fragments." Myoga said.

"Damn... If only I had defeated Hiten earlier..." Inuyasha curses to himself.

A blue glow appears behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko called out.

"Kimiko..." Inuyasha softly replied and turns around.

Kimiko and Shippo, who is in her arms, are engulfed in the blue light. They look at Inuyasha with serene and contented expressions.

"Inuyasha... Thanks for everything." Kimiko thanked knowing this was a hard battle for him.

"I'm happy that my father's murder has been avenged." Shippo adds on.

"Ohh... Those are the souls of Kimiko and Shippo. They've come to bid a final farewell." Myoga said as he leaped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelps in disbelief and shock as the glow suddenly blows upwards. "Wait." Inuyasha runs towards Kimiko and Shippo. "Don't go!" Inuyasha yells out desperately and grabs Kimiko's hand.

Kimiko is shocked and touched by Inuyasha's gesture. The blue light zooms upwards and twirls into the shape of a fox.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha yells dramatically as he stares at the disappearing light. He notices something and looks down. "Huh?!"

Inuyasha is still holding onto Kimiko's hand. Kimiko and Shippo are normal again.

"Yes..." Kimiko trails off shocked and speechless.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha questions and looks at Kimiko with huge eyes. "You're alive?"

"Go where?" Kimiko asks embarrassed.

The blue glow finally disappears into thin air.

"Father... He protected us with fox fire." Shippo thinks looking at the glow and smiles.

"Hmm... From what I saw that was undoubtedly fox fire that shot out from the fur." Myoga said intrigued.

"They weren't the souls?" Inuyasha questioned with his face twitching embarrassed.

"Well, err... That was that and..." Myoga mumbles out.

"Umm..." Kimiko starts when she notices Inuyasha's hand still on hers and starts to blush.

"Besides, why'd you get so sappy on me?!" Inuyasha scoffs trying to blow off his reaction and throws Kimiko's hand, embarrassed. He turns around and folds his arms. "If you're gonna die, die! If you're not, don't die! Just be clear!" Inuyasha finished with a blush.

Kimiko and Shippo look at Inuyasha with wide eyes. 

Kimiko walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek and softly says. "Thank you." making Inuyasha blush embarrassed.  
...

Daytime, Along A Path

Inuyasha walks in front, with folded arms. Kimiko, pushing her bicycle, follows. Shippo stands on the back seat.

"Inuyasha... What's the matter? Why are you so angry?" Kimiko questions confused.

"He's embarrassed that he misunderstood something in the heat of passion. Master Inuyasha is still very naïve." Myoga explained on the rim of the bicycle basket. Inuyasha glares and raises a fist at Myoga threateningly. "Oww..." Myoga dashes into the basket.

"Shippo, why don't you go home already?!" Inuyasha demands Shippo changing the topic.

"What?! Why can't I stay with you?!" Shippo shouts.

"Let him stay, Inuyasha. Shippo is all alone." Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"Yes, yes! I'm actually a very cute kid." Shippo agree's with Kimiko.

"Keh-hah! You only act the good kid when it's convenient. Shippo, when're you going home?!" Inuyasha reminds pronouncing Shippo in a deliberate manner.

"Kimiko, he's being mean!" Shippo whines.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kimiko states thinking of her siblings fighting like this getting a chuckle out of her.

"Ha!" Inuyasha scoffs.

"Still so young...!" Myoga commented.


	11. Terror Of The Ancient Noh Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko has returned to the present day to take a test. As she does, a noh mask, the Mask of Flesh, begins a violent search for the Shikon Jewel shards. Kimiko's younger siblings, Kagome and Sota, tries hard to call Inuyasha to come to Kimiko's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/7/30/ag3mzhfvfa.jpg

Daytime, Near The Dry Well, In The Feudal Era. 

Kimiko appears on her bicycle, among the bushes. She looks around suspiciously.

"All right... Now!" Kimiko said with a driven mined look and pedals furiously towards the well.

"Hold it, Kimiko!" Inuyasha hollers suddenly appearing and zooms in front of the well.

"Huh?!" Kimiko said, stopping the bike.

"Are you trying to run away?! What about the Sacred Jewel?!" Inuyasha asks and reminds.

"Move! I have a test tomorrow! I'm in the 9th grade! I've been missing all my cram classes for high school, as well! At this pace, I'll miss too many classes to graduate! Hey, what're you doing?!" Kimiko starts explaining but then noticed what Inuyasha was trying to do.

Inuyasha holds up a huge rock with both hands over the well.

"Without this well, you can't go to that unknown other world!" Inuyasha replied and aims at the well. "I'll ruin it!"

"Sit!" Kimiko shouts sternly only feeling a tiny bit guilty.

Inuyasha stops suddenly.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kimiko repeats knowing this was the only way to arrive back home,

Inuyash jerks into a different pose with each sit.

"SIT!" Kimiko finished.

Inuyasha falls flat on the ground, the boulder crushing his back.

"I'll be back in three days. So don't you dare come after me!" Kimiko informed and jumps into well.  
...

Higurashi Shrine - Within The Structure Housing The Dry Well

Grandpa sits near the well, in a teal priest garb, chanting. Sota and Kagome sit on the staircase, Buyo in Sota's lap.

"Come home! Return to us!" Grandpa chants.

"Gramps, will your chants really work?" Sota questions.

"It will! This chant is an ancient one what has been passed down through generations of Higurashi priests!" Grandpa insisted as he twirls his fingers around his temples.

"But you've been at it for three days and Sis still hasn't returned." Kagome reminds missing Kimiko.

Grandpa stands and picks up a pail. Kimiko appears at the bottom of the well, holding her bag.

"Good! I'm back!" Kimiko said relived but then topples at the weight of the bag.

"Oh, sacred rice wine! Bring her back!" Grandpa continued to chant not noticing Kimiko.

Grandpa pours the rice wine into the well. Kimiko winced at the sudden 'rain' on her.

"What's this?!" Kimiko inquires and smells her hand. "Smells like sake!"

"Kimiko! My prayers have worked!" Grandpa cheered peering into the well.

"Gramps, I appreciate your concern for me, but..." Kimiko starts getting annoyed as she clenches her fists, exasperated while sneezing.

"Sota, Kagome do you trust me now?" Grandpa smugly asked.

"Oh, yeah! You are amazing, Gramps!" Sota cheered peering into the well with Kagome.

"Then you must train hard as the next in line!" Grandpa said knowing Kagome would never want to become a priestess.

"I'm the next in line?!" Sota shouts shocked.

"Naturally!" Grandpa affirmed.

"No way! I'm going to become a soccer player!" Sota states.

""Socker" player? You're going to punch people?!" Grandpa demands confused.

"Never mind that! I have lots of things to bring up... Help me!" Kimiko yells annoyed.

"Mom wants me to become a doctor." Sota said ignoring Kimiko.

"A doctor?" Grandpa asks and then pauses. "A surgeon or a physician...? I would recommend you to become..."

Kimiko sighs frustrated.  
...

Kimiko is having breakfast. She changed her clothes and has a towel draped around her neck. Buyo sits on her lap. Sota sits next to her. Kagome across from her. Buyo sneezes.

"What's the matter, Buyo? You're sneezing!" Kimiko asks confused but then smells her hair. "Do I still reek of liquor?"

Buyo gets off Kimiko in a comedic fashion.

"Here's you new school uniform. I'll put it in your room." Kieko informed as she walks in with a uniform in her hand.

"Thanks, Mom." Kimiko thanked.

"Sis, didn't you bring that dog fellow?" Sota questions.

"Of course not! It was difficult enough trying to lose him!" Kimiko states frustrated but then thinks. "Difficult enough... Yup... Life has become quite difficult but also kinda exciting, I kinda like it."  
...

Exterior of Higurashi Shrine

"I've lived at this Higurashi Shrine from the day I was born." Kimiko's voice is heard.  
...

The Higurashi Family

"Gramps, my mom, my younger sister Kagome, my younger brother, Sota, and I, an average ninth grader." Kimiko's voice is continued to be heard.  
...

The Dry Well

"We have a secret well on our premises. And demons are after the Sacred Jewel." Kimiko voice says.  
...  
Shrine Entrance Staircase

Kimiko is standing at the top waiting for Kagome

"Even today, I wake up wondering if this is all a dream." Kimiko ponders and then looks at the Tokyo sprawl. "This is reality..." Kimiko clenches her fist, determined. "All right!" Kimiko's walks away once Kagome comes out of the house.  
...

Kimiko's room. 

 

The container of Sacred Jewel shards sit on her desk. In the storage room of the shrine. A package glows in an ominous pink light.  
...

Exterior Of Kimiko And Kagome's School

Greetings of 'Morning!' are heard as the students walk into the school.

Kagome and Kimiko's friends are called Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. Eri is the one with yellow hairband and Ayumi is the one with long hair.

 

"Good morning!" Kimiko and Kagome call out as they jog to their friends.

"Kimiko! Is it okay for you to be in school?" Yuka asked worried.

"Huh?" Kimiko questioned confused.

"You've been absent a lot lately so we called your house." Yuka explained.

"This time, it was a strained back." Kagome remembers sheepishly but still amused.

"And before that, you had gone to the doctor for a diabetes test." Ayumi and Eri add on.

"Are you okay?" Eri asked.

"Gramps... If you have to lie, make it believable!" Kimiko thinks annoyed while Kagome muffled her giggling.

A boy on a bicycle approaches the group. 

"Older Higurashi!" The Boy called out.

 

"Huh?" Kimiko asks turning around.

"Are you feeling better?" The Boy repeated and stops in front of Kimiko.

"Huh?!" Kimiko states surprised.

The four girls huddle together behind Kimiko.

"It's Hojo from B-section!" Kagome swooned.

"You're going through an awful lot for someone so young." Hojo comments as he gets off his bike with a concerned look. "You have gout?"

"No...!" Kimiko thinks bowing her head in embarrassed exasperation.

"I can't do much, but here." Hojo said and gives Kimiko a gift in blue wrapping paper with red polka dots and a ribbon.

The four friends shriek and zoom far behind Kimiko.

"What is it?" Kimiko inquiries after she opened the gift and takes out a sandal.

"Therapeutic sandals! Wear them, okay?" Hojo requested as he rode away

Kimiko looks at Hojo with a stunned 'Huh'. The four friends run and gather around Kimiko.

"Hey, Kimiko! Have you been seeing Hojo?" Yuki questions excited.

"As if I have the time!" Kimiko retorted unamused.

"But he seems to really like you." Kagome replied.

"What a shock!!" Eri comments.  
...

Kimiko And Kagome's Classroom

Kimiko sits at her place, with the therapeutic sandals on her desk. The four friends gather around her.

"Are you the least bit interested?" Kagome asks.

"No." Kimiko bluntly rejected.

"Kimiko, do you...?" Eri starts.

"Do you have a boyfriend already?!" Ayami finished.

"No way!" Kimiko replied.

"Really? You really don't have one?" Eri questions skeptical.

"Then what kind of guys do you like?" Kagome ponders wondering the answer.

"Well..." Kimiko starts as she closes her eyes and puts her hand on her face and thinks of Inuyasha subconsciously. "Someone strong... who's kind... and understanding...rough but has a soft side on occasion..."

"What's the matter with Kimiko?" Yuka asked worried.

"I think she still has a fever." Eri responded.  
...

Feudal Japan - Kaede's Hut

Kaede is grinding medicine in her hut, while Inuyasha lies on his stomach next to her. Inuyasha groans and rubs his back. He tries to get up but is hit by a sharp pain and falls back on the floor.

"Inuyasha, stop lying around. Go out and get information on the Sacred Jewel." Kaede orders annoyed.

"Shut up! All that "sit" from her has given me a sore back!" Inuyasha complains with a spiteful look with his ears twitching, thinking "Damn that Kimiko! Hurry back so I can teach you a lesson!" Inuyasha tries to get up and winces in pain. "Oww...!"  
...

Higurashi Shrine

Grandpa walks up the staircase of the entrance and notices something.

"Huh?! A fire!" Grandpa yells.

Smoke appears from the storage room. Grandpa rushes into the room, which in engulfed in flames.

"What's happening?!" Grandpa yells panicking.

The package from earlier on, with charms pasted on it. The package is smoldering. Suddenly flames appear and burns off the charm. It falls downwards and shatters, revealing a Noh mask. It floats in midair.

 

"Why... You've burned the talismans that have been placed for generations!" Grandpa shouts shocked.

"Give me...a body..." The Mask requests.

"That mask!" Grandpa said and picks up a pail of rice wine and pours it over himself. Grandpa takes out some chamrs from his clothes "My predecessor several generations back was asked to exorcise this mask by a Noh actor! It was named the "Flesh-Eating Mask"! I did not know it has such enormous power." He throws some charms at the mask, which burns them.

"A body..." Flesh-Eating Mask repeats.

Flesh-Eating Mask zooms towards Grandpa who dodges.

"Give me...a body!" Flesh-Eating Masks demands. Flesh-Eating Mask then attaches itself on a samurai outfit and stands up, but the outfit collapses. "A body... A body..." Flesh-Eating Mask continues saying.

"Is it looking for living flesh?!" Grandpa questions.

A wooden column on top of Grandpa splits into two from the burning flames and crashes onto him. Grandpa falls onto the ground, with wood pieces on his back.

"A body... Give me a body...!" Flesh-Eating Mask orders.

"Damn!" Grandpa curses as he struggles to get up.

"A body!" Flesh-Eating Mask exclaimed and zooms towards Grandpa.

The fire alarm rings.  
...

An ambulance drives along a road. Kimiko and Kagome walk in the opposite direction, towards home. They notice three teenagers ahead of them.

"Hey, the fire's at Higurashi Shrine!" The first guy shouts.

"Let's go!" The second guy said and runs off.

"Huh?!" Kimiko and Kagome question.  
...

Outside The Higurashi Shrine

Two fire engines and two police cars are parked. A huge crowd gathers. Policemen have formed a barrier to control the situation.

"The fire is under control! Please do not worry!" The First Policemen informs.

"This road is closed! Do not push!" The Second Policemen orders.

"Excuse me! Please let us through!" Kimiko and Kagome plead and get under the barrier and runs towards home.

"Hey, you! You can't go there!" The First Policemen yells out.  
...

In The Higurashi Courtyard

Keiko bows to a policeman.

"Thank you very much." Kieko thanks and the policeman walks off.

"Mom!" The Sisters shout out.

"Kimiko! Kagome!" Keiko said.

"Mom, what happened?!" Kimiko demands distraught.

"The storeroom caught fire. Grandpa was surrounded by the smoke." Keiko explained.

"Gramps?!" The Sisters shout worried.

"He's all right. He was slightly injured, then fainted before be could inhale too much smoke. I'm going to the hospital now." Keiko assured.

"Us, too!" The Sisters insisted.

"Sota's not home yet. Please stay home." Kieko asks them as she placed a hand on Kagome and Kimiko's shoulder.

"All right." Kimiko nods with Kagome but then thinks. "A fire in the storeroom? There's no way a fire could start in there."  
...

Several firemen are examining the exterior of the storeroom.

"The fire started inside, huh?" The First Firemen questioned.

"Watch out! There are holes in the floor." The Second Firemen warned.  
...

Inside The Storeroom

Firemen walk around examining the remnants of the fire.

"Huh?" The Third Firemen inquired as he noticed something. He looks at a puddle of water below him.

Flesh-Eating Mask appears from the puddle and zooms towards the fireman. It attaches itself onto the Firemen's face, who struggles to take it off, groaning.

"What's the matter?" The Fourth Firemen asked.  
...

Sota runs towards Kimiko and Kagome nervously.

"Sisters!" Sota yells.

"It's all right! We're all safe! Don't worry." Kimiko reassured as she kneels and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Sota pants out of breath calming down slightly.  
...

Outside The Shrine

One of the fire engines move and crashes several police cars. Kagome, Kimiko and Sota running towards the entrance. The fire engine running over the police cars.

"Stop!" The Fifth Firemen yells as he stands in front of the fire engine and waves his hands.

The fire engine does not stop and the fireman runs away from it. It swerves out of the alley onto the main road.   
...

Outside Of The Shrine

A policeman points in the direction of the fire engine.

"Hurry!" The First Policemen orders and two police cars chase the engine. "Contact Headquarters! There's an out-of-control truck!"

Kimiko, Kagome and Sota are staring in disbelief at the turn of events.

"And next on the news... A runaway fire truck on the streets has been involved in many accidents. There appear to be several injured but that has not been confirmed at this time. It is unthinkable, but at every accident site people have disappeared. It is totally incomprehensible!" A newscasters is heard.  
...

The Drivers Seat Of The Runaway Firetruck

Flesh-Eating Mask is driving, in its new body of black blob.

 

"The flesh keeps rotting away. Rotting away!" Flesh-Eating Mask shrieks as he reaches for the steering wheel. Black blobs drip from the hand, which loses its shape. "If I can absorb a little more... I'll be able to mold a complete body. A little more... Oh, if only I had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel!"  
...

Evening At The Hospital

"Mom, how's Grandpa?" Kimiko asks

"The doctor says he's out of danger but Grandpa is still unconscious." Keiko replied.

"Huh?" Kimiko asks.

"I don't think we need to be overly concerned but he is getting on in age." Kieko softly reminds.

"Mom, what's all that?" Kimiko asked as she points to the charms in her moms hands.

"When they rescued him, he had these plastered all over his face. He had even stuffed some in his mouth." Keiko answered.

"The Flesh-Eating Mask... The Mask... The Flesh-Eating..." Grandpa utters while unconscious.  
...

Nighttime At The Higurashi Home, In Kimiko's Room. 

 

Kimiko is doing her homework.

"And so, Mom's going to stay at the hospital another night to watch over Gramps. Huh?" Kimiko reminds herself but then noticed something.

Sota and Kagome drag their mattresses into Kimiko's room, Buyo clutches onto the mattress.

"Sis, can we stay in here tonight again?" Sota requested.

"What are you saying?! You're both somewhat adults, aren't you?" Kimiko demands wanting to be alone.

"But..." Kagome starts.

"Fine!" Kimiko relents knowing she give in anyway and takes a book from her desk. "But this is the last time! We have another test tomorrow Kagome!"

"Gramps had talismans in his mouth and even sacred rice wine all over him. I'll bet something happened in the storeroom!" Kagome said with Sota nodding in agreement.

Kimiko looks at Sota and Kagome intently. 

"Something's different. Until now, everything was normal. So has something changed?" Kimiko thinks and then notices the container on her desk. "This...! Is it because of the Sacred Jewel fragments?"

Kimiko notices something and tilts her head to look.  
...

Policemen have blocked a road with cars. They wave the batons in their hands and blow their whistles. The fire truck drives towards them and slows down. Flesh-Eating Mask suddenly burst out of the windscreen and breaks the windscreen of a police car, zooming at the driver. Its long black body meanders around, taking the bodies of all the people on the site. They try to escape but are absorbed into the body. Flesh-Eating Mask finally stops and its body have become much bigger. It trudges forward slowly.  
...

In The Hospital

"Watch out...for...the" Grandpa utters but wakes up suddenly and yells. "The Flesh-Eating Mask!"  
...

Higurashi Shrine

The firetruck crashes through the fence of the Higurashi shrine. It crashes into the residential structure. The fire ladder is extended and crashes through the window of Kimiko's room. Kimiko, Sota and Kagome yell and Kimiko holds Sota and Kagome to the floor protecting them. Flesh-Eating Mask, on the ladder, reaches slowly for Kimiko's desk.

"A Noh mask? The Flesh-Eating Mask that Gramps was mumbling about..." Kimiko said remembering.

"The Jewel... The Sacred Jewel... " The Flesh-Eating Mask said as he reaches for the container which rolls away. Kimiko grabs the container before its grubby hands could reach it. "The Jewel... The Sacred Jewel!"

Kimiko runs out of the room, then returns to grab a stunned Sota who pulls along a stunned Kagome.

"Sota, Kagome don't just stand there!" Kimiko runs down the stairs. "Run!"

Kimiko, Kagome and Sota run in the courtyard. Kimiko holds Sota's and he holds Kagome's hand while Buyo latches onto Sota's back.

"I must... I must get Inuyasha!" Kimiko thinks determined knowing he would save them.

"Sis! You're bleeding...!" Kagome said when she notices Kimiko's hand.

"Don't cry you two! I just cut myself on the glass." Kimiko reassured.

Flesh-Eating Mask turns in the direction of the ladder and drop itself onto them. They dodge in time and sit on the floor. Flesh-Eating Mask recompose itself.

"Give it to me... Give it to me..." Flesh-Eating Mask chants.

"It...has a Sacred Jewel fragment in its forehead! It's after this bottle of fragments... Sota and Kagome will be safer away from me." Kimiko thinks and runs away from Sota, and Kagome shouting. "You two, run to the hidden well and get Inuyasha! Tell him there are Sacred Jewel fragments in this world and he'll gladly come running!"

"What?! All by ourselves?!" The two shout shocked.

"Understand? Hurry!" Kimiko orders.

Flesh-Eating Mask chases Kimiko as she runs down a slope. Sota and Kagome run to the Dry Well and peers into it. Buyo gets off his back, onto the mouth of the Well.

"The well is linked to the Feudal States Era. Jump and throw yourself in." Kimiko's voice instructed. 

"Let's go, Buyo Kagome!" Sota confidentiality said as he clenches a fist determined earning a nod from Kagome.

Sota and Kagome jump in shrieking and crashes onto the ground.

"Owweee! We couldn't go through!" Sota begins to panic. "Why?!"

Buyo licks himself, purring.

"Please...take us!" The two siblings plead and start to dig the ground with their hands, crying. "We have to... or Sis will... Sis will die!" They stop and wail.

The ground suddenly glows and Inuyasha appears, in a heroic fashion.

"The... dog fellow...!" Sota said.

"What's up? You look troubled." Inuyasha questioned somewhat concerned.  
...

Inuyasha leaps across the top of buildings with Sota and Kagome on his back.

"Don't fall off!" Inuyasha orders.

"We couldn't get through the well." The two said sadly.

"You should be glad. On the other side, there are dozens of demons who love to eat little boys and girls like you." Inuyasha laughs.

"Huh?!" The two shout shocked.

Inuyasha jumps onto the top of a truck.

"Do you know where Sis is?" Sota asks hoping they weren't wasting time.

"My nose works real good. I just have to follow Kimiko's blood scent." Inuyasha explained.

"Sis cut her hand..." Sota and Kagome softly say.

"I could smell her from the well. I'll find Kimiko and save her without fail." Inuyasha promised.  
...

Flashback of Kimiko's conversation with Sota and Kagome during breakfast.

"This Inuyasha is rough but has a good heart and he's kind but hates to show it." Kimiko explained to her siblings.  
...

"He's just as sis, described him." The younger siblings think sharing a smile.  
...

Kimiko runs in one of the highest floors in a building under construction. She stops and catches her breath.

"Not yet? Isn't Inuyasha here yet?" Kimiko thinks starting to get worried.

Flesh-Eating Mask, is at the bottom of the building, shoots itself upwards and lands in a blob in front of Kimiko, and recompose itself. Kimiko gasp in horror.

"Give it to me... The Sacred Jewel!" Flesh-Eating Mask demands towering over Kimiko.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yells out his attack as he suddenly appears.

Inuyasha claws Flesh-Eating Mask into two blobs and lands near Kimiko.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko said beaming a smile at him knowing he wouldn't appreciate a hug right now.

"Sis!" Sota and Kagome call happy she was alright.

"Sota and Kagome!" Kimiko said relived they were unharmed.

"Sis!" Kagome and Sota call again as they get of Inuyasha's back and kneel in front of Kimiko.

"Huh? Kimiko! You look just fine to me!" Inuyasha said frustrated at himself for being as worried as he was.

"We'll be okay now. Inuyasha will destroy the demon for us!" Kimiko reassures Sota and Kagome.

Sota and Kagome nod calming down somewhat. Inuyasha turns to Kimiko and folds his arms.

"I don't mind helping you... But first, apologize for the other day." Inuyasha demands going to help her anyway but wanting payback.

"What're you talking about?" Kimiko questions innocently knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I won't let you say you've forgotten! You shout incantations to your heart's content that one time and now you want me to save you?!" Inuyasha scolded. 

Sota and Kagome were starting to become amused seeing the relationship their sister had with Inuyasha.

"Oh that..." Kimiko pretended to remember as she gets up and puts a finger near her mouth. She clasps her hands, and says in jovial tone. "Sorry, sorry! I remember and I apologize!"

"Damn... You don't sound repentant at all" Inuyasha complains as he turned around exasperated making Kagome and Sota chuckle. "Maybe I'll just go home." Inuyasha said in a deadpan tone with a tint of mirth.

"What're you saying?! That mask has a fragment of the Sacred Jewel! What'll you do?!" Kimiko replied.

"Hah!" Inuyasha scoffs both of them knowing they'll get serious any second. 

Inuyasha closes his eyes and folds his arms.

"I'm not sure if we're imagining it but there smitten... I'll bet their smitten in love!" Sota and Kagome think exchanging small smiles.

Flesh-Eating Mask moves in the background.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts all playfulness gone as she points at the Flesh-Eating Mask.

"Why you... How dare you take my body...!" Flesh-Eating Mask said.

"Inuyasha, the core of the demon is the Noh mask!" Kimiko informed.

"I am the Flesh-Eating Mask. Several centuries ago, I was carved out of a giant katsura tree which had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel imbedded in it. Since then, I have craved flesh and devoured humans. Now, I want a good body that will not rot!" Flesh-Eating mask explained.

"And for that, it needs more power from the Sacred Jewel." Kimiko realized and looks at the container in her hand.

"I don't know how many humans you've eaten to date" Inuyasha yells serious now to. "But you're definitely too fat!" Inuyasha punches Flesh-Eating Mask. "What?!"

The mask opens in the middle, with teeth along the edges and bites Inuyasha's hands.

"You fell into my trap. Now you won't be able to escape!" Flesh-Eating Mask taunts and drags Inuyasha into its body.

"Huh?!" Sota and Kagome question stunned. 

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts panicked.

"What a rotten trick...!" Inuyasha said.

The mask emerges from its body and joins together again. It zooms towards Kimiko and pushes itself on her hand with the container.

"Huh?!" Kimiko states blocking and falls backwards.

"Sis!" Kimiko and Kagome shout worried.

"If I don't do something, the fragments will...! Sota, Kagome take this and run" Kimiko thinks then orders her siblings as throws the container to Sota. "Hurry!"

"Yeah..." Kagome and Sota nod and then run.

Flesh Eating Mask chases Sota.

"Run, you two!" Kimiko shouts.

"That mask is after this bottle. I know! If I throw it away...!" Sota thinks after he trips and falls, the container falling out of his hand. He shakes his head, grabs the container. "No!" Sota continues running with Kagome after she helps him up. "It can't have this bottle!"

He and Kagome stops suddenly as they reached the edge of the building. They turn around and stare in stupefied horror at the oncoming Flesh-Eating Mask. Inuyasha breaks out of the body with Tetsusaiga and running towards Sota and Kagome.

"Listen! Don't move!" Inuyasha orders as he leaps and swings Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha slices Flesh-Eating Mask into two with one sweep of Tetsusaiga. It breaks into four pieces and disintegrates into thin air. The Scared Jewel piece in its forehead lands on the ground.

"You did it! You did it!" The siblings chant excited.

"Yeah! Are the Sacred Jewel fragments safe?" Inuyasha plays off as he swings Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Uh-huh!" The two nod with thankful tears.  
...

The Sun Has Started To Rise

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko softly said.

"Kimiko, not hurt?" Inuyasha questions turning around to face her against the soft rays.

"What's happening? It's just a little... but Inuyasha seems sorta dashing." Kimiko thinks with a small blush but then notices the sun rising. "Huh?! It's morning?!" She clasps her face and shrieks. "Oh no! I have a test today!" Kimiko turns around and runs off. But suddenly turns back around kisses Inuyasha's cheek thanks him and runs back.

"Hey, Kimiko!" Inuyasha yells out with a blush.

"See you, Inuyasha! Make sure you return to the other dimension soon! Sota! Kagome! One of you pick up those fragments and bring them home! Inuyasha! Don't take them!" Kimiko shouts out orders and disappears.

Inuyasha stares at Kimiko, stupefied. Sota stands up and tugs Inuyasha's sleeves.

"Umm..." Sota starts blushing. "You were real cool!"

"Think so?" Inuyasha asks but gets a oh well but you are not Kimiko look.


	12. The Soul Piper And The Mischievous Little Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko sees a Soul Piper, a demon that consoles the spirits of children. She helps Mayu, a girl who is about to become an evil spirit, to pass on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/8/3/rlcoubabis.jpg

Kimiko (1) climbs out of the Dry Well, hurling her backpack over.

"I'm back, Gramps! Is the bath water hot? I have to hurry or I'll be late!" Kimiko calls out.

"Is it so serious that she can't have visitors?" Hojo's voice asked worried in the background.

"That voice..." Kimiko trails off.  
...

In The Courtyard

Hojo is talking to Grandpa and Kagome.

"Yes... Kimiko is laid up in bed." Kagome replied.

"I see. Err..." Hojo said concerned and holds up a blue present in his hand. "This is a hot compress for Kimiko..."

"Oh, you're so thoughtful, Hojo!" Grandpa said as he takes the present, tearing up. He wipes his tears. "My... I mean, her neuralgia will get much better with this.

"I'll be going then." Hojo informed while Kagome tried to keep a smile of her face.

Kimiko peeps out from the Dry Well structure at them, whimpering.

"Okay, take care." Grandpa said happily.

Hojo leaves. Grandpa waves and Kagome finally burst out laughing, Kimiko stands next to them with folded arms.

"Who has neuralgia?" Kimiko asked mad making Kagome immediately stop laughing.

"Oh, Kimiko! Be happy! You're supposed to be disposed today, so you can miss school." Grandpa said as he swings around and faces Kimiko.

"What are you saying?! I WANT to go to school desperately!" Kimiko exasperatedly states annoyed as she clenches her fists and waves them.

"You're a strange one." Kagome tells her.  
...

Bird's Eye View Of The Higurashi Shrine

"Only my family knows of my jaunts through the hidden well into the Feudal Era." Kimiko voice says.  
...

Kimiko And Kagome In English Class

"Besides, I doubt that anyone else would believe me if I told them." Kimiko thinks.  
...

Kimiko, Kagome and their friends buy ice cream in a shop. Kimiko takes her cone and sighs. They start to walk in the street, eating ice cream.

"Huh? You're going to take the math supplement course, too?" Yuka questions.

"Teacher told me to." Kimiko replied.

"We're used to it, but it's a shock to hear that you need it, too. You even had to quit the archery club. The high school Hojo is applying to is very difficult to get into." Kagome adds on.

"What? Don't tell me you're seeing Hojo, Kagome?!" Yuka demands.

"Stop it! Who has time to go out with boys?!" Kagome shouts embarrassed.

"That's not something you want to brag about." Eri said.

"Err... Well..." Kimiko starts but then looks down worried, thinking. "Gee, I don't even know if I'll be able to get into high school! Not with a life like this!"

Kimiko, Kagome, Yuka and Eri walk across a playground. Several kids and their mothers are playing with fireworks.

"Oh, look! Fireworks! So pretty!" Kagome said.

"It looks like fun! Huh?" Kimiko said but noticed something.

A little girl, laughing mischievously, peeps out of a playground structure. She holds out a small firecracker. It lights up and spins towards the pile of firecrackers that the kids and their mothers had put on the ground. The entire pile crackles, startling everyone. The little girl gets on top of the structure and laughs.

 

"Ha-ha-ha! Serves them right!" The Girl laughs and runs off.

"That girl!" Kimiko said angry and chases the girl while Kagome, Yuka and Eri look at her.

Kimiko reaches the girl further up.

"Hold it!" Kimiko yells out and the girl stops and turns around. "What did you do that for?!"

"You... You can see me?" The Girl questions shocked.

"Who is this girl? Where're her shoes? And a down jacket...when it's almost summer?" Kimiko thinks as she examined her. She walks towards her, saying nicely. "Let's go apologize. I'll go with you."

"None of your business!" The Girl shouts as she slapped away Kimiko's outstretched hand.

Kimiko backs away and a ring of flames surround her suddenly. The Girl looks at Kimiko defiantly and vanishes. The ring of flames becomes smaller and disappears too. Kimiko, shocked, falls on her knees. Eri, Kagome and Yuka walk up behind.

"What's the matter, Kimiko?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Who were you talking to?" Yuka and Eri added on.

"Huh?!" Kimiko looks around, thinking. "Gone... Who was she?"  
...

Feudal Japan

Tetsusaiga is stuck into a hive covered in thick wax, while bees buzz around the sheathe. Inuyasha squats and stares while waiting behind a bush, looking bored and frustrated.

"Myoga, isn't it finished?" Inuyasha asked impatient.

"Not yet. Master Inuyasha, if you go out now, you'll be stung to death. The sheathe was cracked battling the Thunder Brothers. Let the steel wasps repair it with their special wax." Myoga explained as he lands on Inuyasha's shoulder.

A pink blob (Shippo) floats behind Inuyasha.

"Dang it... It's boring!" Shippo complains and bites Inuyasha on the head and chews.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouts and shoves and punches Shippo.

"I came along because I thought Kimiko would be here! Why must I be stuck alone with you?!" Shippo shouts as he deflated and goes back to normal.

"That's my line!" Inuyasha yells back.

"Arghh..." Shippo grumbled exasperated and falls back and rolls on the ground to and from dejectedly. "Why am I alone with you?!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffs.

"Don't I count at all? Huh?" Myoga asked.

A ball of yellow light float across the lake across them. Five other balls of light trail behind it and peaceful flute music is played in the background.

 

"That's..." Inuyasha starts.

"A demon!" Shippo finished nervous as he latches onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shippo... So are you!" Inuyasha reminds.

"That's the Soul Piper." Myoga explained.

The Soul Piper blowing a little flute, while the light balls twirl around it. The light balls sometimes fade to children laughing and playing. The eyes of the Soul Piper are almost closed.

"It was born from the souls of departed children. When a child dies, the Soul Piper plays with that child until the soul is able to rest in peace. As long as its eyes are closed, it's a peaceful demon." Myoga informed.  
...

Exterior Of Kimiko And Kagome's House

"What?! Not when I've come back to this world!" Kimiko shouts frustrated.

In a busy subway, Kimiko holds (2) Sota's hands while walking down a staircase with Kagome. Sota holds a chain of paper cranes in his hand.

"Jeepers! Why do we have to accompany you to visit YOUR friend in the hospital?!" Kagome complains annoyed.

"Because the hospital's in the next town and Mom's too busy to take me today." Sota said.

"Cripes! Everyone's interfering with my studies!" Kimiko said playfully.

Kimiko, Kagome and Sota get out of the subway onto the road outside.

"Sisters..." Sota trailed off.

"What?" Kimiko and Kagome asked.

"Is there such a thing as an evil spirit?" Sota questions Kimiko.

"Huh?" Kimiko asks confused.  
...

In A Hospital Room

A boy lays unconscious on the bed, with a gas mask over him and drips injected in his arms. A woman stands near the bed.

 

 

"Sota, thank you for coming so often." The Woman thanks kindly.

"Aunty Akane, how is Satoru?" Sota inquired.

"Physically, he's healed. But he's still unconscious." Akane answers.

"Here..." Sota gives his cranes to Akane.

Akane's hands holding the cranes have a lot of burn scars on her hands.

"Thank you so much for worrying about Satoru." Akane thanked.

"Burn scars?" Kimiko thinks concerned.

"Oh these... I got them from the fire six months ago." Satoru's Mom explained as she notices Kimiko and Kagome looking.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome and Kimiko apologized embarrassed.

"That's how Satoru..." Akane continued getting sad.

Satoru lying on his bed. Light glows from under the bed and a hand reaches out. It grabs the tube of a drip and pulls it down, shattering the drip.

"Huh?!" Kimiko gasps shocked.

Kimiko notices the girl under the bed tugging at the drip tube

"The girl at the park...!" Kimiko mumbles.

The girl fades away.

"She disappeared!" Kimiko said.

"Again... Why must this happen?" Akane asks a little desperate as she walks towards Satoru.

"Who is she anyway? I can't ignore this." Kimiko thinks becoming determined.  
...

Above The Hospital

The Girl floats in midair. A Soul Piper blows his flute next to her.

"Darn, foiled again!" The Girl curses annoyed.  
...

Kimiko, Kagome and Sota are walking along a road.

"You mentioned an evil spirit. What did you mean, Sota?" Kimiko questions intrigued.

"I thought maybe an evil spirit was after Satoru... Satoru has been in a coma since the fire six months ago. At first, all my classmates when to visit him at the hospital. But weird things happened on their way home, like falling down the stairs, or barely missing getting hit by a car... After these things kept happening, the kids stayed away. In that fire six months ago, she died...Satoru's older sister. Her name is Mayu." Sota explained sad.

Kimiko, Kagome and Sota look up to a burnt apartment in a building, from the ground.

"Is that the place?" Kagome questioned.

"Uh-huh... Whenever they tried to clean up after the fire, an accident would happen. So it's been like that for six months now." Sota adds on.

A balcony of burnt apartment. A pot of plant suddenly floats up and drops towards Kimiko, Kagome and Sota.

"Watch out!" Kimiko warned yelling.

Kimiko takes Sota and Kagome and walk a few steps away. Kimiko covers Sota and Kagome with her body. The pot crashed in front of them.

"I knew it! There is an evil spirit!?" Sota yells but then faints with Kagome from shock.

"Sota! Kagome!" Kimiko shakes Sota and Kagome and then looks to the apartment. "Huh?! Watch out!"

The Girl from before stands on the parapet of the balcony and jumps down. She lands in front of Kimiko.

"Stupid! I'm already dead." The Girl said in a duh voice.

"You're Mayu, aren't you? Why do you do these things? Aren't you Satoru's sister?" Kimiko asks not understanding why someone would attack their siblings.

"Satoru, hah! I'll kill him! Mom hated me! That's why she abandoned me! She never wanted me!" Mayu shouts angry.

"Mayu... She seems so nice. Don't make her unhappy anymore." Kimiko tried negotiating.

"Be quiet! If you keep interfering, I'll kill you, too!" Mayu threatened.

Mayu disappears and the plants around Kimiko are uprooted from the soil. A tree is uprooted high up in the air too. Kimiko shields Sota and Kagome while the plants crashes onto the ground around them. When the commotion stopped, Kimiko looked up. A flute tune is heard. Kimiko turns around to find the Soul Piper blowing her tune in front of her.

"Huh? Until my eyes...are open...?" Kimiko's inquired.

The Soul Piper disappears.

""Until my eyes are open"? What does that mean?" Kimiko asks confused.  
...

Feudal Era

Kimiko and Shippo sit on the Dry Well. Inuyasha sits in front of them, leaning on a log with his arms folded.

"So that demon is named the Soul Piper?" Kimiko says.

"Uh-huh... So you have it in your world, too? It's supposed to console the souls of the dead children. It plays its flute until the souls find peace." Myoga informed on Kimiko's fingers.

"And if the soul cannot find peace? If the soul has regrets or harbors a grudge..." Kimiko asks.

"Then that spirit becomes an evil spirit." Myoga adds.

"Evil spirit?!" Kimiko shouts growing concerned for Mayu.

"When regrets turn to rage and hatred in a spirit, it becomes evil. Upon becoming an evil spirit, the Soul Piper hurls it into the depths of hell." Myoga explained.

"When the Soul Piper's eyes are fully open, it's too late." Shippo adds on.

"I won't allow that! Mayu must find peace!" Kimiko states fired up.

"Forget it, Kimiko! Ghosts are different from demons. You can't just slay them. One misstep and you'll regret it." Inuyasha insisted hoping Kimiko would drop it.

"But I can't ignore it!" Kimiko insisted and stands up. "I come from a shrine family! There must be something I can do!"

"Keh! Well, count me out of this one! There's nothing in it for me..." Inuyasha states and turns around to look at Kimiko but sees she's nowhere to be seen making Inuyasha frustrated.

"Kimiko is already gone." Shippo said amused. "Fool!"  
...

In The Well

Kimiko is falling.

"I can't ignore her. That girl has so much sadness in her." Kimiko thinks determined.  
...  
Hospital - Evening

Akane is sewing a kimono.  
...

 

Flashback

Mayu is looking at a goldfish swimming in a fishtank. Akane is washing dishes behind.

"Mom, I want a cotton kimono with goldfish on it." Mayu requests and turns around to look at her and Satoru's mom. "When the summer comes, I'll go to the fairs and catch lots and lots of his goldfish friends. I want to wear my cotton kimono then."

"Mayu, summer's a long ways off." Akane reminds amused.

"That's okay. Promise?" Mayu replied with a smile.

"All right!" Akane promised also smiling.  
...

Present

Akane stops sewing and sighs. Mayu floats in the air, looking into the room.

"When Mom leaves the hospital tonight, I'm going to kill her dear, little Satoru." Mayu thinks angry.

The Soul Piper appears behind her and its eyes open a little.  
...

Nighttime In The Hospital Reception

Akane is walking with a bag in her hand.

"You're going home now?" A Nurse kindly asks.

"Yes, I'll see you again tomorrow." Akane answers and bows.

"Take care." The Nurse bows in goodbye.  
...

Outside

Kimiko runs towards Akane hurriedly.

"Excuse me..." Kimiko starts.

"Oh, you're Sota's oldest sister?" Akane remembers.

"Umm... About Satoru's late sister..." Kimiko try's to question but unsure how to continue.

An ambulance is heard in the background. A nurse runs out and waves in a direction.

"We've been waiting for you! Please go around!" The Nurse requested.

Kimiko and Akane look at the ambulance, worried.

"That day..." Akane starts.  
...

Flashback - Akane'a Apartment 

Mayu just returned. Satoru lies on his bed with a towel over his forehead. Akane looks at him worried.

"Stupid Mommy! Why didn't you come to the Open House?!" Mayu complains.

"It couldn't be helped. Satoru's temperature shot up." Akane explained softly.

"All you care about is Satoru!" Mayu complains frustrated.

"Mayu!" Akane chides.

"I hate you and Satoru!" Mayu shouts angry and plops her bag down and runs out.

"Mayu, just a minute!" Akane called out as she gets up and chases Mayu. "Mayu!" She stops chasing at the door.

"We always had arguments like that. On that day, when Mayu ran off, I thought, "Oh, there she goes again."" Akane's voice is heard saying.

Akane is returning from grocery shopping. Two neighbors stop her and point in a certain direction. Akane looks shocked. In the apartment, fire flames have engulfed the entire room. Akane rushes in and looks around, coughing from the smoke. A firemen putting out the fire. Akane walks down the stairs with an unconscious Satoru in her arms. A fireman put a blanket over her.

"But... If I had known that Mayu was inside the apartment..." Akane voice is continued to be heard.  
...

In The Apartment

Two firemen stand near a closet.

"A child! Poor thing!" A Firemen said.  
...

Present

"If I had known, I would have gone back... If I had only known...!" Akane starts crying.

"She wasn't aware that Mayu was inside during the fire." Kimiko thinks.

Sound of breaking glass is heard. They look up to find the window of one of the rooms shattered.

"That's Satoru's room!" Akane yells panicked.

"Mayu!" Kimiko calls out and runs into the hospital.  
...

In Satoru's Hospital Room

The florescent lamps shatters. Medical equipment also breaks and sparks fly all over the place.

"Mayu, stop!" Kimiko pleads as she opened the door.

Mayu hovers above Satoru's bed. Akane gasps seeing her.

"M-Mayu! Why?!" Akane questions confused as she walks towards Mayu.

"Quiet!" Mayu shouts.

Mayu sends her and Akane flying. Akane crashes onto a wall, falls on the ground and faints. The kimono in her bag falls out a little.

"Mayu, think hard! Did your mother really abandon you? Maybe she didn't know you were inside the apartment during that fire?" Kimiko pleads yelling.

Mayu stops and ponders.  
...

Flashback

Mayu just returned. She takes off her muffler and places it on a clothesline over the heater.

"Brrr... It was cold!" Mayu shivers as she warms her hand around the fire.

"Sis... You're not supposed to hang things above the heater when Mom is not at home." Satoru reminds weakly.

"Oh, be quiet!" Mayu snaps annoyed and opens a closet and hides in it. "Don't you dare tell Mom that I'm hiding here. I want to make her worry!" She demanded and closes the closet.

"That muffler caught fire! It's all my fault. Mom's not to blame. Even Satoru..." Mayu's voice is heard saying.  
...

Present 

"Mayu..." Kimiko softly said feeling sorry for the girl.

"I... I... I know that!!" Mayu yells out.

Mayu shouts and the floor shatters and rumbles. Satoru's bed is flipped and Satoru is thrown out of the window.

"Satoru!" Kimiko yells out panicked as she rushes to the window. "Huh?! He fell!"

"Cripes! I can't stand to watch you!" Inuyasha states frustrated he was even helping.

Inuyasha hangs from above the window, with Tetsusaiga stuck in the wall as support. Inuyasha holds Satoru in his other hand.

"Inuyasha! You came!" Kimiko said happy beaming a smile at Inuyasha.

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved?" Inuyasha demands with a little blush from Kimiko's smile at him frustrated he was even helping and looks at Mayu who is floating in front of them. "It's too late for that little kid."

Kimiko holds Satoru and Inuyasha jumps onto the window ledge.

"Making her realize the truth doesn't mean she'll find peace. It ain't that simple!" Inuyasha said simply.

The Soul Piper appears behind Mayu. Its eyes fully opens.

"Huh?! The eyes!" Kimiko said.

Chains suddenly appear and tie around Mayu.

"Aghh! What's this?!" Mayu questions starting to panic.

The Soul Piper drags Mayu away with the chains.

"No! No!" Mayu shrieks becoming afraid.  
...

A train runs along a bridge spanning across a river. Inuyasha runs hurriedly along the top of the bridge, piggybacking Kimiko. Both of them look determined and worried.

"Remember this! I don't know anything about ghosts! So you work it out!" Inuyasha reminds gently.

"I must help Mayu find peace before she falls into hell." Kimiko replied determined making Inuyasha barely smile at her stubbornness.

Inuyasha leaps and jumps onto a building. The Soul Piper flies past them.

"This is what Myoga said...the Soul Piper takes the Spirit to the spot where the death occurred then drags it down into hell!" Inuyasha tells Kimiko.

Inuyasha leaps towards a window in a building which in glowing in pink ominous light.

"Look over there! Seems pretty dangerous to me!" Inuyasha says landing on the balcony.

"Inuyasha, let me off here." Kimiko request.

"Fool! Did you really think you can manage alone?" Inuyasha demands worried not wanting to leave Kimiko alone.

Inuyasha walks into the room but Kimiko slowly fades away.

"No wonder they say that there's nothing scarier than an ignoramus!" Inuyasha said but then notices Kimiko's disappearance. "Oh that's right... This is where humans get sucked into hell. Only humans like Kimiko can proceed any further. Damn! This is one time I'm totally helpless!" Inuyasha said hating feeling this helpless.  
...

Mayu kneels in a dark area. Her hands are in chains.

"It's pitch black. Where am I?" Mayu asked.

A slit of light appears

"A light?" Mayu inquired.

Mayu reaches the vertical slit of light and opens it. Flames of fire and smoke rush in. She is in the closet, confronted by the fire. Mayu gasps and yells.  
...

In the hospital

Akane, lying on a hospital bed, suddenly wakes and gasps.

"Huh?! You're conscious!" A Nurse said surprised.

"Umm... What happened?" Akane asks getting up.

"Never mind... Look at Satoru!" The Nurse softly said with a smile.

"Huh?! Satoru!" Akane said as she rushes to Satoru.

"Mom..." Satoru weakly said as he opened his eyes. Satoru holds Akane's hand. "Mom... Umm... Sis is inside the closet." Akane gasps. "Please hurry and get her!"  
...

Mayu is surrounded by flames. She cowers and shields her head with her hands.

"This is how I died. I couldn't be saved..." Mayu remembers.

"Mayu! Mayu!" Kimiko calls out worried.

"Who is that?! Mom?!" Mayu asked.

"Where are you?! Answer!" Kimiko pleads as she walks into the burning apartment but then notices Mayu. "Mayu! Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Kimiko holds up her hand in a hopeful tone.

"Are you crazy?! I'm already dead! I don't have a home anymore!" Mayu said annoyed.

The ground behind Mayu rumbles and falls away. The chains around Mayu are dragged downwards, pulling her into the void below. Mayu shrieks in fear.

"Mayu!" Kimiko calls out and grabs Mayu's hand. "Mayu!"

The eye of the Soul Piper appears and loom above Mayu. Flame sparks fly all over the place as Kimiko struggles to hold on to Mayu.

"You're going home, Mayu. You're going home and make peace with your mother. Your mother loves you so very much! Is it okay if you never see her again?" Kimiko promised than asked.

The chain tugs harder at Mayu.

"She's not angry?" Mayu asked after a pause, gently.

Kimiko gasps and looks at Mayu.

"Mom's not angry at me?" Mayu asked getting happier.

"Don't you worry. She's your mother!" Kimiko reassured with a smile.

Mayu looks at Kimiko and starts sobbing sadly.  
...

Flashback 

Mayu's fond memories of her Mom, at a carnival, at the beach and taking photographs of her.

"Try to remember...about your mother..." Kimiko's voice is heard pleading.  
...

Present

"Mom! I want to see you one more time, so I can say I'm sorry! I wanted to make up with you!" Mayu realized.

The chains suddenly break and fall into the void.  
...

Daytime In The Apartment

Akane enters and looks at the aftermath of the fire. She stops in front of the closet.

"Mayu..." Akane said kneeling and stares into the closet.

"Mommy!" Mayu calls out happy and appears behind Akane.

"Mayu!" Akane said and turns around.

"Mommy!" Mayu said and touches Akane's face. "I'm sorry..."

"Mayu..." Akane said softly.

"I have to go now." Mayu replied and fades away.

Akane's smiles a bittersweet smile.  
...

At The Top Of The Apartment Building

Kimiko and Inuyasha sit on a ledge.

"I hope it worked." Kimiko said worried.

"Cripes! You get into such scrapes! One wrong move and you'd have been dragged into hell with that impish evil spirit!" Inuyasha scolds with a hint of worry making Kimiko smile.  
...

Bird's eye view of Kimiko's house - Inside Kimiko's room.

 

"One week later, Satoru was released from the hospital." Kimiko (3) told Inuyasha who was sitting on her bed waiting for his instant noodles.

"Kimiko!" Mayu calls out happy.

"Mayu!" Kimiko said walking to the window with Inuyasha.

"I wanted to thank you two before I left." Mayu thanks as she floats outside the window in a goldfish kimono.

 

"Such a pretty cotton kimono!" Kimiko compliments.

"Mom sewed it for me. Thanks for everything. Bye-bye! And you boy better protect her." Mayu smiles and orders Inuyasha making him nod in agreement before she flies upwards.

"Mayu, wasn't meant to be an evil spirit. She was just a little girl who loved her mother very much." Kimiko tells Inuyasha giving him the instant noodles and starts to eat with Inuyasha.

The tune of the Soul Piper plays in the background. Mayu flies upwards and joins the Soul Piper with closed eyes. Mayu turns into a light and flies around it, laughing happily. They fade away.


	13. The Mystery Of The New Moon And The Black-Haired Inuyasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half demon Inuyasha's secret is that he becomes human once a month. That day, Inuyasha and the gang meet Nazuna and stay at a mountain temple. They fall into Akihiko's trap and the Sacred Jewel shards are taken away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit in episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg

In Kagome's and Kimiko's school

The bell rings.

Kimiko grabs her bag and runs. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Kagome are cleaning the classroom.

"Hold it, Kimiko! You're on clean up duty, too!" Eri reminds holding up a blackboard duster.

"I have to meet someone! Sorry, please overlook it this time!" Kimiko apologized and pleads as she stopped.

"Someone? As in, a boy?" Yuka asked and teases.

"Oh dear..." Kagome said remembering where she was going.

"I already told you, there's no one like that!" Kimiko replied and looks at her watch. "I'll make it up to you!"

Kimiko rushes off. The door of the classroom suddenly opens and Hojo walks in. Kimiko bumps into him. A bamboo thingy falls out of the present in Hojo's hand. It falls onto the floor. Kimiko looks at Hojo.

"It's good for your health. Step on it." Hojo explained.

"Hojo?!" Kimiko questioned shocked.

"He seems nice..." Eri said trailing off.

"But a bit individualistic." Yuka and Kagome add on.

"Hmm..." Ayumi ponders.

"Do you like movies, Higurashi? Wanna go... Just you and me?" Hojo asked Kimiko.

"W-what?!" Kimiko shouts confused.

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Kagome rush to Kimiko's side and pulls her away excitedly.

"Hey!" Yuka exclaims.

"Kimiko!" Eri yells.

The five of them stand in a corner of the classroom.

"You mean, as in a date?" Kimiko asks.

"What'll you do, Kimiko?!" Kagome inquired.

"Will you go?" Ayumi adds on.

"Why don't you, Kimiko? You've never been on a date, have you?" Eri reminds.

"Huh?!" Kimiko replied confused.

"Have you really, truly, never been on a date?!" Kagome asked slightly shocked.

"Don't be silly! Of course, I've...!" Kimiko shouts stuttering embarrassed but then thinks seriously. "...never been on a date..."

Kimiko stands next to Hojo.

"I guess I'll go." Kimiko replied seeing no harm in it even though she had no feelings for him. 

To her this was like a thank you for the gifts he got her.

"Really?" Hojo replied happy and then he walks out of the classroom. "Okay then, this Saturday. It's a date!"

"Huh?!" Kimiko said and starts thinking. "Darn! I'm off to the other world... What was I think, making a promise like that?!"  
...

The Dry Well

Inuyasha stands on the rim of the Dry Well. Kimiko is carrying her heavy backpack.

"Umm... Do you think I can come back on Saturday?" Kimiko asks but had a feeling she already knew that answer.

"I don't see why not." Inuyasha replied.

"Really?" Kimiko asks looking surprised.

"I don't know what day Saturday is, though." Inuyasha admitted holding Kimiko's backpack, lifting her up while he scratches his head.

"Oh...let's go." Kimiko said as she closes her eyes and sighs already expecting that type of answer.

Inuyasha jumps into the well holding Kimiko by the waist.  
...

Inuyasha, Kimiko and Shippo are in a boat, traveling on a river.

"It feels so good!" Kimiko exclaimed as she looks in the distance. Kimiko points in the water. "Look, fish!"

"Hey, Kimiko! We're not here to have fun!" Inuyasha reminds.

"Okay, okay!" Kimiko relented getting serious as she puts her hand over her eyes. "Let's see...I don't detect any signs of Sacred Jewel fragments here."

Shippo is slouched over the boat, with swirly eyes. He looks unwell and moans.

"Shippo... You're a demon! Don't go getting seasick!" Inuyasha reprimanded.

"I feel terrible!" Shippo complains.

"Jeepers... No one's taking this seriously!" Inuyasha shouts but then notices something. "Huh?"

"What?" Kimiko asks.

A thick bundle of spider web spans across the river, in front of them.

"Spider webs?" Inuyasha replied confused.

"Such long strands..." Kimiko mutters trailing off.

Inuyasha sweeps the web with his hand. A bundle of web sticks onto his hand and he claws at it with his other hand angrily. He glares at the remaining strands and clenches his fist, looking worried.

"Master Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Myoga inquired as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Nothing. Huh?" Inuyasha replied.

"Someone!" Kimiko shouts.

A Girl on a cliff edge.

"Don't come near!" The Girl demands.

 

She walks backwards and a black thing attacks her. She dodges and falls downwards, shrieking. Inuyasha jumps and catches her in his arms. Inuyasha lands on a rock by the river.

"Nice catch!" Kimiko compliments as she snaps her fingers.

The black thing retreats into the forest on the cliff.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Umm... Thank you for... " The Girl thanks looking at Inuyasha but notices Inuyasha's ears. "Let go, you demon!"

The Girl slaps Inuyasha on his head and Inuyasha loses his balance. Both of them fall into the river.  
...

Kimiko sprays antiseptic on the girl's arm which was grazed. They are on land, by the river. Inuyasha, sits by the river and, brushes his clothes angrily. Kimiko, Shippo and the Girl sit near Inuyasha, around a fire.

"Of all the nerve!" Inuyasha mutters annoyed.

"Err... What was that just now?" Kimiko questions concerned.

"A demon called the Spider Head. It started living in this mountain just after the spring. Several villages have already been attacked. It traps humans in its web, then devours them. It's a frightening demon!" The Girl explained.

"I see... Inuyasha, let's save them." Kimiko replied then determinedly tells Inuyasha.

"Any sign of Sacred Jewel fragments?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I didn't sense anything from that Spider Head just now." Kimiko replied.

"Then let's go... I want to cross the mountain before nightfall." Inuyasha demands as he gets up.

"But there is a demon! How can we just pass?!" Kimiko asks Inuyasha.

"Hey! I'm not hunting down demons just for goodwill towards man!" Inuyasha reminded annoyed.

"I know, but..." Kimiko starts unable to finish but then thinks. "Usually, he'd at least check it out."

"I'm going home. No way will I be indebted to a demon!" The Girl said getting up.

"He saved you! What an ingrate!" Shippo said annoyed.

"Shut up!" The Girl demands angry and walks off and climbs up the cliff using a vine. "I hate demons!"

The Girl struggles with the climbing, and the vine snaps. She plops on the ground.

"Let's at least see her home." Kimiko pleads with Inuyasha and claps her hands.  
...

Evening

The group walks up a staircase leading to a temple. The Girl piggybacks on Inuyasha, both of them sulking and refusing to face each other.

"Huh! It's that temple, right?" Kimiko asks making sure she got it right.

An Old Priest shuffles out of the temple slowly.

 

"Nazuna? Who are these people?" The Priest asks the girl.

"Master Akihiko!" Nazuna shouts as she punches Inuyasha in the face and gets off. 

Nazuna shoves Inuyasha aside and runs to Akihiko.

"Huh?! Were you attacked by the Spider Head?" Akihikoasks concerned.

"I went to put flowers on the graves and I've gone and brought these wicked demons to the temple, too... I'm sorry." Nazuna replied sadly.

"Are you still on that?!" Shippo demands irked.

"Demons, huh?" Akihiko said to himself softly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffs looking away. "Calm down! We're leaving right away!"

"Oh no... You can spend the night at this temple." Akihiko replied.

"Master!" Nazuna shouts shocked.

"Now, go and prepare supper." Akihiko orders as he places his hand on Nazuna's shoulder.

"Yes." Nazuna replied disappointed and walks off.

"Forgive her rudeness. Nazuna's parents were killed by the Spider Head. I've been taking care of her since...but she has a terrible fear of demons." Akihiko explained.

"Umm... Are there a lot of Spider Heads in the area?" Kimiko asked nervously deathly afraid of spiders.

"As more and more men die in war, the number of Spider Heads seems to increase. In leaps and bounds..." The Akihiko responded.

"Leaps and bounds?!" Kimiko repeated and then tugs Inuyasha's sleeve nervously, panicked. "Say, let's take up his offer to spend the night here."

"Why do I have to let some stupid demon control my life?" Inuyasha questions and folds his arms and looks away.

"I have sealed this temple with sacred sutras, so the Spider Heads cannot enter. You can rest easy." The Akihiko informs.

"You see!" Kimiko said relived and laughs happily as she taps Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I guess I have no choice." Inuyasha responded exasperated.

Kimiko laughs happily and thanks Inuyasha by hugging him making Inuyasha blush and Shippo amused.  
...

Nighttime - A Room In The Temple

The group are having dinner.

"That Nazuna has a sharp mouth, but she sure can cook." Shippo reluctantly comments as he lies on Kimiko's backpack with his hands on his tummy and rice on his face.

"Huh?! I thought you disliked her a while ago." Kimiko responded.

"Well, a woman who can cook can't be all that bad." Shippo retorts.

"Night has fallen." Inuyasha thinks worried looking into the night.

"Say, Inuyasha... Is something the matter?" Kimiko questions worried.

"No..." Inuyasha replied but notices Kimiko hovering worriedly near his face. "What?"

"Inuyasha... Could you be..." Kimiko pauses and Inuyasha gets uptight. "Afraid of spiders like me?!"

"Boo...! I'm not a..." Shippo jumps into the air and changes into a cute spider.

Kimiko shrieks and hiding behind Inuyasha making Inuyasha grab Shippo and slam him on the floor.

"Am I wrong?" Kimiko inquired.

"Absolutely!" Inuyasha shouts.

Inuyasha walks out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kimiko calls out.

"Shut up! I'm going to sleep alone!" Inuyasha retorts and turns around, notices something, thinking. "Damn... I'm losing my sense of smell." Little ways away reveal many pairs of red eyes peering form the trees and bushes. "We're surrounded!"

Suddenly, skinny people with long limbs and spider heads jump from the trees and land in front of Inuyasha, Kimiko and Shippo.

 

"Aghh! Spider Heads!" Kimiko shrieks frightened.

Two more spider heads appear behind Kimiko.

"This side, too!" Shippo informed as he jumped up and latches onto Kimiko's arm.

"There may be many of them, but they're not formidable opponents. It's just a post meal exercise for you, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga tells them on Inuyasha's shoulder, holding a bowl and a soup.

"Dang that Priest! Whatever happened to his sacred sutra seals?!" Inuyasha curses as he unsheathes Tetsusaiga.  
...

Nazuna runs hurriedly along a corridor.

"Master! Master, the Spider Heads!" Nazuna shouts but finds Akihiko face down on the ground with spider webs all over him. "Master!"  
...

Inuyasha is slashing at some Spider Heads with a rusty Tetsusaiga . They spew webs at Inuyasha, who waves them away.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts out.

"Kimiko! Shippo! Make your escape!" Inuyasha orders.

"But...!" Kimiko said worried.

"Shut up! I can ward them off alone!" Inuyasha shouts.

"What's with him today?" Shippo questions looking worried on Kimiko's arm.

"Why isn't Tetsusaiga transforming?" Kimiko inquired.

More Spider Heads surround Inuyasha and spew webs at him. He has a hard time trying to fend them off. He is mostly covered in web, particularly over his head.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses.

"Foxfire!" Shippo calls out and attacks some Spider Heads with foxfire.

The Spider Heads back away and Kimiko tries to drag Inuyasha from the scene. She has a difficult time as the web on Inuyasha are also stuck on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells out.

"Get away!" Shippo demands and burns the web on the ground with foxfire.  
...

With Nazuna and Akihiko

Spider Heads loom in the background.

"N-Nazuna... The seals have been broken! My sutras can no longer ward off the Spider Heads!" Akihiko says struggling weakly.

"Master...." Nazuna said tears welling. Nazuna starts crying. "Master...!"  
...

With Inuyasha's Gang 

They run in a dark forest. Inuyasha still has some web over his head and hair. They stop in a clearing.

"I think we're safe now." Kimiko said sighing.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses.

"Inuyasha... What's wrong?" Kimiko questions worried as she reaches for the web on Inuyasha's head.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Something's wrong with you today!" Kimiko states and tugs at the web ignoring Inuyasha's attitude.

"You guys had better worry about yourselves first." Inuyasha said as he pulls away the web.

Inuyasha's hair appears black.

 

"W-what's happening to your hair?" Kimiko asks confused and worried.

"If you think I can protect you as usual, you're wrong!" Inuyasha admitted as he sits under a tree and removes the last bundle of web.

"What's this...?" Shippo questions shocked.

"Inuyasha...right?" Kimiko hesitantly asked.

"Quit staring at me!" Inuyasha snapped uncomfortable.

"Your dog ears are gone!" Shippo exclaimed as he plopped onto Inuyasha's head and tugs.

"You look just like a human..." Kimiko softly states.

"And my fangs and claws are gone, too!" Inuyasha retorts as he throws Shippo off.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Kimiko asks.

"Half-demons like Master Inuyasha lose their demon power for a period of time." Myoga explained as he appeared on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Myoga!" Kimiko said.

"Because this is a life threatening period, half-demons never reveal this weakness to anyone. For Master Inuyasha, it turns out that it is this night of the new month when the moon is dark." Myoga finished explaining.

"When the moon is dark... The start of the new month when the moon isn't visible? And today is that day." Kimiko ponders to herself.

"Master Inuyasha... Why didn't you at least inform me?!" Myoga whines as he hops on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"If you knew, you'd have run off somewhere by now." Inuyasha retorted.

"Well... Have you so little faith in me?" Myoga pauses and folds his arms defensively.

"I have little faith in this period of time!" Inuyasha shouts.

"What about me? If I had known about your weakness, I would never have insisted that we journey into this den of demons! Have you so little faith in me, too?!" Kimiko demands in a serious tone.

"I don't trust anyone!" Inuyasha shouts and folds his arms and look away. "That's how I've lived until now! You have no right to complain!"

"I'm sorry. But..." Kimiko trails of with fake tears welling. "I just thought you could open up to me a little..." Kimiko starts fake sobbing.

"H-hey! Don't cry!" Inuyasha yells shocked getting the reaction Kimiko wanted.

"It's because you're so proud and stubborn that we're in this terrible mess right now! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Kimiko yells as she stops fake crying and starts pounding her fists against Inuyasha.

"What?!" Inuyasha demands stopping the fists by holding both her wrists.

"I can't believe that you're so stupid!" Kimiko said calming down looking at Inuyasha.

"If Inuyasha is a powerless, mere mortal, I'm the only demon that can protect everyone! I must be strong!" Shippo mutters with his back facing the two, looking determined and clenching his fits.

Something rustles in the bushes and Shippo shrieks. He dashes back to Inuyasha and cowers next to him, scared. Inuyasha stretches out a hand to hold Shippo and grabs Tetsusaiga.

"Here they come!" Shippo said scared.

Nazuna appears from the bushes.

"You...!" Kimiko said.

"Nazuna!" Shippo called.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Kimiko said relived.

"Please... Please save the priest!" Nazuna begs falling onto her knees.

"What? The priest?" Kimiko asks confused.

"That...that demon is strong, isn't he?" Nazuna inquired.

"I thought you said you hated demons? Go rely on that priest's sacred sutras." Inuyasha denied.

"What happened to you? You look like..." Nazuna questions trailing off.

"I've just turned human for a while!" Inuyasha grumbles out a reply.

Kimiko gasps loudly suddenly remembering something.

"What's the matter?" Shippo asked.

"I forgot my backpack!" Kimiko admitted sheepishly.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha retorts.

"The Sacred Jewel fragments are in there..." Kimiko admits softly knowing Inuyasha was going to be mad.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted and demands.

"Sorry!" Kimiko apologized.

"Here!" Inuyasha said and thrusts Tetsusaiga at Kimiko. "You and Nazuna can wait here! Even if Tetsusaiga won't transform, you can hit Spider Heads on their heads!"

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko trails off knowing she can't stop him but still wanting to try while she takes Tetsusaiga.

"All right, we're going back to the temple, Shippo!" Inuyasha informed.

"Huh?! Me, too?" Shippo gasps worriedly but then bows and looks serious.

Shippo clenched his fist and teeth.

"I have to be strong..." Shippo reminds himself determined.

Inuyasha walks away from Kimiko and Nazuna, grabbing Shippo by his clothes in his hand.

"Be strong...!" Shippo pleads to himself.  
...

Back In The Temple

A hand reach into Kimiko's backpack and takes out the container of Sacred Jewels shards. The person laughs. Suddenly, a loud bang is heard and several pieces of wood fly at him. Akihiko was taking the shards. One of the wood breaks the bottle and the Jewel shards fall onto the ground.

"Priest! So you are the mastermind behind this!" Inuyasha states as he appeared next to the broken door.

"I heard rumors that a half-demon was roaming around with fragments of the Sacred Jewel..." Akihiko replied.

Akihiko's neck becomes longer and fangs appear around his mouth. Shippo jumps on the ground and grabs the Jewel shards. Before he manages to take all of them, Nazuna's Master stretches his long neck around and crashes the ground near Shippo. He sucks in the four remaining shards. Shippo runs to Inuyasha.

 

"Darn...he took some of it!" Shippo complained pointing.

"And of all the luck...you fell into my trap just when your powers are gone!" Akihiko gloats as he stretches out his hand and grabs Inuyasha's neck, pinning him on a pillar.

"I may not have any demon power, but my human strength can beat your brains out!" Inuyasha replied and struggles free from Akihiko's grip.

Inuyasha leaps towards Akihiko to attack, but Akihiko spews a bundle of web at Inuyasha, pinning him on the ground.

"Foxfire!" Shippo calls out and throws foxfire at Akihiko's hand, who slaps him into the air.

"Darn!" Inuyasha curses and struggles with the web around him.

"Pretending to be human is quite a burden..." Akihiko states annoyed.

Akihiko transforms into his true form, with a hemisphere of web like limbs around his body. His body is in the middle of the hemisphere. Inuyasha dangles in a web in the hemisphere, unable to move. Shippo cowers on the ground, covering his head with his hands.

"Die!" Akihiko shouts and stretches his long neck towards Inuyasha and bites into his shoulder.

Inuyasha winces in pain and his head slowly droops backwards.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yells out worried.

"Now then, I'll take the Sacred Jewel fragments!" Akihiko shouts.

"No..." Inuyasha said as he is frozen in trying to escape.

"Then you, too..." Akihiko replied.

Nazuna and Kimiko enter the room. Kimiko holds Tetsusaiga in her hands.

"Master... Why?" Nazuna questions as she covers her mouth in horror.

"He tricked you." Kimiko states disgusted with him.

"Kimiko... Inuyasha is...!" Shippo trails off.

Inuyasha is frozen and his body is turned sideways in the web.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells out beyond worried and frantic.

Kimiko rushes to Inuyasha. Akihiko spews a bundle of web at Kimiko, who blocks it with Tetsusaiga. The web dissipates.

"Tetsusaiga's powers are at work." Myoga explained as he appears on Kimiko's shoulder.

"If Myoga appears at a time like this, it must mean we have a chance." Kimiko said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Myoga inquires confused.

"You've taken in quite a bit of my toxin. Soon, you'll start to corrode from the inside!" Akihiko informs.

"No... Master..." Nazuna said in denial.

Kimiko climbs up Akihiko's limbs towards Inuyasha determined.

"Kimiko... Run..." Inuyasha says weakly.

"No!" Kimiko shouts as she reaches near Inuyasha.

"Idiot! Listen to me!" Inuyasha demands and somewhat pleads.

"I REFUSE to run away by myself!" Kimiko shouts.

Kimiko leaps towards Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga outstretched. Tears glisten and flow out from her eyes. Inuyasha is shocked to see her crying for real and Kimiko is surprised to feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Kimiko dissipates the web tangling Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga and they both land on the floor, near Shippo and Nazuna.

 

"Hurry, outside!" Kimiko ordered as she looks at the door.

"Not outside!" Shippo shouts as the Spider Heads gather near the door.

"There's a small room in the back of the main hall!" Nazuna said pointing.

The group starts to run to the room.

"As if you can get away!" Akihiko yells chasing them.

The group enters the small room. Nazuna drags Inuyasha inside. Shippo closes the door.

"Kimiko! Thrust the Tetsusaiga into the door!" Myoga said.

"Huh?!" Kimiko asks perplexed

"Hurry!" Myoga shouts.

Kimiko thrusts Tetsusaiga's blade onto the door.   
...

Outside

Akihiko touches the door and sparks appear, burning his hand.

"W-what?! Damn!" Akihiko swears frustrated.  
...

Back Inside

Inuyasha lies unconscious on the ground.

"Tetsusaiga's power will ward them off for a while." Myoga said.

"His hands are cold... Inuyasha, hang on! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kimiko pleads frantically holding Inuyasha's hand.

Kimiko kneels next to Inuyasha, who is lying on the ground. Nazuna sits near the door, leaning on a wall. Shippo is sleeping near Inuyasha.

"Just because I insisted that we stay here..." Kimiko mumbles to herself in guilt.

"It's not your fault." Nazuna reassures.

"But I...!" Kimiko starts but is unable to finish.

Myoga leaping on Inuyasha's neck. "I'll suck out the poison!" Myoga sucks Inuyasha's blood and gets bigger, almost the size of Shippo. "Hello... I've put on a few pounds here..." Myoga rolls over near Shippo. "Now it's up to Master Inuyasha." Myoga says tired from the sucking.

"He's perspiring so much..." Kimiko said worried and takes out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the perspiration off Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha opens his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No... Kimiko..." Inuyasha said weakly but turns his head away from her.

"Yes?" Kimiko asks wondering what she could do for him.

"Why? Why were you crying?" Inuyasha inquiries.

"You mean, a while ago?" Kimiko replies embarrassed because that was the first time she has really cried in a long time. "I... I thought you were going to die." She confessed.

"Crying...for me?" Inuyasha states touched and pauses. "Let me use your lap."

"Huh? Okay." Kimiko says shocked but nods.

Myoga and Shippo are sleeping. As time passes, Myoga gets smaller and smaller until he is his original size again. Nazuna is now sleeping by the door. Light rays start to enter the room through the windows. Inuyasha is sleeping on Kimiko's lap.

"Do you feel a little better?" Kimiko asks.

"You...smell nice." Inuyasha confesses with his eyes still closed.

"Huh? What? You said you don't like my smell." Kimiko blushes shocked.

"That...was a lie." Inuyasha admitted and rolls his head nearer to Kimiko.

"What's he saying?! Oh dear... Why is my heart pounding so hard?" Kimiko thinks. "Hey, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha has dozed off. "He's asleep." Crumbles of the ceiling fall onto the group. "What...?!"

"What's that?!" Shippo demands as he wakes up suddenly and looks around, with his tail fuzzed.

"Probably the priest's doing. How's Master Inuyasha?" Myoga theorized as he wakes and looks around.

"He's not recovered yet!" Kimiko said panicked.

More pieces of the ceiling fall down.  
...

Exterior Of Temple

Akihiko is crushing the roof structure. The impact of the crush causes Tetsusaiga to drop from the door. Akihiko hovers over the temple and breaks the roof completely.

"Watch out!" Nazuna warns.

The group cover themselves as pieces of the roof fall onto them. Akihiko reaches his hand inside the room and grabs Shippo by his leg.

"Shippo!" Kimiko calls out.

"I'm taking possession of the remaining fragments!" Akihiko states as he raised Shippo upside down, high in the ate and shakes him.

Jewel shards fall from Shippo and Akihiko grabs them with his other hand. He throws Shippo back at Kimiko, who grabs him. Akihiko then puts the shards into his mouth and swallows them. Nazuna notices the Tetsusaiga near her. The skin of Akihiko starts peeling off, revealing a dark grey skin and bulging yellow eyes. He laughs hysterically.

"Hey, you dared to steal the Master Priest's body!" Nazuna's yells mad holding Tetsusaiga.

"There never was a priest. All of this was to lure the half-demon who possessed the Sacred Jewel fragments." Akihiko cruelly informed the girl.

"You...killed my father and the rest of the villagers?!" Nazuna yelled outraged.

"You served me well...thinking that it was all part of a vendetta." Akihiko said.

"How dare you!" Nazuna shouts and attacks one of Akihiko's feet with Tetsusaiga, but only dull clanking sounds are heard. 

Akihiko grabs Nazuna and raises her into the air.

"You need not fear the Spider Heads anymore. Once dead, you'll become one of us!" Akihiko said squeezing her.

"Damn him... Dad... I was such a fool..." Nazuna curses feeling sorry she ever believed him as she struggled weakly. 

She weakens and drops Tetsusaiga.

Tetsusaiga falls downwards and a confident looking Inuyasha grabs it. He is standing up, much more stronger than he was before.

"You're pretty determined for a human." Inuyasha said impressed.

"You...?" Nazuna said.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko said shockingly but ecstatic that he was alright.

Akihiko reaches out four of his hands and grabs Inuyasha but Inuyasha has a smirk on his face and doesn't even flinch.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out worried.

"The dawn is breaking!" Shippo says as he noticed the appearance of light rays.

"You're just a human right now!" Akihiko reminds as he raises Inuyasha to his eye level.

"What a fool you are!" Inuyasha taunts.

A silhouette of Inuyasha against a rising sun. His eyes turns red and his body pulses. His hair turning back to white.

"Why you... Back to normal...?! Well, before you transform, I'll get rid of you!" Akihiko said angry.

Inuyasha is now back to his usual self.

"Will you stop touching me with your slimy, ugly arms?!" Inuyasha demands and claws at Akihiko hands which breaks. "The moonless night is over!" Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga which transforms.

"The demon sword also transformed." Akihiko said shocked.

"You got that right!" Inuyasha yells as he flies towards Akihiko with Tetsusaiga in attack position.

Inuyasha slashes Akihiko three times. Inuyasha is now standing on the ground. Akihiko's body suddenly falls apart and explodes. The Spider Heads minions also dissipate with the impending light from Akihiko's body. A large piece of Sacred Jewel shard falling on the ground. It forms almost a quarter of the original Jewel orb.

"The fragments of the Sacred Jewel?" Kimiko asks and kneels next to the shard with Shippo. "It put itself back together inside the demon's body."

"Is that all we have?!" Inuyasha demands.

"It's quite a lot." Kimiko state making Inuyasha nod in reluctant agreement.  
...

Daytime At A Riverbank

Inuyasha, Kimiko and Shippo are in their boat, while Nazuna stands on the riverbank.

"This far is fine. The village is close by." Nazuna said.

"Really? Then take care." Kimiko said.

"Inuyasha... Thank you. I'll remember that there are good demons, too." Nazuna thanks but looks uncomfortable.

The boat moves along the river.

"Forget that! All demons are bad." Inuyasha reminds folding his arms embarrassed.

"I won't forget, Inuyasha! I won't forget you!" Nazuna shouts.

Inuyasha looks at Nazuna sideways and turns his back towards her. "Keh!" He pauses, then raise his hand and wave goodbye without turning around.  
...

Inuyasha is sitting at the front of the boat, with arms folded. Kimiko and Shippo sit behind him.

"Inuyasha...seems to be okay." Kimiko thinks in relief.   
...

Flashback Of Last Night

"You...smell nice." Inuyasha said on Kimiko's lap.  
...

Present

Kimiko looks intently at Inuyasha , with her face resting on her hand.

"I didn't hear wrong, did I? Was he really serious? I want to ask him..." Kimiko thinks.

Inuyasha notices Kimiko looking at him and turns around. "Huh?! What're you staring at? Got some complaint?"

"Forget it. He's still the same." Kimiko thinks fondly shaking her head no at Inuyasha who looks at her confused.

Shippo is slouched over the back of the boat, with swirly eyes, looking seasick.

"Ughh... Inuyasha... Let's stop and rest." Shippo suggests.

"Sure! Get over the seasickness and I'll stop." Inuyasha retorts annoyed.

"Inuyasha... Turn this way..." Shippo says.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha yelps.

"Hey Inuyasha, thanks for saying I smell nice." Kimiko softly says Shippo not hearing because of how sick he is also making Inuyasha look at her quickly with blushing cheeks.


	14. Kikyo’s Stolen Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ogress, Urasue, robes the grave Kikyo, the priestess who sealed away Inuyasha fifty years ago. She revives Kikyo's body using the ashes of Kikyo's bones and soil from Kikyo's grave. But Kikyo's Soul has been reincarnated in a different body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg

Nighttime in Kaede's Village

A ball of light suddenly appears and zooms the village. It flies by and slices off two tree trunks.  
...

Kaede is sleeping in her hut. She is woken by the noise.   
...

The Village Courtyard

The light stops on top of the village gate and reveals a sinister looking old woman with a scythe slung over her shoulder. Kaede arrives at the scene and shoots an arrow at the woman. She shrieks and slices the arrow into pieces with a swing of her scythe.

 

"Who is that?!" Kaede asked.

More villagers arrive with their bows and arrows. The old woman flies towards the village temple. Kaede and the villagers pursue her.  
...

The Temple

Some of the villagers are slashed by the old woman. Kaede arrives with other villagers.

"Hey, are you all right?!" One Villager asks to the injured villagers.

"Here it is... Right here! There's no mistake!" The Old Woman said examining a grave. She grabs some soil on the grave. "Just enough moisture..." The Old Woman squeezes the soil. "And the soil is good, too."

"Intruder! I asked who you are?! Identify yourself!" Kaede demands drawing an arrow.

"Silence! I just have some business with the urn buried here! Once I possess it, I'll leave this sore sight of a village!" The Old Woman demands explaining digging at the grave.

"So... She knows what's buried here!" Kaede gravely thinks.

The villagers point their spear at the old woman.

"Leave immediately! Else I'll show no mercy!" Kaede orders.

"You talk too much, you stubborn ignorant old woman!" The Old Woman replied as she stepped forward.

The Old Woman scratches her scythe with her nails, making a sharp screeching sound. The villagers cover their ears in pain. Kaede fires her arrow and the old woman slices it into two with her scythe.

"Didn't I tell you not to interfere?!" The Old Woman angrily yelled. 

The Old Woman leaps and swings her scythe. It sends blades which destroys the grave. An explosion ensues and destroys the temple gates. One of the blades hit Kaede on her forehead and she winces, backing off.

"Priestess Kaede!" A Second Villager said standing in front of her, blocking.

The villagers are cut by more blades. The Old Woman reaches into the soil and takes out an urn.

"T-that is my sister's...! I will not let you have it! Not a demon like you!" Kaede says struggling.

"I am the demoness, Urasue! Kikyo's ashes are now in MY possession!" The Urasue laughed out.

She transforms into a current and flies off into the night sky.  
...

Inuyasha sprints across a dark forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo calls out.

Inuyasha turns around and is hit by an arrow, pinning him on a tree. He winces and reaches for the arrow.

"Damn! Who is that?!" Inuyasha thinks annoyed.

A woman stands in front of him, with a bow.

"That's...Kimiko? No, it's not... That's Kikyo... The one who bound me to the tree!" Inuyasha realized thinking.

Kikyo looks at him in hatred.  
...

Inuyasha wakes up suddenly. He is on a tree branch.

"A dream..." Inuyasha says relaxing and looks at his hand. He wipes his forehead. "Brought back ugly memories."

Inuyasha looks down at Kimiko and Shippo, who are sleeping next to a campfire. Inuyasha gets next to Kimiko, looking at her.

"They look alike... Kimiko looks exactly like Kikyo." Inuyasha thinks.

Kimiko wakes and notices Inuyasha. She yelps in surprise startled. Shippo looks for a while and goes back to sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kimiko asked yawning. Inuyasha gapes at her in shock. "Stop scaring me like that! I thought you were a scary demon. What's wrong?"

"Nope, not like her at all!" Inuyasha said ignoring Kimiko's question.

"What is?" Kimiko inquired intrigued.

"Not one little bit!" Inuyasha continues.

"What're you talking about?!" Kimiko asks getting frustrated.

Inuyasha pauses and looks away.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kimiko asks getting worried.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha denies.

A gust of wind blows. Urasue flies across the sky above them.

"What's that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"What? A demon?" Kimiko asks.

"What is it? I'm getting the scent of new blood... Hold it... The smell of that blood..." Inuyasha thinks realizing something.  
...

Daytime In A Forest

Kimiko is cycling, Shippo in the basket. Inuyasha leaps onto a rock in a river.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Why the sudden urge to go back to the village?" Kimiko asks getting worried something happened.

"I'm still sleepy!" Shippo complained as he turned in the basket and yawns.

They approach Kaede's village. 

Kaede getting out of her hut, with a bandage over her head and her arm in a sling. She is carrying a bow.

"Priestess Kaede, you mustn't move yet!" A Woman pleaded.

"Never mind! It's not a serious wound." Kaede replied.

"Granny Kaede!" Kimiko calls out as she reaches her.

"You...?" Kaede said surprised they were back already.

"What happened to you?" Kimiko asks beyond worried.

"So you're still alive." Inuyasha scoffs a little relieved as he lands.  
...

Kimiko helps Kaede up the stairs to the temple. Inuyasha follows behind.

"I guess not even a flesh wound will keep you down." Inuyasha said somewhat impressed.

"So, you caught the scent of my blood on that demon." Kaede inquired.

"Look, think of your age and take it easy!" Inuyasha said annoyed masking his concern.

"So... He wanted to return because he was worried about old Kaede." Kimiko fondly thinks.  
...

The group examines the remains of Urasue's destruction last night.

"What's this?" Kimiko asks

"This used to be my sister, Kikyo's gravesite." Kaede explained.

"A grave, here?" Kimiko asked.

"I was not strong enough to stop her." Kaede said disappointed with herself. "My sister had unusually strong powers, even for a priestess. If her ashes get into the hands of some demon, who knows for what evil purpose they will be used?"

Inuyasha turns around and walks away.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede shouts.

"Forget it! Kikyo and I were enemies." Inuyasha said touching his chest. "Have you forgotten who shot an arrow into my chest?" Inuyasha reminded stopping.

"You're right..." Kaede relents.

"I heard that happened fifty years ago..." Kimiko thinks starting to remember the story. "Inuyasha the half-demon wanted to take the Sacred Jewel and become a full-fledged demon. When he came to the village to take the Jewel, the priestess, Kikyo, shot a sacred arrow which held him fast to a tree. But in that battle, Kikyo would lose her life."  
...

Inuyasha Sitting Under A Tree

"Demoness Urasue... She didn't just steal Kikyo's ashes. I could smell the dirt from the grave... Just what is she up to?" Inuyasha thinks pondering.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." Kimiko says walking up to him.

"Where?" Inuyasha questions looking away.

"Don't you feel sorry for Kikyo, that her grave has been violated? Forget that you were once bitter enemies. Kikyo died long ago, right?" Kimiko tries to reason with Inuyasha nicely as she sits next to him.

Inuyasha glance at Kimiko and looks away.

"Hey!" Kimiko shouts and glares at Inuyasha while grabbing his hair.

"What?" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"Since yesterday, you've been avoiding looking at me!" Kimiko states mad and somewhat hurt.

"It's nothing..." Inuyasha sighs and glances at Kimiko, pauses and looks away.

"I know! It's because I look like Kikyo! That's why you don't like me, right?!" Kimiko asked resigned but also fed up.

"It's not...!" Inuyasha tried to explain and grabs Kimiko's hand.

"Huh?" Kimiko thinks stunned looking at Inuyasha's hand on hers.

"It's not like that." Inuyasha said in a gentle tone looking at Kimiko with soft eyes. 

Inuyasha's face moves closer to Kimiko's.

"W-what?" Kimiko thinks blushing. "Huh?" Kimiko asks noticing something in the distance thankful for the distraction.

Kaede walks towards them with a horse.

"Granny..." Kimiko trailed off.

"I am also a priestess. I will take back my sister's ashes with my own hands. Inuyasha, at least tell me in which direction Urasue is headed?" Kaede explained and questioned.

"Do you wanna die, old woman?" Inuyasha demands frustrated and annoyed.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko chides but silently agreed.

"Well, I'll have to go to find out." Kaede said.

"Granny Kaede, you mustn't! You're in no condition!" Kimiko pleads worriedly.

"It's useless to stop her she's as stubborn as you! That's why I hate dealing with old people!" Inuyasha said making Kimiko give him a look as he takes the horse. "I'll get Kikyo's ashes back. And I'll be sure to bring home your bones, too." 

Inuyasha walks off.

"Inuyasha, thank you." Kaede thanks grateful.

"Granny Kaede, may I come along?" Kimiko inquiries but was planning on going weather she said yes or no and runs a few steps forward.

"Kimiko?" Kaede asks confused.

"Inuyasha's eyes just now... He wasn't seeing me..." Kimiko thinks sad and disappointed looking at Inuyasha.  
...

Sunset

The group travels along a Grand Canyon like landscape. Inuyasha leaps among the boulders, Kaede sits on her horse and Kimiko on her bicycle with Shippo at the back.

"He was seeing Kikyo instead of me." Kimiko thinks looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks into the distance.  
...

Night Time 

The group settles around a campfire. Kaede is asleep in Kimiko's sleeping bag. Shippo is sleeping on Kaede. Kimiko and Inuyasha sit across each other, around the fire.

"Granny's asleep." Kimiko states softly not wanting to wake them up.

"You'd better get some sleep. We'll attack tomorrow." Inuyasha replies with his eyes closing, folding his arms and lying on a rock face.

"So soon?" Kimiko inquiries.

"I can smell it... She's not far." Inuyasha explained and lies on his side.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko says but trailed off not knowing how to continue.

Inuyasha does not reply.

"He's asleep." Kimiko states but then thinks. "When I first saw Inuyasha, he was sleeping, too. Actually, he was bound to a tree... But to me, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. I thought he hated Kikyo...."  
...

Flashback

"I know! It's because I look like Kikyo! That's why you don't like me, right?!" Kimiko demanded frustrated.

"It's not...!" Inuyasha starts but trailed off not knowing how to continue while grabbing Kimiko's hand.

"Huh?" Kimiko thinks confused and a little bit embarrassed looking at Inuyasha's hand in hers.

"It's not like that." Inuyasha gently says looking at Kimiko with soft eyes. Inuyasha's face moves closer to Kimiko's.

Inuyasha continues holding onto Kimiko's hand, looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha's eyes...weren't the eyes of hatred." Kimiko's voice is heard thinking.  
...

Present

"My heart is still pounding. I wonder if Inuyasha... Maybe Inuyasha...actually was deeply in love with Kikyo." Kimiko thinks.  
...

Daytime

Shippo yawns and washes his sleepy face at a spring.

"We must retrieve Kikyo's ashes as soon as possible!" Kaede voice informs in the background.

The group continues traveling. Inuyasha stands on Kaede's horse.

"I have a dreadful feeling about this." Kaede says.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?! If you didn't want the ashes stolen, why didn't you just scatter the ashes into the river? You stayed sentimental and kept hanging on to them and see what happened?" Inuyasha said fed up and annoyed.

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about a grave? A grave is not simply a place to bury a body or ashes. A grave is necessary for the hearts of ones who are left behind." Kaede explained.

"Hearts of those left behind?" Inuyasha asked intriguingly.  
...

Memories of Kikyo

She stands on a hill, overlooking the village.

"My sister was born a priestess. And she used her special powers for the good of the villagers. She kept demons away from the village and battle illness and famine countless times, encouraging the people around her. Even after her demise, the villagers have not weakened, they are resolved to live." Kaede explained.

A image of Kikyo's grave.

"However, man is weak. Danger and uncertainty can weaken his heart. The grave was a place of reassurance. A place where hearts could find peace." Kaede's voice finished explaining.  
...

Present

"Hmm? Just like that time... Inuyasha is thinking of Kikyo... Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo. But she shot an arrow into him and he was bound for fifty years... Something isn't adding up right." Kimiko thinks looking at Inuyasha. Kimiko stops cycling and continues to think. "I feel really bad for him."

Inuyasha notices Kimiko stopping and turns around to look at Kimiko.

"It was unrequited love... Unrequited love...unrequited love!" Kimiko thinks the only reasonable explanation with the information she had looking at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes, saddened by the thought that anyone who looked like her would turn down an amazing guy like Inuyasha.

"What's with you, Kimiko?!" Inuyasha yells squinting and leaps onto the bicycle basket "That look gives me the creeps!"

"Eh?" Kimiko says snapping out of her thoughts.

"Why're you looking so sorry for me?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Oh, sorry! I was thinking nonsense." Kimiko explained laughing uneasily.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well..." Kimiko starts but trailed off.

"What is it?!" Inuyasha fiercely demands.

Kimiko started cycling really fast. Inuyasha is on the back of the bicycle.

"Well... What were you thinking?! Hey!" Inuyasha asks not giving up.

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Kimiko said embarrassed by her thoughts.  
...

Urasue walks into a kiln embedded into a mountain. She laughs and slashes the door open. A clay container is inside, baking in a fire.

"Now then! Let's see the result of my special magic... Kneading the earth from the grace with the ashes and baking it in my Demon Kiln!" Urasue enters. "Hmm... Looks quite good! Now then..." Urasue takes a leaf from her hair. "Let's see..."

Urasue throws the leaf onto the clay container and swings her scythe. She cracks open the container.

"Arise! Open your eyes, Kikyo!" Urasue commands.

A naked girl in the container grabs the leaf slowly, sits up and opens her eyes. She looks like Kikyo.

"Kikyo... I have heard that as a priestess, you foiled many an attempt by demons to possess the Sacred Jewel. I also hear that the Jewel is now in fragments and a demon who possess even one fragment of the Jewel doubles its powers! I want it... I want every fragment of the Sacred Jewel! Now, you will go and destroy every demon who seeks it... Burn and destroy them! You will serve me...the one who has brought you back to life! You will gather the fragments of the Sacred Jewel!" Urasue tells Kikyo.

Urasue points her finger at Kikyo and sends a current at her which makes Kikyo stands up. Urasue laughs as Kikyo walks towards her slowly. The current dissipates and Kikyo falls sideways on the ground.

"Huh... W-what is this?" Urasue questions confused and grabs Kikyo's hair and lifts her up. "A soul... The soul hasn't returned! There is no way my magic would fail to bring back the soul." Urasue says shocked. "Does this mean that the soul has already been reincarnated in another body?!" Urasue starts yelling. "Then all I made was a hollow shape in the form of Kikyo!" Urasue throws Kikyo on the ground. "Damn! Making me work so hard and wasting my time! Setting me up for a failure like this! How maddening! I can't stand this! I can't stand it!"  
...

The group travel slowly in a forest. A lot of clay containers are strewn around.

"What's this?" Kimiko inquired.

"Earthen dolls? How creepy!" Shippo says.

The group walks on. A long and narrow bridge connects the forest and the base of Urasue's mountain hideout. Below the bridge is a deep valley.

"Well, there it is." Inuyasha states.

"Huh?! We have to cross this?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Kimiko grabs the bridge nervously not wanting to fall to her death. Inuyasha is in front of her, Kaede is behind.

"I'm so annoyed!" Kimiko shouts wishing bad guys hideouts were easier to get to.

"You don't have to come. I'll go in and talk some sense into her." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Don't be silly! I refuse to be left behind on a bridge like this?!" Kimiko replied.

"So come..." Inuyasha states and turns around and walks.

"Wait!" Kimiko said not wanting him to far from her making Inuyasha stop so she could hold one hand on the back of his robe and the other on the bridge.

Shippo is running in front of Inuyasha. A group of earthen dolls appear on the bridge, in front of the group.

"There're more of the earthen dolls." Shippo said stopping.

The earthen dolls cracks to reveal warriors in them. They tumble towards the group slowly.

 

"What's that?!" Shippo asked taken aback.

"Soldiers of the old demoness!" Inuyasha says.

"Those are the dolls we saw... It can't be...?!" Kaede says but notices warriors approaching them from behind and warns Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Behind you!"

"Kimiko, Old Kaede... It's gonna shake a bit." Inuyasha tells the two girls and sprints after Kimiko grabs the bridge rope and attacks the warriors in front. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The warriors breaks, making sound of breaking pottery. The warriors are hollow inside.

"Are these guys really made of mud?!" Inuyasha thinks.

"Foxfire!" Shippo attacks to.

Shippo attacks the warriors in the back with foxfire, which only chars them a little. Kaede knocks them with her bow, breaking them.

"They're not that strong! Just that there're so many of 'em!" Inuyasha states attacking more dolls annoyed.  
...

In Urasue's Cave

"What's the ruckus outside? Oh, I can't stand this! I'll go out and work off this frustration!" Urasue complained.

Urasue grabs the leaf from Kikyo, but Kikyo holds on to it tightly.

"Hey! Let go! This belongs to me!" Urasue demands angry.

Kikyo tilts her head and looks outside.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kimiko voice yells out in the background.

"What does this mean? Could it..." Urasue trails of not daring to hope.

Urasue flies outside, above the bridge, and looks at Kimiko.

"The resemblance! Such a close resemblance! What coincidence! Such good fortune! That face... No mistake!" Urasue cheers.

Urasue flies downwards and slashes the bridge into two with her scythe. The bridge falls and everyone hangs on for dear life.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shrieks terrified but trusting Inuyasha to save her.

Urasue swoops down and grabs Kimiko. Shippo and Kaede continue to fall into the valley.

"Kimiko!" Shippo and Kaede call out worried.

"Granny! Shippo!" Kimiko calls back and starts to struggle. "Hey, let me go!"

"If I let you, you'll die. And now that I've found my reincarnated soul... As if I'd let you go! I need you! In order to fully resurrect Kikyo!" Urasue explains after she swings her scythe at Kimiko's neck.

"Resurrect...Kikyo?!" Kimiko said confused.


	15. Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo is revived when Kimiko's soul flows into her. She tries to kill Inuyasha, but Kimiko takes back her soul. Fifty years ago, Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to use the Shikon Jewel to become human. But on the day of their promise, someone who looked like Inuyasha fatally injured Kikyo. Inuyasha realizes that there is a mysterious person who made them fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Kikyo's Outfits for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/30/5y2fmudpgs.jpg

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kaede were slashed by Urasue. They fall downwards into the deep valley below, with the clay warriors. Inuyasha steps on a branch midway and leaps off, cushioning his landing.

"Where's Kimiko and...?" Inuyasha asks looking around getting worried.

Inuyasha looks up. A gigantic leaf falls from the sky and crushes him. Kaede and Shippo are sitting on the large leaf.

"I wonder if Inuyasha's all right." Shippo asked looking around.

"He wouldn't die so easily. Especially now that Kimiko's in danger." Kaede reminds making Shippo nod in agreement.

"Hey, you guys...!" Inuyasha grumbled annoyed crawling out from under the leaf.

"Inuyasha, so there you are!" Kaede said.

Shippo raise his arms and the leaf pops back into its original size. The clay warriors start standing up.

So, you haven't had enough?" Inuyasha demands as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and attacks. "Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha slashes the clay warriors.   
...

A While Later

"What?! Kimiko's been kidnapped? Why didn't you say so earlier?" Inuyasha demanded getting worried.

"That demoness stole her away." Shippo explained.

"Then, she wasn't thrown to the ground and killed...?" Inuyasha said a little relived.

Kaede walks among the clay warriors. Light orbs appear on their backs and float upwards.

"Soul...?" Kaede asked no one.

"Hey Kaede! What's going on?" Inuyasha inquired confused.

"Human souls were being used to move these puppets. Not only that..." Kaede starts explaining while putting her hand into a warrior. "Bones have been baked into them."

"Bones...?" Inuyasha questions still confused.

"She uses bones... That Urasue. Bones and souls. She stole my sister Kikyo's remains, and Kimiko." Kaede informed and starts to walk up the cliff but winces in pain.

"Don't strain yourself. I'll recover Kikyo's bones for you." Inuyasha promised.

"We haven't got much time, I fear. We may well be meeting up with Kikyo soon." Kaede said gravely.

"Meeting Kikyo...?" Inuyasha softly says shocked.

"If Urasue uses her tricks to reincarnate Kikyo, she will become a formidable foe." Kaede answered but then looks up, determined. "We have got to stop her."  
...

Outside Urasue's Kiln 

Kimiko is lying in a tub of green water, her hands tied. Urasue is pouring more green water into the tub.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kimiko shouts demanding answers.

"What a noisy child! That should do it." Urasue complained and stops.

"What's in this water? It smells like herbs." Kimiko said.

Kikyo walks out of the kiln slowly, in a priestess costume and stands next to Urasue.

"Oh... Who's that?" Kimiko asks noticing the girl but not getting a good look at the girl's face.

"So, you've donned your costume... You look quite pretty dressed as a priestess. Your body is baked of human remains and graveyard soil. All I need to do now is place a human soul within you." Urasue compliments and informs.

"Soul...?" Kimiko questioned confused.

"The herbs will soon cause your soul to leave your body. I will have you return it... Kikyo's soul." Urasue answers.

"Kikyo's soul...? Does that mean she's Kikyo?" Kimiko thinks unsure of how to feel.  
...

Inuyasha leaps up the cliff, piggybacking Kaede. Shippo follows from behind. Inuyasha lands heavily.

"Ow..." Kaede says wincing in pain.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Can't you fly more gently?" Shippo scolds.

"Sorry. I thought time was critical." Inuyasha retorts back annoyed wanting to hurry and rescue Kimiko.

"Don't worry about me. Get me up there, hurry!" Kaede said also wanting to hurry.

Inuyasha continues leaping up the cliff.

"She said Kimiko's soul would be removed. We can't be dawdling." Shippo thinks getting determined and follows.  
...

Kimiko is lying in the tub of green water.

"I feel awful... I can't...move..." Kimiko says struggling.

"That girl... The herbs should have caused her to lose consciousness by now." Urasue mused a little impressed.

The Sacred Jewel on Kimiko starts to glow while she struggles.

"This light! So you have a fragment of the Sacred Jewel!? What great fortune! I'll help myself to it!" Urasue exclaimed excited rushing towards Kimiko.

A white sphere appears and pushes Urasue away. It enlarges and static appears.

"Is this the power of the Sacred Jewel? This spirit is angered. Kikyo's soul is mad with anger." Urasue questions.

"I feel sick... I'm going to throw up..." Kimiko says weakly.

"It is a powerful grudge. Something damnable must surely have happened to her in her previous life." Urasue ponders looking at Kikyo who is sitting at a corner.

Kikyo looks at the white sphere. Inuyasha, Kaede and Shippo reach the scene.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said in shock.

"Sister!" Kaede yelled out.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko says weakly but in relief knowing Inuyasha would save her now.

"Are you still alive?!" Urasue demanded angry and frustrated.

"Why, you're..." Inuyasha starts to say but trailed off looking at Kikyo.

"Don't... Don't call my name..." Kikyo pleads from within Kimiko.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said softly.

Kimiko suddenly opens her eyes and her body jerks upwards. The white orb explodes and white orbs fly out of Kimiko's body.

"Oh! It's leaving her body!" Urasue cheered excited.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha shouts out worried and panicked.

"The second you said her name, her heart skipped a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forth." Urasue informed cruelly.

The white orbs of soul fly into Kikyo's body violently, throwing her body upwards in the sky. Kikyo is bathed in a white light and she lands gently. She holds up her hands and touch her face.

"Kimiko's soul has entered Kikyo's body." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Kimiko! Wake up, Kimiko!" Shippo pleads once he ran to the tub.

"That girl is just an empty shell now. I'll pickle her later for my dinner." Urasue said gleefully.

"Listen, Urasue... You dared to use my sister Kikyo's bones..." Kaede started saying angrily.

"Exactly! I have used my powers to turn Kikyo's remains into flesh and blood." Urasue said and opens her arms. "You could say I am her birth mother. Kikyo will do anything I ask of her." Kikyo walks to her. "Now, use your powers to rid us of these bothersome..." Kikyo puts her hands on Urasue's shoulders. "Ohh..."

Suddenly a current charges out of Kikyo's hands and shocks Urasue. Urasue falls backwards and spins, yelling in pain. She drops to the ground and is reduced to a burning mess.

"Inuyasha... Why are you alive? I know I sealed you up..." Kikyo demanded slowly.

"Heh! Sorry about that! It took me about 50 years to get out, but I'm fine, as you can see." Inuyasha mocks a little amused.

"You're hateful! I hate you!" Kikyo yells looking up with tears in her eyes.

A red glow appears on Kikyo's shoulders and she winces in pain. She holds a hand to it.

"What's the matter, Kikyo?" Inuyasha inquired curious.

The red glow disappears and a bloody appears in its place.

"Why did you turn against me, Inuyasha?!" Kikyo shouted demanding answers holding up her bloodied hand.

"Wh-What is that? That blood..." Inuyasha says in shocked confusion.

"Inuyasha...? Isn't that the fatal wound you inflicted on Kikyo?" Kaede asked him.

"What?! H-Hey...! Are you saying I killed Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked starting to panic in confusion.

"That's right! That's how my sister died." Kaede informed Inuyasha.

Blood drips from Kikyo's wound and forms a red puddle on the ground.

"Not me...! Kaede... I don't remember doing any such thing!" Inuyasha insists.

"Truly?! You say you did not inflict the wound that killed Kikyo? Wh-What... What is going on?" Kaede asked herself not understanding.

"I never thought... I never expected to hear such excuses... Stop it, Inuyasha. It's unbecoming." Kikyo admitted and became agitated. "Stop it... Stop it! Inuyasha... Don't you remember saying it? That's you'd become human."

"Human...? Inuyasha..." Kaede softly asks confused since it was the first time she heard of it.

"You said you'd become human. I believed you, and took the Sacred Jewel to you that day." Kikyo admitted ashamed for believing Inuyasha.  
...

Flashback

Kikyo takes the Sacred Jewel to a field. Someone runs up behind her and claws her back. Kikyo winces and falls face down, her shoulder bleeding. Inuyasha walks up to her. Kikyo reaches for the Sacred Jewel on the ground.

"Fool! I have absolutely no wish to become human." Inuyasha mocked stamping on Kikyo's hand and picks up the Jewel. "The Sacred Jewel, I sure appreciate this. This Jewel, it needs to absorb more bitterness and ill will. Those villagers, I'll kill them all." Inuyasha finished and walks away

"You..." Kikyo says agitated and then yells. "I hate you!"  
...

Present

"Inuyasha...? Could he have done such a thing?" Kaede asks unsure of what to believe.

"Are you saying I betrayed you?!" Inuyasha demanded getting annoyed and frustrated.

"That's right... That's why I gathered the last of my strength and bound you to the tree with my arrow. Inuyasha..." Kikyo informed and walks to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"We were never to meet again..." Kikyo admits holding Inuyasha's arm gently 

Current surges from Kikyo's hands and shocks Inuyasha. Inuyasha falls backward in pain.

"Please stop this, sister!" Kaede requested in a pleading tone holding Kikyo's sleeves.

"You...?" Kikyo said in confusion not recognizing her.

"I am your sister Kaede. I have lived 50 years since your death." Kaede explained to her sister.

"Why do you protect Inuyasha, Kaede?" Kikyo asks in disbelief and takes Kaede's bow and arrow. "Let me have that!" Kikyo pushes Kaede away and shoots Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodges. Shippo drags Kimiko out of the tub. Kikyo turning to Kaede.

"Kaede!" Kikyo shouts betrayed.

"You mustn't, Kikyo. Inuyasha is not the enemy." Kaede pleads.

"What do you mean? Have you been taken in by this half-demon?!" Kikyo angrily demanded.

"Sister!" Kaede yells desperate.

"Give me an arrow!" Kikyo commanded.

"No!" Kaede replied firmly.

"Kaede, who are you? Don't you and I share the same blood? Do you refuse to follow your older sister's command?" Kikyo asked but then grabs Kaede's quiver of arrows.

"Sister!" Kaede pleads and holds Kikyo.

"Move" Kikyo ordered pushing Kaede away violently before speaking to Inuyasha. "You told me that you wanted to become human..." Kikyo draws an arrow at Inuyasha. "Become human and live with me...!"

Inuyasha looks at Kikyo.   
...

With Shippo and Kaede.

Kimiko lies unconscious on the ground.

"What will happen to Kimiko?" Shippo questions worriedly.

"So long as Kikyo holds on to her hatred, her soul will not grow still. So long as her soul does not return to her, Kimiko will continue to slumber." Kaede explained gently.

"That's awful!" Shippo said.  
...

With Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I truly loved you!" Inuyasha tells Kikyo sincerely.

"Silence! I was a fool for wishing, even for a second, to live with you! I died hating you. My spirit cannot shed that hatred. So long as you live, I cannot be saved." Kikyo says.

"Inuyasha... I want you to destroy my sister's body. Her rebirth is just a sham. You must release her soul from within." Kaede tells Inuyasha.

"It's no use! So long as the hatred is not erased, this soul will not return to her body! Inuyasha! All it takes is your death...!" Kikyo informs them all.

Kikyo shoots and the arrow flies at Inuyasha with a pink glow. Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga and blocks the arrow. It continues pushing at Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha struggles to hold on. Tetsusaiga transforms back to its rusty state.

"Kikyo's arrow has overcome the Tetsusaiga!" Kaede said horrified and yells at Inuyasha. "Run, Inuyasha!"

The arrow pierces Inuyasha chest and he yells in pain. Kimiko suddenly wakes her empty looking eyes looking angry, terrified and afraid. Souls fly out of Kikyo's body.

"Oh... No!" Kikyo says afraid.

"It's Kimiko. She's trying to take back her soul!" Kaede said amazed.

"No...! I... I... I still...!" Kikyo pleads.

The souls fly back into Kimiko's body. The arrow that Kikyo shot at Inuyasha disappears.

"K-Kikyo... Huh?" Inuyasha thinks looking around.

Kikyo walks away from the group unsteadily.

"Kikyo! So, she still has some spirit left..." Inuyasha mumbles.

"All that's keeping Kikyo going now is her deeply held grudge. It seems most of her soul has returned to the girl. Looks like her pent up grudges have been absorbed well into the bones and graveyard earth. The once pure maiden is now a demon filled with hatred. Isn't that lovely...? Heh-heh-heh..." Urasue says while she is still a charred mess.

The wind blows and Urasue charred ashes is scattered in the wind. Inuyasha runs after Kikyo.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede calls out.  
...

Mountain Path

Kikyo walks in the mountain path. She is struggling for air.

"If I remain near that girl, she'll take the rest of my soul! I've got to get away... Oh!" Kikyo thinks becoming frustrated.

Kikyo trips and slides down the cliff edge. Inuyasha appears and grabs her hand. She hangs over the cliff while Inuyasha struggles to hold on to her.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo says surprised.

"Kikyo... You can't go on like this. You must return to Kimiko." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Are you telling me to die...? If I return to that girl, that means I will no longer be myself. Inuyasha... Is that what you want? I'll never die!" Kikyo asks angry.

Kikyo grabs Inuyasha's hand and shocks him.

Didn't I tell you? When I die, you're coming with me!" Kikyo said furious.

"No!" Inuyasha shouts.

Inuyasha falls over the cliff and hang on to the edge with one hand. He struggles to keep his hold on Kikyo, but her hand slips. Kikyo falls into the valley below. She looks at him in shock as she falls.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yells.

Kikyo falls into the valley surrounded in mist. Inuyasha stares into the mist.

"Kikyo! Why...? Why did this happen?" Inuyasha thinks shocked and clenches his fist angrily.  
...

Flashback Of Happier Times With Kikyo

"Kikyo used her spiritual powers to protect the Sacred Jewel from demons." Inuyasha's voice is heard.  
...

Nighttime

Demons attack the shrine, but are destroyed by Kikyo's arrows.

"I needed the Sacred Jewel, too. In order to become a full fledged demon." Inuyasha voice continues to be heard.  
...

Daytime

Inuyasha sprinting in a forest. Kikyo fires a few arrows and pins his clothes on a tree. Kikyo draws another arrow and pauses. She turns around and walk away.

"Wait a minute! Why do you never finish me off?!" Inuyasha demanded frustrated.

"Quit bothering me. I don't want to waste my arrows." Kikyo says instead of answering.  
...

Kikyo is washing herself by a waterfall. Inuyasha looks at her from afar. Kikyo bows her head sadly and Inuyasha is surprised.

"If I could just get my hands on that Jewel... I had no intention of killing Kikyo. Kikyo would never kill me, either." Inuyasha's voice says.  
...

Kikyo sitting on a knoll overlooking the village.

"Inuyasha, I know you're there. Won't you come down?" Kikyo calls out.

Inuyasha peeps out of a tree. Inuyasha is now sitting apprehensively next to Kikyo.

"We've never talked like this before." Kikyo said.

"So what?!" Inuyasha demanded suspicious.

"Inuyasha... How do I look? Do I look human?" Kikyo asked sadly.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied back confused.

"I never show anyone my weakness. I must never waver. Otherwise, some demon will get the better of me. I'm human, but I mustn't be human. You and I have things in common." Kikyo confesses and looks into the distance but then looks down. "You, the half-demon. That's why I couldn't kill you."

"Humph!" Inuyasha mutters annoyed and stands up. "Complaining? It's not like you at all."

Inuyasha scoffs and walks off. He stops and looks back at Kikyo, who looks at him with soft eyes.

"I guess...it's unlike me..." Kikyo softly admitted.

"Looking at Kikyo's sad face... For the first time in my life, I felt like I'd done something wrong." Inuyasha voice said.  
...

Kikyo is playing with the village kids and Inuyasha looks on from a tree.

"After that day, all I could think about was Kikyo." Inuyasha voice confessed.  
..,

Kikyo is now walking in the snow and Inuyasha looks on from a rooftop.

"She was always near me..." Inuyasha's voice said softly.

Kikyo walking to the horizon in the snow, and Inuyasha follows.

"And I was always with her." Inuyasha voice finished.  
...

Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting on a hill in the sunset.

"Me... A human?" Inuyasha states in disbelief.

"Sure you can. You're half human, after all." Kikyo replied and Inuyasha looks down. "If the Sacred Jewel fell into the hands of a true demon, its powers would greatly increase. But if it was used to turn you into a human, the Jewel would be purified and would probably cease to exist."

"Then what would happen to you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha questions concerned.

"My duty is to protect the Jewel. Without the Jewel, I'd become an ordinary woman." Kikyo explained.  
...

Inuyasha is rowing a boat at sunset. Kikyo sits at the back of the boat. They stop by a pier and Kikyo gets up from the boat. She trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha drops his oar and hugs Kikyo.

"I had no second thoughts...! I believed I could live as a human with Kikyo. I wanted that life! But...that day..." Inuyasha admitted.  
...

Kikyo is firing several arrows at Inuyasha. They miss him and Inuyasha looks at Kikyo in shock and anger.

"Die! Inuyasha!" Kikyo orders.

"I... It was I who was betrayed. When I let down my guard, she tried to kill me! I managed to dodge her arrows, then attacked the village to steal the Sacred Jewel. Then, she nailed me to that tree." Inuyasha finished voicing his thoughts but then thinks of Kikyo.

Kikyo held up her bloodied hand and yells. "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!"  
...

Present

Inuyasha walks from the cliff.

"Damn...! Why did we come to this?" Inuyasha thinks frustrated.

He winces in pain and falls but feels arms catch him but they still fall on the ground.

"Why...? What in the world is going on?" Inuyasha thinks than looks to see it was Kimiko's arms that tried to catch him both of them not looking to well.

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll figure out what happened." Kimiko reassured Inuyasha wanting to help any way she could while putting his head in her lap making Inuyasha smile a small smile up at Kimiko before they both passed out in exhaustion to be fond quickly by Shippo and Kaede who brought them back to the village to get much needed rest.


	16. Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku, a womanizing delinquent monk, has been collecting Shikon Jewel shards and steals Kimiko's shards. Inuyasha tracks him down and confronts Miroku to get the shards back. Miroku fights back with his monk powers and wind tunnel in his hand that was cursed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg

Dayime

Shippo and Kimiko kneel by a spring.

"It tastes great." Kimiko says excited scooping up and drinking the water.

"Kimiko, are you all right now?" Shippo asks worried.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Shippo. It seems my soul went flying out and back into my body but I seem to be perfectly fine." Kimiko reassured with a smile.

Shippo and Kimiko continue drinking more water.

"The only thing that's changed is that after his run in with Kikyo." Kimiko thinks becoming worried and looks over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha spends more time staring into the distance.

Inuyasha stands a distance away, looking at the sky.

"I don't know anymore... I gather up all the fragments and become a full-fledged demon... then what? If I become a demon, will I become stronger inside?" Inuyasha thinks as a image of Kikyo appears across the sky. "Can I forget Kikyo? Will my heart not be swayed by anyone else?"

Kimiko walks up behind Inuyasha, holding Shippo in her arms.

"Kimiko, there's something funny about Inuyasha." Shippo says.

"I think you're right." Kimiko softly replied.

"Take that, you!" Shippo announced suddenly as he jumped up and thumps Inuyasha on the head but then hides in Kimiko's arms.

"Ow..." Inuyasha grumbled out and grabs Shippo by the tail. "What was that for?"

"Quit moping! Have you given up on gathering the Sacred Jewel fragments?" Shippo demands.

"Zip it, will you! Even I sometimes have things to think about." Inuyasha retorts back mad and frustrated.

"That's really funny." Shippo mocks.

"What's that?!" Inuyasha growls out raising his fist and starts chasing Shippo in a circle around Kimiko. "Wait, you little pip squeak!"

"I'm not that dumb!" Shippo told him still running.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha says annoyed.

"Such sorrow from the Sacred Jewel. Kikyo claims that Inuyasha betrayed her. Inuyasha claims that she betrayed him. Their stories don't match. Will gathering the fragments lead to the solution of this puzzle?" Kimiko thinks pondering hopefully.  
...

A monk stands in the middle of a forked path. He throws his staff on the ground, which points to the right path.

 

"To the right." The Monk announced.

Two merchants walk past him.

"I hear there's a young woman working at the rest house up ahead. They say she's lovely, with fair skin and large eyes." The First Merchant said.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry. Shall we stop in?" The Second Merchant asked the first.

"Sure." The First Merchant replied and walks on the left path with merchant one.

"To the left." The Monk decided pushing the staff to the left with his feet.  
...

The Monk is now sitting at the rest house with the merchants.

"It's true she has fair skin and large eyes, but..." The Monk complained thinking with his arms folded and eyebrows twitching.

A fat woman with fair skin and large eyes walk out of the rest house.

"Here you go." The Woman said holding a plate of food.

The Monk bows and takes the plate. The fat woman goes into the rest house.

"Should've gone right." The Monk thinks eating.

"I hear the daughter of the lord hereabouts has been possessed and has taken to her bed." The Second Merchant tells the first.

"My, that is a terrible thing." The First Merchant comments.

The Monk overhears the conversation.  
...

At A Mansion

"Are you sure this one's a priest of high virtue?" The Lord's voice is heard.

"Yes. So he claims." A Servant's voice is also heard.  
...

Interior Of A Mansion - A Room Of Treasures

The Monk sits with the lord of the mansion.

"Monk, if you can't drive away the demon, I'll not offer you a bowl of gruel, understand?" The Lord informs the monk.

"My, to live in such opulence in so turbulent a time. Your subjects must surely resent it." The Monk compliments looking at the treasure.

"Impudence!" The Lord shouts outraged.  
...

The Monk is walking into a room with the Lord. A big gold statue of Buddha sits in a corner of the room. A young woman lies on a straw mat, back facing the screen.

"Princess, a monk has come to see you." The Lord tells the princess.

"Pardon me. Let me see your face." The Monk requests and kneels and looks at the princess. "My!" He becomes sympathetic. "Her face is so swollen!"

"It was always so! Are you really a monk?" The Lord questions mad.

"That statue of Buddha..." The Monk said noticing the statue.

"I received it from some impoverished nobleman. It's a blessed statue." The Lord explained.

The Monk stands and scrutinizes the statue. Two feelers are seen on the Buddha's face.

"All right. Leave the princess here, and take everyone outside your gate." The Monk orders.

"What?" The Lord questions confused.

"And listen carefully. No matter what you hear, you are not to look in." The Monk continued to order.

"Uh-hmm..." The Lord says unsure but then nods.

"I will now begin the exorcism." The Monk said.

The Lord leaves the room.

"Now..." The Monk says and turns to the statue. "Leave peacefully and I will show you mercy."

The Monk points his staff at the statue. It shakes violently. The mouth of the Buddha suddenly turns into a menacing grin.

"I don't suppose you'll give in so easily." The Monk scoffs.

A weasel appears from the statue and flies at the monk.

"Huh! So you're a demon weasel!" The Monk said.

The demon weasel attacks the monk, who dodges. A pink glow appears its the forehead.

"Huh? That light... A fragment of the Sacred Jewel?" The Monk inquires.

The demon weasel attacks the Monk, who dodges. It crashes into the wall instead. The Monk leaps and hits it on the head with his staff. The demon weasel growls.  
...

Exterior Of Building

The Lord and his servants look on.

"What is it? That sounds like some beast..." The Lord questions.

"What's going on in there?" The First Servant asks confused.

"Shall we take a look, my lord?" The Second Servant inquiries.

"No, wait... He said not to look until he gave the word. I don't want to catch any flak from the exorcism." The Lord reminds.

The building shakes violently. Sounds of rummaging are heard.

"But, my lord...it sounds like someone's searching the mansion." The Second Servant protests.

"Just hold on awhile..." The Lord requested.  
...

A While Later - Sunset

The Lord is in the princess's room. The princess is seated behind the lord, who picks up a weasel.

"So you say this tiny weasel turned into a demon and had a hold on you?" The Lord repeats.

"Yes." The Princess answers.

"And what of the monk?" The Lord inquired.

"He gave me no name, and left as cool as you please." The Princess answers holding her face and blushing.

"Oh, my lord! It's a disaster!" A Servant exclaimed coming in the room.  
...

The Lord is staring at an empty treasure room.

"Oh...!" The Lord says shocked.

"Everything worth anything has been taken. And three horses, too." The Servant said.

"I've been had..." The Lord replied and falls to the ground.  
...

The Monk is riding on a carriage full of treasures. Three horses are pulling the carriage.

"Now, where can I sell these off?" The Monk muses to himself.   
...

Nighttime

The Monk baths in a hot spring with two snow monkeys.

"Oh, well... After all the trouble transporting everything, they fetched such a small price." The Monk says and then he holds up the Sacred Jewel fragment from the weasel. "I guess this Jewel fragment was the only item worth anything."

"A hot spring bath! How wonderful!" Kimiko's voice is heard in the background excited.

The Monk peeps behind a boulder to the other side of the spring. A naked Kimiko enters the spring.

"My, it feels glorious." Kimiko sighs happily.

"A girl... Huh?" The Monk thinks but then notices the fragment on Kimiko's neck. "That's a fragment of the Sacred Jewel... and it's huge." He moves forward...

"Don't you dare peek!" Kimiko yells out.

"Huh?!" The Monk thinks surprised she caught him already hiding behind the boulder.

Inuyasha is sitting with his back facing Kimiko on the other side of the hot spring. Shippo looks at Kimiko.

"Don't worry. There's nothing there that interests me." Inuyasha replied.

"My!" Kimiko says feeling slightly insulted and turns around. Kimiko then began thinking. "How rude! But also sweet."

Shippo starts undressing himself.

"Huh? Shippo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asks him.

"I'm going in too." Shippo replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha demands grabbing Shippo's tail.

"Inuyasha, you come too!" Shippo invites.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha stammers out surprised.

"I've always wondered... Why don't you and Kimiko ever bathe together? It's more fun bathing together!" Shippo asked.

"Listen..." Inuyasha said exasperated.

"When my mom and dad were alive, we always bathed together." Shippo continued to explain.

"You're a kid, so you probably don't understand..." Inuyasha replied.

"Be honest. How far have you gone with Kimiko?" Shippo stares at Inuyasha whispering.

Inuyasha gasps nervously and incredulously.

"When I ask things like that, grown ups get tongue tied. I wonder why?" Shippo ponders curious folding his arms.

"You wonder why?! I almost said something I shouldn't!" Inuyasha exclaimed relaxing and pinches Shippo's cheeks angrily.

"Yikes! I won't ask again!" Shippo says.  
...

"So, I'm not a beauty like Kikyo..." Kimiko thinks hurt and sinks herself into the water.

Kimiko turns around and notices something and screams. Inuyasha stops bullying Shippo and runs to the spring. Shippo follows.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha demands jumping into the water worried.

Kimiko gasps as she sees Inuyasha . Kimiko's head is only visible while Inuyasha has his back turned embarrassed. Several snow monkeys sit behind Kimiko.

"I'm fine. Get out of here!" Kimiko replies embarrassed.

Inuyasha falls into the water loosing his balance from embarrassment and slippery rocks.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Kimiko shoo's turning to the monkeys.

"Monkeys!" Shippo says excited.  
...

The Monk is putting on his clothes behind a tree.

"She's with a guy... Too bad. I hate violence." The Monk comments resigned.  
...

In A Forest

The Monk thumps a raccoon on the head with his staff.

 

"No, please... Miroku..." the Raccoon pleads holding his head.

"I said I'd compensate you, didn't I?" Miroku reminded knocking the Raccoon's head.

"Yes..." The Raccoon replied unwillingly.  
...

Daytime

Kimiko pushes her bicycle along a mountain path. Shippo sits in the basket, while Inuyasha sulks behind.

"How long do you intend to stay mad? You saw me naked, so we're even." Kimiko scolded.

"I didn't." Inuyasha retorts embarrassed blushing and looks away.

"He did, didn't he?" Kimiko questions Shippo.

"I can't really say..." Shippo answers not wanting to get on either of their bad sides.  
...

Up On The Cliff

Miroku and the Raccoon are overlooking them.

"I have to attack the guy, right?" The Raccoon nervously asks.

"Yeah. Meanwhile, I'll take the girl." Miroku replied.

"But, Miroku...why go so much trouble? If you use your right hand, it'll be over in seconds." The Raccoon inquiries.

"Fool. You know better than that." Miroku scolded and holds up his right hand. "If I use this hand, everyone will die."

"That's true..." The Raccoon conceded and became worried. "Well, if anything should happen, please save me." He takes out a leaf and puts it on his head

"Don't worry." Miroku said as he pats the Raccoon on the shoulder.

"Change!" The Raccoon shouts as he jumps of the cliff.

The Raccoon transforms into a huge boulder and rolls ominously towards Inuyasha's gang. They look up to the rumbling noises.

"Huh?" Kimiko and Inuyasha question confused.

"I've come for you..." The Raccoon says fiercely.

The Raccoon boulder crashes into Inuyasha's gang. Kimiko falls forward, while Shippo falls down the cliff. The Raccoon boulder continues crushing on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out worried running to the cliff edge.

Miroku appears behind Kimiko on her bicycle. He pulls her onto his lap and rides on.

"Who are you?" Kimiko demands.

"You have nothing to fear. I am a Buddhist Monk...no one suspicious. When I searched for the Sacred Jewel fragment, you were attached to it, you see." Miroku explained with a smile.

"You've got that backwards, mister." Kimiko said.  
...

Inuyasha is pushing the Raccoon boulder. He notices Miroku riding away with Kimiko.

"Kimiko! What's going on? That guy...!" Inuyasha says and then pushes the Raccoon aside, who crashes onto the ground. "Get out of my way!" Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga. "Out of my way I say!"

The Raccoon boulder is frightened and transforms back to normal.

"H-he's going to kill me!" The Raccoon cowers.

"Tsk..." Miroku scoffs and stops. He removes a chain of beads around his right hand. "What a vicious fiend!"

"What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha questions.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blows. Tetsusaiga is sucked out of Inuyasha's hand and strikes a rock. Inuyasha is sucked upwards and crashes onto a rock wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko called out worried and pushes Miroku. "Let me go!" Kimiko runs off.

"Certainly." Miroku said putting the beads back on his right hand. He holds up Kimiko's chain of Sacred Jewel and say to himself. "All I need is this..." 

Miroku cycles away.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kimiko asks concerned.  
...

A Short While Later

Inuyasha sits on the path.

"Damn... Who was that guy, anyway?" Inuyasha curses frustrated.

"He said he was a Buddhist Monk, but..." Kimiko informed but starts thinking. "What was it he did with his right hand?"

"I felt like I was being pulled by a strong wind. What did he do from way up there?" Inuyasha thinks angrily.

"Oh no!" Kimiko yells gasping.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"He stole my bike! The nerve!" Kimiko said becoming mad.

"Forget the bike! You were being kidnapped! I look away for one second, and..." Inuyasha demands annoyed he got worried for nothing and folds arms.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry." Kimiko apologized.

"It wasn't you I was worried about. It was your Sacred Jewel fragment..." Inuyasha lies as he blushed and looks away defensively embarrassed.

"Well... It seems he stole my Jewel fragment, too." Kimiko sheepishly admits as she claps her hands and looks at Inuyasha with guilty eyes knowing the Monk only got the jewel fragments because she was distracted with Inuyasha's safety.

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded of Kimiko trying not to glare at her since the reason she was distracted was because she was worried about him.  
...

In A Village

The villagers look on excitedly as Inuyasha leaps with Kimiko and Shippo on his back.

"Damn that guy! He can't have gone very far. I'll find him wherever he is." Inuyasha promised angrily.

Inuyasha is now on all fours, sniffing the ground. The villagers gape at them.

"Inuyasha, what's taking you so long?" Kimiko questions.

"Leave me alone. The smells are all mixed up, so I can't tell!" Inuyasha explained becoming frustrated.

"People are gathering around!" Kimiko complained embarrassed.

"They're really suspicious of us." Shippo added.

"Where'd that bugger go?" Inuyasha questions ignoring Kimiko and Shippo's complaining.

"A demon here in our village?" The First Villager questions.

"See?!" Kimiko states wanting Inuyasha to hurry up before they got into trouble.

"That guy and kid aside, look at that girl." The First Villager said.

"Is she a demon?" A Second Villager inquires.

"Who, me?" Kimiko said surprised.

Inuyasha continues sniffing the ground.

"He's probably not here." Kimiko commented wanting to leave.

"No doubt about it. He's here." Inuyasha replied shooting up flings over a door, peer into a barrel and goes back to sniffing the ground.

"Why would a robber hang around..." Kimiko ponders before she gasps and points saying. "Oh." Kimiko had found her bicycle parked outside one of the huts.  
...

Inside The Hut

Several ugly geishas are singing and playing musical instruments. More geishas surround and fawn over Miroku.

"Yippee-aii-ayy!" The First Geisha sings off tune.

"Phew... "We have nothing but beauties," he said? I'd have been better off drinking with the raccoon." Miroku whined drinking disappointed.

All of a sudden Inuyasha bursts into the room with Shippo and Kimiko and shouts. "You!"

"You bike and jewel thief!" Kimiko said angry.

"Oh, it's you!" Miroku said as he stands and rushes to Kimiko, holding her hand happily. "You're just what I need. You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"I'll take care of you!" Inuyasha says annoyed and irritated as he flexes his claws. 

Inuyasha attacks Miroku.

Miroku dodges and said. "Hold it." He runs backwards. "Such violence."

"What do you mean?! Just who was it that used a raccoon to attack us?! I guess you're not ready to hand over the Jewel fragment." Inuyasha reminds annoyed.

"This isn't something a demon should have." Miroku said smiling as he holds up Kimiko's necklace of Sacred Jewel.

"Don't get funny!" Inuyasha shouts sprinting towards Miroku.

Miroku leaps out of the balcony and runs off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried out still chasing him.

Miroku runs in the village with Inuyasha still chases him.

"Hold it!" Inuyasha called out.

"I will not fight a senseless battle." Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"Is that right? Then you'll die!" Inuyasha states as he unsheathes Tetsusaiga and leaps.

Miroku spins around and blocks Inuyasha's attack.

"He stopped the Tetsusaiga! This guy's no ordinary mortal." Inuyasha thinks somewhat impressed.

"Do you insist on being punished?" Miroku asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demands leaping backwards and lands.

"My name is Miroku. I use my spiritual powers to save people." Miroku introduced himself.

The villagers gather around Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" The First Villager asked.

"A demon?" The Second Villager questioned.

"He's slaying demons?" The Third Villager inquires.

"Can he do it alone?" The Fourth Villager asks.

"Hey! A monk is slaying demons!" The Fifth Villager shouted out.

Kimiko and Shippo run into the scene.

"You use your powers to save people? Why, you're nothing but a robber. Give us back that Sacred Jewel fragment. We went to a lot of trouble to gather all those fragments!" Inuyasha demands mad.

"I understand... " Miroku replied and holds up the Sacred Jewel but started to say. "However, it would be best for you to let me keep this, Inuyasha..."

"So, you know who I am?" Inuyasha asks.

"Not at all." Miroku says making Inuyasha drop before continuing to say. "Your beautiful companion called you by that name."

"My, he doesn't seem to be such a bad person." Kimiko said blushing from embarrassment.

"Wake up, Kimiko! He stole your Jewel!" Shippo scolded pinching Kimiko's cheek.

"You won't be flapping your lip when I get done with you." Inuyasha scoffed unimpressed and starts sprinting and swings Tetsusaiga at Miroku.

"You're very strong." Miroku complimented blocking all of Inuyasha's attacks easily while running backwards.

"Damn! He predicts my every move." Inuyasha curses thinking.

As Miroku runs backwards, he trips over a pile of logs and fall backwards. Inuyasha knocks off his staff. Miroku gasps and sits up.

"Hand that Sacred Jewel fragment over... if you want to live." Inuyasha threatened pointing Tetsusaiga in Miroku's face.

Miroku somersaults backwards and sprints away.

"Oh?! Trying to run again?" Inuyasha's asked.

"People! Get as far away as possible, for your safety!" Miroku shouted his warning.

The villagers, Shippo and Kimiko gape in confusion.   
...

Miroku and Inuyasha running to the outskirts of the village. Miroku stops and turns around.

"Give up! You lost." Inuyasha said stopping.

Miroku smirks and holds up his right hand.

"His right hand!" Inuyasha thinks nervously.

"Sorry, but I hate losing." Miroku simply says and removes the beads around his right hand saying. "Spiritual power!"

A black hole on his palm is revealed and starts sucking in the air and ground.

"Wha...!" Inuyasha said surprised struggling to hold on.

Inuyasha thrusts Tetsusaiga into the ground to gain a foothold. Miroku continues sucking in chickens and horses.

"It's like that time on the cliff... What is this wind? A Wind Tunnel in his right hand!" Inuyasha theorized.

"How long can you hold out?" Miroku questions.

Tetsusaiga slowly shifts and Inuyasha struggles to keep his footing.   
...  
In The Village

The villagers are panicking. Kimiko and Shippo peer from behind a wall.

"Get away! You'll get sucked to your death!" A Sixth Villager calls out a warning.

"It's like a black hole! This isn't about spiritual power!" Kimiko said becoming angry.

"Kimiko! We'd better run, too." Shippo says.

"I've got to stop him." Kimiko replied making Shippo gasp. "That Miroku..."  
...

Flashback Of Earlier On, When Miroku Was Running

"People! Get as far away as possible..." Miroku shouted his warning.  
...

Present

"He's trying not to suck in humans." Kimiko thinks coming up with a very dangerous plan.

"D-damn!" Inuyasha curses.

"Surrender. If you get sucked in, you'll never get out." Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha denied as he gets sucked towards Miroku and starts angrily saying. "I'll chop that right arm off!"

"It's no use! It'll suck you in, sword and all." Miroku retorts.

Miroku gasps as he notices Kimiko flying towards him.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha shouts out panicked.

Miroku puts on the beads over his Wind Tunnel immediately. Kimiko crashes into him from above and they fall backwards.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha shouts out worried.

Kimiko gets up from Miroku's body.

"Ow..." Kimiko complained clutching her head but then notices the beads on Miroku's right hand, thinking. "Those prayer beads... They seal off his right hand. He controls himself. He's not an evil person."

Miroku is unconscious.

"Kimiko... Did you willingly rush in." Inuyasha scolded rushing to her.

"Well, this Miroku... He could have killed us long ago using his right hand. I'm sure he'll be reasonable if we talk to him." Kimiko explained.

Miroku's eyebrows twitches and he gropes Kimiko's butt with his right hand. Kimiko shrieks and leaps off Miroku. Inuyasha rushes forward and holds Kimiko protectively. Inuyasha glares at Miroku angrily while Kimiko clutches onto Inuyasha's shirt mortified.

"Kill him after all!" Kimiko said furious.

"You good for nothing monk!" Inuyasha said angry on Kimiko's behalf.

"Settle down. We'll talk." Miroku said.  
...

Sunset

Shippo sits in a tree, eating a fruit. Kimiko, Miroku and Inuyasha sit on the grass near the tree.

"I'm gathering the fragments of the Sacred Jewel in order to find a certain demon, and eliminate him. That demon's name is Naraku." Miroku explains.

"Naraku...?" Kimiko questioned.

"This Wind Tunnel in my right hand was created by a curse placed by Naraku." Miroku answers.

"What sort of demon is Naraku?" Kimiko inquires.

"He is malicious, and devours people. That's all I know." Miroku says.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asks.

"Well..." Miroku said looking up before trailing off.  
...

Flashback

A monk walks in a city. Various people are shown.

"It was my grandfather who battled Naraku in his youth. That was about 50 years ago. Their battles lasted several years. Whenever they met, Naraku appeared as a different person." Miroku's voice is heard explaining.  
...

Present

"As a different person?" Kimiko asked confused.

"In their final battle, he took the form of a beautiful woman." Miroku explained.  
...

Flashback

An image of a beautiful woman appears.

My grandfather had great spiritual power, but unfortunately..." Miroku's voice is heard.  
...

Present

"Bet he was a lecher." Kimiko cuts off guessing.

"That's a good guess." Miroku comments.  
...

Flashback 

Miroku's grandfather fought the beautiful woman in a room. He throws a handful of sutras at her. The woman throws blades at him. He falls backwards and a hole appears in his right palm. He yells in pain.

"Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with the seals and escaped himself." Miroku's voice says.

"That Wind Tunnel that I have cursed you with, shall be passed on to your progeny, so long as I live. Each generation shall be cursed, until no one remains." Naraku explained.  
...

Present

"This Wind Tunnel gets bigger by the year, and stronger. If I don't kill Naraku, I'll probably get sucked in myself." Miroku said looking at his right hand.

"Does that mean you'll die?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. And that's all right...if that's my fate. But I can't let Naraku go unchecked. The Sacred Jewel that vanished 50 years ago has appeared today in fragments. Naraku is sure to gather the fragments in order to strengthen his powers. It is said that Naraku nearly got the Jewel 50 years ago. After killing the priestess protecting it." Miroku explained.

"You say he killed the priestess?" Inuyasha gasped out standing up.

"Yes." Miroku replied.

"He's the one who took my form and wounded Kikyo. There's no doubt about it." Inuyasha thinks before grabs Miroku and says. "Miroku! You say Naraku takes different forms? What does he look like now?"

"If I knew that, I'd have found him long ago, and slain him." Miroku said.  
...

Flashback 

Naraku is posing as Inuyasha and attacking Kikyo.

"He laid a trap for Kikyo and me, and made us hate each other. The one who killed Kikyo is still alive and is after the Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha voice is heard.  
...

Present

"I will find Kikyo's killer and avenge her death!" Inuyasha thinks clenching his fists angrily.

"If we keep looking for these fragments, we're sure to run into Naraku, right?" Kimiko said holding up the necklace of the Scared Jewel on her neck.

"How'd you get that...?" Miroku starts asking before trailing off.

"Let's gather the fragments together." Kimiko said.

"Huh?" Miroku asked confused.

"Well, I'm sure Inuyasha's not about to give this up." Kimiko comments.

"Of course, not!" Inuyasha replied.

"That's why." Kimiko simply says.

"I'm not very good at dealing with people..." Miroku said looking away.

"But, if you don't kill Naraku soon, you'll die, won't you?" Kimiko reminds worried.

"Kimiko... Are you concerned about me?" Miroku asked holding Kimiko's hands.

"Sort of..." Kimiko answers.

"Then, I have a request. Will you do me the favor of bearing my child?" Miroku requested.

Kimiko grimaces in confusion.

"What...?!" Inuyasha demanded glaring at Miroku his face twitching.

"What's this all about?" Kimiko asks.

"If I should fail to destroy Naraku, and die, I need a child to carry on my family's mission." Miroku explained as he grabs Kimiko into his arms and sighs

"Quit it, will you? You lecherous priest!" Inuyasha said shoving Miroku away.

"I'm a Monk." Miroku says.

"If you lay a hand on Kimiko again..." Inuyasha starts to threaten.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko said smiling happy.

"Well, pardon me, I thought you were just a companion... You're in love with Kimiko...?" Miroku apologized and asked Inuyasha.

"Huh...?" Inuyasha asks taken aback.

"Please forgive me." Miroku said.

"Damn it! She's just a Jewel detector!" Inuyasha shouted lying since he was embarrassed blushing and becoming defensive.

"Jewel detector?!" Kimiko shouts stepping back and elbows Inuyasha. "How dare you!" She folds her arms annoyed before considering. "Well, I guess you do have someone you love."

"Huh?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked confused.

"What shall I do? Miroku is nicer..." Kimiko teased knowing she wouldn't leave Inuyasha but wanting some payback for the Jewel detector comment.

"Why, are you going to betray me?!" Inuyasha demands a little worried.

"You must be nicer to the womenfolk." Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm only a Jewel detector..." Kimiko reminded Inuyasha.

"Weren't they having a serious discussion?" Shippo questions confused and shakes his head saying. "I don't understand grown ups."

"You could learn from Miroku." Kimiko tells Inuyasha teasingly.

"Gentle." Miroku repeats.

"Yes. Be more gentle." Kimiko said.

"Yes, be gentle..." Miroku says.

"Hey, don't touch me there!" Kimiko's shrieks running behind Inuyasha for protection.  
.  
"Did you touch her again?!" Inuyasha demands planning on keeping Kimiko far away from the Miroku's lecherous hands far away from Kimiko.


	17. Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painter, sees a dream in which he becomes successful by controlling an army of ogres drawn with ink that has a Sacred Jewel shard in it. Miroku, Inuyasha, and the others become involved in protecting the princess that the painter is in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg

Night Time - In A Field

A painter sprints across nervously while a bunch of people chases him on horses with raised weapons. He carries a few paintings in his arms.

 

"After him! He has a Sacred Jewel fragment!" The First Horseman ordered the others.

They fire some arrows at him which miss at hits the tree right in front of him.

"Damn!" The Painter curses and takes a painting which glows.

"Get the Jewel fragment from him!" The Second Horseman yells but notices something and looks up.

A horde of demons appear across the sky and fly towards them.

"Demons!" A Horseman shouted frightened.

The demons attack the horsemen ravenously.

"Help!" The Third Horseman calls out raising a bloodied hand.

"These demons are thirsty for blood!" The Painter comments looking and then laughs cheering the demons on saying. "Drink your fill! Suck out their blood!" He raise up a bamboo ink container with a Sacred Jewel inside.  
...

Daytime

A flock of crows fly past. Inuyasha's gang looks on at the field of corpses of horsemen from last night.

"Huh?! What's this?! Warriors defeated in battle? Looks like they were slaughtered." Shippo questions.

"I really can't stand this... Everywhere we go, there's nothing but war. I guess I should get use to it." Kimiko sighed out resigned.

"No, this wasn't a battle." Inuyasha replied back serious.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Strange... The smell... I don't smell blood at all." Inuyasha says a little confused.

"Probably the work of some demon. And no ordinary demon at that. Which means, it probably possesses a Sacred Jewel fragment." Miroku explains raising a hand in prayer.

"Miroku! Let's get one thing straight! I have no intention of teaming up with you! I'm not giving you any Jewel fragments!" Inuyasha declared to Miroku.

"What you mean is...first come, first serve. Right?" Miroku replied smiling.

"Absolutely!" Inuyasha agreed.

"Well then, I shall take my leave. It's probably better this way." Miroku said and walked off.

"He seemed quite dependable." Shippo comments.

"Say, Inuyasha... Miroku is going. Huh? Where's Inuyasha?" Kimiko started asking Inuyasha a question before realizing Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

A yell is heard making Kimiko sigh already knowing the cause of it.  
...

Inuyasha grabbed the clothes of a struggling man while he looks at a long piece of paper.

"Help! I'm supposed to deliver that!" The Man tells Inuyasha.

"Is this the thing I smell?" Inuyasha questions himself ignoring the man completely sniffing the paper.

Kimiko and Shippo arrive at the scene.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko said sternly.

Inuyasha paused long for the man to takes his paper and run away.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Inuyasha's demands running up to Kimiko annoyed.

"He's just an ordinary person! What's with you anyway?" Kimiko said in a scolding tone of voice.

"At that last place, I got a whiff of ink. If I follow that scent of the ink, I'll find the demon." Inuyasha explained is plan of action.

"And you kept such information from us?!" Shippo shouts angry.

"If we don't hurry it up, Miroku will get the Jewel fragment!" Inuyasha reminds.

"Oh dear... Do you dislike him that much?" Kimiko sighs out.

"Don't tell me you like his type!?" Inuyasha shouts out a little shocked.

"Very much!" Kimiko says with a straight face but after a couple seconds she lets a teasing smile on her face and says. "Nah, just joking—" 

Kimiko notices Inuyasha is gone.

"She likes him? What could she possibly see in that guy." Inuyasha says to himself standing a distance away from Kimiko looking at his hands.

"Listen to me, will you?!" Kimiko yelled frustrated with him.

"He's so stupid!" Shippo commented.  
...

In A Mansion 

The Painter kneels to the lord.

"What?! You killed all the soldiers? Alone? If that is true, I will gladly hire you." The Lord says.

"Thank you! I had heard that those mercenary soldiers were becoming a nuisance to you. I thought it the perfect opportunity to demonstrate my strength." The Painter commented.

"My lord..." The First Subject says before he whispers in the Lord's ears

"What?" The Lord demanded shocked.  
...

The Painter is being thrown out of the mansion by two subjects.

"What 'heir to a powerful family'?! You're just a wandering artist from the capital!" The First subject demands angry.

"Err...no! I AM powerful and killed those soldiers! I am not an artist! Please let me see the lord again!" The Painter begs.

"Fool!" The First Subject retorts as he beats the painter with wooden stick.

"One of our men remembered you from yesterday when you tried to sell your worthless paintings!" The Second Subject tells the Painter also beating him with wooden sticks.

"Damn!" The Painter cursed struggling.

"You there! Do not be so harsh!" The Princess voice orders the two subjects.

A Princess appears inside the mansion and looks on at the scene.

"Yes, Princess... But..." The First Subject answers but then turns to the painter angry saying. "Damn... You're lucky she saved your life."

The Princess walks off.

"So beautiful..." The Painter gapes amazed at the Princess.

On a bridge above a rapid river. The two subjects hold up the painter who is rolled in a straw mat and tied up.

"Good riddance!" The First Subject comments.

They throw the Painter into the river. He bobs up and down the water, struggling for air.

"Good luck! Don't catch a cold!" The First Subject mocks laughing.

"Never come again!" The Second Subject said.  
...

Evening - Downstream

The drenched Painter walks along a path.

"Damn! Damn them to hell! I can summon my demon brigade and defeat any and all enemies! I deserve to become a warlord! No one should have any complaints! I WILL own a castle! I will prosper!" The Painter rants thinking hugging his paintings before image of the princess appears in his mind. "And yes! I will wed a princess! There is nothing I can't accomplish!"

"Hey, I want a word with you!" Inuyasha demanded suddenly appearing behind him and grabbing his collar.

"Wh-what?!" The Painter stammered confused.

"Huh?! Not again!" Kimiko complained cycling towards Inuyasha.

"That's the sixth one! He never gives up!" Shippo added from in the basket of Kimiko's bike.

"Wh-what?! Who are you?! I'm a powerful...!" The Painter started to demand angry but then pauses. "I'm just an ordinary artist!"

"An artist?! Just what did you do? You reek with the smell of blood mixed with ink!" Inuyasha questions skeptic.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" The Painter demanding and struggles out of Inuyasha's grip and runs off.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha shouts.

The Painter turns around and flings open his hell painting of a demon. The demon suddenly gain colors and enlarges into a real one. It towers over Inuyasha, growls and attacks him. Inuyasha dodges.

"What?!" Kimiko asks shocked.

"A demon!" Shippo shouted.

The Painter sprints off into a boat and rows away.

"Hey, wait! You!" Inuyasha demanded the Painter.

"What's going on?! Is he a demon? No, he's human." Kimiko thinks pondering looking at the Painter.

The demon growls and swings his weapon at Inuyasha, who dodges. Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga and leaps. He swings Tetsusaiga downwards and slices the demon vertically into two.

"Hah! Just big in size!" Inuyasha mocks landing.

The demon falls backwards and explodes. Black liquid bursts out of his wound and rains on Inuyasha.

"Black blood!" Shippo shouted.

"That's blood and ink!" Inuyasha said before he suddenly falls back and faints.

"Hey!" Kimiko calls gently holding up Inuyasha.

"His nose is too sensitive and the stench of the blood and ink got to him." Shippo explained pinching his nose.

"Snap out of it, Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts.

Inuyasha groans, his eyes twirling.  
...

The Painter runs across a field and stops. He leans on a tree to catch his breath while looking back at Inuyasha's gang.

"Who is he? He got the scent of the blood and ink on me. But there's nothing to fear... Behind me, I have battalions of demons under control." The Painter asks himself nervous but then smiles.  
...

Nighttime - The Mansion From Earlier

Miroku is speaking to the two subjects at the entrance.

"An exorcism?" The First Subject asked.

"I can sense an evil shadow over this mansion. I can exorcise the demons in one night." Miroku explained.

"Fool! This mansion is blessed each year by a priest of status which you'll never attain!" The First Subject retorts angry.

"Go on home! Lately, we've been plagued by rogues who seek access to the mansion! Evil shadow! Hah!" The Second Subject ordered before he walks into the mansion with the other Subject.

"I see..." Miroku comments before he sighs disappointed. "Too bad, I'll spend the night in the forest tonight." 

Miroku turns around and walks off.

A dark cloud looms over Miroku. Two red spots glow.

"Is that for real?! Run! The evil shadow is here!" Miroku gasps asking himself in shock before ordering the two subjects.

"What's going on now? Is he still at it?!" The First Subject inquiries annoyed before he turns around and yells. "Argh!"

"Wh-what!" The Second Subject stammered out also turning back.

The dark cloud flies towards them. As it gets nearer, two demons jump out and attack.

"The bull-headed demon and the horse-head demon! I've only seen them in religious depictions of hell!" Miroku said.

"Someone! Save the princess!" A Maid's voice is heard.

"Coming!" Miroku replied smiling and runs.  
...

A Room In The Mansion

The doors slide open only to reveal another door. This goes on continuously.

"Princess... Princess! Princess!" The Painter's voice says repeated eerily.  
...

A Hut

The Painter is dreaming. His body is shaking. Paintings of hell surround him.

"Princess!" The Painter yells out talking in his sleep.  
...

Dream

He tumbles to the middle princess. Her back is facing him. She turns around and smiles, and her eyes glows in red.

"What is the matter?! Your face...?" The Painter asks.

"Your blood... I want your blood!" The Demon Princess demands and grabs the painter's neck.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" The Painter begs.  
...

Mansion

Miroku runs to the princess in a room. The door crashes open and the bull-headed demon and the horse headed demon rush in.

"Stop!!" The Painters voice is heard ordering.

The demon suddenly dissipates into ink and fly out of the mansion.

"Wh-what is that?!" Miroku exclaimed confused.  
...

The Hut

The Painter wakes up from his dream in terror.

"Please stop!" The Painter yells and gasps for air.

Outside the hut, a dark cloud rains black liquid.

"Black ink rain?!" The Painter said shocked as he opens the door.

The rain suddenly stops and fly into the hut. It rushes into the ink container on a table.

"So while I was asleep, the ink took on its own?" The Painter realized and stares at the container.  
...

The Mansion

Miroku is seated across the Lord. A feast is laid out in front of him. The princess sits behind him.

"Monk... Pardon the rudeness of my men earlier. I am so glad that you protected my daughter!" The Lord thanked and apologized to Miroku.

"No need to thank me. However, you must not let down your guard yet. I doubt if the attack by the demons is over. Now, let's see... I think it's best if the princess stays with me tonight. Same bedroom...one bedding." Miroku says.

"Hey! Whaddya intend to do when you have her alone?! You lecher!" Inuyasha voice is heard in the background.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kimiko arrive in the backyard on her bicycle.

"Oh! Kimiko and Inuyasha!" Miroku states.

"Damn..." Inuyasha cursed looking around mad. "We're late!"

"Miroku, did the ink demons appear here, too?" Kimiko questions Miroku.

"Ink demons? Were those demons made of ink?" Miroku asked his own question.  
...

Miroku and Kimiko sit in the mansion, while Inuyasha sits outside, in the backyard. Shippo sits on his lap, eating.

"An artist who manipulates the demons?" Miroku repeated.

"But he wasn't a demon." Kimiko reminds.

"I see... It could be that this artist is using the power of a Sacred Jewel fragment." Miroku commented.

"Then the one who attacked this mansion just now..." Kimiko starts but trailed off.

"Yes... I'm sure that they are demons controlled by the artist." Miroku confirmed.

"Demon drawings by the artist come alive...?! The power of the Jewel fragment is amazing! Huh? Inuyasha? Are you part of this conversation?" Shippo says to himself before asking Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as an answer.

"How long are you going to sulk?" Kimiko asked becoming a little fed up.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired confused.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why can't you depend on Miroku just a bit? He's so jealous!" Kimiko comments.

"Wh-what?! Who's jealous!?" Inuyasha instantly denies gasping.

"I see... Kimiko, you do accept me then?" Miroku inquired holding Kimiko's hands.

"Yes. After all, you have a Sacred Jewel fragment." Kimiko replied unamused pushing his hand away.

"Huh?" Miroku states shocked she knew as a pink glow appears on Miroku's chest.

"Two... No, you have three." Kimiko tells Miroku.

"You have sharp eyes..." Miroku complements.

Inuyasha trudges towards Miroku immediately.

"Stop!" Kimiko demanded already knowing what he was going to do.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha complained stopping near Miroku annoyed.

"These are fragments that I accumulated. Taking them will make you a robber." Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"You should talk! Who was that used that Raccoon to try to steal Kimiko's fragment?!" Inuyasha reminded Miroku angry.

"Oh... You have such a sharp memory..." Miroku comments.

The two subjects eavesdrop on the group's conversation from outside.  
...

In the Lords room

The two subjects report to the lord.

"What?! That artist manipulated the demons?" The Lord demands intrigued.

"Yes, sire! I understand he possesses a Sacred Jewel fragment." The First Subject told his Lord.

"A fragment of the Sacred Jewel?! I've heard rumors... One fragment can increase your power many-fold...! A jewel to treasure, indeed!" The Lord says happily.

"We will take it from that artist!" The Second Subject said.

"Also, that monk seems..." The First Subject starts but trailed off.

"He possesses it, too?" The Lord asks.  
...

Later

Miroku is sleeping in a room. The two subject's rush into the room and piercing the bed with swords. Miroku appears behind a screen.

"When did you?!" The First Subject asked shocked.

"What's going on?! I have done nothing wrong to warrant your attack! At least, not yet." Miroku demands mad before smirking,

The two subject's run toward Miroku, raising their swords.

"Hand it over! The Sacred Jewel fragment!" The Second Subject ordered.

Miroku blocks their attacks with his staff. The subjects fall backward. Inuyasha and Kimiko rush into the room.

"Miroku, what happened?!" Inuyasha inquires confused.

"Aren't these men of this castle?" Kimiko asked.

"They mentioned something about a Sacred Jewel fragment. Now, start talking." Miroku answered Inuyasha and Kimiko before questioning the two subject's he was holding.

"We just wanted your Sacred Jewel fragment!" The First Subject answers.

"Our lord went to get the one the artist possesses." The Second Subject added.

"So you know where the artist is? Where is he? Answer me!" Miroku demanded quickly.  
...

Miroku gets onto Kimiko's bicycle swiftly.

"Kimiko! I'm going to borrow your contraption!" Miroku calls to her.

"Wait for me! Me, too!" Kimiko yells back chasing Miroku.

Inuyasha appears from behind and grabs Kimiko and Shippo.

"Hang on! We'll catch up!" Inuyasha tells Miroku sprinting but then begins thinking, worried. "The enemy is created by the power of the Jewel fragment!"

"Mortal men won't be able to defeat it!" Miroku also thinks worryingly.  
...

The Lord surrounds the Painter's hut with an army of subjects.

"Go forth!" The Lord ordered his soldiers.

The subject's rush toward the hut with raised swords.   
...

Inside The Hut

"I have an infinite number of soldiers! All I have to do is paint more of them with that ink! Come forth, ye demons of hell!" The Painter says laughing.

The Painter flings a few of his paintings. Demons rush out of the hut and attacks the subjects. They yell in terror and run away. The Lord's horse neighs nervously.

"Wait! Someone! Calm my horse!" The Lord requested panicked.

Inuyasha, Kimiko and Shippo arrive. Inuyasha puts a hand on Tetsusaiga.

"If you slay them, the noxious odor will overcome you. What'll will you do, Inuyasha?!" Shippo wonders curious.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha retorts and leaps and slays some demons.

"You saved me! I will reward you later!" The Lord says before he runs off.

"Ughh! This ink smells awful!" Kimiko complained.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called out.

Inuyasha's eyes go twirly and faints.

"How long must you sleep, Inuyasha?!" Shippo demanded shouting annoyed.

A demon flies towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko called out cowering.

Miroku dashes in and destroys the demon with his staff.

"Miroku!" Kimiko says glad to see him.

A horde of demons loom towards the group. Miroku faces them and remove the beads around his right hand.

"Stay behind me at all times! I shall open my Wind Tunnel!" Miroku informed the group.

Miroku sucks in the horde of demons into his Wind Tunnel.

"What's that?! My demons are being sucked in?!" The Painter said shocked peeping out of his hut.

Miroku closes his Wind Tunnel and falls on his knees. The demons are gone.

"Miroku!" Kimiko called worried.

"It's the first time I've sucked in so much evil at once. I'm a bit exhausted..." Miroku reassured weakly.

"Damn! Being rescued by this guy...!" Inuyasha cursed thinking annoyed. 

Rumbling noises are heard from the hut.

"What now?" Kimiko inquired fed up.

A huge three-headed snake bursts out of the hut. The Painter rides on its neck.

"This is also an ink painting, isn't it?" Kimiko questions.

"I won't let you get away!" Inuyasha shouts to the Painter running to the snake.

The snake demon rushes towards Inuyasha, who dodges. It rushes towards Miroku, Shippo and Kimiko, who shrieks.

"Kimiko! Where's the Jewel fragment?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I see it! Inside the bamboo container on the waist!" Kimiko told Inuyasha as she stands up and stares at the Painter.

"Got it!" Inuyasha says as he leaps onto the snake demon and turns back. "Right! I almost forgot to tell you! Hey, Miroku! Stop showing off by yourself!"

"Stubborn punk!" The Painter said and flings open a painting. "Go! Kill him!"

Several demons appear from the painting and flies towards Inuyasha .

"Keh! Create havoc, will you?!" Inuyasha mocks.

Inuyasha punches the demons out of the way as he moves up the snake demon.

"Oh! What kind of trick is that?" Miroku asked impressed.

"He's just slugging them." Kimiko answered simply unamused.

"What?! Giving up? Repent and turn over the Jewel fragment!" Inuyasha mocked as he reaches the Painter.

Two of the snake demon's heads turn around and spews fire at Inuyasha.

"The burning fires of Hell will consume you, bones and all!" The Painter replied.

The fire burns Inuyasha.

"Why you...! That's enough outta you!" Inuyasha growled out angry and runs up the snake's neck with Tetsusaiga. "Fool! As if I'd let a human kill me!"

"I'll never let you have it! I'm going to grasp happiness with this Sacred Jewel fragment." The Painter said and leaps off the snake demon.

"Enough, I said!" Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha slashes the bamboo container away from the painter. He swings Tetsusaiga again, slashing the container into two. Ink bursts out of the container. The snake demon dissipates into ink. The Painter falls on the ground, rolls and crashes onto a tree. He lets out a yell of pain.

"My ink...! I'm losing my ink!" The Painter cries out shooting up.

He picks up a sword and thrusts it into his arm. Blood spills out. He throws the sword aside and looks up at the floating droplets of ink.

"Oh, ink of mine!" The Painter started saying smiling widely while he raises his bloodied arm. Here is blood! Come and suck this blood! Gather round this blood!

The ink rushes towards the painter and surrounds him.

"That fool!" Inuyasha states.

"I will not let it go...no one shall have my ink!" The Painter said laughing.

The Painter suddenly gasps. He is surrounded by ink and his body starts to shrivel.

"Blood... My blood is being devoured by the ink! Help me! Help...me!" The Painter realized before beginning to beg.

Inuyasha looks on helplessly as the ink devours the Painter. The Painter falls over and collapses. Miroku, Kimiko and Shippo rush to Inuyasha.

"Stupid fool... Devoured up by ink!" Inuyasha comments.

"How did this happen?" Kimiko asked horrified.

"The evil ambitions of the artist turned the ink into evil blood-sucking ink. He let his own blood be sucked up before he'd part with the Jewel. He went mad because of the Jewel fragment." Inuyasha explained.

The Sacred Jewel glows in the puddle of ink that used to be the Painter.

"The Sacred Jewel fragment that I came in search for is evil. It's too dangerous to touch." Miroku thinks disappointed.

Kimiko picks up the fragment.

"Wh-what...?" Miroku said shocked quietly to himself.

"Who wants to have it?" Kimiko inquired.

"Why must we discuss it?!" Inuyasha retorted angry.

"Well, Miroku saved us." Kimiko reminded.

"Kimiko, you hang on to it." Miroku tells her.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha questions shocked and a little suspicious of why he gave up so easily.

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asks Miroku before she smiles to Inuyasha saying teasingly. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Miroku is so mature." Shippo comments jumping onto Inuyasha head.

"Humph!" Inuyasha scoffed stubbornly annoyed.

"She purified that tainted jewel fragment just by picking it up..." Miroku thinks amazed.  
...

Daytime - The Gang Walks Along A Path

"Huh? You're coming with us?" Kimiko questioned glad.

"Yes! I think it's much more fun in the company of a pretty girl." Miroku compliments.

"Oh dear!" Kimiko said unfazed.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed sulking.

"Besides, despite his looks and manners, Inuyasha seems to be quite nice." Miroku added making Kimiko beam a smile at him happily.

"Huh?" Inuyasha inquired turning around.

"By slaying the artist, Inuyasha could have ended it all quickly. But instead, Inuyasha tried only to destroyed the ink. That's right... He just doesn't realize it... Inuyasha is quite a nice fellow." Kimiko thinks remembering before speeding up and getting Inuyasha into a conversation with the rest of the group.


	18. Naraku And Sesshomaru Join Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku appears before Sesshomaru and lends him an arm with a Sacred Jewel shard embedded in it. Sesshomaru attaches the arm to himself and appears before Inuyasha and the gang to steal Tetsusaiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg

Sunset 

A tribe of mercenaries ride along a mountain path. Bales of food are tied to the horses that they ride.

"We got a good haul today, Chief! Look at these bales of rice!" The First Mercenary comments excited.

The Mercenaries chuckle lighthearted.

"For a puny village, they sure had a hoard." The Cheif added.

"Let's hurry, Chief. Demons are supposed to appear around here after dark." The Second Mercenary informed a little scared.

"Can't be a mercenary if you're afraid of demons!" The Chief chided.

"Chief look!" The Third Mercenary shouts.

The silhouette of Sesshomaru is seen across the setting sun in front of the tribe.

"Huh? That's a mere mortal." The Chief said.

"Interesting armor he's got." The Third Mercenary commented.

"Kill 'im and strip 'im!" The Cheif commanded and raises his sword.

Sesshomaru flashes a blue left arm. His eyes glow an eerie red. The tribe hold their horses, frightened. Sesshomaru leaps in the air and slashes the group. The entire tribe is annihilated. Sesshomaru lands.

"Well done! You are the one and only Lord Sesshomaru! Slaying that blue demon and taking his arm was a splendid idea!" Jaken praises appearing among the grass, laughing.

"Are you blind?" Sesshomaru asked clenching his blue left fist but then detaches and throws the arm at Jaken. "This is already useless!"

The blue arm lands on the ground. Jaken scrutinizes it.

"Oh...gone bad again?" Jaken states and then the arm flexes freaking Jaken out. "Arghhh!"

The arm grabs Jaken and he struggles, hitting the arm with his staff frantically.

"Find a demon with a more suitable arm. Or else...I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru said before walking off

"Arghhh!" Jaken stopped and started panicking.

Jaken knocks the arm harder and is eventually freed. He glares at the arm and kicks it. The arm rolls aside and disintegrates.

"Hah...I'm so tired of this life." Jaken thinks sweating. Jaken looks at Sesshomaru. "And it's all the fault of that Inuyasha for cutting off Lord Sesshomaru's arm."

Sesshomaru looks at Jaken.

"Even if I find another arm, it'll be useless after a while." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"You seem to be troubled." A voice suddenly says.

A person in a baboon suit appears among the grass and speaks to Sesshomaru. Jaken panics and hides behind Sesshomaru.

 

"Pardon me, but are you Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru?" The Baboon asked.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Like you, I despise Inuyasha. It was rude of me, but I overheard you talking." The Baboon admitted and holds up a human left arm. "May I suggest that you use this arm?"

"Don't jest! That's a human arm!" Jaken shouts outraged stepping forward.

"Precisely. However, it's not JUST a human arm. It's a human arm with a Sacred Jewel fragment imbedded in it." The Baboon informed.

A pink glow emits from the arm.

"A Sacred Jewel fragment?" Jaken questioned intrigued.

"This arm will empower you to wield the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword. The Tetsusaiga is known as the protector of humans. Presently, a demon like you cannot touch the Tetsusaiga." The Baboon explained.

"Humph... You mentioned that you hate Inuyasha. Do you intend to use me to kill Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks scoffing.

"Exactly." The Baboon simply answered truthfully.

"How dare you...?!" Jaken starts saying becoming angry.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru comments cutting off Jaken.

"Eh?!" Jaken yells in disbelief and shock.

"I'll take the arm." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says shockingly.

"One more thing..." The Baboon says holds up a round hive. "This hive. I'm sure it'll come in very handy."

"Tell me your name." Sesshomaru said taking the hive.

"It is Naraku." Naraku answers with a devious smirks.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired and looks at him. "I shall remember it."  
...

Nighttime - In A Mansion

Kimiko and Shippo are eating dinner happily.

"I'm so glad we're not sleeping in the forest! We get to eat a hot meal and sleep under a roof! Heaven!" Kimiko exclaimed happily.

"Well, excuse me for making you sleep in the wild so often!" Inuyasha said annoyed sulking in a corner of the room.

"Inuyasha, you take offense so easily these days." Kimiko teased amused by his sulking.

"Hate the fact that it was Miroku who got us shelter here, huh?" Shippo asks Inuyasha knowingly before saying to Kimiko excited. "Soft, fluffy beddings are sooo nice!"

Kimiko and Shippo smile to each other wildly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed looking away irritably.  
...

Miroku puts a sutra on a pillar in the corridor of the mansion. The Lord follows behind him.

"That should do it. Now the ominous black clouds that hover over this mansion will disappear for good." Miroku reassured.

"Thank you so much, Lord Monk! My goodness! When you came suddenly and informed me that there were evil clouds overhead, I was so afraid of what might happen." The Lord thanked bowing heaving a sigh of relief. "But now that you have exorcised this place, I can put my fears to rest."

"It's just part of a monk's duty." Miroku says smiling.  
...

The Room

Kimiko and Shippo have finished eating.

"Oh...such bliss! Such bliss!" Shippo compliments.

"Thank you for the food!" Kimiko said.

Miroku enters the room.

"Finished with the exorcism?" Kimiko inquired curious.

"Now then, I can rest." Miroku answers in relief sitting.

"Hey Miroku... Something still bothers me." Inuyasha finally says.

"Yes?" Miroku asked.

"When we're desperately looking for a place to sleep, you suddenly see a black cloud over the finest mansion in the area. How did that happen, I wonder?" Inuyasha states suspiciously walking over to Miroku and looks him in the face.

"Huh? Why bring that up now?" Miroku wondered waving his hand and smiles. "You know the saying, "A lie is sometimes expedient.""

"W-what?!" Inuyasha stammered taken aback.

"Lie? Was the black cloud a lie?" Shippo shockingly asked.

"I figured it was a lie." Kimiko admitted drinking her tea calmly.

"W-what a underhanded method!" Inuyasha states.

"Oh yes!" Miroku remembered and holds up a plate of food making Inuyasha gasps. "He gave me a gift of dumplings, too."

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered excited grabbing the plate and jumping in the air.

"Hey, don't look so happy!" Inuyasha scolded Shippo.

"Calm down..." Kimiko waved off Inuyasha's concern not seeing the harm.

Suddenly, rumbling noises are heard in the background. The group looks around.

"W-what's that?" Kimiko questioned worried.

The rumbling gets louder and the ceiling shakes.

"Aghh! It's coming this way!" Shippo shouts frightened jumping into Kimiko's arms.

The candle in the room goes off.

"Something big is coming." Inuyasha informs serious.

"Let's run!" Miroku said serious taking his staff.

"W-why you! Can't just eat and run!" Inuyasha says shocked looking at Miroku.

"But it's big! We're no match for it. Impossible! Stupid! Like committing suicide!" Miroku states.

"What a guy!" Inuyasha said fed up.

"I sense Sacred Jewel fragments. It's heading this way with enormous speed!" Kimiko said noticing something.

"A Sacred Jewel fragment coming here?! What luck!" Inuyasha says getting pumped up.

"If it's the Sacred Jewel, I'm willing to make the sacrifice!" Miroku's tune suddenly changed before running out.

"Hold it, Miroku!" Inuyasha demanded chasing after him.  
...

Outside

The villagers gather, looking worried.

"What's that sound?" The First Villager questioned afraid.

"That trembling!" The Second Villager shouted.

A giant hand looms over the sky and crushes part of the village. Jaken's giant demon appears and trudges towards the village. Inuyasha's gang arrive at the scene.

 

"W-what...!?" Miroku stammered out amazed and shocked.

The giant stops in front of them. Sesshomaru and Jaken are revealed sitting on its shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled mad.

Sesshomaru flies down and raise his poison claw. He hits the ground and release a miasma. The group run away swiftly. Inuyasha is the last. He turns around and coughs.

"Slow as usual, huh, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru states.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! Whaddya want?" Inuyasha questions coughing.

"Don't ask me stupid questions. I'm here for the Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru said.

"You still haven't given up?!" Inuyasha exclaimed putting a hand on Tetsusaiga.  
...

With Miroku, Shippo And Kimiko

Miroku, Shippo and Kimiko who hide and peep out from behind a boulder.

"Are they acquaintances?" Miroku asked confused.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother." Kimiko explained.

"Brother?" Miroku said shocked.

"Unlike half-demon Inuyasha, this one's a full-fledged one." Kimiko explained before thinking. "He's still after the Tetsusaiga. He couldn't become one with the sword and couldn't even lift it! That's right! He shouldn't be able to touch it even now!"  
...

With Sesshomaru And Inuyasha

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha. Or will you hand it over quietly?" Sesshomaru orders and asks.

"Shaddup! This time, I'll cut off more than your arm!" Inuyasha snapped angry.

Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga and leaps in the air. He swings Tetsusaiga downwards at Sesshomaru, who merely steps aside. He swings it again and Sesshomaru leaps aside.

"Inuyasha... You still haven't mastered the use of the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru stated.

"W-what?! Cut your jokes, damn you!" Inuyasha said taken aback and becoming angry as Sesshomaru rush towards Inuyasha.

"Such pitiful swordsmanship... You can't handle that large sword." Sesshomaru mocked grabbing Inuyasha's wrist with his poison claw emitting poison and burns Inuyasha's wrist.

"Arghhh!" Inuyasha yells in pain.

"His arm is rotting!" Miroku exclaimed shocked.

"It's the poison in his nails!" Kimiko tells them.

"If you don't release the Tetsusaiga, your arm will rot and fall off." Sesshomaru informed.

"Damn! Before that happens...!" Inuyasha curses frustrated and grabs Tetsusaiga with his other hand and punches Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.

"He's resisting him!" Miroku said impressed.

"I'll slit you in half!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Damn him..." Sesshomaru cursed annoyed.

Sesshomaru lets go of Inuyasha and leaps in the air. He takes out his poison whip and lash it at Inuyasha, knocking Tetsusaiga out of his hands. Tetsusaiga spins in the air and lands near Sesshomaru. It reverts back to its rusty state.

"Damn!" Inuyasha swore frustrated.

Sesshomaru picks up Tetsusaiga with his left hand.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled surprised.

"Sesshomaru has a hold of the Tetsusaiga!" Kimiko shouts becoming worried.

Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga and sends an energy torrent at Inuyasha. The ground explodes. The smoke clears.

"W-why is Sesshomaru able to hold the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha thinks confused staring at Sesshomaru.

"I shall show you, Inuyasha... The Tetsusaiga's true power. Jaken!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord! I shall summon all the mountain demons!" Jaken replied.

Jaken stands on the giant demon's shoulder and points it to a forest. The demon turns towards it.

"Come forth!" Jaken commanded

The giant demon swings his fist on a mountain. The ground rumbles and everyone looks on in terror. A glow appears where the demon hit. Suddenly hundreds of demons fly out and cover the sky with their sheer numbers.

"Watch me well, Inuyasha. In one stroke... The power to slay a hundred demons in one stroke..." Sesshomaru states.

Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga which emits three waves. The waves rush towards the demons and disintegrates the demons completely. The glow of the waves envelopes the entire area.

"W-what?!" Inuyasha shouts overwhelmed.

The ground which Sesshomaru sent the waves is smoldering. Everyone looks on in shock.

"The mountain..." Shippo faintly says trailing off.

"Not only the demons, he destroyed the mountain!" Miroku exclaimed shocked.

"Now that is the true power of the Tetsusaiga, the supreme sword forged from our father's fang! Unfortunately, it does not have the power to choose his owner! Do you realize now that a half-demon like you can never master it?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"D-damn!!" Inuyasha cursed frustrated clenching his fist thinking.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko's shouts panicking beginning to run to Inuyasha.

"Hold it, Kimiko!" Miroku shouts making Kimiko stop reluctantly frustrated. "I'll go! Shippo, stay behind, too!"

"Then...your right hand...!" Kimiko said now understanding Miroku's plan.

"Become a victim of the Tetsusaiga... That's a fitting end for you." Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha.

"As if I'd let someone like him take the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha thinks becoming determined.

Miroku suddenly appears in front of Inuyasha and cuts him off.

"I can't stay quiet any longer." Miroku admits.

Inuyasha tilts his head out and stares at Miroku. Kimiko appears behind Miroku.

"Enough of this silly sibling rivalry." Miroku somewhat chided.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Hmmm? That monk...?" Sesshomaru thinks.

"Stay back, Miroku!" Inuyasha ordered stepping forward and shoving Miroku.

"You can't handle this alone!" Miroku retorts stepping forward and shoves Inuyasha.

"Shaddup! Get behind me!" Inuyasha snapped shouting clenching his fist.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Miroku replied back.

"W-what?! You...!" Inuyasha said.

"Is that the monk that Naraku mentioned?" Jaken asks himself looking at Miroku.  
...

Flashback 

"There should be a young monk with Inuyasha. He may prove to be more troublesome than Inuyasha." Naraku informed.  
...

Present

"Hah! He looks like a mere mortal." Jaken scoffed and thumps the giant with his staff. "Lord Sesshomaru, leave this monk to me! No sense in wasting your time with him."

"That's true. I'll just watch." Sesshomaru comments.

"Onward! Smash them!" Jaken commanded.

The giant demon growls and raises its fist at the group.

"Everyone, get back!" Miroku yelled ordering and opens his Wind Tunnel. "Heaven's wrath!"

Miroku's Wind Tunnel sucks at Sesshomaru, who thrusts Tetsusaiga into the ground to gain a foothold. The giant demon's fist is sucked in while the rest of him struggles.

"N-no-o... Stop!" Jaken yells.

"Heavenly power! It's the Wind Tunnel!" Shippo comments unamused.

"Miroku, you look great!" Kimiko praised before turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you too."

"Don't say it like an afterthought." Inuyasha deadpaned angry and annoyed.

Sesshomaru remembers Naraku's words as he looks at Miroku.

"Please try using this. It is the hive of the Saimyosho, the insect of Hell. You will find this very useful in plugging the Wind Tunnel in that monk's right hand." Naraku's voice is heard explaining.

"Humph... We'll see if he was right." Sesshomaru stated and throws the hive into the air.

A horde of bee-like insects with red eyes fly out of the hive. The head of the giant demon is almost sucked in when the insects fly towards Miroku.

 

"W-what's...?" Miroku questioned shocked.

"Those bugs... They're not being sucked in, they're flying at him!" Kimiko exclaimed confused.

"They're...!" Miroku shouts realizing something but was to late.

Miroku winces in pain and freezes. He closes his Wind Tunnel and falls backwards.

"Inuyasha... Take over!" Miroku orders.

"Miroku!" Kimiko shouts frantically worried.

"What's wrong, Miroku!" Inuyasha asked a little concerned.

The poison insects fly towards Inuyasha.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha calls out his attacks clawing at the insects and destroying some.

"Are you all right, Miroku? Kimiko asked upset holding up Miroku.

"I've been poisoned by those insects..." Miroku weakly explains.

"Poison?" Kimiko inquires.

Some insects fly at the group.

"Foxfire!" Shippo yells leaping and burns them.

"Shippo!" Kimiko shouts happy.

"I can fight these bugs at least!" Shippo informed determined to help out a little.

More insects fly towards Shippo. Shippo shrieks and runs.

"Shippo!" Miroku shouts worrying.

"Miroku! Wait here, I'll look for an antidote!" Kimiko yells running towards the mansion before turning to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Help Miroku!" Inuyasha reluctantly nods before Kimiko continues running.

Inuyasha continues slashing at the insects.

"Hey, Miroku! Do your share!" Inuyasha shouts annoyed halfheartedly turning to Miroku.

"Sorry, Inuyasha... The poison's weakened me... I can't believe those petty insects shut down my Wind Tunnel..." Miroku weakly answered back.

"Blades of Blood!!" Inuyasha called out another attack digging his claws into his arm.

Inuyasha sends Blades of Blood at Sesshomaru, who blocks easily with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha grabs Miroku and runs behind the fallen giant demon. Shippo follows.

"C'mon, Miroku! Get your ass over here!" Inuyasha shouted before thinking concerned. "Damn... He said something about poison... Is it fatal?!"

"He's coming!" Shippo informed peeping out behind the demon, gasping and inches back to Inuyasha.

"How hopeless he is." Sesshomaru mocked walking near the giant demon.

"Damn it! What do I do?! One swing of the Tetsusaiga, and we're done for!" Inuyasha thinks frustrated trying to think of a plan.

"This is it." Sesshomaru states as a fiery glow surrounds Tetsusaiga. "Die!"

Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga which slashes and disintegrates the giant demon. A loud explosion ensues and pieces of the demon falls to the ground. Inuyasha crawls out of a hole and glares at Sesshomaru.

"You are such a fool! You can run and hide. That would totally be expected of you. Living in this world only adds to your disgrace." Sesshomaru mocked laughing.

"Will you shut up?! Getting a hold of one sword sure loosened your mouth!" Inuyasha complained snapping and laughs. "Well, lemme tell you something. When you kill someone, make sure you do it right! Otherwise, you may just end up..." Inuyasha informs leaping before he yells. "eating your words!!"

Inuyasha claws at Sesshomaru who blocks with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha claws again and Sesshomaru leaps into the air.

"I've had just about..." Sesshomaru states swinging Tetsusaiga down. "enough!"

Inuyasha takes Tetsusaiga's sheath and blocks Tetsusaiga. Sparks emit.

"He's resisting the Tetsusaiga! That's the sheath of the Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru thinks pushing Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha somewhat shocked and impressed.

Inuyasha struggles and laughs.   
...

With Jaken, Miroku And Shippo

"I was just about to be killed by Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed crawling out of the hole made by his master. Jaken holds his head, worried. "Even more than the monk's heavenly power, Lord Sesshomaru's disregard for ally or foe when he kills is a hundred-fold more frightening." Jaken looks down. "Oh dear... I fear for the future."

Miroku crawls out and grabs Jaken's head. Shippo crawls out too.

"You...!" Jaken shouts.

"Something really bothers me. We have never met, yet it's as though you had those insects just to trap me. What's going on?!" Miroku pondered suspicious.

"Huh?! Well...err..." Jaken stammered out trying to figure out something to say but then reaches for the human-head staff behind him.

"Miroku!" Shippo warned noticing the action.

Jaken raise his staff which spews a torrent of fire. Miroku falls backwards into the hole. Shippo chases.

"A weak monk and a puny fox-child... I, Jaken, can handle you alone!" Jaken declared chuckling.

Miroku and Shippo glare at Jaken offended.   
...

With Inuyasha And Sesshomaru 

"You hope to resist me with a sheath, huh?" Sesshomaru states unamused.

"Well, this is no ordinary sheathe! You'll soon see...when I crack open that head of yours!" Inuyasha explained struggling.  
...

With Shippo, Miroku And Jaken

Shippo leaps and throws his assortment of toys at Jaken.

"Stupid things!" Jaken complained knocking them away with his staff annoyed.

"Illusory Top!" Shippo shouts out his attack not relenting spinning his top

"Fool!" Jaken shouts fed up leaping and knocks the top away.

"Dang it! My power isn't enough..." Shippo said frustrated with himself.

"Go, Shippo! Never mind me!" Miroku weakly orders.

"Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed shocked.

Jaken laughs and sends another fire at them with his staff. Miroku and Shippo run away.   
...

With Sesshomaru And Inuyasha 

"The sheath, huh?!" Sesshomaru comments before he frowns. "What sheath?!"

Sesshomaru raise Tetsusaiga suddenly and Inuyasha falls forward. Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha somersaults backwards. Sesshomaru chases and attacks Inuyasha's sheath continuously and violently. Inuyasha runs backwards while struggling to block Sesshomaru blows. Sesshomaru finally knocks Tetsusaiga's sheath out of Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha kneels and looks at Sesshomaru.

"One swing... Just one more swing." Sesshomaru stated raising Tetsusaiga looking at Inuyasha with disdain.

Inuyasha growls. Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga down. Suddenly, an arrow appears and hits Tetsusaiga. Everyone looks on in shock. Tetsusaiga reverts to its rusty state.

"The Tetsusaiga's transformation has been cancelled!" Inuyasha thinks shocked but also grateful.

The arrow lands and strikes the ground. Kimiko appears looking furious and determined from afar with a bow and arrow in her hands. Her backpack lies next to her feet.

"Sesshomaru! The next one is aimed at your heart!" Kimiko shouts unwavering determination in her eyes and voice.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha yells worried for her safety if she did actually shoot the arrow.

"Inuyasha... Make your escape! Hurry!" Kimiko demands Inuyasha drawing an arrow still determined.

"That young woman's arrow reverses the Tetsusaiga's transformation." Sesshomaru thinks angry glaring at Kimiko.

"Could Kimiko really be the reincarnation of the priestess?" Miroku thinks in wonder.

Everyone looks at Kimiko while she pulls at her bow determinedly.


	19. Go Home To Your Own Time, Kimiko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru weilds the Tetsusaiga with his borrowed arm against Inuyasha, who fights back with his scabbard. When the two strike each other at the same time, Inuyasha gets up close to Sesshomaru, rips off his arm, and gets back Tetsusaiga. When Inuyasha learns Naraku's plan, he fears that Kimiko might die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg

"Sesshomaru, next it's your arm. I'll shoot your left arm off!" Kimiko declared boldly.

"Left arm?!" Inuyasha pondered thinking looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru left arm glows in pink.

"I can see it... The fragment of the Sacred Jewel!" Kimiko said and fires.

Sesshomaru dodges the arrow swiftly and leaps towards Kimiko.

"Stop!" Inuyasha yells chasing.

"Huh?!" Kimiko gasps as Sesshomaru flies towards her.

"I'm the one who'll fight you!" Inuyasha shouted trying to get Sesshomaru's attention off Kimiko.

Inuyasha claws at Sesshomaru and hits his face. Sesshomaru is shocked momentarily and lands a distance away. Inuyasha lands in front of Kimiko protectively.

"You act pretty swiftly... When it comes to that girl." Sesshomaru comments amused.

"Inuyasha! There's a Sacred Jewel fragment in his left arm!" Kimiko explained drawing another arrow. "If I aim for that..."

"Enough, Kimiko!" Inuyasha snapped back not wanting Sesshomaru to have a reason to hurt her making Kimiko gasp surprised. "Sesshomaru's not one to be easily beaten. You take care of Miroku. Medicine from your time may save him!"

"Uh-huh...got it!" Kimiko agreed and started running.

"Kimiko..." Inuyasha said trailing off.

"Yes? Kimiko inquired stopping.

"Thanks... Your arrow halted the Tetsusaiga's transformation. I can at least fight now." Inuyasha thanked Kimiko softly grateful.

"Inuyasha thanked me...?" Kimiko thinks pleasantly surprised before running again while blushing.

"The transformation was stopped by a mere mortal's arrow." Sesshomaru says closing his eyes and smiles slightly. "I guess the Tetsusaiga won't take to me."  
...

"Lord Sesshomaru has blood on his face." Jaken exclaimed shocked before a hand thumps him violently on the head. "Owww..."

Miroku appears behind Jaken and raises a clenched fist fiercely.

"Well... You are looking a bit different from earlier... " Jaken states rubbing his head panicking before scampering backwards.

"Don't try to get out of this, you!" Miroku shouted angrily grabbing Jaken's head threateningly.

"Well... Er..." Jaken stumbled out.

"Is Miroku a delinquent monk, after all?!" Shippo asked himself throwing aside Jaken's staff.

"Now confess! Where did you get the poison insects?" Miroku questions shaking Jaken violently.

"I don't know who he was... But it was one who wore the hide of a baboon to conceal himself." Jaken confessed.

"And his name?!" Miroku continued interrogating.

"His name..." Jaken said trailing off remembering.  
...

Flashback

"My name is Naraku." Naraku answers.  
...

Present

"Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku is the one that you are after?" Shippo asked Miroku.

"Where is Naraku! Tell me!" Miroku demanded Jaken becoming desperate.

"I don't know. Besides, it's too late to know." Jaken answered struggling.

"What?" Miroku asked confused.

"Your body is full of insect poison and you will soon be dead!" Jaken reminds.

Miroku winces.

"Are you in pain, Miroku?" Shippo questions concerned.

"It mortifies me... but I am, after all, just a weak mortal." Miroku confessed ashamed.

"Serves you right!" Jaken says.

Miroku glares at Jaken and thumps him violently. Shippo looks on in terror.

"D-don't take it out on me..." Jaken says covered with bumps.

Miroku lies back on a rock and groans.

"Miroku...!" Shippo shouts panicked running to Miroku.

"I need to rest." Miroku weakly tells Shippo before thinking. "Damn! I'm having difficulty breathing."

"Shippo!" Kimiko calls out arriving to the scene before asking Miroku. "Are you okay?"

"Kimiko, Miroku is..." Shippo says becoming more sad.

"Just a sec." Kimiko reassured Shippo and digs into her backpack. "I must give the antidote in a hurry." Kimiko takes out a can drink and a little box. "Hang on, Miroku. Can you drink this?"

"If possible...can you give it to me mouth to mouth?" Miroku requests closing his eyes, weakly.

"I understand." Kimiko simply answers.

"Huh?" Shippo inquiries surprised.

Miroku still as his eyes closed. Sound of the can drink being opened is heard. Shippo takes a sip of the drink, putter his lips and closes in on Miroku's face.

"Okay, here I go, Miroku." Shippo warned.

"I can manage by myself." Miroku sighs disappointed.

"He still has the energy to joke. But if Inuyasha's battle continues much longer, he may be in danger." Kimiko thinks relived but also worried.  
...

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"I've figured it out, Sesshomaru. Why a demon like you is able to wield the Tetsusaiga. That left arm is a human arm! You are using the Sacred Jewel to connect the arm to yours. If I lop off that arm, you won't be able to even touch the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha tells Sesshomaru flexing his claws. "On top of that..." Inuyasha sprints towards Sesshomaru. "I'll be able to get another Sacred Jewel fragment! Two birds with one stone!"

"If you think you can touch my left arm, try!" Sesshomaru commented zooming towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru and misses. Sesshomaru cuts Inuyasha on his shoulder with his poison claw. Sesshomaru leaps in the air and lashes his poison whip at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges with some difficulty. Inuyasha somersaults to sesshomaru's back. As Sesshomaru turns around, Inuyasha dashes towards Sesshomaru with raised claws.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha shouts out his attack.

Sesshomaru dodges easily and punches Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha is thrown backwards and slides across the ground. Inuyasha winces in pain. An arrow suddenly appears and shatters Sesshomaru's armor.   
...

With Kimiko and Shippo

"Amazing, Kimiko! You smashed his armor!" Shippo praised excited.

"I was aiming for his left arm. But that works to." Kimiko sheepishly admits.  
...

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"Kimiko..." Inuyasha says getting up.

"Inuyasha... Make her stop. Even as a half-breed, the blood of a demon flows through your veins. Don't stoop to accepting human aid when you're on the verge of death." Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha riled up.

"Don't try anything, Kimiko! Sesshomaru is ruthless!" Inuyasha tells Kimiko.

Don't worry! This time I'll hit my target!" Kimiko declares drawing another arrow and fires.

The arrow flies towards Sesshomaru who doesn't flinch. He raises his hand and catches the arrow between his fingers. A green gas emits from his hand and disintegrates the arrow.

"The arrow...melted!" Kimiko states shocked.

"Do you not understand..." Sesshomaru demands Kimiko Tetsusaiga glowing in yellow before shouting. "How to stop?!"

Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga which sends waves in Kimiko's direction.

"Damn!" Inuyasha curses dashing towards Kimiko worried.

Shippo sprints away while Kimiko stands dumbfounded.

"Run, Kimiko!" Shippo shouts to her.

Inuyasha grabs Kimiko. The wave hits them and they are thrown in the air. They crash on the ground heavily.

"Kimiko! Inuyasha!" Shippo yells running to Inuyasha and Kimiko.

"Kimiko...!" Inuyasha's softly says wincing in pain while looking at Kimiko. Kimiko is unconscious. "Kimiko!"

Inuyasha holds Kimiko's face who lightly whimpers. She unfortunately doesn't wake. Sesshomaru looks on and points Tetsusaiga at them.

"Sesshomaru... You...! How dare you hurt Kimiko...!" Inuyasha growls out beyond angry.

Miroku struggles towards Inuyasha using his staff.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha starts but trails off.

"It's not even completely transformed, yet look at its power. The only way left to confront the Tetsusaiga" Miroku states and holds the beads on his hand. "Is with my Wind Tunnel!"

"Forget it, Miroku." Inuyasha says as he picks up a pebble. "If you open your Wind Tunnel again..."

Inuyasha throws the pebble at rubble nearby. Poison insects fly out and hover in the air.

"That nest is still...!" Miroku says.

"You can't, Miroku. If you take in anymore of that toxin..." Shippo said.

"If you understand, take Kimiko and run. As far as you can." Inuyasha orders.

"Huh? Inuyasha..." Shippo questions.

"Please...don't let Kimiko die." Inuyasha begged.

Miroku and Shippo look at Inuyasha intently. Kimiko is still unconscious.

"As if you can run. I can destroy you all in a single stroke!" Sesshomaru tells them.

Tetsusaiga glows.

"As if I'd let you!" Inuyasha retorts sprinting towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru swings Tetsusaiga which sends out waves and cuts Inuyasha. Inuyasha grits his teeth and continues running towards Sesshomaru. An explosion ensues. Miroku and Shippo take cover as pieces of rock fly past them. It gradually stops.

"It subsided..." Miroku says looking up.

Miroku looks up to find Inuyasha grabbing onto Sesshomaru's left arm with both hands and biting into it. He struggles to hang on. Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha in silence.

"He's pushing the sword back." Miroku said astonished holding up Kimiko.

"W-what're you doing?! Run!" Inuyasha demands.

"Okay!" Shippo and Miroku comply running off with Kimiko.

"It's enough to make me cry..." Sesshomaru mocks raising his right poison claw. "Trying to gain time to help your friends escape?!"

Sesshomaru sinks his right claws into Inuyasha's back and goes through his chest. A hole is made. Inuyasha yells in pain.   
...

With Shippo And Miroku

Shippo and Miroku are running away.

Kimiko, in Miroku's arms, wakes and notices Inuyasha right away.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells out getting off Miroku and runs.

"Kimiko!" Miroku shouts grabbing Kimiko's shoulder.

"Let me go!" Kimiko demanded desperately.

"If you return, you'll be trampling down Inuyasha's feelings." Miroku explains.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko softly says.  
...

With Inuyasha And Sesshomaru 

"If you have any last words, I'll hear them now." Sesshomaru said removing his hand from Inuyasha's back.

"What, Sesshomaru? Haven't you realized it yet?" Inuyasha asked his half brother.

"Why you...!" Sesshomaru starts.

"I'm taking my sword back!" Inuyasha declared cutting off what Sesshomaru was going to say while twisting Sesshomaru's left arm.

Inuyasha rips off Sesshomaru's human arm. He takes Tetsusaiga and throws the arm aside. Jaken rushes to Sesshomaru.

"Oh no! Without that left arm, Lord Sesshomaru cannot touch the Tetsusaiga!" Jaken exclaims panicking.

Inuyasha growls and his body starts to shake. He gasps and falls on his knees, thrusting the tip of Tetsusaiga in the ground in front of him.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko says is name softly and proudly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That damn Inuyasha has finally lost consciousness..." Jaken commented walking towards Inuyasha,

"Don't get any closer." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Jaken questions confused stopping and looks at Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's hands tense up and a current is sent from Tetsusaiga towards Jaken. Jaken leaps aside frantically.

"W-why? He didn't swing the sword!" Jaken inquired.

"Damn him... He is unconscious...but if I step into the striking range, he would certainly swing the sword!" Sesshomaru cursed thinking before turning around and says to Jaken. "We're leaving, Jaken. As the Tetsusaiga is beyond my reach, there's no sense in staying."

"Oh, already? Certainly." Jaken answers his lord.

Yellow strips of light surround Sesshomaru and he floats upwards. A cloud appears around Sesshomaru's feet. Jaken and Sesshomaru float away into the night sky. The poison insects follow them.

"He's leaving..." Miroku states.

"We're saved." Shippo sighed out.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko calls out running to Inuyasha beyond worried.

"Kimiko..." Inuyasha said opening his eyes slightly relieved. Tetsusaiga reverts to rusty state, before Inuyasha thinks. "You're okay..."

Inuyasha winces and collapses onto his puddle of blood on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko said worked up.  
...

With Sesshomaru And Jaken

Sesshomaru and Jaken are still flying on a cloud.

The poison insects surround them.

"How far are these damned bugs going to follow us?" Jaken complained.

"Humph... Ultimately... Their goal is this Sacred Jewel fragment. They're waiting for me to get rid of this arm." Sesshomaru said and removes his left sleeve.

"The joint of the arm...!" Jaken exclaimed shocked.

The skin is burning where the human arm joins Sesshomaru's.

"It's extending toward your body!" Jaken yelled.

"I'm about to be eaten by this arm." Sesshomaru calmly said.

Sesshomaru rips off the remaining human arm and flings it in the air. It burns and disintegrates, leaving only the Sacred Jewel fragment. One of the insects take it. The horde of them fly away.  
...

Dawn - A Dark Forest

The poison insects fly towards Naraku.

"That Sesshomaru... He failed." Naraku said disappointed taking the Sacred Jewel fragment.

Naraku freezes as Sesshomaru suddenly appears behind him. He leaps around and kneels to Sesshomaru .

"Oh Master Sesshomaru!" Naraku says.

"Naraku! You tried to kill my lord with that arm!" Jaken declares angry stepping out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Oh, no such thing! Just a little something so that I can get back the Sacred Jewel fragment that I loaned him." Naraku explained.

"Quite well prepared, aren't you?" Sesshomaru comments.

Sesshomaru claws at Naraku and slices him into pieces. Jaken looks up in awe as pieces of the baboon suit fall to the ground.

"That's what you get for threatening Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says and kicks the baboon head.

"He got away..." Sesshomaru says.

Jaken is shocked and walks up to the baboon remains. He looks under them.

"He's gone." Jaken states.

"Master Sesshomaru... Please hold back your anger. I may call on you again when the opportunity to kill Inuyasha arises again." Naraku's voice in the background is heard telling Sesshomaru.

"A disagreeable wretch, is he not?" Sesshomaru asks Jaken.  
...

Inuyasha's gang flies across the back of a transformed Raccoon from episode sixteen.

 

"Haachi... We've been together a long time." Miroku comments.

"Will you please cut out that sentimental talk?" Haachi requests.

"Miroku, how are you feeling?" Kimiko asks.

"I think your medicine has taken effect. You saved my life." Miroku tells her before whining. "Haachi, I'm hungry."

"'Kay, okay! I'll find something." Haachi says.

Kimiko gets up and walks to the back of Haachi, where Shippo and Inuyasha are.

"Shippo, how is Inuyasha?" Kimiko questions Shippo worriedly.

"As you can see, he hasn't gotten up yet." Shippo answers.

"For Inuyasha to say he wants to go home, he must've been hurt pretty badly." Kimiko thinks worrying before speaking to Shippo. "Now getting back to what we were talking about..."

"The insect hive was Naraku's doing. Naraku was the one responsible for the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's right hand. And..." Shippo explained.

"And he's the demon who set Inuyasha against Kikyo and tried to get them to kill each other. To avenge Kikyo's death, Inuyasha must get Naraku." Kimiko thinks out the rest before whispers to Shippo. "Does Inuyasha know that?"

"Nope... Inuyasha has had his hands full with Sesshomaru. He has no idea about Naraku." Shippo said.

"If he learns of it, he's sure to set out in search of Naraku despite his injuries. Shippo, let's not tell Inuyasha about this for now." Kimiko requested.

"I agree..." Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha wakes and looks at his bloodied hand.

"Naraku is near... The one who disguised himself as me and killed Kikyo. He's hidden himself again and is near." Inuyasha thinks.  
...

Flashback

Kikyo took the Sacred Jewel to a field. Someone runs up behind her and claws her back. Kikyo winces and falls face down, her shoulder bleeding. Inuyasha walks up to her. Kikyo reaches for the Sacred Jewel on the ground.

"Fool! I have no desire to become human!" Inuyasha said stomping on Kikyo's hand.

"That wasn't me." Inuyasha's voice is heard.

"Thanks for the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha thanks holding up the Sacred Jewel and walks off.

"That wasn't me...not me!" Inuyasha's voice is continued to be heard.

"Curse you!" Kikyo says angrily.

"That was not me!" Inuyasha's voice yelled.

"Curse you!" Kikyo yells to Inuyasha.  
...

Present

"He will appear where the Sacred Jewel can be found. He's nearby." Inuyasha thinks.

Haachi lands on the ground and transforms back to normal, thumping his chest proudly.  
...

Morning

Everyone sits in a field in the village.

"Thanks for carrying us, Raccoon." Kimiko thanked.

"Don't mention it!" Haachi said.

"A token of our appreciation." Miroku said giving Haachi a piece of gold.

"I hope they're not leaves, Master Miroku!" Haachi said examining the gold.

"Kimiko...come with me." Inuyasha requests getting up and walking off.

"Wait...! Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Kimiko questions rushing to Inuyasha panicking and holds Inuyasha. "Even if you're built strong, it's still too early for you to be walking around."

Inuyasha tries to walk and winces in pain.

"See! I told you so!" Kimiko scolded.

Inuyasha and Kimiko walk away from the group. Miroku and Shippo follow. Inuyasha stops and turns to them.

"You guys don't have to come!" Inuyasha says and rushes off.

"He seems stronger than I first thought." Kimiko thinks a little relived.

Inuyasha and Kimiko walk in a forest. Kimiko suddenly stops and looks at a bush.

"Huh?!" Kimiko says and picks up a leaf. "Granny Kaede taught me that this herb is the best antidote for poison. I'll brew some tea with it later. And this one here is a good antiseptic." Kimiko informed. "It really works, but it also stings something awful."

"Kimiko..." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Yes?" Kimiko inquiries.

"You've become strong." Inuyasha said complimenting her.

"I know! After all, I spend each day running away from demons. I'm much stronger now than your average ninth grader. I've gotten better at archery, too. But that's probably because I was on the archery team at school." Kimiko tells Inuyasha standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Kimiko walks on and notices the Bone-Eating Well ahead.

"The Bone-Eating Well... This well connects the present with the Feudal Era. And hidden inside me was the Sacred Jewel which the demons all sought. That's how I met Inuyasha..." Kimiko thinks fondly.

Inuyasha walks up the well and sits, leaning on it. Kimiko stops in front of him.

"Kimiko... How are you feeling? You're injured, aren't you?" Inuyasha questions.

"Huh? I just got a lump on the head. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you told me to stay away from Sesshomaru but I ended up getting in your way. If I hadn't been moving around close by, you wouldn't have gotten hurt so seriously." Kimiko apologized feeling guilty.

"Nah... Actually, your arrow saved me. I'm grateful, Kimiko." Inuyasha tells her.

"Grateful?! What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Kimiko thinks before kneeling and speaks to Inuyasha. "You really are acting strange." Kimiko puts a hand on his forehead teasingly telling him. "You must have a fever." 

Inuyasha lightly slaps away Kimiko's hand with slight amusement in his eyes.

Miroku and Shippo are hiding behind a bush, eavesdropping.

"That Inuyasha... What does he intend to do taking Kimiko so deep into the forest?!" Shippo said becoming frustrated.

"Shh...!" Miroku whispered putting a finger on his lips.

"You must've heard too about Naraku who lured me into a trap fifty years ago. He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tells Kimiko.

"So he knew... I guess... Inuyasha's the one most alert to Naraku's movements." Kimiko thinks.

"That's why... we might face even greater danger." Inuyasha continued telling Kimiko.

"You may be right." Kimiko agreed unfazed.

"Is that all you have to say?! Kimiko, aren't you frightened? This time, we came out of it still breathing, but..." Inuyasha asks incredulously becoming slightly frustrated with her.

"I'm not afraid! Naraku is an awful demon! We must destroy..." Kimiko tells Inuyasha determined.

Inuyasha grabs her hands and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Inu...yasha..." Kimiko says softly.

"I...was afraid." Inuyasha softly confesses.

"Huh?" Kimiko asks.

"At the thought of you dying... I was scared." Inuyasha elaborated.

Miroku pushing Shippo's face onto the ground.

"Hey, Miroku... What're you doing?!" Shippo complained.

"This is not for children to see." Miroku answers.

Inuyasha and Kimiko continue to mbrace in silence. Suddenly Inuyasha shoves Kimiko to the ground.

"I'll hold this." Inuyasha said standing holding up Kimiko's Sacred Jewel necklace in his hand.

"The Sacred Jewel fragment!" Kimiko says standing confused by Inuyasha's actions.

"You must never come back to this era again!" Inuyasha shouts desperately putting the necklace into his clothing.

"Huh?!" Kimiko questioned still confused.

Inuyasha pushes Kimiko into the well causing her to shriek in surprise. Shippo and Miroku are shocked and let out a yell. They rush to Inuyasha and look into the well.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?! Kimiko is gone! Inuyasha!" Miroku demands.

"The other side of the well is where Kimiko truly belongs." Inuyasha states with a hint of sadness no one noticed.  
...

Modern Japan - The Dry Well Structure

"Ohh! What's with him?! Out of the blue like this! I don't understand! I'll go back and grill him!" Kimiko grumbles angry climbing out of the well.

Kimiko jumps back into the well. She lands on the ground, surprised that she can't get through.

"Huh? Am I still in the present time?" Kimiko questions herself before feeling the ground, thinking. "I can't return to the Feudal Era! W-Why?!" Kimiko gasps. "I don't have the Sacred Jewel fragment!"

Kimiko robotically moves to the living room where she knew her family was having breakfast.

"Sis your..." Sota and Kagome start saying happily before noticing the look on their sister's face.

"Honey what's wrong." Keiko asked her oldest child concerned walking up to her.

Kimiko couldn't answer but what she did do was rush into her mothers arms letting out heart wrenching cry making Keiko and the family share concerned looks.


	20. Despicable Villain! The Mystery Of Onigumo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko has her Sacred Jewel shards taken away from her and is returned to the present day, unable to return to the Feudal Era. Back to her normal life, she agrees to go out with Sota, Hojo and Hojo's sister Hitomi. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang try to find out more about the mysterious Naraku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/11/tx4p2njof3.jpg

Inuyasha uproots a tree and throws it into the well, to block it.

"What're you doing, Inuyasha?!" Shippo demanded shouting grabbing on Inuyasha's legs.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"If you destroy the well, Kimiko won't be able to return! Don't you care if you never see her again?!" Shippo questions.

"When she's around, I can't fight the way I want." Inuyasha lied making up an excuse.

Inuyasha turns around and walks away. Shippo is exasperated and sulks. Miroku looks at Shippo but doesn't say anything.

"Let's go, Miroku." Inuyasha tells Miroku.

"Where to?" Miroku asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?! To find Naraku and beat the hell out of him!" Inuyasha exclaimed exasperated.

"Well, Shippo?" Miroku asks the youngest member.

"Forget it! I hate Inuyasha!" Shippo answered rubbing his eyes.

"Keh! Please yourself!" Inuyasha retorts back.

"I think you were a bit too rough. Although I understand that you don't want her to get hurt." Miroku admits to Inuyasha.

"If you understand, shut up!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"So you're going to look for Naraku but how will you find him? You have any ideas?" Miroku questions.

"Well..." Inuyasha starts but trails off not knowing how to answer.

"You don't?" Miroku answered for Inuyasha almost knowingly.

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha snaps annoyed.

"You sent her back. Just because Kimiko isn't here now, don't take it out on me!" Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"You...!" Inuyasha said becoming angry and annoyed.

"Oh well... Let's just calm down and think things through!" Miroku says sitting on a rock.

"We don't have the time!" Inuyasha shouts at him.

"I, too...! I, too, want to find him quickly and slay him with these hands!" Miroku sternly tells Inuyasha before looking at his right hand. "Fifty years ago, he opened the Wind Tunnel in my grandfather's hand. The curse has carried over generation after generation to me!"

"Miroku..." Inuyasha softly said before sitting down next to Miroku. "I'm not good at thinking. You think of something."

"These things must be taken in order. Inuyasha, you said you fell into Naraku's trap fifty years ago in this village." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha admits.

"So you've met Naraku then?" Miroku questions him.

"Well..." Inuyasha starts but trailed off.  
...

Flashback

"Inuyasha, you can become a mortal. If you use the Sacred Jewel. Tomorrow at dawn, right here...I will bring the Sacred Jewel." Kikyo tells Inuyasha.  
...

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo yells firing arrows at Inuyasha.  
...

Present

"Even if I met him, he was disguised as Kikyo. I don't know what he looks like." Inuyasha tells Miroku.

"That's the strange part. You don't know Naraku, yet he disguised himself as Kikyo and shot an arrow at you. Did you do something that embittered him?" Miroku inquired.

"I've never seen his face! How would I know?!" Inuyasha answers.  
...

With Shippo

Shippo tries desperately to pull the huge tree out of the well.  
...

With Miroku And Inuyasha 

"In any case, Kikyo was a priestess. It could be that Naraku had something to do with Kikyo rather than you." Miroku theorized.

"Kikyo and Naraku?!" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief.  
...

Present Day Japan 

Kimiko and Kagome are on their way to school with Kagome shooting Kimiko concerned looks every once in a while. Kimiko is wearing normal clothes. Her friends run up to them.

"Kimiko! It's been so long! Is your rheumatism better?" Eri asked happy to see her friend.

"Not! She had beriberi!" Yuka reminded Eri.

"Huh? You're not in uniform. What happened?" Ayumi asked Kimiko confused.

"My uniform was dirty...with blood all over." Kimiko confessed.

"Huh?! Now it's hemorrhaging?!" The Three Friends shout.

"Your illness is going from bad to worse." Kagome tells Kimiko getting a small amused smile out of Kimiko but quickly disappeared.  
...

Kimiko And Kagome's Classroom

Kimiko is staring into space as the lesson goes on with Kagome still shooting worried glances over at her sister.

"Inuyasha's bleeding hadn't stopped. I was so worried for him... When he embraced me..." Kimiko worriedly thinks.  
...

Flashback 

Inuyasha pushed Kimiko away after hugging her.

"I'll hold onto this!" Inuyasha tells Kimiko holding the Sacred Jewel necklace.

"What if he did that on purpose to get the Sacred Jewel?" Kimiko's voice is heard.  
...

Present

"If so, I'll never forgive him!" Kimiko yells angry and hurt standing up. 

"Higurashi! Go stand in the hallway." The Teacher orders.  
...

Kimiko stands in the hallway.

"I had never been held like that by a boy..." Kimiko thinks as her heart beat picks up just thinking about it.

Kimiko leans on the window sill and looks out pensively.  
...

Feudal Era - Kaede's Hut

Kaede is dressing Inuyasha's wounds while Miroku calmly sips a cup of tea.

"Inuyasha, with these injuries, you won't be able to fight for a while." Kaede informs Inuyasha.

"Shaddup! It'll be better in a few days." Inuyasha says frustrated.

"Hah! Trying to act brave! Well, I'm done." Kaede comments before she slaps Inuyasha's back.

"What're you doing?!" Inuyasha demands yelling in pain.

"With that kind of energy, you may recover quickly. But I've been thinking, ever since that time my sister was resurrected from mud. My sister said that her Sacred Jewel was stolen by you. Don't you think it strange? This man who disguised himself as you... Why, he could have made his escape with the Jewel. Yet... He tricked you into terrorizing the village and going after the Sacred Jewel. And then, Kikyo sealed you to the tree. Did he want to make you despise each other? Or was he trying to fill Kikyo's heart with hate and bitterness?" Kaede questions.

"What?" Inuyasha asks confused.

"In Kikyo's possession, the Sacred Jewel remained pure. But when her heart became unclean and hateful, the Jewel also became unclean and filled with evil strength. And at that time, only one person would have hoped for that." Kaede reveals to the two.

Inuyasha and Miroku look at Kaede intently.

"Do you want to go there...where this man lived?" Kaede asked serious.  
...

Kaede, Inuyasha and Miroku walk in a field of tall grass.

"My sister had decided so..." Kaede starts explaining.

"But she harbored a thief?" Inuyasha cut Kaede off unamused.

"Because he was unable to move at all." Kaede defended her sister.

They reach a cave by a lake.

"He called himself Onigumo." Kaede revealed to the two.  
...

Flashback

A man all bandaged up. He lies on a straw, immobile. Kikyo is feeding him.

 

"He had terrible burn scars over his entire body. His face, especially, was badly burned. He probably fell from a cliff...both his legs were broken. Still, Onigumo lived. He was unable to move but he slowly healed and was able to speak. However... His true self..." Kaede's voice is heard explaining.

A young Kaede is tending to Onigumo.

"Hey kid..." Onigumo started asking Young Kaede.

"I'm Kaede." Kaede answered simply.

"Your sister has something called the Sacred Jewel." Onigumo states rather then questions.

"How do you know about that?" Kaede asked suspiciously.

"All bad men are after it." Onigumo calmly answers.

"You, too?" Kaede inquired.

"I understand that the more evil this Jewel absorbs, the more evil it becomes. How nice..." Onigumo said.

"My sister has it under control. It will not go bad." Kaede replied.

"Kikyo is always so smug. I'd like to see her worried and scared. Now that would give me a rush." Onigumo said laughing.  
...

Kikyo is picking flowers. Young Kaede stands next to her.

"I see... So Onigumo said that?" Kikyo inquiries unconcerned.

"Sister, I don't like him." Kaede admits.

"Forgive him." Kikyo tells Kaede and looks up at the sky. "He will probably never be able to move from there."

"Shortly thereafter, Sister sealed you to the tree and died." Kaede's voice is heard again.  
...

Outside Of The Cave

A Young Kaede with a bandage over her eye, looking into the cave.

"Several days later when I went there, the cave was burned down. The flames must have been huge, Onigumo was unable to escape and perished...leaving no bones...not a sign." Kaede's voice finishes explaining.  
...

Present

"Or so I thought." Kaede tells Inuyasha and Miroku.

"C'mon, Old Woman! Wasn't he human? The Naraku I seek is a demon!" Inuyasha complained annoyed.

"Absolutely. No matter how weak and evil, he was still human. No mistake about that." Kaede agreed.

"Shall we go inside this cave?" Miroku asked his companions.  
...

With Shippo

Shippo is still desperately trying to remove the tree from the well. He gives up and rolls over.

"It won't budge! Unless the well is fixed, Kimiko can't return. Will I ever see her again?" Shippo asks himself sadly.

An image of a smiling Kimiko appears in Shippo's head before it fades to an image of Inuyasha.

"When she's around, I can't fight the way I want!" Inuyasha lied making up an excuse.

"He's so stubborn!" Shippo said exasperated and punches the ground willfully. "I'll never speak to Inuyasha ever again!" Shippo folds his arms and frowns

"Inuyasha?" A Voice asks.

Shippo turns around gingerly, with apprehension. Several wolves appear. A huge drooling and fierce wolf demon looms over Shippo angrily.

 

"Did you say Inuyasha?" The Wolf-Demon asked.

Shippo shrieks.  
...

Cave

Kaede, Miroku and Inuyasha walk into the cave. Miroku suddenly stops and points to a patch in the cave.

"Priestess Kaede, what is this? No grass, not even moss grows on this one spot." Miroku said.

"This is where the paralyzed Onigumo rested!" Kaede informed shocked.

"I feel the spirit of a demon! The spirit which was left here decades ago!" Miroku declared kneeling to examine the spot but backs away immediately.

"What?!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Can it be that the one who left the evil here so that no grass grows is actually human?" Miroku questions.

"No, it's not human. It's from a demon!" Inuyasha tells the two.

"How can a human like Onigumo possess such evil as would belong to a demon?" Miroku inquired curious and surprised.

"Help...!" Shippo's voice yells.  
...

With Shippo 

Shippo is running away from the pack of wolves.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouts for help.

Miroku, Kaede and Inuyasha run out of the cave.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha called out concerned and leaps. 

Shippo trips and turns around, staring at the oncoming wolves in terror. Inuyasha rushes towards the wolves and claws at them.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled out his attack.

Inuyasha kills the wolves and holds Shippo in his arms somewhat protectively. He winces and falls on his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo gasps and looks at his hand which was on Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha...blood!"

"Damn! My wound has reopened!" Inuyasha thinks swearing.

The Wolf-demon from earlier on looms over Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasha?" The Wolf-demon asked.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha demanded becoming angry.

"I am the guardian of Hell, Royakan!" Royakan announced.

"Royakan? Are you the demon that guards that forest?" Kaede asked.

"I am reborn! Inuyasha, I come to kill you!" Royakan states and opens his mouth and spews out a pack of wolves.

"Kill me?!" Inuyasha asks as he stands.

"He knows that Inuyasha is in no condition to fight." Miroku thinks worried for his friend.

Inuyasha and Miroku fight the wolves.

"It's useless to fight me!" Royakan opens his mouth and spews out a pack of wolves.

"There's only one thing to use here!" Miroku said and opens his Wind Tunnel and sucks in the wolves. "Inuyasha, come over this way!"

"No way!" Royakan denies and opens his mouth and spews out a pack of wolves.  
...

Forest

Naraku is perched on a tree, playing with several Sacred Jewel fragments in his hand.

"What a brilliant idea it was imbed a Sacred Jewel fragment to Royakan." Naraku praised his plan laughing.  
...

With Inuyasha's Gang

Inuyasha claws at the wolves.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha yells out before he kneels weakly.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said worried perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"My vision's getting blurry..." Inuyasha says to himself.

Miroku turns around and sucks in the wolves.

"Monk, Inuyasha's in danger!" Kaede tells Miroku.

"Yes... There's only one way... If I can swallow up Royakan...!" Miroku answers coming up with a plan.

Miroku closes his Wind Tunnel and picks up his staff. He dashes towards Royakan and throws his staff at him, hitting Royakan on the head. Miroku then opens his Wind Tunnel in Royakan's direction.

"We can win!" Miroku declares.

Royakan struggles to hold on. He punches the ground violently, breaking it into pieces. Miroku ends up sucking the pieces of ground. He closes his Wind Tunnel to find Royakan gone.

"He escaped..." Miroku said disappointed.  
...

With Naraku 

Naraku is still on the tree.

"I should've made Royakan a bit stronger." Naraku comments before he disappears.  
...

With Inuyasha's Gang

Kaede walks over to Inuyasha.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Kaede asks concerned.

"Where's Royakan?" Inuyasha asked instead of answering.

"He escaped." Kaede informed.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is near." Miroku said coming over.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Royakan is probably under control by Naraku, who has a Sacred Jewel fragment." Miroku explained.

"No wonder such a gentle demon like Royakan has turned so evil." Kaede mused.

"Naraku! Where are you?! If you're here, come out and fight...!" Inuyasha shouted out standing up and walking.

Inuyasha collapses on the ground. Shippo and Kaede run to him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo calls worried.

"Monk, Royakan may come again. We should return to the village." Kaede tells Miroku.

Miroku nods.

"Inuyasha..." Shippo softly says.

Inuyasha is unconscious.  
...

Modern Japan

Kimiko is attending Physical Education class. The rest of her friends and sister play happily, while she leans on a fence, deep in thought.

"It's been three days. Why doesn't he come for me?" Kimiko sighs, thinking becoming worried and confused.

"Kimiko!" Kagome calls her sister walking to her with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. "Hojo from Group B wants to talk to you."  
...

Kimiko is talking to Hojo.

"Higurashi, how've you been feeling these days?" Hojo asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Kimiko answered.

"Really? Then will you go to the movies with me on Saturday?" Hojo asked excited.

"On Saturday? But I promised Sota I'd see a movie with him." Kimiko tells Hojo knowing Sota only asked her to take him to keep her mind of Inuyasha.

"Oh what movie? My younger sister Hitomi wanted to see a certain movie to maybe we could join you?" Hojo inquires curious.

"Join...err..." Kimiko said tripping over her words before thinking a little hopefully. "Inuyasha might've come for me by then..."

Kagome and their friends suddenly appear behind them.

"Go, Kimiko." Yuka and Kagome encouraged.

"You already stood him up once." Eri informed.

"How'd you know?!" Hojo and Kimiko exclaimed shocked.

Kagome, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stands up and grab Kimiko.

"Excuse us." Yuka tells Hojo.

"Give us a moment." Eri added on.

They pull Kimiko aside.

"What?" Kimiko asked frustrated.

"Do you have someone else you like?" Eri bluntly asked.

Kimiko gasps and blushes.

"You're always sighing." Ayumi added.

"It's not the look of one who's worried about school." Kagome softly added already knowing why but wanting to tease her sister a little.

"Well, that's..." Kimiko said but trailed off her mind thinking of when Inuyasha hugged her blushing a little and thinks a little embarrassed. "After he hugged me like that..."

"I'll bet it's unrequited love!" Eri said pointing at Kimiko.

"W-what...?" Kimiko said shocked before becoming defensive. "Are you kidding?! Who'd like a overprotective and rough but can still be sweet guy like that!"

Eri and Kagome are taken aback. They now understand Kimiko was falling for this guy she just hasn't relized it yet. Yuka and Ayumi appear next to Hojo.

"Who's she talking about?" Hojo asks.

"Well..." Yuka starts but trails off.

"Hojo! Sota and I will go to movies with you and Hitomi." Kimiko said sternly but frustrated after storming to Hojo.

"Really? Yes!" Hojo said excited.  
...

Higurashi Shrine - Dry Well

Kimiko is pouting in anger, frustration and sadness in the Dry Well in Higurashi shrine.

"Besides, why should I be manipulated by that stubborn Inuyasha!?" Kimiko thinks trying to persuade herself.

Kimiko relaxes. She looks into the well and jumps in. She lands on the ground.

"Didn't work." Kimiko said disappointed before thinking. "I wonder what Inuyasha is doing now."  
...

Feudal Era - Nighttime - Hut 

Inuyasha kicks the door angrily. His hands are tied up. Shippo sits in a corner.

"Open! Open! Open up!" Inuyasha repeats angry.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. This hut is plastered with charms to keep demons out." Shippo tells Inuyasha.

"Why must I be sealed in?!" Inuyasha demands before yelling. "Open!"

"Please Inuyasha. Be still and rest." Kimiko's voice is suddenly heard.

Kimiko suddenly appears behind Inuyasha and looks worriedly at Inuyasha.

"Your wound isn't healed yet." Kimiko tells Inuyasha worriedly.

"Kimiko...!" Inuyasha says softly stunned but also happy to see her.

A bushy tail appears on Kimiko's butt.

"Eh-heh-heh... Would you like me to sleep with you?" Shippo asks.

"Shippo... Why you!" Inuyasha growls out angry before kicking Shippo. "Don't you dare disguise yourself like that again?!"

"Don't get so mad!!" Shippo shouts back.

Inuyasha continues kicking Shippo. Kaede and Miroku open the door.

"Inuyasha, are you still banging around?" Miroku questions.

"Miroku! You!" Inuyasha said.

"Charms are no use if you act like this." Miroku somewhat reprimands.

"Lemme outta here!" Inuyasha demands jumping.

"Priestess Kaede, please seal the door with the charm." Miroku requested hitting Inuyasha with his staff.

"All right." Kaede agreed putting a charm on the door.  
...

Kaede is dressing Inuyasha's wounds.

"You're not ready yet. I know how eager you are, but first, the wound must heal completely." Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"He's right. You can't underestimate that Naraku. Isn't that why you made Kimiko go through the well?" Kaede added on.

Inuyasha doesn't reply knowing they were both right but not wanting to admit it.

"Inuyasha... So that's why you sent her away." Shippo thinks.

"I don't want to die in vain. And that's why I need you to get well quickly." Miroku confessed.

"Stop talking like a weakling! I'm ready to fight anytime!" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, just stay still and get some sleep." Miroku gently tells Inuyasha before he kicks Inuyasha's back violently. "How many times must I repeat myself?! You dog!"

"Hey. His wound will reopen." Kaede tells Miroku in a deadpan voice.  
..

Later 

Inuyasha is lying on the ground, getting to sleep. Shippo stares into space.

"Say, Inuyasha..." Shippo starts but trails off.

"What is it?" Inuyasha questioned curious.

"I wonder how Kimiko is doing?" Shippo confessed.

"Not again! Look, just forget about Kimiko already." Inuyasha snaps at Shippo but also wondering the same thing before thinking. "As long as she's alive and well somewhere, that's all. I don't want to see anymore woman I know or care for die.  
...

In A Deep Forest

Royakan cowers under a tree, trembling in fear. Naraku appears behind him.

"I looked for you, Royakan." Naraku said.

"Naraku! Go back! I refuse to fight Inuyasha again!" Royakan gasps turning around and waves his arms madly.

"You're trembling." Naraku comments.

"I don't want to be sucked into the Wind Tunnel. Just go away!" Royakan said fearfully.

"I will take away the fear that is making you tremble." Naraku said chuckling sinisterly and holds up a Sacred Jewel fragment.

"S-stop!" Royakan pleaded trembling.

Naraku shoots the fragment into Royakan's head. He yells and clutches his head in pain. He goes crazy and storms through the forest. He reaches a cliff and yowls. His body transforms to a more wolf-life shape. Naraku simply looks on and laughs.  
...

With Inuyasha's Gang

Kaede and Miroku sit in front of Inuyasha's hut, in a praying position. A string of charms surround the area. A wind blows.

"A sinister wind... Priestess Kaede, take care. It's coming." Miroku warns.

"Yes." Kaede answers feeling the same.

A pack of wolves appear in the sky and fly towards them.

"He will not take a step further!" Kaede declared.

The wolves hit the barrier around the charms and disintegrates. Royakan appears and looks around the barrier.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" Royakan demanded to know.  
...

Inside The Hut

Shippo peeps out of a window.

"What happened?! He's grown much bigger!" Shippo asks stunned.  
...

With Miroku And Kaede

"Where are you, Inuyasha!" Royakan demands again.

"As long as our spell is active, that hut where Inuyasha lies will be invisible!" Kaede thinks.

"But what has happened to this demon? He's different. I'll wager another Sacred Jewel has been imbedded in him." Miroku thinks.

Royakan attacks the barrier futilely.  
...

With Naraku

"Such a pitiful defense." Naraku states amused.  
...

With Miroku, Kaede and Royakan

A spear suddenly appears and flies at Kaede. Miroku gasps and stands up.

"Priestess Kaede!" Miroku shouts worried.

"Don't move!" Kaede orders.

"I must!" Miroku replied.

Miroku knocks the spear away. The barrier dissipates and Royakan sees Inuyasha's hut.

"I can see you now!" Royakan says gleefully and jumps. "Inuyasha, there you are!" Royakan punches Inuyasha's hut which shatters.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Kaede yell out frantic.

Inuyasha bursts out of the hut and slashes Royakan with a transformed Tetsusaiga.

"Thanks for releasing me, Royakan. That old hag and monk had me sealed up." Inuyasha thanked.

"We were protecting him!" Kaede said unamused in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Such an ingrate!" Miroku said also in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Die quietly!" Royakan demanded Inuyasha punching him.

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha snapped annoyed dodging.

Inuyasha leaps and swings Tetsusaiga at Royakan. Royakan merely clasp Tetsusaiga's blade with his palms and throws Inuyasha to the ground making Inuyasha wince in pain.

"Inuyasha's been thrown!" Kaede shouts concerned.

"Inuyasha's all talk... His strength isn't back yet." Miroku states with worthy.

"How'd he get so strong...?" Inuyasha disputed stunned.

The Sacred Jewel necklace falls out of Inuyasha's clothes. Royakan runs to it.

"It's a giant fragment of Sacred Jewel." Royakan said ecstatic.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

An orange furball suddenly appears and grabs the jewel and sprints away.

"You can't have 'em!" Shippo declared.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha calls out relived.

"You won't get away!" Royakan states and spews out a pack of wolves.

The wolves runs after Shippo, who shrieks in terror.

"Shippo! I'll take over. I'll use my Wind Tunnel!" Miroku informs.

"That's...!" Kaede said.

A horde of Naraku's poison insects appear.

"Naraku's poison bugs!" Moroku exclaimed.

"Damn! What'll I do?!" Inuyasha swears frustrated with himself.

Shippo continues running away from the wolves.


	21. Naraku's True Identity Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Sota return to the shrine in the middle of their outing with Hojo and Hitomi. She senses the Sacred Jewel shard and returns to Feudal Jaspan bringing Sota along by accident. Naraku reveals that fifty years ago, Onigumo was in love with Kikyo. The demons that were drawn to Onigumo by his malice devored Onigumo, and demon Naraku was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/11/trtwhd7jpw.jpg

The telephone rings in the Higurashi house.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." Grandpa answers the phone.

"Oh, Kimiko and Kagome's grandpa! Hello!" Yuka replied.

'Is that you, Yuka? Why hello." Grandpa says.

"Umm... Is Kimiko home?" Yuka hesitantly asked.

"Well... Kimiko pulled her back again and took to her bed." Grandpa gravely said lying.

"Pulled her back?" Yuka questions worried.

Kimiko appears next to her Grandfather.

"Oh..." Grandpa states.

"Who pulled her back?!" Kimiko asked frowning and snatches the phone. "Give it to me!"

A while later, the phone rings again and Kagome answers.

"May I speak to Kimiko please?" Eri requested.

"Well, Sis diabetes came back and..." Kagome starts explaining.

"Huh?! Has she been hospitalized again for tests?" Erin exclaimed shocked.

"Ah..." Kagome says.

Kimiko appears and snatches the phone. The phone rings again. Ayumi is on the phone.

"Beriberi and rheumatism and neuralgia?" Ayumi asked.

"She's such a sickly grandchild... Oh..." Grandpa says.

Kagome and Kimiko appear and Kimiko snatches the phone.

"Will you two cut it out, Grandpa and Kagome? Why would a girl my age get neuralgia and rheumatism?!" Kimiko demanded.

"We don't want to tell lies, either! We're just helping to explain your absence when you go off to the Feudal Era!" Grandpa said worked up and folds his arms and says firmly. "And what I'm saying is valid!"

"No way! I'm right here today!" Kimiko angrily retorts.

"Huh? Oh yes... Sis, what's the matter? You usually rush off over to the other side on weekends. That's why we make up those illnesses." Kagome asks her sister concerned.

"W-what's wrong with staying here? This world is where I really belong." Kimiko states turning around and blushes.

Kimiko walks off and throws the phone to Kagome frustrated.

"Hmm..." Grandfather hummed to himself thoughtful as Kagome catches the phone startled.

Sota is playing video game in the living room. It is a fighting game. Sota is engrossed. Kimiko walks past and stops by the door.

Sota! Finish playing that game before we're late." Kimiko demanded.  
...

Flashback

"Will you go to the movies with me on Saturday?" Hojo asked excited.

"On Saturday? But I promised Sota I'd see a movie with him." Kimiko tells Hojo knowing Sota only asked her to take him to keep her mind of Inuyasha.

"Oh what movie? My younger sister Hitomi wanted to see a certain movie to maybe we could join you?" Hojo inquires curious.  
...

"You're in love with someone else, aren't you?" Yuka whispers to Kimiko.  
...

Present

Sota's player is thrashed.

"How could I...?" Sota's player says.

"Game over!" The TV announced making Sota turn it off.

Kimiko and Sota walk in the courtyard, about to go out. Kimiko stops by the Dry Well while Sota waits by the shrine stairs.

"I-I didn't come here because I was worried about Inuyasha..." Kimiko thinks trying to convince herself before she climbs into the well and taps the ground with her foot, saying. "Inuyasha...I'm going on out! You okay with that?" Kimiko pauses kinda hoping for an answer but then she sighs a little disappointed.  
...

Feudal Era

Shippo sprints across a forest. The pack of wolves are chasing him and cutting close. He reaches the Dry Well and somersaults. The wolves stops and close in on Shippo.

"Time to show them my..." Shippo said leaping and throws a bunch of leaves in the air. "Split Image!"

The leaves turn into puffs of smoke which dissipates into images of Shippo. The wolves attacks the Shippo's, but they pop back into smoke. The wolves look around, confused. Shippo appears on the top of the tree that Inuyasha crashed into the well.

"Now's my chance!" Shippo tells himself sliding down the trunk and into the well. "You fools!" Shippo chuckles proudly as he slides down. 

He hits a branch suddenly and falls downwards. He hits the ground head first. The Sacred Jewel necklace falls out of his clothes onto the ground. It glows.  
...

Higurashi Shrine Stairs

Kimiko and Sota are walking down the steps of the Higurashi shrine. Kimiko halts and turns around making Sota also stop.

"What is that? It's slight, but I feel the presence of the Jewel. Inuyasha!" Kimiko thinks out loud confused but gets hopeful.

She runs towards the Dry Well making Sota smile hoping his sister got back to the Feudal Era soon before she becomes more depressed then she was becoming. Kimiko reaches the Dry Well and looks into it.

"What's going on?! No one's here! After I came back all the way here!" Kimiko questions worried but then looks at her watch. "Oh no! The time!"  
...

Feudal Era

Inuyasha is fighting off the pack of wolves while Miroku fights the poison bugs.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha calls out his attack.

Inuyasha claws at an oncoming pack of wolves and slays them. Royakan attacks Inuyasha and he dodges. Royakan then sweeps Inuyasha with his other hand and Inuyasha is sent sliding across the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede shouts concerned.

"He usually fights back so easily!" Miroku comments.

"His slow movements aren't simply due to his injury." Kaede explained.

"Eh?" Miroku inquired.

"It's Kimiko. Without Kimiko, he's unable to realize his true power." Kaede furthered explained making Miroku slightly smirk in amusement.

"Royakan definitely is using the power of the Sacred Jewel." Miroku said.

"What?!" Inuyasha yells.

"Find where it is, and you can defeat it!" Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"Kimiko would know its weak spot where the fragment is hidden." Kaede said.

"Forget about her. Kimiko's not here anymore! I closed up the well which connected her world to ours. Sh-she will never return here again!" Inuyasha thinks a little sad before saying sternly and seriously. "We cannot involve Kimiko in these dangerous battles!"

Royakan spews a pack of wolves from his mouth. Inuyasha swings his claws.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha yells out an attack.  
...

Modern Japan

Kimiko, Sota, Hitomi and Hojo are dining in a fast food restaurant. Kimiko sips her drink angrily making Sota look at her worried.

 

"He gets me so mad! He always interfered when I have a test and was cramming. But he is also there for me when I need him even if it annoys him." Kimiko thinks trying to stay angry but failing.

"Higurashi, what's the matter? You look so angry and then smiled." Hojo asked concerned.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry." Kimiko apologized smiling sheepishly before thinking. "That's right. I'm out with friends. Why am I thinking of that fool at such a time?" Kimiko starts talking to the group. "Err... What were we talking about?"

"Higurashi..." Hojo asked grave before pausing.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked.

"Aren't you forcing yourself?" Hitomi asked for her brother since he seemed to be unable to finish and Hojo had told her all about his classmate's illnesses.

"Forcing myself? I keep thinking about him...am I becoming too worried about Inuyasha?" Kimiko thinks before she answers nervously. "Oh no...no such thing!" 

"We can sorta tell." Sota tells his oldest sister knowing what she was probably thinking about Inuyasha again.

"Guys... I don't..." Kimiko mumbles out before thinking. "I don't worry about him a lot ."

"I'll bet you don't feel well, but you forced yourself to come." Hojo says making Kimiko and Sota fall to the ground surprised and shocked. "Your grandfather said you had gout."

"Not even to Hojo too...! Do I look sick at all?! That's right... Maybe Inuyasha's wound hasn't healed. Oh no... What if he's dead?!" Kimiko thinks becoming frantic struggling up with Sota.  
...

Birds Eye View Of The Streets Of Tokyo

"Sorry, Hojo! We should do this again. Good bye!" Kimiko shouts running dragging Sota who quickly said goodbye to Hitomi and started running next to his sister once she let go smiling because she seemed to be back to her determined self.

"Higurashi!" Hojo exclaimed shocked and making Hitomi giggle and smile at the scene.  
...

Kimiko and Sota are running towards the Dry Well. Kimiko throws her handbag aside and jumps in with Sota behind her. 

"I feel it! I feel the Sacred Jewel." Kimiko thinks out loud not noticing Sota was with her, thinking he went back inside the house. Kimiko feels the ground. "I can't see it. Where? Where is it?"  
...

Feudal Era - Dry Well

The Sacred Jewel fragment on the ground next to Shippo glows. Shippo regains consciousness. The wolves peep into the well from above.

"They found me!" Shippo said panicking.

Kimiko starts digging the soil with her hands with Sota watching concerned.

"I want to go back! Inuyasha, are you all right?!" Kimiko says desperately making Sota looks at her in sympathy placing a hand on her shoulder making Kimiko finally notice Sota was here with her making her eyes widen in surprise and her cheek heat up in embarrassment.

Suddenly, a pink glow appears. Kimiko reaches in and fall through into an abyss with Sota.

"This is... The fragment of the Sacred Jewel!" Kimiko said grabbing Sota's hand from her shoulder and holding it tightly with her free hand while the other holds the Sacred Jewel fragment in front of her and Sota who looks at the jewel in fascination.

Kimiko and Sota land on the Dry Well of the Feudal Era with Kimiko still holding Sota's hand since she didn't want anything to happen to him. Shippo is shocked to see her and confused by the boy's presence.

"Shippo!" Kimiko exclaimed happy to see him.

Shippo's expression turn from shocked and confused to glad to aggrieved.

"Kimiko!" Shippo shouts leaping into Kimiko's lap hugging her.

"Shippo!" Kimiko said just as happy giving him a one armed hug.

"Kimiko! Kimiko!" Shippo said getting worked up.

"I was able to return! But I also accidentally brought my brother Sota." Kimiko said glad.

"Hey" Sota mock shouted angry sticking his tongue out at Kimiko making the three laugh.

They all suddenly look up. A wolf has climbed down the trunk into the well and growls at them.  
...

With Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaede And Royakan 

They are all in a stand off position.

"I smell Kimiko and her brother!" Inuyasha gasps happy and turns around. 

Kaede and Miroku look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha runs off.

"I'm sure of it! Kimiko and her brother are here!" Inuyasha declares.

"You won't get away!" Royakan states and punches towards Inuyasha.

"Shaddup! Don't...get in my way!" Inuyasha says jumping and punches Royakan in the face. 

Nothing was going to stop Inuyasha from getting to Kimiko. Inuyasha slashes Royakan's chest with a transformed Tetsusaiga. Royakan falls backwards in pain.

"He's suddenly much stronger!" Miroku comments shocked but a little amused knowing why he suddenly became stronger.

Inuyasha sprints past him leaving dust in his wake.

"Hey! At least finish him off before you go to her!" Miroku yells at Inuyasha.

Royakan trudges towards Miroku angrily. Miroku runs off. Inuyasha sprints towards the Dry Well. More wolves entering the well.

"What's going on?" Kimiko questions.

"Inuyasha's wound isn't fully healed. The enemy is taking advantage of that to attack." Shippo answers.

"I knew it... He's in danger." Kimiko thinks out loud worried making Sota smile at his sister.

Two wolves reach the ground.

"They're here!" The Three said scared.

A wolf leaps towards them.

Inuyasha is grabbing the tree trunk in the well and pulling it out with all his might. He pulls it out and is thrown in the air from the resistance. The wolves whimper as they fall off the trunk. Royakan reaches the well and growls.

"I'll teach you!" Inuyasha yells.

Inuyasha swings the tree trunk in Royakan's direction and throws. The tree strikes Royakan in the mouth and he falls backwards. He collapses and lose consciousness. The wolves around him dissipate into thin air. As Inuyasha is landing, he turns around towards the Dry Well. Kimiko, Sota and Shippo climb out of the well. Inuyasha and Kimiko look at each other. Inuyasha lands. Kimiko walks towards him slowly. Sota watches the reunion with a small relieved smile.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko said softly.

Inuyasha stares at Kimiko in silence for a moment.

"Silly fool! W-why'd you come back?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha is taken aback as Kimiko runs towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts diving into Inuyasha's arms and hugs him tightly confessing. "I thought you died...because you didn't come for me!"

"I told you not to come anymore!" Inuyasha reminds Kimiko halfheartedly because he was beyond happy to see Kimiko again.

"I can't help it! I longed to see you!" Kimiko revealed making Sota and Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise.

"Longed to see me? Me? I... I..." Inuyasha thinks shocked and touched before pulling Kimiko into a tighter hug barring his face in the crane of her neck fondly.

"I missed you." Kimiko admits quietly embarrassed.

"Yeah I missed you to." Inuyasha softly confessed.

They flirt the minute they set eyes on each other." Shippo says amused and relaxes. "But thank goodness it's all over!"

"Do they always act like this?" Sota inquires touched and amused by the two making Shippo nod. "I can't wait to tell Mom and Kagome about this, they've been talking about dog ears grandchildren and niece's and nephew's since meeting Inuyasha."

Shippo and Sota look at each other then laugh.

Miroku and Kaede arrive at the scene.

"Kimiko has returned and it seems she brought someone with her! Priestess Kaede, it's Kimiko! Priestess Kaede...?" Miroku said excited to see his friend again.

"Monk, don't you think it strange?" Kaede asks looking in the distance.

"Yes?" Miroku inquired.

'The droves of poison insects have disappeared." Kaede further explained.

"You're right." Miroku agreed becoming suspicious.  
...

Forest

Naraku appears among the trees nearby and looks at Kimiko intensely.

"That girl... Kikyo? No, it can't be. Kikyo... That woman died fifty years ago." Naraku muses a little shocked.

Kimiko helps Shippo and Sota out of the well and stops suddenly sensing something wrong.

"W-what is this presence?" Kimiko thinks concerned and turns around and walks a few steps towards the presence and says. "Someone's here...who possesses the Sacred Jewel fragment."

Miroku and Inuyasha look at her.

"Lots of them!" Kimiko informed.

Miroku and Inuyasha run in the direction that Kimiko was looking.   
...

With Naraku 

Naraku turns around. Inuyasha leaps and lands in front of him.

"I knew you were nearby. You are Naraku!" Inuyasha tells Naraku.

Naraku smirks. Miroku arrive at the scene.

"I've got you now!" Inuyasha declared.

"So...he is Naraku!" Miroku states.

Kimiko, Sota, Kaede and Shippo reach the scene.

"Before I kill you, I must ask you one thing... What grudge do you have against me?" Inuyasha tells and asks Naraku.

"Grudge, huh?" Naraku repeats before laughing. "I guess you can't die in peace not knowing why someone hates you so much."

"You are..." Kaede said.

"Huh?" Kimiko and Sota asks confused.

"Kaede, huh?" Naraku said recognizing Kaede and laughs. "My, my... How old you've grown."

"You know me? I knew it... You are... Onigumo!" Kaede says.

"Onigumo... Such a nostalgic name. I, Naraku, am not Onigumo." Naraku mused.

"But it is true...that fifty years ago, I was born out of Onigumo." Naraku explained.  
...

Flashback

Kikyo is tending to Onigumo in a cave.

"Onigumo was a foolish man. He began to desire the kind-hearted young priestess who nursed him." Naraku continued explaining mocking Onigumo.

Onigumo looks around wildly. Kikyo leaves the cave.

"He succumbed to his weakness and called forth the demons..." Naraku's voice informs.

A horde of demons appear and surround the immobile Onigumo.

"Even my rotting soul is worth something... Want a taste of me? Hungry for me, aren't you? I want a body that moves freely in order to possess the Sacred Jewel and Kikyo. Now eat me! Devour me! And in return, give me power!" Onigumo requested.

The demons envelopes Onigumo. Thousands of them enter his body.

"That is how...many demons became one...into Naraku." Naraku finished explaining.  
...

An image of Naraku in a baboon suit against a black background 

"Creating my body took countless demons." Naraku' voice says.  
...

An image of Kikyo and Inuyasha who is on a Sakura tree are looking at each other.

"Because the priestess had been reduced to a powerless girl, this region teemed with demons. All because the priestess...Kikyo...had fallen in love with a worthless half-demon." Naraku's voice mocked.  
...

Inuyasha and Kikyo are taking a boat trip. While getting up onto the pier, Kikyo trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms making them hug.

"She gave in to childish desires...tried to use the power of the Sacred Jewel and was punished. Inuyasha, you experienced the punishment yourself." Naraku's voice continued to mock.  
...

Kikyo fires several arrows at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns and looks at Kikyo in shock.

"Die, Inuyasha!" Kikyo demands that is a voice of both Kikyo and Naraku.  
...

Kikyo is standing in a field while 'Inuyasha runs up to her and claws her back. Kikyo falls and the Sacred Jewel falls out of her hand.

"Stupid fool!" Inuyasha mocks in a voice of both Inuyasha and Naraku and steps on Kikyo's outreaching hand. "I have no desire to become human! Thanks for the Sacred Jewel!"

Inuyasha walks off.  
...

Present

"How dare you?! You tricked us! You tricked Kikyo and me into trying to kill each other!" Inuyasha angrily yelled.

"Then let me ask you... Was the trust you had in each other so easy to destroy?" Naraku questions.

"W-what?!" Inuyasha stumbled out.

"The truth in that anger... Bitter anger set you against each other. That is the true legacy of the trust you had for each other. Kikyo could not understand. Instead of choosing death, she should have clung on to her life and used the Sacred Jewel. Had she pleaded for her life, her wretched wish would have been easily granted and she would have understood the ultimate truth of darkness. Such a foolish woman. The Sacred Jewel grows even more beautiful when it is tainted." Naraku explains.

"Kimiko! How many fragments do you see inside him?" Inuyasha questions clenching his fist angrily.

"Sacred Jewel fragments... Ten... No, twenty... No, much more!" Kimiko answers unable to count them all.

"Hey, Naraku... I'll show you what tainted is! I'll make that tainted blood of yours flow!" Inuyasha declares.

Inuyasha dashes at claws at Naraku, who leaps into the air.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha yells is attack and claws at Naraku's baboon headgear.

Naraku's baboon suit falls apart and a man in purple-blue haori is revealed. He holds up a hand to cover his face. Naraku smirks and purple fumes rush out of him. The fumes envelope the entire forest and the trees start to rot. Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Sota and Kimiko run away.

 

"A miasma! Get away!" Miroku warns.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells concerned.

Both Naraku and Inuyasha land.

"So you've sunken into my miasma." Naraku said his hair covering his face.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouts struggling to unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

Tetsusaiga transforms and a whirlpool of purple fumes twirls around Inuyasha.

"You've...cut through the miasma!" Naraku gasped surprised and walks away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaps and slashes Naraku's back with Tetsusaiga. Naraku's clothes is cut into pieces, revealing a spider-shaped burn mark on his back. A vortex of miasma emits from Naraku's feet and envelopes him. Inuyasha struggles to hold. The vortex of miasma slowly dissipates to reveal a hole in the ground.

 

"He escaped..." Inuyasha said shaking in anger yelling. "That damned Naraku got away! Damn it! Stay and fight!  
...

With Kaede And Miroku

Kaede and Miroku are talking to each other in the forest.

"A spider on his back..." Kaede says.

"Yes. According to Inuyasha, a spider-shaped burn mark on his back." Miroku informed.

"The robber Onigumo had terrible burns. Perhaps that is proof that it is Onigumo." Kaede replied.

"A spider on his back... That will also be the telltale sign of Naraku." Miroku declared looking at his right hand.


	22. A Wicked Smile; Kikyo’s Wandering Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo, who was brought back to life, is living as a priestess. A monk, who realizes that Kikyo is dead, tries to make Kikyo pass on, but Kikyo ends up killing him. Inuyasha saves the monk's disciple and runs into Kikyo when he hears the priestess name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Kikyo's outfit for episode
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/30/5y2fmudpgs.jpg

"A spider on his back..." Kaede says.

"Yes. According to Inuyasha, a spider-shaped burn mark on his back." Miroku informed.

"The robber Onigumo had terrible burns. Perhaps that is proof that it is Onigumo." Kaede replied.

"A spider on his back... That will also be the telltale sign of Naraku." Miroku declared looking at his right hand.  
...

Inuyasha is sitting on a tree branch, staring into the distance. Kimiko is on the ground, a distance away from him just coming back from dropping Sota off. She looks at him intently.

"Kikyo didn't even consider using the power of the Sacred Jewel to live." Inuyasha thinks pensive.

"Kikyo chose death... She chose to follow Inuyasha." Kimiko thinks also pensive.

Inuyasha notices Kimiko looking at him. They look at each other intently.  
...

Daytime - Mansion

Inuyasha's gang stand in front of a mansion.

"What a huge mansion!" Shippo comments impressed.

"Miroku, will we be staying here tonight?" Kimiko asked interested.

"He's probably gonna tell 'em that there's an ominous cloud over the mansion again." Inuyasha answers for Miroku annoyed.

"No, I have a legitimate reason this time." Miroku denied serious.  
...

They are in the princess's room and speaking to the Lord of the mansion.

'A demon that steals the souls of the dead princesses?" Inuyasha inquired.

"It's sad enough that my dear Princess passed away. To have her soul stolen op top of this..." The Lord sobs out.

"Rest assured. We will protect her soul without fail." Miroku promised serious.

"Huh?" Shippo and Kimiko questioned confused.

A bevy of female servants bring sumptuous food for Inuyasha's gang. Their rice bowls are piled up with rice like small mountains.

"Told ya! It's the same as usual." Inuyasha says annoyed,

"Well, can't wage war on an empty stomach." Miroku points out before thinking. "Still, it's awfully quiet. I don't like it."  
...

A Village

Kids are playing in a field by the river. A girl stops by some flowers.

"Found it!" The First Girl shouted happily and picks out a leaf and waves. "Priestess Kikyo! Priestess Kikyo!"

Kikyo turns around and smiles to her.

"Look! Look! Isn't this a medicinal herb?" The First Girl questions running to Kikyo.

"Good for you! It's called lantern plant and it relieves swelling." Kikyo answers.

"Priestess Kikyo! What about this?" A Boy asked running to Kikyo with a bunch of flowers.

"What's this, Priestess Kikyo?" Another girl inquired running to Kikyo with a bunch of flowers.

"Let me see..." Kikyo requests.  
...

Forest

Two monks are staring at Kikyo from behind some trees.

"Master Seikai... That priestess is a demon? She looks absolutely human to me." The Apprentice questioned confused.

"You do not have enough training. Can't you sense it? The evil that permeates this area?" Master Seikai informed.  
...

With Kikyo 

Kikyo is seated with the kids on the field, back facing the monks.

"Master Monk over there..." Kikyo said trailing off. The children gasps in surprise. Master Seikai hides behind the tree. Kikyo turns around. "You've been watching us for quite some time."

"Well, well... You noticed us? I'm overcome by your beauty." Master Seikai lies casually, walking towards Kikyo.

"Such flattery." Kikyo replied.

"I must apply myself much more diligently. I am much embarrassed." Master Seikai says. Master Seikai trips and a sutra falls out of his clothes. Kikyo and the children look at it. Kikyo looks at Master Seikai. "Will you pick it up? This is an anti-evil sutra. If a demon touches this, its true self is immediately revealed."

Kikyo reaches for the sutra and Master Seikai is surprised.

"I'm thankful for such a sutra. Here you are." Kikyo comments rolling up the sutra and gives it to Master Seikai.

"She touched the sutra, yet nothing happened." Master Seikai thinks shocked.

He takes the sutra and static surges from it into his body. He yells and falls back.

"Let's go, everyone." Kikyo said standing.

Kikyo walks off with the children. Master Seikai drops the sutra and the words on it are gone. He touches his chest in shock.

"W-what was that?! Something went through my body." Master Seikai asks himself before he notices the sutra. "W-what is this?"

"What's the matter, Master Seikai?" The Apprentice asked walking up to his master.

"Look!" Master Seikai exclaimed.

"The sutra is gone!" The Apprentice says surprised.

"She completely erased it!" Master Seikai said before shouting. "Priestess!" Kikyo stops and the children turn around to look at the two monks. "I don't know what holds you back here but this world is not for you. Return to where you belong!"

"What's he saying?!" The Boy asks frowning.

"Funny monk!" The Second Girl comments also frowning.

Kikyo and the children walk away.

"That woman... She's no ordinary demon. She's much, much stronger...and evil." Master Seiki comments.  
...

Sunset - A Village

Kikyo returns to the village with the children. The villagers stop farming and look at her.

"Oh, it's Priestess Kikyo." The First Villager said.

"We're lucky to have such a wonderful priestess." The Second Villager added.

"Yeah... The sick are cured and the children are healthy." The First Villagers agreed.

"We must be grateful." The Second Villager said.

Kikyo is deep in thought.  
....

Flashback 

"I want the spiritual power of a priestess. This body...free of bones...burned of flesh... This soul which has transmigrated into me suits me very well." Kikyo thinks.

Kikyo holds up her bloodied hand from the wound inflicted by Naraku.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!" Kikyo demanded angry.  
...

Inuyasha's encounter with Kikyo, when she fell off a cliff.

"You tell me to die again...why do you pity me? Feel the heat in my hands... The heat of anger...of vengeance!" Kikyo orders.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouts out.  
...

Kikyo is being washed ashore.   
...

Present

The First Girl tugs at Kikyo's sleeve.

"Priestess Kikyo! Priestess Kikyo!" The First Girl calls.

"Sayo..." Kikyo softly says collecting her thoughts.

"Priestess Kikyo, you won't go anywhere, will you?" Sayo questions.

"Sayo, you like me?" Kikyo asks kneeling and smiles.

"Uh-huh." Sayo nods.

"Thank you. You are dear to me, too...like a little sister." Kikyo says.

"Really?" Sayo exclaimed glad.

"Yes." Kikyo reassured.

Sayo giggles and runs off. She stops and waves goodbye to Kikyo happily. Kikyo stands and looks around the village.

"I will live here. Here in this village. I can do that... However, is it not allowed?" Kikyo thinks.  
...

Mansion - Nighttime

Inuyasha slides open the door to the room of the dead princess. Kimiko is alone inside, seated in front of the corpse.

"Nothing out of the ordinary outside. So how's the deceased?" Inuyasha reported before asking.

"Hmm...nothing unusual." Kimiko answered.

"I see... Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked closing the door and sitting next to Kimiko.

"There's another princess here. He was worried about her." Kimiko explained a little exasperated.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
..

Mansion - Corridor

Miroku and Shippo walk along the corridor with the Lord.

"The younger princess is so terrified." The Lord tells the two.

"Please leave it to me. The younger sister of the late princess must also be beautiful. Err...never mind." Miroku tried to reassure.

"Miroku... Am I gonna protect that princess, too?" Shippo asked.

"She may be nervous at our first meeting. So will you transform or something?" Miroku requested.

"Transform?" Shippo questioned confused.

"So that she'll go something like,"Oh, cute little fox!"" Miroku furthered explained pretending to be the princess.

"What's that?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"When you've grown up a little, you'll understand." Miroku said smiling and nods.  
...

With Inuyasha And Kimiko

"That guy... He's a monk! And since he acts like a saint, my hands are tied!" Inuyasha said exasperated.

Kimiko suddenly leans onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasps and blushes.

"W-what...Kimiko?" Inuyasha inquiries confused.

"I know its silly but I'm afraid! Like this princess...might suddenly move." Kimiko sheepishly admits.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asks a little amused.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asks defensively before teasing Inuyasha as payback. "...you...having dirty thoughts just now?"

"S-stupid!" Inuyasha stutters and blushes before shouting also defensively. "That's 'cuz you came cuddling up to me!"

"You were having thoughts!" Kimiko exclaimed with a little blush.

"I was not!" Inuyasha denied.

"You were!" Kimiko insisted.  
...

Younger Princess' Room

"We should go back now. I'm worried about the late princess' soul." Miroku said serious.

A fat princess appears and hugs Miroku tightly.

"Please don't go, Master Monk! I'm so afraid!" The Princess begs terrified.

They fall to the ground.

"Oh dear...! You are very safe here!" Miroku tried to reassure.

"Meany!" The Princess whines.  
...

With Inuyasha And Kimiko 

The corpse of the late princess suddenly floats. Kimiko gasps and hugs Inuyasha tightly making Inuyasha blush a little. A long dragon like demon crash into the room from outside.

 

"So it's appeared!" Inuyasha said his blush disappearing.

The soul of the dead princess floats out of her mouth and the demon holds it. Inuyasha's unsheathes Tetsusaiga and leaps.

"Die!" Inuyasha demanded.

The demon is slashed into two. The soul returns back to the corpse and she falls back to the ground.

"The spirit is safe." Kimiko said relived.

"But is this it?" Inuyasha questions disappointed and sheathes Tetsusaiga. "How boring."

"Wait... There's still something outside!" Kimiko informed.

Kimiko and Inuyasha rush outside. More demons fly across the sky with souls in their fins.

"It wasn't just one!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"They're all carrying human souls!" Inuyasha said.

"So many! What're they going to do with them?" Kimiko wonders.

Miroku comes running with Shippo.

"Let's go after them! Right now!" Miroku orders.

The fat princess chases them lecherously. Miroku leaps over the parapet and runs off.

"Master Monk... Please wait!" The Princess requested.

"What were you doing?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I suspect that this princess too is a demon..." Shippo tells them.

"Little fox, you're also a meany!" The Princess pouted hugging Shippo tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Shippo apologized almost suffocating.

The demons fly off into the night sky.  
...

Village

Sayo lies awake in her hut. Her family are fast asleep.

"Priestess Kikyo seems a bit depressed. It must be the monk's fault..." Sayo thinks worried remembering what the monk told Kikyo.

Sayo is clasps her ears and trembling not wanting to remember.

"I can't sleep." Sayo said and peers to the door and notices Kikyo walking past. "Priestess Kikyo..."

Sayo gets out of bed and walks out of the hut.

"Where is she going so late at night?" Sayo ponders looking at Kikyo's retreating figure.

Kikyo stops by a river. Sayo follows her and hides behind a tree.

"Because of those words this afternoon, maybe she's going someplace far away..." Sayo says to herself.

Kikyo unties her ribbon in her hair. Soul collector demons from earlier on fly in and surround her. Kikyo holds the souls in their fins.

"Souls of tragic women... Come to me." Kikyo says.

"Priestess Kikyo is manipulating the demons..." Sayo thinks terrified.

Kikyo is surrounded with souls. Master Seikai and his Apprentice appear and look at Kikyo.

"You cannot cross to the netherworld, Priestess? You are the one who has died." Master Seikai asks.

"Please overlook my presence. I want to live quietly in this village." Kikyo requests.

"If you want to live quietly, why do you gather the souls of the dead?" Master Seikai inquired.

"Well, that's..." Kikyo starts to answer but trails off.

"It seems that you cannot sustain that body without those souls." Master Seikai realized and holds up a sculpture with dragon decorations.

"What are you...going to do?" Kikyo questions.

"I will return you to where you belong! I do this for your sake!" Master Seikai informed.

A burst of light from the dragon sculpture grabs Kikyo and transforms into a real dragon. It uses its claw to clutch Kikyo's neck.

"You cannot escape my Demon-Binding Spell! I will extinguish your light! Save your soul!" Master Seikai shouts.

"Save? You?! Save my soul?!" Kikyo mocked amused.

A light surrounds Kikyo and the dragon explodes. The claw that was gripping Kikyo's neck is thrown towards Master Seikai and pierces through his throat. He yells in pain. The dragon remains dissipate into thin air. Master Seikai falls on his knees. His Apprentice looks on in terror. Master Seikai falls over and the dragon sculpture drops and cracks. The Apprentice shrieks and runs off.

"If you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't have died." Kikyo states walking up to Master Seikai.

"Just what...are you trying to do? The living are carving new moments in their lives. But...Time has stopped for the dead, like you. It can never mix." Master Seikai says struggling and grabs Kikyo's ankle. He loosens his grip on Kikyo's ankle. "How sad..."

Master Seikai dies.

"Sad, you say? Me?" Kikyo thinks.

A rustling sound of leaves is heard. Kikyo turns around immediately.

"Who's there!?" Kikyo demanded harshly.

It is Sayo, looking at Kikyo and trembling in fear.

"Sayo... Were you...watching?" Kikyo asks relaxing.

Kikyo walks over to her and kneels.

"Sayo..." Kikyo softly says.

Kikyo reaches for Sayo's face and she flinches away in fear. Kikyo backs off and lowers her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I frightened you." Kikyo apologized sad standing and walks off.

"Priestess Kikyo..." Sayo said looking at Kikyo's back.

"Good bye... I'm sorry." Kikyo apologized again stopping and turns her head.

Sayo watches as Kikyo walks out of her life.  
...

Daytime

Inuyasha's Gang picnics by a river, with food that Kimiko brought over from her time.

"Let's go. We have to save the souls of those women." Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"Huh? So where?" Inuyasha asked Kimiko.

"Well..." Kimiko trailed off.

"The demon who stole the souls disappeared without leaving a clue." Shippo added licking a lollipop.

"It's no use returning to that mansion." Miroku adds.

"Isn't it that you don't want to return? That young princess was really smitten with you." Shippo comments.

"Ahem..." Miroku said not answering but flinched at the thought and sips his drink.

"Are you tired of this?" Kimiko asks kneeling next to Inuyasha.

"Think about it... What's the point in all this? It's not like we'll find a Sacred Jewel fragment." Inuyasha tells them.

"Not again! Look, we're helping people." Kimiko reprimands.

"And that's what I'm tired of! I'm gonna be a great demon someday so why must I help petty humans?" Inuyasha retorts.

"Acting like a villain! When you're actually quite a saint." Kimiko teases Inuyasha.

"W-what?! Don't put me down!" Inuyasha stammers at Kimiko but couldn't quite help but be a little flattered by what Kimiko said.

"I'm flattering you." Kimiko said amused by Inuyasha's reaction.

"Kah! Anyway, I don't like this, so I'm out. Understand?" Inuyasha said changing the subject.

Kimiko stands up and looks into the river.

"Are you listening?!" Inuyasha demands Kimiko.

"What's that?" Kimiko questions.

Master Seikai's apprentice float along into the river.

"An octopus!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It's a person!" Miroku corrected once he got a better look.

"That's terrible! Hurry!" Kimiko gasps worried before she grabs Inuyasha knowing he would argue if she asked.

"W-what?!" Inuyasha asks confused but having a feeling he knew what Kimiko was about to do.

"Help someone!" Kimiko tells him shoving him into the river with a quick sorry.

The Apprentice lies on the riverbank. Inuyasha wrings his wet clothes dry while the rest sit around the Apprentice.

"This priest is just unconscious." Miroku informed.

"He's moaning." Kimiko says.

The Apprentice wakes and screams when he sees Kimiko.

"What?! Don't scare us!" Kimiko somewhat scolded grabbing Inuyasha's leg startled.

"What about Kimiko?" Miroku inquiries intrigued.  
...

A While Later

"A demon?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes..." The Apprentice answers.

"You say that Kimiko looks like that demon." Miroku repeated.

"She was in human form but in actuality, a frightening demon! That priestess." The Apprentice continued explaining.

"A priestess...who resembles me?" Kimiko thinks worry filling her stomach.

"She was able to deflect my master's spiritual powers. Oh yes... Her name...was Kikyo." The Apprentice finished.

"If you're lying, you'll really pay!" Inuyasha shouts fiercely grabbing the Apprentice.

"I'm not lying. That woman lured away lonely souls of dead women..." The Apprentice added.

"Never mind that! The name! How do you know her name was Kikyo?!" Inuyasha demands.

"The village children addressed her so. I'm not mistaken... They called her Kikyo." The Apprentice answers.

"The stolen souls...were being accumulated by Kikyo?" Kimiko says.

Inuyasha throws the Apprentice back on the ground.

"Kikyo... Are you still in this world? Didn't...you die on that day?!" Inuyasha thinks not daring to hope.  
...

Forest

Kikyo walking in a dark forest with her soul collectors.

"She's still alive! If she walks this earth...!" Inuyasha's voice is heard saying.  
...

Riverbank

Inuyasha is leaping across the rocks on the riverbank.

"I...want...to save you!" Inuyasha thinks determined.  
...

With The Others

The gang are sitting on a log. The Apprentice has left.

"Was it wise to let Inuyasha go alone?" Miroku questions Kimiko a little worried about her.

"He shot off like a bullet." Shippo adds.

"Inuyasha still probably loves Kikyo." Kimiko says sad not knowing why she felt so sad.

"What?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"That's why it's better if we stay away..." Kimiko tells them trying to convince them as much as herself.

"Why?" Shippo asks confused.

"I think I understand." Miroku answers.

"Huh?" Shippo questions still confused.

"The woman he once loved may have changed. If so...he would not want others to see her." Miroku explained.

"What're you talking about? She may turn out better than before. Then what?" Shippo asks them.

"Well, I'd get back with her..." Miroku answers.

"Oh, I see..." Kimiko coldly says standing up and pushes her bike and walks off not wanting to hear anymore.

"She seemed awfully cold just now." Miroku comments.

"I don't think you imagined that." Shippo whispered.

Kimiko pushes her bicycle angrily in the forest.

"This is so maddening...! What is Inuyasha up to?!" Kimiko thinks becoming frustrated.

"Err... Kimiko." Miroku calls hesitantly chasing her with Shippo.

"What is it?" Kimiko accidentally snapped.

"Umm... Shall we go after Inuyasha?" Miroku offers.

"No way! Why should I...?" Kimiko states mad.

A gust of wind blows and the sky turns dark.

"An evil wind? That's..." Kimiko says but trails off.

Kikyo's Soul Collectors fly past them.

"Those demons!" Shippo finished Kimiko's sentence.

"Let's go after them!" Miroku orders.

"Yes!" Kimiko shouts glad she had something to do to get her mind off Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kimiko, Miroku and Shippo chase the Soul Collectors. A barrier appears. Kimiko and the Soul Collectors enter without hindrance, but Miroku and Shippo are pushed back.

"W-what's this?!" Shippo asks.

"It's a barrier." Miroku answers.

"We can't pass?" Shippo questions.

"No." Miroku simply said.

"Kimiko? Where's Kimiko?" Shippo inquiries becoming worried.  
...

Forest

Kimiko runs in the forest within the barrier. She almost trips but grabs a trunk just in time.

'Be careful! It's slippery." Kimiko warns and turns around. "Huh?! No, I'm alone!"

Kimiko lose her footing and slides off the slope. She rolls further down and finally stops.

"Ouch... This...is..." Kimiko says standing, rubbing her sore back.

Kimiko looks in front of her. Kikyo is resting on a large tree, surrounded with souls. Her eyes are closed.

"Kikyo..." Kimiko softly says unsure of how to feel.


	23. Kimiko's Voice And Kikyo’s Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo paralyzes Kimiko. Inuyasha appears before her. Kikyo has been gathering the souls of the dead girls. She vents her grudge against Inuyasha. Inuyasha reveals that he has never forgotten her. When Inuyasha kisses Kikyo, Kikyo tries to drag him to hell. But Inuyasha hears Kimiko's voice and regains consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Kikyo's outfit for episode 
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/3/30/5y2fmudpgs.jpg

Nighttime - Dark Forest

Inuyasha stops by a river, out of breath.

"Is this the place that the monk spoke of?!" Inuyasha asks himself before he notices something and picks it up. "A hair cord... Kikyo... Are you really alive?"  
...

With Kimiko And Kikyo

"Is Kikyo asleep? She seems a bit sad." Kimiko ponders walking up to Kikyo, thinking.

"You were able to break through my barrier?" Kikyo questions a little surprised she could once she woke up and noticed Kimiko.

"Barrier? Was there anything like that?" Kimiko asked a little confused not having noticed anything. A Soul Collector flies to Kikyo. "Are you the one who has been luring women's souls away? If so, please let them return!"

"Isn't he with you?" Kikyo asks ignoring Kimiko's question and asking one of her own.

"Huh?" Kimiko says before she looks down. "Inuyasha set out to find you." Kimiko begins to think melancholy. "I see... Inuyasha is trying to come here."

"What are you to Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks a little jealous.

"Huh?" Kimiko questions surprised.

Kikyo puts a finger on Kimiko's forehead and she freezes.

"My body...can't move!" Kimiko thinks shocked becoming a little frightened.

"You are in the way." Kikyo states.  
...

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha runs in a forest. The Soul Collectors fly past him.

"T-that's...! The demons who were gathering the dead souls!" Inuyasha says and sees them enter the barrier, thinking. "A barrier... Kikyo is behind this... Kikyo, is it really you?!"  
...

With Kikyo And Kimiko

Kimiko is tied up to the tree with the Soul Collectors enveloping her.

"I can't move." Kimiko thinks worried.

A Soul Collector brings a soul to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha is here." Kikyo informs.  
...

With Inuyasha 

The barrier dissolves in front of Inuyasha.   
...

With Kikyo And Kimiko

"Not to save you. He's here to see me." Kikyo explains but then frowns. "I won't allow any interference."

"Interference? You don't still mean to kill Inuyasha?! No, Kikyo! Someone purposely set you two at odds! It wasn't Inuyasha who killed you!" Kimiko said exasperated trying to defend Inuyasha defensively not wanting anything to happen to Inuyasha.

"You look as though you expect me to be happy." Kikyo scoffs.

"Huh?" Kimiko says startled.

"The one who caused my death... If that person dies, will I be resurrected?" Kikyo questions.

"T-that's..." Kimiko stumbled out not sure what to say.

"The dead wish for one thing... To live once more. Hah! A wish that cannot come true. However, the dead can wish for one thing which can come true. I want to steal his heart from the one I will never forgive if he dares to forget me." Kikyo explained her plan.

"Never forgive if he forgets you? Do you mean Inuyasha?" Kimiko inquiries becoming more confused.

"He wishes for my death. That is good. That means he has regrets about our fight." Kikyo comments and laughs. "Regret all he wants. I shall never let him forget...about me. Time will not go forward. Then I can exist in the time that is frozen. I will be able to continue living in his heart."

"Even now, Inuyasha thinks about you! Isn't that enough? Inuyasha loves you! He always has! Isn't that enough?" Kimiko demands.

"Inuyasha and I parted despising each other. The love you speak of is but a shallow emotion which only served to deepen the hatred. Nothing is stronger in strengthening revolve than bitterness. If he must love, then love my consuming hatred. As for me, I will love his heart which is about to fall into deep despair." Kikyo tells her.

"No! Your hatred is pointless! It makes no sense!" Kimiko denies.

Inuyasha appears. He stares at Kikyo in disbelief.

"Inuyasha! Talk to Kikyo! Tell her how Naraku deceived you both!" Kimiko pleaded knowing Kikyo would be more likely to believe Inuyasha then her.

Inuyasha walks to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kimiko calls.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha says softly.

"Inuyasha can't see me!" Kimiko gasps, thinking.

"So it is you who's been gathering the souls of dead women." Inuyasha states.

"This body, molded from earth and bones, needs to be nourished with human souls, else I cannot move. Inuyasha...you must despise me. Driven by my hatred towards you, I have gathered the souls of the dead to remain in this world." Kikyo tells him.

"How stupid! You may hate me, but... never a day went by without my thinking about you!" Inuyasha shouts.

Kikyo look at Inuyasha sadly.

"I thought so... Inuyasha has never forgotten Kikyo... Of course! But I feel a bit sad. Inuyasha's been taken from me. Oh, what am I saying?! Inuyasha's not my boyfriend or anything!" Kimiko thinks becoming frustrated with her thoughts.

"No matter what your appearance, I would never hate you or think less of you..." Inuyasha admitted.

"Is that true?" Kikyo questions as she touches Inuyasha's face. "Even if I were to kill you with these hands?"

Kikyo kisses Inuyasha.

"Huh?! W-wait...!" Kimiko blushes feeling embarrassed and a little hurt.

"Inuyasha...after meeting you, I stopped being a priestess. I became a mere woman. This is what I longed for when I was alive." Kikyo also admits hugging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hugs Kikyo back.

"Inuyasha... You're going to accept her... I guess...it's only to be expected. What am I doing here anyway? I'm such a fool! Cripes...what?!" Kimiko said heartbroken but still kind of understandingly.

"This nostalgic scent of her... It's just like back then. The only difference is that she has no warmth. Her body died...so it's cold...and sad...and lonely." Inuyasha thinks feeling sad for Kikyo.

"We cannot return to that time. So I want to stay like this a little longer." Kikyo says.

"I can't save you... If I cannot do anything for you...to stay like this... How I wish time would stop!" Inuyasha's confessed.

"Is that all right? If time would stop?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah...I don't care...if I'm with you." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"Oh, I can't watch this anymore! I won't interfere, so release me! I'll go far away. Hey, are you two listening?!" Kimiko shouts to Kikyo because she can't standing to watching this any longer.

The ground below Inuyasha and Kikyo suddenly cracks and souls are sucked into the hole. Kikyo and Inuyasha sinks into the ground slowly.

"Inuyasha...I will never let you go. Come with me to hell." Kikyo kind of requested.

"He's being dragged in! Inuyasha, what're you doing?! You must get away!" Kimiko tried to warn Inuyasha before thinking. "No! He's unconscious!" She then shouts to Kikyo angry but also trying to persuade her from killing Inuyasha. "Kikyo! You can hear me, I know! You coward! Inuyasha said he wants to be with you but he never said he wanted to die with you! Unlike you, Inuyasha must go after Naraku who tricked him fifty years ago! More than anything, Inuyasha wants to live to fight! Inuyasha is determined to avenge your death as well!"

Kikyo looks at Kimiko fiercely annoyed.

"You understand?" Kimiko asks a little hopeful.

Kikyo sends a current at Kimiko for interrupting.

"Kikyo..." Kimiko softly says shocked sliding into a sitting position.

"Will getting revenge bring this body back to life?!" Kikyo asked Kimiko before saying to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... Rather than live with my memory, come with me." Inuyasha and Kikyo sink lower into the ground. "You and I have the same wish."

"How dare you! If Inuyasha were conscious, he would never follow you! No way! Get away from Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts clenching her fists angry and becoming fierce. "Do...not...touch...Inuyasha!"

Kikyo's heart suddenly throbs faster and louder. She gasps her chest in pain while souls rush out of her body.

"This girl... She's taking my souls once again! Before this body is completely emptied..." Kikyo thinks staring at Kimiko, thinking a little afraid before saying to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Come!"

"No! Wake up, Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kimiko pleaded becoming desperate.

"Kimiko's voice..." Inuyasha thinks after awaking and speaks slowly. "Kimiko...is...here?" Inuyasha notices Kimiko and becomes worried. "Kimiko? Kimiko!"

Inuyasha pushes Kikyo away and leaps to Kimiko. Kikyo looks at Inuyasha sadly and feeling a little betrayed.

"Kimiko! What're you doing here?" Inuyasha demands frantically slashing the Soul Collectors enveloping Kimiko protectively.

"Huh!? What about you?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha not wanting to answer his question.

"Me? Well...err..." Inuyasha stumbled out feeling strangely guilty.

The Soul Collectors rush to Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha calls turning to Kikyo.

"Is that girl more dear to you?" Kikyo inquired a little curious.

Inuyasha is lost for words. Inuyasha and Kimiko look at each other, both blush and look down hurriedly both embarrassed.

"Huh...uh..." Inuyasha tried to answer.

Kikyo floats up into the sky with her Soul Collectors.

"Wait, Kikyo! I...!" Inuyasha starts to say.

"Inuyasha, do not forget. My feeling when my lips were against yours...was real. Do not forget." Kikyo kind of orders cutting Inuyasha off.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha softy replied.

Kikyo floats higher up and disappears. Kimiko gets up and walks off stiffly.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha says and walks after Kimiko.

"Don't come!" Kimiko demands of Inuyasha.

"What're you so mad about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You know, Inuyasha, do you think you can find the Sacred Jewels alone? I...don't think I can help you anymore." Kimiko quietly confessed becoming depressed.

"What're you saying?! You're the only one who can see the Jewels. Of course, you have to help!" Inuyasha replied trying to cheer her up.

"That's all, right? That's all you need me for. What a thing to say. Sorry! Forget I said that. Maybe it's because I'm alone in this strange world. I'm feeling lonely." Kimiko said trying to pass off her feelings for the moment.

"I'm here! You have me, don't you?!" Inuyasha said trying to comfort Kimiko.

"Inuyasha... I get it. You couldn't see me, could you?" Kimiko states realizing something.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm sorry, but I did see it all." Kimiko apologized feeling a little guilty.

"See it all?" Inuyasha repeated.

"From the start to finish. So, please leave me alone for a while." Kimiko answers and requested before walking off.

"H-hey! What's this about... Start to finish?! Kimiko! What did I do?" Inuyasha questions not realizing it yet confused and chases Kimiko. "Hey! Kimiko! Tell me!"

"Start to finish means everything! I saw everything! From a front row seat! I'm leaving." Kimiko fiercely told Inuyasha making him freeze finally realizing what she meant as Kimiko walks off.

Shippo and Miroku appear a distance behind Inuyasha.

"What? You found her?" Shippo asked walking over to a frozen Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What're you doing here? Have you seen Kimiko?"

"I've seen that pose before. It must mean that Kimiko is just fine." Miroku answers Shippo who looks at Inuyasha who's been 'frozen'

"And that Kimiko is full of energy to scold Inuyasha." Shippo added amused glad Kimiko was alright.  
...

Village - Kaede's Hut

Kaede wakes from her sleep and notices something. Kikyo enters the hut.

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede said getting up.

"What's the matter, Kaede? Are you afraid of your own sister?" Kikyo questioned her.

"N-no... Since the day you fell from the cliff, I thought..." Kaede explained.

"Yes, I am a dead woman. But I guess I still long for this world." Kikyo answers.

"Do you still seek Inuyasha's life?" Kaede asked a little worried.

"I just met Inuyasha moments ago. And I barely missed killing him. Tell me, Kaede." Kikyo informed before she sits down. "Tell me everything you know about this Naraku."  
...

Flashback 

"My rotten spirit has some use after all. Doesn't it look good? Don't you want to devour me? I want a body that moves freely. In order to possess the Sacred Jewel and Kikyo. Now eat me! And pass on power...to me!" Onigumo says.

"Everything started from the evil designs of Onigumo. He called forth the demons and was eaten by them, thus was born the demon Naraku." Kaede's voice is heard explaining.  
...

Present

"I see... That wild robber." Kikyo said.

"Yes. He used to say that the Sacred Jewel grows in beauty when it is tainted." Kaede thinks remembering.

"He caused hatred between myself and Inuyasha, then stole the Jewel that had been sullied." Kikyo says.

"My sister...Inuyasha was seriously wounded by Naraku again. So..." Kaede tells her sister trailing off.

"I just thought I should know the circumstances of my death." Kikyo explains walking out of the hut but stops and turns to Kaede. "By the way, Inuyasha has changed. His face had a softness. Back then, he trusted no one...his eyes were cold."

"Kimiko is a strange child. She has been able to slowly heal Inuyasha's heart." Kaede answers.

"That girl again... She's the one who changed him." Kikyo says before thinking a little bitterly. "If I had lived, I would have been the one to heal his heart."

"My sister...are you not able to break away from the past?" Kaede questions.

"We shall meet again." Kikyo said instead of answering and walks out.

Kaede looks down. Kikyo is now standing in a boat, the Soul Collectors flying next to her.

"How long will you linger... Sister?" Kaede's voice is heard asking.  
... 

With Inuyasha's Gang

Kimiko walks towards the Dry well, in a daze. She trips over a rock and is about to kick it angrily, but suddenly stops and walks off. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku look at her from behind a log. Kimiko jumps into the well.

"She's gone. Inuyasha, Kimiko wasn't her usual self. Just what happened with Kikyo?" Miroku asked interested.

"What you always do with women..." Inuyasha grumbled out.

"Huh?!" Miroku gasps before continuing shocked. "You! You participated in such an act in front of Kimiko?!"

"Whaddya usually do?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Huh?" Miroku inquiries.

"Will Kimiko come back? She seemed to be quite troubled." Shippo asks concerned for his surrogate mother.

Inuyasha looks down, deep in thoughts.   
...

Flashback

"Never a day went by without my thinking of you!" Inuyasha admits.

"I spoke the truth." Inuyasha voice is heard saying not understanding why he suddenly felt extremely guilty.

Kikyo kisses Inuyasha.

"My feeling when my lips were against yours...was real." Kikyo' voice is heard saying.

"And my words were real." Inuyasha's voice continued to be heard.

"Is that girl more dear to you?" Kikyo questions.  
...

Present

"Now then, what will you do, Inuyasha? Kikyo could not have gone far. Will you go after her?" Miroku asks Inuyasha.

"Hey! Isn't Kimiko more precious? Inuyasha, hurry and make up with her!" Shippo demanded Miroku.

Inuyasha doesn't reply. At the bottom of the well Kimiko appears.

"What's the matter with me? I was in such a daze, I forgot all my things back there." Kimiko asks herself before shouting. "Hey, is anyone there?"

The gang doesn't hear and their conversation can be heard in the well.

"What will you do, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

"Who will you choose?!" Shippo demands.

"Now then!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Well?!" Shippo asks.

"I can't choose between them." Inuyasha admits.

"You..." Shippo mutters.

"Well, it often happens with men. However, no matter what happens, she must not find out. If what you just said should ever leak out..." Miroku reassures patting Inuyasha's shoulder understandingly.

Kimiko appears in front of Miroku and slaps him surprising the three males.

Miroku crashes on the ground.

"Inuyasha's already chosen." Kimiko tells them not looking at Inuyasha.

"You totally deserved that." Shippo tells Miroku amused.

"Kimiko..." Inuyasha starts to explain but pauses at the look she gives him and the unshed tears in her eyes.

"It okay Inuyasha I totally get it." Kimiko cuts Inuyasha off giving him a small smile before grabbing her stuff and running back to the well and rushing to her mothers awaiting arms in front of the open front door and silently crying a few tears worrying her mother since she hadn't cried since her fathers funeral. What the two didn't now was that Inuyasha was watching to the two looking pensive and guilty for making Kimiko feel this way.


	24. Enter Sango The Demon Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango, a demon slayer, is invited to Hitomi Castle along with her father, the leader of the demon slayers, and her younger brother, Kohaku. But it is a trap. Meanwhile, the undefeated village is attacked by a horde of demons and annihilated. Naraku takes the Shikon Jewel shards that they had been gathering and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko outfit
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/10/27/ykq22awewb.jpg
> 
> Yukina
> 
> http://img.116s.com/2015-11/17/14477521840008.jpg
> 
> Yukina big
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-912NjfLbu5U/UytbRI95KLI/AAAAAAAACag/P67VfH8xbcw/s1600/222368.jpg

Daytime - Forest 

The trees shake violently.  
...

Village

"It comes! From the forest! Slayer! Please!" The First Villager shouts.

A young woman in battle gear and a giant boomerang appears and walks towards the forest. She's wearing a mask. A giant centipede rushes out of the forest and towards her. She swings her boomerang and swiftly cuts the centipede into two. The boomerang returns to her. The centipede crashes to the ground and a Sacred Jewel fragment falls out. She catches it.

 

"A Sacred Jewel fragment, after all." The Slayer comments.

"Slayer, what's that?" A Second Villager questions.

"The cause of the centipede going berserk." The Slayer explained.  
...

The slayer changing her clothes. She steps out of the changing room and bows to the villagers.

 

"Please call me if you need me." The Slayer requested.

"What about your fee?" The Second Villager asks.

"That's okay...I'll take this instead. Besides, the Sacred Jewel originally came from my province." The Slayer tells the two villagers.  
...

Nighttime

Inuyasha's Gang camps out. Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha sit around a campfire, while Kimiko is lying in her sleeping bag.

"So many stars. I wonder which is more, the number of stars or the number of Jewel fragments?" Shippo wonders and looks down. "The road ahead is long."

"Not really." Inuyasha adds his two cents.

"Why?!" Shippo complained.

"That Naraku has the same goal and is gathering the fragments. Simply put, he's saving us work. Make him gather lots and lots and then take them all from him." Inuyasha explained before saying pleased. "Hah! How's that for strategy?!"

"Inuyasha... The more Sacred Jewel fragments he gathers, the stronger Naraku becomes!" Shippo reminds making Inuyasha frown. "Then it'll be too late! We must hurry and gather lots ourselves." Shippp sighs resigned. "Cripes! Even a kid like me knows that!" Shippo shakes head in slight exasperation. "You were really born without a brain!"

"What?! Say that again!" Inuyasha orders clenching his fist.

"Inuyasha, what will you do when you gather all the fragments?" Miroku inquires.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna become a full fledged demon!" Inuyasha retorts.

"Ohh... Is that all?" Miroku asks.

"Can't do a thing when you're weak. If there's a guy you don't care for, what's the sense if you lose to him?" Inuyasha retorts.

"However, Inuyasha... When you become a true demon with the Sacred Jewel, will you be able to remain as you are?" Miroku inquires.

"W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha questions confused.

"Have you ever seen anyone using the Sacred Jewel fragments to do good deeds." Miroku says and looks into the fire. "This is what I believe... Those who seek the Sacred Jewel, lose their hearts in the process."

"Keh! I don't remember ever saying that I want to become a good demon." Inuyasha retorts becoming a little uneasy.

"However...you want to protect Kimiko. And that's why you want power. But when you use the Jewel's power to become a demon, you may just end up devouring Shippo and Kimiko." Miroku points out.

Kimiko gasps surprised.

"Me, too?! What about you, Miroku?" Shippo demands clutching to Miroku.

"I would have run away long before that." Miroku answers.

"Stupid! All the demons I fought until now were bad from the start. That's all it is! But I'm different!" Inuyasha thinks seriously trying to convince himself.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko thinks worriedly looking at the fragments in her hands.  
...

Daytime - Village

Inuyasha waylays several villagers and interrogates them.

"What?! A woman had a Jewel fragment?! When was this? When?! Answer me!" Inuyasha orders.

"Another demon!" The First Villager shouts frightened.

"We must hire the Slayer!" The Second Villager shouts.

"A giant centipede!" A Third Villager yelled.

"Me?! A centipede?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
...

A While Later

Inuyasha's Gang and the villagers have a decent conversation.

"A Demon Slayer?" Miroku questioned.

"Hmm... Someone actually makes a living slaying demons?" Kimiko mused intrigued.

"And this Slayer gathers the Sacred Jewel fragments?" Miroku continued asking.

"Uh-huh... She says that this Sacred Whatever originally appears in her province." The Third Villager answers.

"Yeah..." The Second Villager remembers.

"Did you know this, Inuyasha?" Miroku asks his companion.

"Err... No." Inuyasha admits a little embarrassed. "When I first came across the Sacred Jewel, it was already in Kikyo's possession. I never even thought about how the Jewel was made or where it came from." Inuyasha  explained.  
...

Another Village - High Up In The Mountains

The wooden gates open and the slayer from earlier on enters.

"Welcome back, Sango." The Woman greeted.

"Hello!" Sango replied back.

Sango unwraps her bundle to reveal centipede parts. The villagers gather around her.

"What was your prey?" One Villager questions.

"A giant centipede. It's not much, but I brought back the legs and skin. You can use it for an armor." Sango answers.

Two two tailed cats appeared one walking calmly to Sango while the other ran into Sango's arms and meows.

 

 

"Good girl, Kirara. Have you been good? How about you Yukina? found a human you want to work together with?" Sango asked Kirara (the cat in her arms) then questioned Yukina.

Kirara rubs her face on Sango's cheek and meows while Yukina turned her head away.

"Welcome home, Sister!" A Boy shouts running to Sango.

 

"Hi, Kohaku." Sango greeted.

"Father... I mean the Chief wants to see you." Kohaku informed.  
...

In A Big Hut

Sango, Kohaku and their father stand in front of an altar. A fragment lie in a container on it.

"I see... So you found a fragment of the Sacred Jewel. Good work, Sango. Let's see... " The Cheif praised before he prays.

"Father, will that be enough to suppress the evil within the Jewel?" Sango inquired.

"Probably not." The Chief sighed.

"I doubt it." Sango said slightly disappointed.

"About fifty years ago, it was supposedly turned over to priestess with unusual powers for purification. But even that priestess became embroiled in a fight over the Jewel and died. All we can do is...until someone is found who has the power to purify the Jewel, we must gather the fragments and keep watch over them." The Chief informed.

"The power to purify the Jewel...?" Sango thinks a little intrigued and looks at the altar.  
...

Outside

Sango is exercising her shoulders. The chief and Kohaku walk out.

"Rest a bit. We'll be needing you very shortly." The Cheif tells Sango.

"Okay." Sango agreed and walks off.

"Kohaku, make ready too." The Cheif tells him.

"Huh? Me?" Kohaku questioned confused.

"You are already eleven. It's time you got some real battle experience." The Cheif informed.

Kohaku seems uncomfortable.  
...

Kohaku And Sango's House

They sit in the pavilion. Three bowls are placed on wooden stumps. Sango is playing with Kirara while Yukina sleeps.

 

"Sister..." Kohaku started to asks but stopped.

"Hmm?" Sango hummed.

Kohaku swings his sickle chain at the bowls and crushes all of them.

"Do demons really spit out toxins and fire?" Kohaku questions taking the sickle chain.

"Sometimes." Sango answers.

"I see..." Kohaku says looking down.

"Kohaku... Are you afraid?" Sango asks crawling next to Kohaku.

"N-no..." Kohaku stumbled out embarrassed but then sighs.

"Don't worry! We slay large serpents and spiders. Father always says the demons to fear most are the ones pretending to be humans. And if such demons get a hold of the Jewel, terrible things would happen." Sango somewhat reassured.

Kohaku nods.  
...

Nighttime - Castle

The lord is seated at the entrance, while guards surround him. Sango, Kohaku, their father and two other slayers kneel in front of the Lord.

"Welcome, Slayers. Nightly, a giant spider terrorizes this castle and has eaten several of our people. Will you be able to destroy it?" The Lord greets and explains.

"Leave it to me. I have chosen the most skilled ones to assist." The Chief reassured.

"Oh? Most skilled perhaps..." The Lord says before he looks at Sango. "but a young woman..." He then looks at Kohaku. "and you even brought a child?"

"These two are my daughter and son. In the province, they are the top two fighters. You can witness their skills tonight." The Cheif informed.

"Heard that? Do your best, Kohaku." Sango tells her brother proud.

"F-father...you liar." Kohaku says trembling.

The sky turns overcast and thunder rolls.

"It's coming! My lord!" One Subject shouts frantically.

"Slayer! There it is!" Another Subject calls out.

"Yes! Let's go!" The Chief orders.

A giant spider appears out of the clouds and lands in front of the slayers. It growls.  
...

Inside The Mansion

An old man kneels in front of a room and speaks to a young man inside through the blinds.

"The demon is here again?" The Man inquiries.

"That demon is also the cause of your long illness. But Slayers have been summoned. We should see the last of that beast tonight. Then you must hurry and get well." The Old Man explained.

"Slayers?" The Man says intrigued.  
...

The slayers are fighting the spider demon. They run towards it while it's spewing a web of strands at them.

"Surround it!" The Chief commands.

Sango moves through the strands easily. Kohaku's ankle is caught by a bundle of strands and he is lifted into the air.

"Kohaku!" The First Slayer shouts cutting the strands with his axe.

Kohaku is released from the strands and lands.

"Take a deep breath and go, Kohaku!" The Slayer says patting Kohaku's shoulder.

Kohaku nods.

"Come on!" The Second Slayer yells.

He attacks the demon with a huge Morningstar, and flesh is pried out. The demon collapses and the Chief holds its neck down with his pike.

 

"All right! Got it!"" The Chief says to Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells out.

 

Sango swings Hiraikotsu, her boomerang, at the demon, which sweeps from its head to its back, prying the flesh out. The heavy Hiraikotsu returns and Sango catches it. The demon growls in pain, struggles and collapses.

"Awesome, Sister!" Kohaku compliments amazed.

"Sango is the best in the province." The First Slayer says.

"Wow!" One Subject said.

"She slain the giant spider in one sweep!" Another Subject says amazed.

"Let's finish this up!" The First Slayer calls.

"Crash its head!" The Second Slayer shouts raising his Morningstar.

"Okay, me too...!" Kohaku said.

Kohaku runs over to help. A white string appears and moves to his neck. Kohaku slows down.

"It may've been huge, but it was such easy prey." The First Slayer states.

"It was too easy... This spider...I don't like it..." Sango thinks becoming worried.

Suddenly the slayers and the chief were slain by Kohaku's sickle chain. Sango is shocked and turns around. Kohaku's sickle chain returns to him.

 

"Why...? Kohaku...why did you slay Father and...?!" Sango questions completely confused.

Kohaku doesn't reply and sprints towards Sango with cold eyes.

"Stop, Kohaku!" Sango pleaded backing off.

Kohaku throws his sickle at Sango, who dodges. It cuts off her mask instead.

"Don't you recognize me?!" Sango asks falling to her knees.

"Hey! Slayer?!" One Subject calls.

"What happened?!" Another Subject questioned.

"Let them be... This is very entertaining." The Lord tells his subjects.

Kohaku throws his sickle at Sango again, who blocks it with her sword. Kohaku then takes out his sword, sprints towards Sango and attacks.

"What happened, Kohaku?!" Sango demands blocking with h sword. Sango gasps as she notices the string in Kohaku's neck, thinking. "The thread...of the spider..."

The string leads to the Lord, who chuckles and two fangs are seen in his mouth.

"Why you...!" Sango says becoming angry and kicks Kohaku away, picks up Hiraikotsu and shouts to the Lord. "Is this your doing?! I'll kill you!"

"These siblings have both gone mad! Kill them!" The Lord orders.

"Yes!" The Subjects obey and run to Sango.

"Damn!" Sango cursed and knocks the subjects away with Hiraikotsu and runs towards the Lord.

Suddenly Kohaku's sickle chain pierces Sango's back. She yells in pain and turns around slowly to Kohaku. Kohaku trembles in fear and falls to his knees. His eyes are back to normal. He throws away his chain and looks at his hands.

"S-sister...!" Kohaku says taking off his mask and looking at Sango, tearing up.

"Kohaku..." Sango said.

"I..." Kohaku starts and runs to Sango with outreached hand. "Sister!"

Four arrows suddenly appear and pierces through Kohaku. He falls backwards.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouts in shock.

"Cast your arrows at these crazed two!" The Lord commands.

The subjects raise their bows. Sango crawls over to Kohaku who is crying.

"K-kohaku!" Sango says.

"S-sister! I'm scared..." Kohaku tells her.

"It's all right. I'm with..." Sango starts to reassure hugging Kohaku.

Three arrows hit Sango's back. She gasps and falls over.

"The siblings have made up. So nice, so nice..." The Lord mocked.

The Lord is suddenly slain and falls over. The Young Lord appears behind him with a sword in his hand. The subjects gasp in terror.

 

"Lord!" The Subjects yell.

"Young Lord, what have you done?!" One Subject demands.

"He is not Father. Take a good look." The Young Lord states.

Out of the shadow of the fallen Lord appears spider legs.

"T-this is..." One Subject stumbled out becoming scared,

"A demon!" Another Subject yells.

The shadow of the spider tries to escape but the young lord strikes it with his sword.

"I had been thinking that Father was acting differently. He had been possessed by the demon. It's too bad about those Slayers. Bury them in a corner of the garden." The Young Lord explained.

"Yes, sire!" The Subjects answer.  
....

Nighttime Dark Forest - Inuyasha's Gang

"This is not good...no one knows where the Village of the Demon Slayers is." Miroku somewhat whined.

"All they can say is it's in the mountain..." Kimiko added.

"Shaddup! Just find them!" Inuyasha snapped annoyed.

"Inuyasha... You intend to steal the Jewel fragments from them?" Shippo asked on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Of course!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Hopefully, we won't be slain first." Miroku said.

"I'll say! Those people are supposed to be pros." Kimiko agreed before thinking. "But I'm curious, too, about how the Sacred Jewel came to be. They claim that the Sacred Jewel first appeared in their province. I'm sure Inuyasha wants to know about this, too."

A gust of wind blows.

"What is it...? This ominous wind..." Miroku questions.

"Something is approaching... Lots of them." Kimiko informed,

A horde of demons fly across the sky above them. Kimiko and Shippo gasp.

"A horde of demons!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is this awful feeling? This is really weird!" Kimiko asked.

"She's right... I'm starting to feel worse and worse." Miroku admits perspiring.

"Death is in the air! They're going to attack something!" Inuyasha explained before he runs.

"Let's go after them!" Miroku tells Kimiko before taking off after them.  
...

In The Castle

The slayers are buried under mounds of soil. Two subjects patrol the area.

"The sibling Slayers... They were still so young." One Subject commented.

"Poor things." The Other Subject added.

A hand suddenly thrusts out of the burial mound. It is Sango.

"Damn!" Sango cursed struggling and crawls. "I...will...NOT...die!"

The Young Lord walks out of the mansion and notices Sango.

"Slayer! You are still alive?" The Young Lord said a little surprised.

Sango looks at the Young Lord intently.  
...

Village Of The Demon Slayers

Explosions are heard. Naraku is in his baboon suit overlooks the village and chuckles. He leaps towards the village. Inside the village, slayers are desperately fighting off demons. Many villagers lay dead. The village is burning as the demons savagely destroy everything. Inside a hut, five Sacred Jewel fragments are on the ground. A group of demons stand around it and fighting with each other. Naraku enters.

"You seem to have avenged your long-harbored grudge." Naraku comments and walks to the fragments. "After I told you that the Slayers were not at this fortress...you're going to attack me?"

The demons loom over Naraku ominously. The demons are absorbed into Naraku's body.

"Such fools..." Naraku said chuckling.  
...

With Inuyasha's Gang

Inuyasha's Gang walks along a mountain path. They stop.

"That's...!" Miroku exclaimed.

"A fortress? The demons were headed..." Kimiko finished.

"Here!" Inuyasha shouts and runs.

"Wait!" Kimiko calls.

The group run towards the smoldering village. The gang enter. They notice the corpses of humans and demons strewn around the place.

"T-this is...!" Kimiko starts.

"A battlefield of demons?" Miroku finished.

"No mistake... This is the village of the Demon Slayers. What's the matter, Kimiko?" Inuyasha said before asking Kimiko when he noticed her troubled look.

"I don't sense the presence of Jewel fragments." Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"Meaning...we're too late?" Miroku asked disappointed.

"If we go after them now, we can catch up!" Shippo says.

"First, let's bury the dead. Otherwise it'd be too cruel." Inuyasha tells them making Kimiko smile from his thoughtfulness.

"You're right." Miroku agreed.

Two growls are heard in the background.

"There's something!" Kimiko said and hides behind Inuyasha for protection.

A huge two tailed tiger like beast and two tailed Dog like appears, biting a demon head in their mouths. They looks at them, growling fiercely and walks towards them.

 

 

"A demon survivor...!" Inuyasha states unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

The two beasts growl at Inuyasha threateningly.

"That voice...belongs to Inuyasha." The Tan Beast speaks.

"Huh?" Inuyasha questions confused.

"It spoke!" Kimiko exclaimed not noticing that the icy white beast was looking at her intently.

"Back off, Kirara. You to Yukina" Kirara says making the tan beast tilts its head but Yukina drops her demons head and transforms into her cat form surprising everyone. "These people are not enemies."

Kirara drops her demon head and transforms into her kitten form. They both look at them innocently.

"W-wha...!" Inuyasha says taken aback.

"How cute!" Kimiko compliments making Yukina meow and run to jump into her arms and nuzzle Kimiko.

Kirara scratches herself and a flea jumps out.

"Gamyo! Gamyo!" Myoga shouts and leaps to Inuyasha's nose. "It has been such a long time." Myoga starts to sucks on Inuyasha's nose.

"Old Myoga!" Inuyasha greets slapping Myoga. 

Inuyasha opens his palm with Myoga inside.

"What're you doing here?!" Kimiko questions holding Yukina in her arms.

"Oh dear...'" Myoga said as his flattened body slips off Inuyasha's hand.

"You know him?" Miroku inquired curious.

"He's Inuyasha's vassal...or tries to be." Shippo explained.  
...  
A While Later

Miroku is digging graves with a hoe. Inuyasha lays the corpses on mats.

"Precisely...this is the secret province of the Demon Slayers. For generations, the people of this village have trained and worked to get rid of demons." Myoga informs on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well then, they must've been hated by the demons." Inuyasha comments.

"However, to be attacked now of all times. A number of the warriors had been summoned to a castle and this village was left with few to protect it. I have this bad feeling. I wonder if those who went to the castle are safe?" Myoga ponders.  
...

Castle - Daytime 

Sango lays on a straw mat in a room. The Young Lord and two servants sit around her.

"I'm glad...at least you are alive." The Young Lord says.

"You there, Slayer! Answer the young lord!" A Old Man orders.

"Old one, that's enough." The Young Lord commands.

"B-but..." The Old Man says.

"Your name is Sango, right? I'm sorry... About your father and brother...and your comrades." The Young Lord asks then says.

"Why? How did this happen?" Sango thinks.

"Young Lord..." Naraku calls appearing in a bush outside.

"Naraku..." The Young Lord greeted walking out.

"Yes... As you ordered, I rushed to the village to notify them of this terrible development. But the village had been annihilated." Naraku reported.

Sango overhears and gasps.  
...

In The Village

Kimiko lays chrysanthemum flowers on the graves. Kirara and Yukina look on.

"How unfortunate... I had so many questions to ask the villagers." Miroku said.

"Old Myoga...you must know something at least?" Inuyasha questions.

"Huh? You mean about the Sacred Jewel?" Myoga clarified.

"Myoga, were you perhaps looking into the Sacred Jewel yourself?" Kimiko asks.

"Well... " Myoga starts but frowns. "I had been bothered for some time about just what this Sacred Jewel was. After all, anyone who had been involved with the Sacred Jewel had come upon some misfortune. I followed rumors about the Sacred Jewel and found myself here in this village. However, one thing worried me. During my journey, a white baboon slipping in and out of sight."

"A white baboon?!" Inuyasha asks exclaiming and begins thinking. "It's Naraku! He must be near!"  
....

Castle

The Young Lord is seated outside Sango's room, speaking to Naraku.

"Tell me in detail what you saw at the Slayer's Village." The Young Lord requested.

"The slain bodies of countless villagers and the half-demon who attacked them... His name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha seeks the power of the Sacred Jewel to turn himself into a full-fledged demon." Naraku explains.

"Sacred Jewel?" The Young Lord asks not knowing what that was.

"He must have believed that he would find the Jewel at the village and thus attacked it." Naraku said.

Sango pops out of the room angrily.

"Sango!" The Young Lord shouts surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Give me my weapon! I will get the one who attacked my village... I will kill this half-demon Inuyasha!" Sango requested angry.

Naraku smiles mysteriously.


	25. Naraku’s Insidious Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango fights Inuyasha, believing him to be her enemy. Naraku's plan is to have he fight to the death using the power of the Shikon Jewel shard. But Sango listens to Kimiko and is no longer suspicious of Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Yukina
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/5/11/zrxm6icevk.jpg

Daytime - Mountains

Naraku is in his baboon suit is traveling with Sango.

"A horse cannot make it from here on." Naraku informed tying two horses to a tree.

Sango is lying against a tree, with her eyes closed.

"Sango...is dead?" Naraku said before he turns away.

"No way! Until I get that Inuyasha, I'll not die!" Sango promised.

"That's good. But can you fight decently in that condition?" Naraku questions.

"Slaying demons is my profession." Sango says defensively struggling up.  
...

Flashback

The Young Lord is talking to Sango, who's wearing her shoes.

"So you can't be stopped? Well then, I will send Naraku with you." The Young Lord says before looking to Naraku behind him. "He is my advisor. He's very familiar with demons and should prove useful to you. And...when your mission is complete, come back here. You have lost your family and all your fellow villagers...I am much saddened for you."  
...

Present

Sango and Naraku walk along the mountain path.

"I will never return. I do not have much time left." Sango thinks before she starts breathing heavily. "Please...my body...hold up a little longer. Until I complete my final task."  
...

Village Of Demon Slayers

Inuyasha is pulling a cart. The rest walk with him. Yukina and Kirara are in Kimiko's arms.

"The cave where the Sacred Jewel was created?" Inuyasha asked interested.

"Yes. We are headed now to the outskirts of the village to the limestone cave." Myoga answered on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
...

Interior Of Room

Demon bones and body parts lay around. Tools are also present.

"Actually, this village served as a sort of factory." Myoga's voice corrected.

"Factory?" Kimiko's voice asked.

"They made weapons and armor from the skins and bones of the demons that were slain." Myoga's voice further explained.  
...

Outside A Cave

Inuyasha's Gang reach the cave. Inuyasha throws the gunnysacks on the cart into the cave.

"And unused portions were disposed of in this cave. Hence, this limestone cave is filled with the remains of demons. And it seems that deep inside the cave was once full of carcasses of demons." Myoga tells the group.

"That's where the Sacred Jewel was...?" Kimiko questioned becoming intrigued.

"Yes...that is the story that has been passed down in this region." Myoga said.

"Good works, Myoga." Inuyasha praised.

"Thank you for the compliment! I did my best in the hope that it would be of help to you." Myoga dramatically says.

"Really? When you stay by me, you're always in danger, so I thought you just ran away." Inuyasha retorted.

"Master Inuyasha, how could you think that?!" Myoga exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized insincerely

"Shall we go in?" Miroku questions.

"All right...let's go." Inuyasha decided and walks towards the cave.

"Just a minute, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted trying to warn Inuyasha.

"What is it?!" Inuyasha snapped annoyed.

A barrier appears at the entrance and Inuyasha is shocked as he tries to walk in. He yells and is thrown off.

"A strong barrier has been placed at the entrance and one cannot just walk in." Myoga explained.

"Then say so earlier!" Inuyasha retorts.  
...

With Sango And Naraku

Sango is struggling and breathing heavily.   
...

Flashback

"S-sister...!" Kohaku weekly said tearing up.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out.

Kohaku runs to Sango with outreached hand yelling. "Sister!"  
...

Present

Sango falls to her knees.

"Are you in pain, Sango?" Naraku questioned sounding concerned.

"Damn...!" Sango swore frustrated.

"Pitiful thing... But you won't be able to rest in peace even if you died." Naraku comments and holds up a fragment. "Would you care to try this?"

"T-that's...a Sacred Jewel fragment! Why were you in possession of it? Just who...?!" Sango asks.

"I have had this from long before. I am willing to lend it to you." Naraku answers.

"To me?" Sango inquired.

"You may believe that the Sacred Jewel is used only for evil. But there are good uses for it as well." Naraku tells Sango.  
...

With Inuyasha's Gang

Inuyasha attacks the barrier with Tetsusaiga, but fails. He's thrown back miserably.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts hoping he would stop.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

"It's hopeless." Shippo said.

"There's no way into the cave and everyone who could've talked to us has been killed." Inuyasha said frustrated.

"Not everyone." Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The more skilled Slayers went to some castle." Miroku reminded the group.

"That's right! If those men had been in the village, they would easily have turned back an attack by the demons." Myoga exclaimed.

"All right... Let's go to that castle and talk to the men about the Sacred Jewel and find out how to get into that cave...easy! Now then, let's get started." Inuyasha said.

The gang moves on. Kimiko suddenly stops and looks into the cave intently.

"Hurry, Kimiko! Or we'll leave you!" Inuyasha shouts back seeing Kimiko had stopped.

"Wait!" Kimiko shouted back running to the gang

Inuyasha's Gang walk along a path.

"Myoga, is the castle this way?" Inuyasha asked the flea.

"Hmmm? Master Inuyasha, were you walking without knowing which why to go?" Myoga asked.

"Huh?! Err... You didn't say a word, so I figured I was going the right way!" Inuyasha explained embarrassed.

"Inuyasha, the castle shouldn't be too far. Can't you sniff it out from here?" Miroku asked offering a solution.

"Uh-huh... I can't get a whiff of anything here." Inuyasha answered.

"Huh?" Kimiko inquired.

Kirara, in Kimiko's arms, and Yukina now on Kimiko's shoulder suddenly meow as their ears twitch.

"What's the matter?" Kimiko asked concerned.

A boomerang suddenly flies in their direction, cutting the trees in its path. Inuyasha holds Kimiko's head and the group dodges while it flies past them. It returns to Sango, who stands a distance away from them. She is wearing a mask.

"You are Inuyasha? I will slay you!" Sango shouts determined.

"Just who are you?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Sango!" Myoga answers Inuyasha's question recognizing her.

"Someone from the village?" Kimiko mused.

"Master Inuyasha... You must not cross swords with Sango!" Myoga tells a somewhat pleads with Inuyasha.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells throwing Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha angry.

"This ain't the time to say that!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing Tetsusaiga and blocks Hiraikotsu, sliding backwards from the impact.

"Tetsusaiga is losing!" Miroku exclaimed shocked.

"Inuyasha..." Kimiko whispered worried.

Sango grabs the retuning Hiraikotsu.

"Why do you come after me?!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Silence, half-demon! I will avenge everyone from my village!" Sango ordered and answered throwing Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha dodges and Hiraikotsu hits the ground, shattering it into pieces.

"Old Myoga! What's she saying?!" Inuyasha inquired confused.

"I have no idea! Master Inuyasha, it's coming again!" Myoga warned.

Hiraikotsu hits Inuyasha again in its return path. Inuyasha leaps away.

"We must do something about that weapon!" Kimiko shouted worried about Inuyasha.

"Agreed!" Miroku replied and opens his wind tunnel. "Wind Tunnel!" Hiraikotsu motion is slowed. "Got it!"

A drove of Naraku's poison insects suddenly appear and fly towards Miroku.

"Look! Naraku's poison insects!" Kimiko said.

"No, Miroku! You suck them it, you'll be poisoned!" Shippo exclaimed concerned.

"W-why are they here?!" Miroku asks confused closing his wind tunnel immediately.

"It can't be...!" Inuyasha says in disbelief realizing something.

Hiraikotsu returns to Sango. Naraku appears behind Sango.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yells becoming angry.

"Inuyasha, give up and let her slay you." Naraku laughed.

"Why you...! Not in a hundred years!" Inuyasha declares running to Naraku and leaps past Sango.

"I am your opponent!" Sango shouts grabbing Inuyasha's ankle with a ball and chain and tugs him to the ground.

"Why you...! Interfere and I'll kill you first!" Inuyasha growled out annoyed.

"Try it! You may have said those words when you killed my people?! But I'll not die so easily!" Sango retorts.

"She believes that Inuyasha attacked the village!" Shippo realizes.

"She's being deceived by Naraku!" Kimiko added becoming more angry at Naraku.

Sango leaps and throws Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha. A Sacred Jewel fragment glows in her back.

"She has a Sacred Jewel fragment in her back!" Kimiko thinks gasping.

Inuyasha blocks Hiraikotsu with Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga is deflected to behind him.

"Before that weapon returns...!" Inuyasha says sprinting towards Sango.

"Poison Powder!" Sango shouted throwing a smoke bomb at Inuyasha.

"A miasma!" Inuyasha said covering his mouth.

"Demons with ears like yours have a weakness against strong scents!" Sango reveals a little smug.

"I can't get close!" Inuyasha thinks.

"Leave it to a Demon Slayer." Naraku comments looking on with interest.

Miroku appears in front of Naraku.

"Well, well...if it isn't the monk." Naraku said.

"Naraku...die now!" Miroku yells angrily.

"I can't. Not until I gather all the Sacred Jewel fragments." Naraku replied.

"I don't know what you are scheming, but it's over!" Miroku tells him.

Naraku takes out a sword from his suit. Miroku attacks him with his staff viciously. He cuts off Naraku's arm with brute strength. The arm with the sword flies off. Miroku continues attacking and Naraku falls backwards. Miroku points his staff at Naraku.

"He did it!" Shippo exclaimed excited.

The hand suddenly flies up and towards Kimiko. Inuyasha gasps worried making Sango look at him oddly.

"Kimiko!" Miroku yelled running to Kimiko.

Miroku is too late as the arm snatches the Sacred Jewel necklace from Kimiko's neck and flies to Naraku. The arm reattaches itself to Naraku.

"This is not for the likes of you. Now that I have the fragment in my possession, I need not linger." Naraku laughed looking at the necklace.

"Naraku...why you!" Inuyasha growled out mad.

"Farewell, Monk...and Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Why you-!" Inuyasha started.

"You won't get away!" Miroku finished.

Inuyasha and Miroku run to Naraku. A thick miasma emits from Naraku and they are forced to stop. The miasma turns into a vortex and spins into the air, carrying Naraku. The insects follow.

"Sango...I await you at the castle. Kill Inuyasha without fail and return." Naraku tells Sango.

"Naraku... Can I really trust him?" Sango thinks starting to doubt him confused.

Kirara jumps out of Kimiko's arms who started walking closer to Sango and meows. Sango kneels and Kirara jumps into her arms.

"Kirara... Yukina... You're still alive!" Sango says glad noticing Yukina on Kimiko's shoulder then looks at the vortex spinning away. 'Kirara, follow him. If he does anything strange, kill him."

"You too, Yukina" Kimiko said making Yukina jump off Kimiko's shoulder meowing in agreement not wanting to let her friend fight alone.

Kirara and Yukina squints their eyes at the vortex and growl. Kirara jumps off Sango and chases with Yukina following, transforming into a fierce large tiger and dog. Kirara and Yukina leap into the air and fly, roaring. Sango looks at Kimiko and incredulously because she's never seen Yukina take orders from a human before.

"You won't get away!" Miroku declares.

"Stop, Naraku!" Inuyasha yells.

Miroku and Inuyasha run after the vortex. Inuyasha is stopped suddenly by Sango's Hiraikotsu crashing into his path. Hiraikotsu returns to Sango.

"Inuyasha! I will fight you! You will die right here!" Sango shouts.

"Are you still saying that?!" Inuyasha asked fed up.

"I must kill him now! Before my life wanes." Sango thinks running to Inuyasha leaps and throws Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha.

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha snapped dodging.

Inuyasha leaps and throws Tetsusaiga in Sango's direction. It strikes the ground in front of her. She dodges and ends up missing Hiraikotsu in its return flight. Hiraikotsu fly past her.

"No!" Sango yelled and chases Hiraikotsu.

"Without your weapon...!" Inuyasha says running to Sango.

"Poison Powder!" Sango shouted throwing a smoke bomb.

Inuyasha leaps and knocks off Sango's gas mask.

"My poison shield mask!" Sango thinks shocked covering her mouth.

Inuyasha grabs Sango's arm and flies out of the miasma.

"What is he up to?! H-he's...not trying to save me?! No, he isn't!" Sango thinks confused.

Inuyasha lands with Sango a safe distance away.

"He's the enemy who attacked my village!" Sango thinks reminding herself and unsheathes her sword and strikes Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha doesn't flinch. Kimiko and Shippo catch up with them.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts worried.

"You! Haven't you realized yet that Naraku is tricking you?" Inuyasha demanded taking the sword out of his arm. "And...you're covered with blood."

"W-what?!" Sango said shocked as blood drips profusely from her body to the ground. "I-I didn't know it was this bad... I didn't feel any pain.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kimiko questions.

"I am." Inuyasha replied.

Sango gasps as she looks at her hands.   
...

Flashback

Kohaku and Sango are in a field of flowers.

"Kohaku, are you afraid about becoming a Slayer?" Sango asked her little brother.

"N-no..." Kohaku denies looking away.

"Kohaku...this is just between you and me. There isn't a soul who's not afraid of fighting a demon." Sango revealed.

"Huh? Then, you too?" Kohaku asked.

"Yup...not only me. Father and all the others. But we're not fighting alone. We're always together. We fight together with our comrades. So it'll be okay, since we're with everyone." Sango reassured.  
...

Kohaku is being struck by arrows.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out devastated.

"Sister...I'm afraid." Kohaku admits crying.  
...

Present

"Kohaku..." Sango whispered.

Sango closes her eyes and collapses to the ground. Inuyasha, Kimiko and Shippo look at her.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked.

"She just fainted. Inuyasha, she has a Sacred Jewel fragment imbedded in her back." Kimiko informed the two.

"No wonder... I know from the scent of her blood that she was badly injured. That Naraku... He used the Sacred Jewel to make her fight until she died." Inuyasha comments.  
...

With Miroku 

Miroku is chasing Naraku.

"No way will I lose him!" Miroku tells himself.

Miroku stops suddenly and gasps. He had reached to the end of a cliff. A huge gap lays between the next cliff. Yukina and Kirara fly from behind and Yukina nudges Miroku onto her back. They fly upwards and chases the vortex.

"Thanks...you're gonna give me a ride? Naraku!" Miroku thanked before shouting.

They reach the vortex and Miroku hit it with his staff. The miasma dissipates to reveal Naraku. He flies higher up and thick branches appear from the bottom of his suit. The ends of the branches turn into claws and attacks them. Miroku, Yukina and Kirara fight off the arms. Two of the arms grab Yukina and Kirara's neck and another grabs Miroku. They are then thrown to the ground.

"Don't take me lightly." Naraku laughed.

"W-why...you!" Miroku growled out.  
...

Flashback

Kohaku is running towards Sango in a flower field. He waves his hand happily.

"Sister!" Kohaku calls.

The sky suddenly turns dark.

"Sister!" Kohaku calls again.

Sango calls to him, but no sound comes out.

"Sister!" Kohaku called out for the last time.

Kohaku runs towards Sango but he keeps getting smaller and fades away.

"I have no voice! My body won't move!" Sango gasped thinking. "What's wrong with me?!"  
...

Present

Sango is on someone's back.

"Someone's back... Warm." Sango thinks before she opens her eyes and gasps. "Whose...?"

Sango is on Inuyasha's back. He is also carrying Hiraikotsu and Shippo perches on it, holding Sango's gas mask over his head. Inuyasha is sprinting.

"You!" Sango exclaimed.

"Conscious, are you?" Inuyasha's comments.

"Put me down! What're you doing?!" Sango orders.

"What?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"We're going after Naraku. He took our Sacred Jewel fragments." Kimiko informed also on Inuyasha's back, popping out from under Inuyasha's hair surprising Sango.

"Your name's Sango, right? Keep bothering me, and I'll leave you right here!" Inuyasha threatened halfhearted.

"What?!" Sango shouts.

"Inuyasha! You're so rude! No wonder people misjudge you!" Kimiko chided amused because she knew he wouldn't leave Sango and then pats Inuyasha's head. "Forgive him. He talks rough, but he's actually quite nice."

"Hey you." Inuyasha grumbled looking at Kimiko's hand on his head with a slight blush making Sango quiet a fond giggle.

"Sango, Master Inuyasha and the others could not leave you to die with your deep wound." Myoga further explained on Sango's shoulder.

"Old Myoga..." Sango said recognizing the flea.

"Let's speed it up!" Inuyasha scoffed before thinking. "Naraku... You won't get away!"  
...

With Miroku, Yukina, Kirara And Naraku

"Is Naraku's appearance a deception?" Miroku pondered.

"Deception or not...find out for yourself!" Naraku answered.

Naraku's branches zoom towards Yukina, Miroku and Kirara who fight them off. The pieces that fall off joins back to the main branches.

"Damn! No matter I slash them, they revert back!" Miroku swore annoyed.

One of the branches grabs Miroku's ankle and another strikes through Miroku's stomach.

"He'll impale me!" Miroku thinks a little frightened.

Inuyasha suddenly appears and cuts off the branch.

"Miroku! What're you doing?! You're hopeless!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, behind you!" Miroku warns.

Several branches fly at Inuyasha. He turns around and cuts them with Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, so you're still alive?" Naraku comments amused.

"Keh! As if a human can kill me!" Inuyasha retorts back.

"You looked to be losing to that wounded Slayer." Naraku comments.

"Shaddup! Naraku, you're the one, huh?! You turned the pack of demons on the village and annihilated everyone!" Inuyasha shouted mad.

"I just told the demons that the guard on the village was down." Naraku admits unashamed.

Sango, Kimiko and Shippo look on in the distance.

"So he...!" Sango gasps thinking.

"Was your goal to get the fragments kept at the village?!" Miroku demands.

"Oh? Very perceptive of you! I must say where there's a Sacred Jewel fragment, there's always a fight to be found." Naraku answers amused.

"For just that...you killed so many?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Naraku!" Sango yells outraged.

"Sango?" Naraku inquired.

"The demons in the castle...the demon spider... Were they all part of your trap?" Sango asks.

"Trap? Is that what you call just simple games? I thought that the Slayer of this village could handle any sort of demon." Naraku said.

"Why you...!" Sango growled out standing picking up Hiraikotsu and running towards Naraku.

The Sacred Jewel fragment falls out of Sango's back and she collapses to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Sango!" Kimiko shouted worried running to Sango.

The fragment lands on the ground and one of Naraku's branches pick it up.

"Fool... No way I loan the Sacred Jewel to one who defies me." Naraku said.

"Sango...!" Kimiko yelled.

"The fragment suppressed the pain..." Sango thinks realizing struggling and shakes her head. "Damn!"

"You should have believed Inuyasha was your sworn enemy and killed him, then you would have died happily." Naraku tells Sango.

"F-father...! Kohaku...!" Sango thinks shaking in anger.

"You always trample on people's feelings!" Inuyasha shouts angry and leaps and attacks Naraku.

"Are you remembering Kikyo?" Naraku questions amused dodging.

"Shaddup! You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha swore beyond mad.

Inuyasha cuts off Naraku's head and it lands on the ground. Miroku runs to Inuyasha.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha cursed frustrated.

"Too easy... Could this really be the Naraku I was pursuing?" Miroku mused looking at the head.

"A punk like this...made Kikyo suffer...as well as countless others." Inuyasha growls out.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Miroku shouts his warning.

Naraku's decapitated body strikes a branch in Inuyasha's direction but he dodges.

"His body is moving freely!" Shippo mutters in shock.

The head turns around and laughs.

"I will not die!" Naraku announced.

"His head is alive too! What's going on?!" Miroku exclaimed.

Several branches attack Miroku and Inuyasha who parry them off. The fallen pieces rejoin to the main branches.

"He's reverting back to himself." Kimiko shouts before thinking. "He's using the power of the Sacred Jewel!"

"Why didn't I notice it? I spent time with such a demon...yet I sensed nothing at all. In fact, even now... No! I can't sense any demon spirit! Then...he is..." Sango thinks angry at herself before she yells to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! That's just a demon puppet!"

"A puppet?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"In demon puppetry, the true apparition is hidden in the deepest part of the body. His heart! Aim straight for his heart!" Sango explains.

"Humph...so you figured it out." Naraku commented.

"Take that!" Inuyasha shouts leaping and slashes Naraku's body right in the middle.

The head spins around and flies into the air, where it bursts and disintegrates. Inuyasha lands as the rest of the body disintegrates.

"He did it!" Kimiko cheered.

The smoke clears away to reveal a wooden stick puppet, Kimiko's fragment necklace and another fragment the one from Sango's back. Miroku picks up the puppet.

"What's that?!" Inuyasha asks.

"This is demon puppetry. This paper wrapped around the doll belongs to Naraku." Miroku answered.

"Then who was it that we fought all this time?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"A counterfeit Naraku. Probably the real Naraku was somewhere safe controlling this puppet." Miroku theorized.  
...

Castle

Sunset in the castle. In a room, a wooden puppet in a plate breaks into two and falls. The Young Lord is seated and looks at it. A servant speaks to him through the blinds.

"Young Lord... Neither the girl-slayer nor Naraku have returned. Could they have been killed?" The Old Man questions.

"That is possible. Continue a strict guard around the castle." The Young Lord orders.

"Yes, Sire." The Old Man replied.

"This castle...and this body which hides my true identity...I will use to great satisfaction...my dear Kagewaki." The Young Lord thinks standing.

The Lord looks at the puppet and scoffs slightly. He walks out of the room. The sunset casts a silhouette of him on the door. As he walks on, the silhouette moves into that of a baboon suit.


	26. Secret Of The Sacred Jewel Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango reveals the secret story of the Shikon Jewel's birth. Midoriko, a priestess with powerful spiritual powers, fused with many demons after a battle to the death. She absorbed the souls of the demons into her own, punched out her soul, and died. Her soul is the Shikon Jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Yukina
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/6/9/nal5lu6v7t.jpg

Village Of Demon Slayers - Daytime

Kimiko is washing some clothes in a wooden tub with Yukina next to her watching. Shippo and Myoga are exploring the storeroom.

"So many kinds of weapons! All made from the bones and hides of demons!" Shippo exclaimed picking up a weapon almost as big as him.

"With these arms, the people of this village slew demons." Myoga tells Shippo.

"So there are strong humans, too." Shippo comments impressed.

"That's why demons despised this village." Myoga informed.

"And Naraku took advantage of that hatred…" Shippo said.

"Precisely, he set the demons upon this village." Myoga added.  
...

In The Village

Miroku is burning something. Inuyasha runs to Miroku with a log slung over his shoulder.

"Damn it! What's going on anyway?! Hey, Miroku! Is that Sango still in bed?" Inuyasha cursed annoyed.

"I believe so." Miroku replied.

"Well, get her up! She knows Naraku's whereabouts!" Inuyasha demanded and throws the log into the fire. "She says she can't remember the castle where Naraku is staying! But if we keep looking, she's bound to remember!"

"It's probably Naraku's doing. He probably put a spell on her which made her forget everything…" Miroku thinks out loud.

"So what?! We've been waiting now for ten days! A wound like that…I'd be up and around in three days!" Inuyasha snapped frustrated.

"I would probably take to bed for a month. Besides, Sango suffers not only from physical injuries. She lost her entire family…the wound to her heart goes deep." Miroku reminded.

"A wounded heart, huh? The best cure for that is vengeance! And for that, we have to find the castle where Naraku is staying!" Inuyasha informed before getting excited. "Awright! I'll go and ask her!"

Miroku throws a log at Inuyasha.

"Owwee! What're you doing?!" Inuyasha asks.

"Let her be for a while. That's the best medicine." Miroku tells Inuyasha solemnly.

Kimiko walks into a hut with her medicine box with Yukina following after her. The bed in it is empty.

"Huh? She's gone." Kimiko states.

Sango sits at the burial mounds. Kirara sits next to her. She meows and Sango pats her. Kimiko runs to Sango with Yukina.

"Sango! Should you be up? You still need to rest." Kimiko questioned concerned.

"The graves…" Sango says trailing off.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked confused.

"You buried everyone and marked their graves." Sango said.

"Uh-huh… Umm… Uh…" Kimiko starts to say but unable to think of what to say before thinking. "I can't tell her to cheer up. In one short day, she became all alone in the world." Kimiko kneels next to Sango and tells her. "When your wound heals, won't you come with us? Inuyasha and Miroku are basically good people. What do you think?"

"You…had a fragment of the Sacred Jewel." Sango says.

"Huh?" Kimiko inquires before she looks at her necklace then at Yukina. "The fragments of the Sacred Jewel energizes the power of evil… It's far from its original shape."

"Naraku will come after it. All right, I'll come with you." Sango decided.

"You intend to avenge your family and village?" Kimiko asked already knowing the answer.

"Yukina seems to have chosen you to protect you must be special." Sango said instead of answering making Kimiko smile since she has grown fond of Yukina.

"Plus the Sacred Jewel was…" Sango starts to say getting up.

"Born in this region. We came to this village wanting to know more about that." Kimiko cuts Sango off and begins thinking. "Everyone who comes in contact with the Sacred Jewel fragment becomes unhappy. Just what is the Sacred Jewel?"

Kirara and Yukina look at Kimiko and mews.

"What is it, Kirara, Yukina?" Kimiko asked patting Kirara and Yukina.

"Call your friends. You helped bury the dead. I'll tell you…how the Sacred Jewel came to be." Sango tells Kimiko.  
...

Everyone gathers in front of the cave. Inuyasha is piggybacking Sango.

"At last, we'll be able to enter this limestone cave where the Sacred Jewel came to be." Miroku said.

"So Sango, just how do we get rid of this barrier?" Inuyasha questioned curious.

"Precisely… We must say the age-old incantation and the barrier will be broken--" Myoga starts explaining on Sango's arm.

"There's no such incantation." Sango interrupted.

"Huh? Then how?!" Myoga exclaimed harsh.

"Myoga…" Inuyasha says frowning and blows Myoga away.

"This is a graveyard." Sango tells them.

"Graveyard?" Inuyasha asks.

"It's useless to just look for ways in. At first, we all thought that the demons had placed a curse to keep anyone from entering. But it seems that she is the one who keeps intruders out." Sango explained confusing everyone.

"She?" Miroku inquires.

"The person from whom the Sacred Jewel was born. Her sadness and regret keep people from entering. That's what I sense. It'll be easier to understand if we go in. Go ahead, enter." Sango answered.

"Ahh…" Inuyasha says and starts to walk, pauses and looks at Sango. "Are you sure?"

"Until now, countless people have become victims of the Sacred Jewel. You sympathize with them, so I'm sure she will allow you to enter." Sango informed.

The group walks through the barrier and stops.

"She's right. We got through." Shippo comments relived.

"We did it! Now we can meet this person who gave birth to the Sacred Jewel! Enter Myoga!" Myocardial exclaimed excited still outside but gets shocked by the barrier and thrown back. "W-why?!"

The group walks into deep end of the cave. Carcasses of demons are strewn around the area. Shippo shrieks. Everyone looks up in awe at a tall pile of bones in the middle.

"What IS this?!" Inuyasha questions.

"Demons, dragons and spiders all merged into one to wage a battle against one single human." Sango tells the group.

Inuyasha lets Sango down and Kimiko holds her. They sit down.

"There's a mummy inside the stalagmite!" Kimiko shouts.

A stone-like woman is seen in the stalagmite.

"The demon has her in its jaws… An ancient armor… A warrior of long ago?" Miroku theorized.

"It's a woman. A priestess from several centuries ago." Sango corrected Miroku.

"A priestess?" Kimiko inquired curious.

Inuyasha looks at it in silence.

"But look at the number of demons surrounding her. This priestess must have had immense spiritual power." Miroku comments.

"The court nobles controlled power at that time. Wars and famine dragged on and on and countless people perished. By devouring the dead and the near-dead, demons grew in number. Many priests and warriors set out to slay them but one priestess known as Midoriko was able to purify demons' souls and render them harmless. She ranked the strongest of them all." Sango explained.

"She was able to purify the souls and weaken the demons?" Kimiko said impressed.

"Yes… In this world, humans, animals, trees, and stones alike, all are created through four souls." Sango adds.

"Four souls? Shikon?" Kimiko thinks.

"I've come across it in my readings. The four souls are namely: Aramitama [荒], Nigimitama [和], Kushimitama [奇] and Sakimitama [幸]. Combined they become the soul of one person…housed inside the heart." Miroku tells the group what he knows.

A image of Miroku in prayer position.

"Aramitama governs courage [勇]." Miroku narrates as an image of Inuyasha floats in.

"Nigimitama governs friendship [親]." Miroku continued to narrate as an image of Sango floats in.

"Kushimitama governs wisdom [智]." Miroku's voice is still narrating as an image of Kimiko and Shippo float in.

"Sakimitama governs love [愛]." Miroku finishes.

"When the four souls work properly in harmony, it is called Naobi and the human heart is filled with good. Inuyasha, do you follow me?" Miroku lectures walking to the stalagmite before asking Inuyasha.

"W-what?!" Inuyasha stutters blushing.

"I don't understand at all!" Shippo shouts falling back with twirly eyes.

"When one does bad deeds, the four spirits energize evil and the human loses his way." Sango explained.

"In other words, with both humans and demons, the soul can turn good or bad." Miroku simplified.

"Midoriko must've been a formidable foe to the demons. She was able to purify the souls of demons and make them powerless." Sango comments impressed.

"She fought off an army of demons, but her powers didn't last. Just means that this Midoriko wasn't much of a priestess." Inuyasha said unimpressed.

"She hasn't lost the battle yet." Sango contradicts.

"Not yet? What's that…?" Kimiko thinks before she notices a hole in Midoriko's chest.

"After battling for seven days and seven nights, a demon got its fangs into Midoriko. With the last ounce of her energy, Midoriko seized the demon's soul, took it into her own soul, and forced it out of her body." Sango informed the group.

"The spot where she forced out her soul, is that the hole in her chest?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"What she forced out was the Sacred Jewel. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she could manage was to seize the demon's soul. Although the flesh is gone, inside the Sacred Jewel, a battle still wages between the souls of Midoriko and the demons. That is why this fight isn't over yet." Sango further explained.

"Inside the Sacred Jewel…a war still rages on?" Kimiko questioned.

"Kah! In any case, it's all because Naraku came for the fragments that the story's become so complicated. I'm gonna take possession of the Sacred Jewel and use it to become a full-fledged demon!" Inuyasha states smug before he starts to glow in white. 'Then Midoriko can rest in peace! W-what…!" 

Inuyasha body rises up.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko shouts.

Inuyasha is thrown up, through the barrier, out of the cave and over the trees suddenly.

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha asks yelling 

Back in the cave.

"People who think like that will be thrown out of the cave…like that." Miroku states.

"It's Midoriko's version of "sit!"" Shippo comments amused making Kimiko laugh.  
...

Village - Sunset 

Kimiko is taking down the laundry with Yukina at her feet watching. Shippo and Myoga have a conversation near Kimiko.

"It's gotten so late." Kimiko comments.

"A priestess inside a stalagmite? Tell me in detail, Shippo." Myoga requested intrigued.

"The priestess thrust the Sacred Jewel from her body…the demon had her in its jaws…and they are set in stone." Shippo tells Myoga.

"Hmm… Covered in stalagmite… Then as Sango mentioned, several hundred years have passed." Myoga thinks out loud.

...

Village - Night Time 

Inuyasha sits on the roof on a hut, while the rest gather inside.

SAN:  "I believe it has something to do with Midoriko…but the villagers worked as Slayers for generations. Over the centuries, the Sacred Jewel passed through the hands of various humans and demons. And it returned here, during my grandfather's time. It came out of a demon that he slew. But his life and many others were sacrificed in the fight." Sango theorized.  
....

A image of the Sacred Jewel glowing in red is seen.

"The Sacred Jewel which was removed from the demon was horribly defiled and beyond the abilities of the Slayers to handle." Sango's voice is heard.

The Jewel appears in a pair of palms.

"So they put in Kikyo's care…" Miroku says trailing off.

A group of slayers are bowing to Kikyo in front of a shrine. Kikyo holds the Jewel in her hand, nods and clasps it to her chest.  
...

"Kikyo… I heard of a priestess so named who was able to purify the Jewel." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"Naraku learned about her and killed her." Miroku tells Sango.

"When demons and evil men possess it, the Jewel becomes defiled. When a pure-hearted human possesses it, the Jewel becomes pure. It's very complicated." Sango states.

Kimiko is patting Shippo to sleep who is laying next to a sleeping Yukina, listening in to the conversation gravely.

"A Sacred Jewel has the power for good or evil. However, I've never heard of an instance where the Jewel has been used for good. As long as Naraku is after it, there will be more and more bloodshed. This karma of the Sacred Jewel. We must put an end to it." Miroku decided and looks up to the roof.

Inuyasha is lying on the roof.

"Inuyasha! Do not think about using the Sacred Jewel to become a great demon!" Miroku said loudly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed before thinking determined. "First, I'll kill that Naraku! That's first and foremost."  
...

A While Later

Everyone is sleeping with fresh sheets. Kirara sleeps next to Sango. She wakes and sniffs the air making Yukina wake up as well. Kirara and Yukina walking out of the hut and sniffing the air.  
...

Inside The Cave

Yukina and Kirara run into the deep end with the Sacred Jewel necklace slung over Yukina's neck. They stops in front of the stalagmite. Kirara scratches herself and Myoga jumps out.

"Good! Kirara…my thanks. We made good time coming here. Midoriko… I, too, feel compassion for humans. However, when one lives long and sees so much death, one becomes accustomed to it." Myoga thanks the two two railed cats before telling Midoriko.

Myoga offers flowers and joss sticks in front of the cave.

"Forgive me. This afternoon, I was too eager in my pursuit of truth. Since you've allowed me past the barrier, I guess you understand." Myoga explained his behavior as Yukina and Kirara mew. "Oh, sorry, sorry! I will be finished here soon."

Myoga packs the Sacred Jewel fragment into his sack and slings it over his bag. He climbs up the stalagmite.

"Namu amida butsu… So many demons… A single priestess took on this many demons? Unbelievable. Many of the demons merged with others into huge ones. So that's the hole in the chest where the Sacred Jewel was thrust out. Judging from the size, it's possible that the Jewel was thrust out from that spot." Myoga prayed before thinking out loud.

The ground suddenly shakes.

"W-what…?!" Myoga asks confused.

The sack falls off Myoga's sack and the Sacred Jewel fragment flies out. Kirara and Yukina growl in apprehension at the shaking.

"I have this ominous feeling…" Myoga tells himself.

Red orbs of light suddenly appear.

"Damn! It's the power of the Sacred Jewel! Demons who were not completely subdued are trying to revive!" Myoga exclaimed.

The orbs fly towards Myoga and he shrieks. Kirara and Yukina growl and transform to their fierce form.

 

...

Village

Inuyasha and Miroku rush out.

"What was that tremor?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha! The Sacred Jewel and Yukina are gone!" Kimiko informed Inuyasha running out of the hut worried.

"Something's happening in Midoriko's cave!" Miroku realizes.

Miroku and Inuyasha run off.

"Old Myoga is missing and so is Yukina. Kimiko, where are they do you know?" Shippo inquired walking out.

"Maybe they went with Inuyasha?" " Kimiko said.

"No way! The old one wouldn't stick his nose into danger! Old Myoga, where are you?!" Shippo refused.  
...

Inside the hut.

"Kirara?" Sango asked looking around the room.  
...

In The Cav

Yukina and Kirara are trying hard to dodge the flying orbs of fire.

"Kirara! Yukiina! Run! Call Inuyasha and Miroku!" Myocardial orders on Yukina (Yukina runs to the stalagmite with Kirara. "What's the matter, Kirara, Yukina? I see! We must get the Jewel fragment back!" Myoga asked before realizing what was happening.

The dragon like demon that bit Midoriko wakes. Its long body coils around Kirara and Yukina and squeezes. Kirara and Yukina growl and faint.

"Kirara! Yukina!" Myoga yelled worried.

The head of the dragon growls.

"Demon spirits! They're transforming into fierce ones!" Myoga exclaimed.

Kirara and Yukina wake, growls and faints again.

"Hang on, Kirara! Yukina!" Myoga encourages and starts thinking. "Just won't do at all!"

The dragon head move towards Myoga, who looks on in apprehension. Suddenly a light glow appears. The spirit of Midoriko wakes from her stone body.

"T-that's…!" Myoga said amazed.

Midoriko leaps into the air with a sword in her hand and slays the dragon. A loud explosion is heard. Yukina and Kirara land.

"Midoriko…" Myoga says in awe looking up.

Midoriko lands slowly. She gradually fades to Inuyasha. Kirara, Yukina and Inuyasha land. Miroku runs past Inuyasha.

"Hurry, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Found it! I cannot linger here with the Jewel fragment! I'm going out of the cave!" Miroku exclaimed picking up the necklace and then runs runs out.

"Go!" Inuyasha ordered as he sheathes Tetsusaiga. "Now then…" Inuyasha examines Kirara and Yukina as he digs through Yukina's fur. "I know of only one creature who would do something so stupid…"

Inuyasha finds Myoga among the fur, cowering.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga says waving his hands frantically and wipes his sweat. "Oh dear… Thank goodness nothing happened."

"Cut it out, will ya! Why'd you bring the Jewel fragment into a place like this?!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Well, Kirara and Yukina wanted to…look inside the cave again…" Myoga lied.

Kirara and Yukina turn around and growl.

"Lying again?!" Inuyasha shouts annoyed.

"Err…no… The souls which still lingered reacted to the light from the Sacred Jewel and tried to revive. I kind of expected it." Myoga explains.

"How can you brush it off so lightly when you almost died? You're so smooth with your talk!" Inuyasha retorts before he scoffs. "I shouldn't have saved you."

"W-what? When was I saved by you?" Myoga asked confused.

"Wake up! And don't act dumb!" Inuyasha snapped and grabs Myoga and shakes him violently.

"I'm not acting dumb! I was saved by Priestess Midoriko!" Myoga defended himself.

"You can sleep talk in your sleep!" Inuyasha shouts and throws Myoga violently on the ground and walks out.

Kirara and Yukina walk to the stalagmite and look at Midoriko. They settle down to sleep under her.  
...

A Feild

Midoriko in a field under a wide cloudy sky.

"Old Myoga who investigated the story of the Sacred Jewel feels it was impossible for one priestess to battle so many demons, no matter how strong her spiritual power." Kimiko's voice is heard.

Two two-tailed cats exactly like Kirara and Yukina in their fierce form fades in next to her.

"Perhaps, Midoriko had a brilliant vassal or two at her side…" Kimiko's voice says.

The three walk away.


End file.
